Naruto: Maestro del Ki , Magia y Chacra
by jorgecr72
Summary: BASADO EN EL FIC DE RYU MENDEZ / ignorado por sus padres , Naruto huye de Konoha con Son Goku y Natan La Salle y Goku lo convierte en su hijo con las esferas del Dragon , 6 años despues , Naruto regresa a Konoha , descubrira muchos secretos que giran alrededor de su Ex-Familia, podra ayudarlos , un Fic de DBZ , Naruto y Charmed.
1. Adios Aldea de Konoha

Capitulo 1

Adiós Aldea de Konoha

Han pasado 5 años desde el ataque del Kyuubi en ese tiempo Naruto ha sido víctima de numerosos atentos a su persona, por desgracia sus padres lo ignoran por sus hermanos Menma y Naruko.

Cuando Naruto pide entrenamiento familiar su padre siempre dice lo mismo

**Minato:** solo retrasaras a tus hermanos que no ves que ellos tienen el poder del zorro.

Naruto resignado busca entrenamiento de su madre solo para decirle lo mismo cansado de esto busca ayuda del alumno de su padre Kakashi Hatake que no lo quiere cerca. (En realidad Kakashi lo odia, porque supuestamente el Zorro mato a su padre) lo hiere con decirle

**Kakashi:** "lo lamento pero tus hermanos requieren más mi ayuda y entrenamiento que tu"

Hoy el cumpleaños de "los salvadores" de Konoha ha festejado el cumpleaños de los gemelos Uzumaki-Namikaze mientras Naruto corría por su vida.

**Naruto:** "estoy corriendo sin rumbo fijo buscando a alguien que se apiade de mi porque no entienden que no soy el, solo quiero una vida normal por favor alguien que me Ayude"

Los aldeanos lo tenían acorralado en una calle sin salida mientras recibía insultos como "maten al demonio", "Minato-sama y Kushina-sama te tienen lástima porque no nos haces un favor y te mueres de una maldita vez" antes de que algún aldeano pudiera golpear a Naruto un hombre apareció vestido de un gi naranja con botas de combate a simple vista se diría un experto en taijutsu que responde al nombre de Goku y un chico vestido con un traje de flamenco español , que responde al nombre de Natan.

- Ustedes monstruos que le han querido hacer a este pobre niño - dijo Goku enojado y serio

- El mato a nuestras familias y seres queridos el merece morir porque él es el Kyuubi - dijo un aldeano mientras todos le daban la razón

-ahora que sabe que soy de seguro me abandonaran o me golpearan como los otros- pensaba el muy asustado Naruto

- Los únicos que merecen morir son ustedes por juzgar a un niño inocente – dijo Natan muy Molesto

Goku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeo a todos los aldeanos que tenían intenciones de golpear a Naruto y cayeron inconscientes

Gracias señores - dijo Naruto tímidamente mientras Goku le daba una sonrisa sincera

-No agradezcas por cierto mi nombre es Goku, Son Goku y el es Natan y el tuyo - dijo Goku

- Naruto, solo Naruto - dijo triste

- Oye porque esa cara larga - dijo Natan curioso , reviso el corazón del niño y se dio cuenta que era el hijo de sus Tíos Kushina y Minato , vio como ellos solo se enfocaban en sus hermanos y a él lo ignoraban, eso molesto a Natan pero lo disimulo muy bien.

- Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie se acordó - dijo Naruto sumamente triste

- Y tus padres - dijo Natan intrigado.

- de seguro deben estar preocupados por ti – dijo Goku

- Solo se enfocan en mis hermanos y cuando me notan me saludan como si no fuera la gran cosa - dijo Naruto con los ojos ensombrecidos y con lagrimas a punto de salir

- y no hay quien te cuide - dijo Goku asombrado de que sus padres no le pongan atención a un niño de seis años de edad

- Solo tengo a Sarutobi y a Danzo ojisan a Teuchi jiji y a áyame-onechann - dijo Naruto algo triste

- Que te parece si te entrenamos nosotros - dijo feliz Goku a ver la mirada de Naruto iluminándose

- Claro que si Dattebayo - dijo feliz Naruto

- Bueno te veremos en la puerta oeste de Konoha en dos horas para que te puedas despedir - dijo Natan retirándose junto con Goku.

Naruto se alejo así Natan y Goku conversaban

No hay duda padrino Goku, ese niño es mi primo, como puede ser que mis Tíos se enfoquen solo en Menma y Naruko, no se tengo ganas de ir y darles un escarmiento.- dijo Natan algo molesto.

Tranquilo Natan, ellos se van a arrepentir por haberlo descuidado, voy a hacerlo mi hijo y lo entrenare. – dijo Goku.

Le pediré ayuda a Ryu y le enseñare las artes místicas de la Magia, pero tendre que hablar con mis padres…

Natan ¿que Pasa? – dijo Goku ante la cara de nerviosismo de Natan.

Cuando se entere mama y Tía Doremi…hay pobre de mis Tíos, no saben la que les espera. –

Goku se estremeció, cuando Kristel y Doremi Uzumaki se enojan es peor que Milk.

- Bueno Vamos a esperar a Naruto –

Y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta oeste…

Mientras Naruto se fue a casa para tomar todos los pergaminos sobre control de chacra que podía llevar, dejo una nota a sus padres para cuando se enteraran de que no estaba y se había ido, luego de una emotiva despedida con Hiruzen Sarutobi y Danzo Shimura se fue a la puerta oeste faltaban dos minutos y ahí encontró a Goku y a Natan comiendo ramen de solo Kami sabe de donde salió y le puso una mano en la cabeza y dijo

Naruto estás dispuesto a dejar todo esto atrás – dijo Goku.

Claro que no, yo volveré para ser el mejor ninja que existe Dattebayo - dijo con una voz determinada.

Natan y Goku solo sonrieron

Bueno ya vámonos que Milk y Gohan deben estar preocupados pongan una mano en mi hombro- dijo con una gota de sudor bajando de su sien.

-¿Quien es Milk y Gohan? Goku-sama - dijo curioso Naruto

- Milk es mi esposa y Gohan mi hijo - dijo el Saiyajin

- Bueno ya ambos toquen mi hombro que ya nos vamos- dijo Goku Naruto y Natan lo hicieron y ambos desaparecieron, apareciendo en la montaña Paoz

Natan se despidió y se fue volando para sorpresa de Naruto, Goku y el niño entraron como si nada hasta que:

GOKU DONDE ESTABAS NO SABES CUANTO ME HE PREOCUPADO POR TI - dijo Milk con una sartén en la mano y con ojos que asustarían a Madara

Lo siento Milk es que tuve que salvar a este niño de la pesadilla en que vivía - dijo Goku con la cara pálida

Mas te vale que me digas o si no te dejare sin comer por una semana - dijo Milk con la misma mirada mientras Goku se ponía azul del susto

Y así Goku le explico sobre la vida de Naruto o bueno lo que conocía de él le menciono a los padres que lo ignoraron a los aldeanos que le golpearon y a los pocos amigos que podía contar con la mano

Pobre bebe has sufrido tanto lo siento por gritar así por favor perdóname no quise asustarte - dijo Milk con los ojos llorosos

No se preocupe Milk-sama ya estoy acostumbrado Jeje- dijo Naruto y rio nervioso

-Bueno dejando este tema a un lado Naruto quisieras ser mi hijo- dijo Goku poniendo a Naruto y a Milk en shock

-Si tendré a un papa y una mama que me quieran y se preocupen por mi - dijo Naruto dando saltos de alegría

- Bueno Milk mañana buscare las esferas para el cambio de sangre) dijo Goku

A por cierto me llevare a Gohan- dijo feliz hasta que Milk le dio en la cabeza con el sartén y le grito

**Milk:** DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARE QUE GOHAN VAYA ,SOLO LO QUIERES VOLVER UN REBELDE.

-Vamos mama por favor- dijo Naruto poniendo el doujutsu mas terrible de todos los ojos de cachorrito no Jutsu

-KAWAIII CLARO QUE SI- dijo Milk mientras lo ahogaba con un fuerte abrazo

-Milk lo vas a matar si sigues así- dijo Goku con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, al mismo tiempo Milk se miraba y soltó a Naruto tomando bocanadas de aire mientras decía:

-Aire regalo de los dioses cuanto te extrañe-

- GOHAN VEN AQUÍ POR FAVOR- grito Milk recibiendo un "voy" de parte del Saiyajin menor

-Mama quien es el- dijo Gohan señalando a Naruto

-Gohan que dirías si te digo que el sufrió el peor de los infiernos el solo- dijo Goku serio

- Que merece ser feliz - dijo ganándose un abrazo de parte de su madre por sus palabras.

-Me alegro porque ahora son hermanos, él es tu hermano Naruto- dijo feliz Goku Gohan solo atino a decir un "QUEE" al principio fue raro pero luego lo acepto

- Muy bien Naruto seremos hermanos de hoy en adelante - dijo Gohan ofreciendo le su mano.

- Claro que si hermano- dijo Naruto estrechando su mano.

Y así comenzó una nueva época de paz y tranquilidad para Naruto…


	2. La perdida de Los Namizake

Capitulo 2

_**Mientras tanto en Konoha…6 Meses después.**_

El Sandaime no la pasaba muy bien que digamos ha pasado un tiempo desde que Naruto su "nieto" se fue de la aldea y los únicos que lo notaban eran él, Danzo y los dueños de ichiraku´s ramen mientras Minato y Kushina no, a él le daba coraje pero se contuvo lo mas que pudo por la promesa que le hizo a Naruto antes de irse…

_**{Flash back}**_

Se encuentra a un Naruto muy serio enfrente de Hiruzen y a Danzo y les dijo

- Jiji, Danzo Jiji no le digas nada a mis padres quiero saber cuánto tiempo les toma saber que no me encuentro por favor prométamelo.

- Este bien Naruto...lo haremos - dijo el ex-hokage

Pero prométeme que volverás sano y salvo – dijo Danzo.

- No te preocupen. Volveré y seré el más poderoso de todos los tiempos, a por cierto podrían inscribirme en la academia - dijo Naruto

- Esta bien Naruto…por cierto aquí tienes unos rollos con técnicas poderosas se que las dominaras en poco tiempo - dijo Hiruzen entregándole unos cuantos rollos con técnicas muy avanzadas

- Gracias Jiji, Danzo Jiji - dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo a ambos ancianos

_**{Fin de flash back del Sandaime}**_

El Sandaime por mucho que quería golpear a Minato y Kushina se calmo pronto lo sabrán

Danzo estaba más que molesto, pero también ansioso, quería ver la casa de Minato y Kushina, cuando se enteren de la desaparición de Naruto.

**- Montaña Paoz, Condado de Santa Mónica, California**

Estaban todos los amigos de Goku reunidos en Casa de Goku, incluyendo Natan La Salle Uzumaki y Ryu Uzcategi Uzumaki, que resultaron ser los primos de Naruto.

Naruto se asusto al ver a Picoro y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Goku

- calma pequeño mocoso que no te voy a matar - dijo Picoro con su actitud seria sacando un gota de la nuca de todos menos a Vegeta

- oye Kakaroto quien es el mocoso -dijo vegeta con un toque de curiosidad

- Es mi hijo Naruto- dijo Goku como si fuera algo normal nadie quiso preguntar mas así Goku puso las esferas en su lugar listo para llamar a Shenlong

- QUIEN ME HA INVOCADO LE CONCEDERE UN DESEO - dijo el dragón

**Goku**: Deseo que Naruto tenga la sangre de un hibrido Saiyajin.

- ESE DESEO ES MUY SENCILLO DE CUMPLIR - dijo el colosal dragón mientras sus ojos brillaron comprendiendo que su deseo.

De pronto el cabello de Naruto se volvió negro y sus ojos siguieron igual de azules sus marcas de bigotes aun estaban ahí.

-Vaya… veo una alma pura y sincera en este mortal, también veo dolor, sin embargo no tiene deseos de vengarse, tal vez sea digno de mi doujutsu- pensó Shenlong

- Eh…se cumplió…Papa- dijo Naruto extrañado

- Por supuesto mocoso solo mírate tu cabello se volvió negro además te creció una cola de mono- dijo Picoro algo fastidiado

-Una cola de mono genial…QUUEEE… una cola de mono como paso, si papa no tiene una tampoco mi hermano la tiene porque la tengo yo - dijo Naruto llorando al estilo anime

- OYE NIÑO QUE TAL SI TE DOY UN REGALO DE MI PARTE - dijo el colosal dragón

- Porque me daría usted un regalo- dijo Naruto asustado

- VEO BONDAD EN TI, SE QUE HAS SUFRIDO PERO AUN ASI NO TIENES DESEOS DE VEGANZA Y YO RESPETO MUCHO ESO BUENO TE INTERESA O NO - dijo Shenlong

- claro que si Dattebayo- dijo Naruto dando mini-saltos de alegría

- BIEN PERO TE VA A DOLER UN POCO - dijo el dragón sus ojos nuevamente brillaron mientras Naruto gemía de dolor, por poco tiempo

- TE HE DADO UN DOUJUTSU PARA QUE SEAS EL MEJOR, SE QUE TIENES EL DOUJTSU RINNEGAN PERO ESTE SUPERA POR MUCHO A ESE, SE LLAMA DARAGON'AIZU O OJOS DE DRAGON SUS HABILIDADES LAS DEBES DESCUBRIR TU…REQUIERE MUCHO ESFUERZO PARA DESPERTARLOS - dijo el dragón con un toque de soberbia

- como supo que tenía el rinnegan- pregunto Naruto curioso

- CUANDO CAMBIABA TU ADN ME DI CUENTA DE ELLO ASI QUE DECIDI DEJARLA POR LO QUE AUN TIENES SANGRE UZUMAKI, TAMBIEN PODRAS HACER USO DE LA MAGIA… AHORA ME RETIRO… HASTA LA PROXIMA VEZ- dijo Shenlong desapareciendo del lugar mientras las esferas se separaban, tomaban vuelo y se alejaban perdiéndose en el horizonte

- bueno Naruto ten entrenaremos yo, Vegeta, Kaio-sama y Picoro para que logres las fases del súper Saiyajin y después recibirás entrenamiento de la magia con tus primos- dijo Goku recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de los mencionados

- Claro Papa veras que te superare y seré el mejor Saiyajin y Mago de todos los tiempos Dattebayo - dijo Naruto con una voz determinada

- Así será hijo- dijo Goku con una voz de orgullo puro…

_**Mientras en Konoha**_

Sarutobi ya no lo aguantaba más reunió al consejo para discutir en un tema tardaron más o menos unas dos horas ya estando todos presentes esperaban a su "adorado" Yondaime-sama para dar comienzo a la reunión cuando alguien entro en un destello amarillo era ni más ni menos que Minato Namikaze el hokage de la aldea que vio todo con una mueca de fastidio estaba entrenando con sus hijos hasta que lo mandaron llamar llego con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki mientras sus hijos se quedaron entrenando con Kakashi Hatake aprendiendo unos jutsus, Kakashi estaba viviendo con ellos desde que su padre murió en el ataque del Kyuubi

- Bien para qué es esta junta- dijo el Yondaime

- yo la he convocado Minato para tratar al de suma importancia - dijo el Sandaime

- Bien y cuál es ese tema de suma importancia- dijo Minato con cierto deje de curiosidad

- Antes que nada… como han estado tus hijos Yondaime-sama - esta vez dijo danzo con un poco de odio en su voz.

Danzo le había tomado cariño a Naruto, también le enternecía que le digiera Jiji, debido a una batalla, Danzo no pudo darle hijos a su esposa Aiko, hace 3 años ella murió y dejo al podre "Halcón de Guerra" con una depresión terrible y gracias a Naruto, salió de su depresión y siguió adelante

- Bien Naruko y Menma han mejorado mucho en los entrenamientos - dijo Minato con orgullo

- Y Naruto donde esta no lo he visto en ningún lugar- dijo Hiruzen con un poco de ira en su voz, Danzo lo veía con odio también.

- Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto Mina-kun - dijo Kushina

- No tengo ni la menor idea Kushi-chan creo que debe estar paseándose por la aldea - dijo Minato

- NO LO HAN VISTO PORQUE NARUTO SE FUE DE LA ALDEA HACE 6 MESES Y NO SABEMOS NADA DE EL, GRANDISIMOS IDIOTAS- grito Hiruzen y Danzo a la vez

- Que…deben estar mintiendo- dijo Minato pensando que mentían

- En serio crees que mentimos…. Yondaime-sama dime qué era lo que a Naruto mas le gustaba hacer mas - pregunto danzo con rabia

- Salir con sus amigos y comer ramen - Dijo rápidamente Kushina

- Dime quien o quienes eran sus "amigos" - pregunto esta vez el Sandaime

- Nunca nos lo quiso decir - dijo el Yondaime nervioso

- Saben que…váyanse a casa y díganle a Naruto que le mando un saludo - dijo Danzo saliendo rápidamente antes de cometer una locura.

Así todos los del consejo se fueron a sus respectivos hogares

_**{Residencia Namikaze}**_

Llegan los Namikaze a su casa para ver a sus hijos practicando unos jutsus de Kakashi también vinieron Tsunade y Jiraya para entrenarlos y darles los contratos de invocación de las babosas y sapos respectivamente de cada sanan Minato y Kushina sintieron orgullo de ver a sus hijos entrenar así de rápido mirando a sus hijos cuando los gemelos Namikaze - Uzumaki se dieron cuenta de que sus padres los veían fueron a abrasarlos

- hola kasan, otosan van a entrenar con nosotros - dijo Menma feliz

- Okasan y Naruto también puede entrenar con nosotros - dijo Naruko con esperanza ella siempre quiso ser más unida con su hermano pero sus entrenamientos no la dejaban acercarse a su hermano (Aparte de que algo la detenía).

- Esta bien Naruko ve y busca a tu hermano hoy daremos comienzo a su entrenamiento de seguro se volverá muy feliz entrenar con sus hermanos - dijo Kushina

-no quiero entrenar con ese perdedor madre solo me retrasara es un maldito estorbo - dijo Menma enojado dicho se fue a seguir entrenando con Kakashi, Tsunade y Jiraya

Pero no notaban que una especie de sello brillaba en el cuello del chico.

¡MENMA! – grito Kushina enojada.

- Dejemos a Menma solo…Naruko ve a buscar a tu hermano por favor- dijo Minato

Así Naruko se fue a la habitación de su "hermano" Naruto sin saber que se iba a encontrar

- Crees que sea buena idea Kushi-chan recuerda que ellos tienen el poder y alma del Kyuubi necesitan más entrenamiento para controlarlo - dijo Minato

- Lo sé Mina-kun pero también es nuestro hijo y necesita entrenamiento y cariño recuerda lo que nos dijo Hiruzen y Danzo no conocemos nada de él - dijo Kushina muy triste

- KASAN, OTOSAN VENGAN A VER ESTO - grito Naruko cuando llegaron a la habitación de Naruto no encontraron mucho a diferencia de sus hermanos que tenían decoración y regalos de cumpleaños Naruto no tenía nada solo una gran cantidad de… polvo, polvo por todas partes ellos palidecieron creyendo que lo habían secuestrado hasta que vinieron una nota en la cama de Naruto

-_Mi querida EX - familia._

_- podía hacer una lista de cumpleaños olvidados, entrenamiento denegado, pero no lo hare me voy de casa de una maldita vez no fui, no soy y nunca seré parte de su familia me voy adiós y no intenten buscarme porque no me encontraran _

_Me voy pero volveré y no se atrevan a dirigirme la palabra._

_ATT_

_Son Naruto_

Su familia estaba devastada su hijo/hermano se había ido y no se dieron cuenta, en eso llegan Menma, Kakashi, Tsunade y Jiraya

- Minato-sensei que pasa ¿porque está llorando?- Dijo Kakashi le extrañaba ver a su sensei

- Se ha ido Kakashi, se ha ido en nuestras narices- respondía Minato

- ¿Quien se fue?- dijo Tsunade

- Mi hijo se fue… Dijo Kushina

- Pero como si Menma y Naruko están aquí no falta nadie- dijo Jiraya

- ES NARUTO EL QUE SE FUE Y NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA QUE ACASO NO LO VEN grito Naruko

- El perdedor se fue genial una escoria menos- dijo Menma recibiendo un golpe en el estomago por parte de Naruko y una cachetada de Kushina y una mirada de regaño de Minato.

- MENMA BAKA, NARUTO SE FUE PORQUE PENSABAMOS ESO…POR ESO SE FUE DE SEGURO NOS ODIA Y TODO POR NUESTRA CULPA- grito Naruko enojándose por no haber tratado mejor a su hermano

-Si se fue era porque es un maldito débil no merece llevar nuestra sangre- dijo Menma despreocupadamente largándose del cuarto de Naruto

- Minato yo lo puedo buscar con mi red de espionaje- dijo Jiraya

- Gracias Jiraya-sensei también voy a poner a todos los ninjas y ANBUS disponibles para su búsqueda - dijo Minato secándose las lagrimas

-oni-chan voy a encontrarte y te pediré perdón por no ser buena hermana contigo- pensó Naruko con determinación

Mientras Kakashi sonreía diabólicamente, ahora que Naruto se fue, los sellos que tenia controlado a su sensei y a su esposa desaparecieron sin que ellos se percataran , al igual que el sello que él les puso a los Sanín Jiraya y Tsunade, pero el mantendría el sello en Menma, así podría unirlo con Sasuke Uchiha y serian un equipo imparable.

Kakashi en realidad era un espía del consejo civil de Konoha, cada cierto tiempo él le daba a Homura y Koharu los jefes del consejo civil, informes del comportamiento de la Familia Namikaze –Uzumaki.

Lo que Kakashi no sabía era que los primos Uzumaki están a su lado, de forma traslucida, desde que volvieron, se propusieron a vigilarlo, Natan y especialmente Ryu, notaban un poder oscuro que emanaba de Kakashi y que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentar.

Continuara…


	3. Regreso al Mundo Shinobi

Capitulo 3

**El Regreso al mundo Shinobi**

Han pasado seis años desde que Naruto fue convertido en semi-Saiyajin por medio de las esferas del dragón ha aprendido las técnicas de sus nuevos amigos y de su padre y su entrenamiento con Magia de sus primos, hasta el senado de embrujados se sorprendió de la determinación del muchacho y obtuvo su propio libro de la Sombras

También logro despertar su doujutsu daragon'aizu que le dio Shenlong su chacra no se queda atrás Naruto manejaba jutsus de Rank B en adelante aun recordaba cómo fue su entrenamiento fácil con su otosan medio con Kaio-sama y extremadamente difícil con Picoro y Vegeta aprendió todas sus técnicas, y ha estado tratando de fusionarlas con chacra para mejor poder sus técnicas favoritas eran el Kamehameha de su otosan el big bang attack de su Tío Vegeta(que él lo ve como su tío), el kienza de Krilin, el kaioken, el taioyoken bueno sabia muchas de sus técnicas para mejorarlas con Kaio-sama entreno con alguien experto en chacra

{Flash back}

Naruto estaba en el planeta del Kaio del norte entrenando la gekidama y le conto a Kaio-sama sobre que quería entrenar con chacra para su mejor desarrollo para cuando regrese el Kaio le envió a dos de los sujetos más poderosos del mundo Shinobi Hashirama Senju y…. Madara Uchiha sus esfuerzos llegaron a tal que Madara le enseño su mejor técnica el Katon: gouka mekkyaku mientras rikudo se sorprendió ya que el tenia las cinco naturalezas de chacra le dijo que si controlaba bien sus afinidades podrá crear sub-elementos los que más le llamaron la atención era el hyoton y mokuton para entinarlos cuanto antes Madara le enseño a controlar el mocetón para no crear arboles por donde vaya, ya que sus células Senju le daba la habilidad de eso pero no hyoton para eso necesita un maestro en hyoton pero como ninguno de los dos sabían hyoton dejando a Naruto un poco triste le dieron unas técnicas y rollos para que pueda entrenar sus técnicas…

{Fin de flash back}

Vemos a un Naruto despidiéndose de sus padres, amigos y de su hermano Gohan ya que hoy se iba al mundo Shinobi a entrenar y demostrar que no ocupa entrenamiento del hokage ni de sus padrinos

**Picoro:** Cuídate mocoso te extrañaremos.

**Naruto:** Claro que me cuidare señor Picoro

**-** Naruto recuerda que no dejes que se aprovechen de los demás y muéstrale a esos incestos quien manda - dijo Vegeta con orgullo ya que se llevaba muy bien con el moco digo el pequeño

**Ryu:** Cuídate Primo.

**Naruto**: Gracias primo Ryu.

**Natan:** No dejes de practicar tu magia, cuídate.

**Naruto:** no te preocupes Primo Natan y despídete de Tía Kristel por mí.

**Natan:** Lo hare.

**Milk:** Sochi recuerda que te quiero y que estoy orgullosa de ti.

**Naruto:** Yo también te quiero Mama por favor no llores te prometo regresar bien.

**Gohan:** Bueno hermanito hasta aquí llegaste, te volveremos a ver.

**Naruto:** Por supuesto no se desharán de mi tan fácil, Dattebayo.

**Goku:** Bueno hijo debes irte te extrañare.

**Naruto**: Claro Papa yo volveré a verlos para que me visiten

**Goku**: Ok, hijo cuídate

Naruto uso su tele transportación para irse al planeta Kaio para pedirle indicaciones al Kaio del norte luego de unos segundos se fue a Konoha para tener su equipo para ser el mejor

Llego a las puertas de Konoha hasta que:

- Alto ahí identifíquese viene por motivo de negocios o es un viajero - dijo un guardia

- Vengo como viajero - mintió Naruto con una actitud fría

- Bueno firme estos papeles y lo dejaremos entrar- dijo el otro guardia

- No hay ningún problema - dijo con su actitud fría y calmada así se adentro a la aldea hasta que llego a la torre hokage donde una secretaria lo saludo

- Hola, lo lamento pero el hokage no se encuentra está en la academia ninja - dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa

- Esta bien pero tengo una solicitud para entrar a la academia - dijo Naruto con una voz muerta

- bueno aquí esta la solicitud Son Naruto ¿verdad? - dijo y pregunto la secretaria

Naruto: Si Señorita.

- Bien aquí esta es el salón de Iruka Umino salón 206 que pases un buen día - dijo la secretaria

- Lo hare - dijo Naruto

Naruto camino hasta la academia llevaba el rollo que le había dado la secretaria fue al salón 206 del profesor Iruka Umino toco la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un hombre de cabello castaño en una coleta con una cicatriz en la nariz

Iruka: en que puedo servirle.

Naruto le entrego el rollo que le había dado la secretaria

Iruka: Bueno deja te presento con la clase.

-No será necesario- dijo Naruto con un frio en su voz

Iruka entro al salón de clases ahí estaba el hokage y su esposa

-Niños les presento a un nuevo alumno que no ha podido venir porque estuvo en un viaje de entrenamiento pero tiene el permiso de el Sandaime hokage - dijo Iruka

- Hola mi nombre es Naruto, Son Naruto - dijo Naruto mostrando su cara y ropa llevaba una camisa azul cielo de mangas largas con un suéter de color negro con el kanji de la Tortuga , un pantalón azul marino y unas botas de combate negras

-Sochi, regresaste - pensó Kushina


	4. La pruebas para Gennin

Capitulo 4.1

Equipo

_ {Anteriormente} _

_Iruka entro al salón de clases ahí estaba el hokage y su esposa_

_-Niños les presento a un nuevo alumno que no ha podido venir porque estuvo en un viaje de entrenamiento pero tiene el permiso de el Sandaime hokage - dijo Iruka_

_- Hola mi nombre es Naruto, Son Naruto - dijo Naruto mostrando su cara y ropa llevaba una camisa azul cielo de mangas largas con un suéter de color negro con el kanji de la Tortuga , un pantalón azul marino y unas botas de combate negras_

_-Sochi, regresaste - pensó Kushina_

_ {Continuamos} _

Todos tenían pensamientos diferentes

-ese es Naruto se ve más fuerte-dijo Naruko

-Naruto está aquí porque no nos ha saludado- pensaba el hokage

-el estorbo volvió para que no sabe que no puede hacer nada- pensaba Menma

-no le llega ni a los talones a mi Sasuke-kun- pensaba la fangirl numero uno la única y molesta chicle con voz de gato castrado (debe oírlo eso asusta mucho)

Naruto se presento como si nada hubiera pasado, paso de lado a el hokage y su esposa y ni los miro fue a tomar asiento pero Minato lo detuvo

- Naruto cuando salgas te veremos en la torre para hablar - dijo Minato

- Que yo sepa, no tenemos nada absolutamente nada de qué hablar, hokage-sama- dijo Naruto frio

Kushina no lo soporto más y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Naruto tomaba asiento junto a un sujeto con gafas y camisa que le llegaba hasta el cuello

-Hola mi nombre es Son Naruto y el tuyo - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Shino Aburame- dijo estoico el abúrame

- no vas a correr - dijo Shino

- porque debería - dijo Naruto confuso

- ya sabes por los insectos y eso muchos corren por temor - dijo Shino con un semblante de tristeza

- porque todos lo hagan no significa que yo lo haga - dijo Naruto

- gracias - dijo Shino

- No hay de que Shino-san dime que conocimientos de nuestros compañeros tienes- dijo Naruto en voz baja

**Shino**: no mucho pero bueno te diré lo que se, Shikamaru Nara es inteligente pero vago, Hinata Hyuga tímida en exceso sobre todo si esta con Sasuke-san, Sakura y Ino tienen la enfermedad de fangirl loca, chojín Akimichi si le dices gordo prepárate para una pelea amigable, los gemelos Namikaze Uzumaki uno es arrogante en exceso y la otra es muy amigable y confiada, Sasuke Uchiha uno de los cuatro sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha el junto a su hermana, madre e hermano mayor sobrevivieron a la masacre es confiado en su apellido muy, muy pero muy arrogante, Kiba Inuzuka tiene ese deje de soy el "alfa" amigable pero arrogante eso es todo lo que se.

- gracias por la información - dijo Naruto

**Iruka**: Bueno alumnos hoy será el examen para genin son cuatro etapas la primera será escrito la segunda será el lanzamiento de kunais y shuriken la tercera será los jutsus de academia que son: henge, bushin y kawarimi con un Jutsu de su clan y la última parte será un torneo de taijutsu.

En el examen escrito Naruto tenia la puntuación 100 segundo por Sakura con 90, después lo gemelos Namikaze con 88 y al final Sasuke con 78 en la segunda etapa lanzamiento de kunais Naruto de nuevo el mejor con 10/10 luego los hermanos Uchiha y los gemelos Namikaze con 9/10 y así luego los jutsus todos lo hicieron bien ya después el Jutsu hecho por ellos

Menma uso el Rasengan con ayuda de sus clones, Naruko uso el suiton: temppodama, Sasuke uso el Katon: bola de fuego.

- supera eso dobe - dijo Sasuke con aire de superioridad

Paso Naruto y uso el raiton: jibashi no Jutsu dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Ese baka que se cree con opacar a mi Sasuke-kun me las va a pagar- pensaron simultáneamente la chicle gritona e Ino

**Mizuki:** Bueno última prueba será un torneo de taijutsu para ver al novato del año –

(Aquí Mizuki no es el maldito que todos queremos y odiamos)

Dio inicio primero con las damas. siendo ganadora Naruko, luego el de los hombres

**Iruka:** Son Naruto vs Shikamaru Nara a Combatir.

[Listos] dijo Iruka recibiendo un "Hai" por parte de ambos Naruto solo a pareció detrás de el Nara dando un golpe en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate

Ganador Son Naruto - dijo Iruka

- siguiente combate Sasuke Uchiha vs Menma Namikaze - dijo Mizuki

- listos empiecen - dijo Mizuki Sasuke fue con todo solamente que Menma dio una voltereta dándole en la espalda

- basta, Sasuke no puede continuar el ganador es Menma - dijo Mizuki mientras Iruka llevaba al mencionado Uchiha a la enfermería

- Siguiente Combate Son Naruto vs Menma Namikaze - dijo Mizuki

[- Listos -] dijo [- haime -]

-siempre quise probar esto Sen saru no jigoku no tatakai (es su estilo de taijutsu)-pensó Naruto

-al fin demostrare a Otosan y a Kasan que es un maldito débil- pensó Menma

Así dio inicio la batalla "hermano" vs hermano Menma salió a toda velocidad hasta Naruto para darle un golpe en la cara en eso Naruto desapareció de lugar para encontrarse detrás de Menma dándole un golpe en el estomago para mandarlo a estrellarse contra la pared

- Menma no puede continuar el ganador y novato del año de los varones es son Naruto - dijo Mizuki

- pasen por su bandada con el Yondaime-sama - dijo Iruka recién llegado

Pasaron todos uno por uno hasta que toco con Naruto

- toma hijo me pone muy feliz darte esta…- pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por Naruto quitándole la bandada

- gracias hokage-sama- dijo frio Naruto para después retirarse

Naruto, por favor perdóname – pensaba Minato.

Continuara…


	5. La prueba

Capitulo 4.2

_**Torre hokage**_

_**3 horas después…**_

Estaban el Sandaime, Danzo, Tsunade, Jiraya el hokage y su esposa esperando a su primogénito cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente llego un ANBU con máscara de cuervo con Naruto en la mano

- gracias Itachi-san puedes retirarte- dijo el Yondaime no es que le importe que Naruto sepa la identidad de su mejor ANBU

- gracias hokage-sama- dijo Itachi desapareciendo en un bushin

- bien para que me necesitan - dijo Naruto indiferente

- ¿Queremos saber por qué te fuiste? - pidió Tsunade

- Que no es obvio, me fui porque ya no soportaba los tratos de mis "padres" ni de los aldeanos - dijo Naruto frio

- bueno segunda pregunta con quien te fuiste, supimos que te fuiste con 2 hombres - dijo ahora Jiraya

- pues si me fui con ellos, uno de ellos por cierto resulto ser mi PRIMO Natan Altaír La Salle Uzumaki, para que lo sepan, del otro hombre no tengo porque revelar su identidad - dijo Naruto

Kushina se sorprendió por escuchar el segundo apellido de Natan, eso significa que hay más Uzumaki en el mundo

-No soy la única Uzumaki que queda - pensó la pelirroja.

- maldito mocoso no sabes cuánto estuvimos preocupados por ti - dijo Tsunade enojándose

- me da igual si se preocuparon no lo hicieron cuando los aldeanos me golpeaba no se preocupaban cuando quedaba medio muerto porque se preocuparían ahora - dijo Naruto con desinterés

- Sochi por favor perdónanos sé que cometimos errores en el pasado pero déjanos darte el cariño que deberíamos haberte dado - dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos

- y dime porque yo debería perdónalos ah…pues díselo al niño que dejaron de lado, díselo al niño que era cazado como animal el día de su cumpleaños, díselo al niño que fue maltratado a mas no podre díselo a ese niño que creció a la sombra de sus hermanos, díselo porque a mí no me digas nada me voy adiós - dicho eso Naruto se fue muy enojado por la puerta.

Naruto no se percato que una foto se le había caído y Tsunade la tomo cuando la vio se quedo en shock, en esa foto estaba su hija Kaori Senju , junto con Naruto , 2 chicos que no conocía , uno de ellos abrazando a su hija y ella sosteniendo a una niña de escasos 4 años , aun recordaba la discusión que tuvo hace 6 años , días después de que Naruto desapareció , ella le reclamo por qué descuido de esa manera a Naruto , la discusión llego a extremo inusual , Tsunade en un momento de ira le dijo que debería agradecer que había nacido , que si por ella hubiera sido la habría abortado o la había puesto en un orfanato , puesto que era una hija no deseada , que era producto de una noche de copas con Jiraya el Sanín , eso lastimo a la chica y al día siguiente se fue sin dejara rastro , aun con la red de espías de Jiraya , nunca la encontraron, rápidamente guardo foto mientras los demás estaba distraídos.

- lo echamos a perder el nos necesitaba y no le dimos nada de amor Mina-kun que clase de padres somos - dijo Kushina llorando

- tengo una idea pongan a Naruto en un equipo con Naruko y que Kushina sea la jonin encargado de eso - propuso Jiraya

- eso no servirá, solo harán que se aleje mas de ustedes - dijo Danzo

- si eso aremos pero no solo con un jonin serán dos para que se pueda abrir más- dijo el hokage.

_**{Al día siguiente}**_

Vemos a un Naruto esperando a Iruka para darle un equipo y un sensei el quería tener sus amigos no quería a ninguno de sus hermanos ni al Uchiha en el equipo cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando al cara cortada y Mizuki-sensei

- Enhorabuena todos se han graduado ahora pararemos con los equipos - dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa, así comenzó a decir los nombres de cada equipo.

Equipo 7 = Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Menma Namikaze, Sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Equipo 8 = Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, sensei Kurenai Yuhi

Equipo 9= en funcionamiento

Equipo 10 = Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Sensei Asuma Sarutobi

Equipo 11=Sasuki Uchiha, Naruko Namikaze y Son Naruto tendrán dos sensei (inserte queja de emo gay resentido) Kushina Namikaze y Mikoto Uchiha

Así todos los equipos salieron de salón hasta que fue el turno de Naruto llegaron sus senséis

- Equipo 11 nos vemos en 5 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 11- dijo Mikoto juntas desaparecieron en un sushi

_**{5 minutos después}**_

Ya estaban los tres genin sentados en troncos para dar comienzo a lo que sea que ellas le vayan a poner

- bueno empecemos con las presentaciones digan lo que les gusta, disgusta y su sueño - dijo Mikoto

- buena idea Mikoto-san porque o comienzas tu - dijo Kushina

- mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha mis gustos son entrenar con mi hijos cocinar y leer lo que me disgustan son los pervertidos violadores y mi sueño es alejar a alguien de el camino de la oscuridad vas tú el peli-negro - dijo Mikoto señalando al peli-negro

- Mi nombre es Son Naruto mis gustos son entrenar, la comida de mi Kasan Milk, entrenar con el señor Picoro y el Tío vegeta y entrenar en las artes místicas con mis primos Natan y Ryu, me disgustan los que dejan de lado a los demás los que creen que con un perdón se arregla todo y los violadores, mi sueño es ser tan fuerte como mi otosan - dijo Naruto

- mi nombre es Naruko Namikaze - Uzumaki me gustan entrenar con mi otosan y Kasan me disgusta mi hermano Menma y los pervertidos mi sueño es traer a alguien muy importante para mí y pedirle perdón por no ser buena hermana- dijo Naruko

- mi nombre es Sasuki Uchiha me gusta entrenar con Kasan y Itachi-nisan me disgustan muchas cosas mi sueño es ser una buena ninja y tener una familia - dijo Sasuki

- mi nombre es Kushina Namikaze mis gustos son entrenar con mi familia y ayudar con lo que pueda me disgustan los pervertidos y los violadores, mi sueño es recuperar a alguien y volver a hacer una buena familia - dijo Kushina

- bueno nos vemos mañana para ver si pasan la prueba nos vemos aquí a las 7 de la mañana hasta entonces - dijo Mikoto

- adiós hasta mañana - dijo Naruto largándose del campo dejando a su "hermana" y "madre" muy tristes

-maldita sea creen que con un perdón y una cara de arrepentimiento se arregla todo demonios no lo puedo creer enserio creen que soy tan estúpido ya tengo una Kasan y otosan que se preocupan por mí no los necesito ni a ellos ni al arrogante de Menma - pensó Naruto furioso

- Hermano, espérame tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Naruko que corría tratado de alcanzarlo.

- no necesito que me explique sé lo que pasa pero no con un perdón no se arregla no sabes lo que sufrí estando en su sombra no pienso volver a pasar por eso no me hables si no es para algo importante - dijo Naruto desapareciendo del lugar

-nisán perdóname- pensaba Naruko muy triste yéndose a su casa

Vemos a Naruto en busca de unas personas que siempre lo apoyaron esas personas eran Hiruzen y danzo que supo que estaban en el compuesto Sarutobi toco la puerta para ser recibido por un niño con camisa amarilla y unos pantalones azules con una bufanda larga azul

Quien eres y que deseas - pregunto el niño

- es de mala educación pedir un nombre si no dices el tuyo primero- dijo Naruto

- me llamo Konohamaru que deseas- dijo el niño que respondía al nombre Konohamaru

**Naruto:** Vengo a ver a Hiruzen y a Danzo Jiji, están en casa.

- si están pasa, ya los llamo- dijo muy amable Konohamaru

- Ok gracias Konohamaru-san - dijo Naruto mientras esperaba a sus ojisan en la sala

- Naruto-kun que te trae por aquí necesitas ayuda con algún Jutsu - pregunto Hiruzen

- O necesitas un consejo - pregunto Danzo.

- El consejo verán Kushina y Naruko creen que con un perdón se arreglara todo y me enfurece que pasar por todo lo que pase crean que con un perdón las perdonare para que me vuelvan hacer lo mismo no es justo no saben que no quiero ser otra vez de su familia ya tengo una familia a los que quiero no es justo - dijo Naruto con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

- Bueno Naruto yo creo que no los perdones por ahora, hazlos sufrir un tiempo, hazlos pasar un infierno - dijo el Sarutobi de edad avanzada

- [Concuerdo con Hiruzen se que no tienen perdón, pero a pesar de todo, hazlos sufrir un poco y si ves que ya estas listos para perdónalos, hazlo- dijo danzo

- Gracias ojisan, danzo Jiji siempre saben lo que necesito oír - dijo Naruto limpiándose las lagrimas

- Cuando quieras Naruto-kun - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Pero podrías mostrarnos un Jutsu para ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto - pregunto danzo

- Claro danzo Jiji vamos a fuera y se los enseño- dijo Naruto saliendo

- Bueno este parece un buen lugar mire bien tu también Konohamaru sal ya quieres- dijo Naruto sonriendo

- Lo lamento pero quiero ver que tan fuerte eres Naruto-san- dijo Konohamaru

- Jejejeje bueno mira y tal vez te enseñe alguna técnica- dijo Naruto riendo

- Seguro Naruto-nisán - dijo Konohamaru con estrellas en los ojos

- Ok Kage Bushin no Jutsu - apareciendo 4 Naruto

- Doton: Doryudan- dijo naruto-clon1 apareciendo un dragon de tierra

- Katon: goryuka - dijo naruto-clon2 apareciendo un dragón de fuego

- raiton: raryuton- dijo naruto-clon3 apareciendo un dragón de rayos

- suiton: suiryuda- dijo naruto-clon4 apareciendo un nuevo dragón de agua

- futon:Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada de los vientos mil y un cortes)- apareciendo una espada de aire atacando a sus clones desapareciéndolos

- QUE PUEDE USAR LOS 5 ELEMENTOS - gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

- ¿como lo hiciste? - pregunto Danzo

- es un secreto pero puedo confiar en ustedes tengo un doujutsu miren - dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos para abrirlos mostrando unos ojos morados con anillos color morado metálico

- Es el rinnegan como lo obtuviste- pregunto Hiruzen

- los desperté con un entrenamiento después de irme ahora lo controlo muy bien - respondió Naruto

¿Que es el rinnegan?- pregunto Konohamaru

- el rinnegan es el doujutsu más poderoso de todos también es conocido como ojos de un dios- dijo danzo

- Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos - dijo Naruto corriendo

- sin duda será el mejor de todos- dijo el Sarutobi

- No hay duda solo espero estar aquí para verlo- dijo danzo

- yo también - dijo Hiruzen

{En otra parte de la aldea}

Vemos a un Naruto entrando en su departamento viendo una fotografía donde está él sus padres, sus primos, su Tío vegeta y el señor Picoro le dio nostalgia ver esa foto

- Papa, Mama, Gohan, Natan, Ryu muy pronto voy a volver - pensó Naruto.

Sin saber que los primos Uzumaki están a su lado.

"Te estamos esperando" – susurraron ambos simultáneamente.

_**{Residencia Namikaze Uzumaki}**_

Vemos a Kushina triste con un álbum de fotos viendo las fotos.

Ella con su esposo

Ella con Naruko y Menma

Minato con Naruko y Menma

Naruko

Menma

¿Donde están las fotos de Naruto? - se pregunto la Uzumaki.

Kushina se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna foto de Naruto de repente se sintió muy triste al no tener una de él se fue a hacer un té de manzanilla con miel para sus dolores le dolía mucho la cabeza siempre pensaba en el momento que entro al cuarto de Naruto y no encontrar nada, después recordó como le había dicho que no tenían tiempo para entrenarlo fue mucho peor haberse centrado en sus hermanos que en él, se supone que también es su hijo y no le dieron nada de cariño solo dolor y odio por parte de los aldeanos, ellos sin darse cuenta se escapo eso significaba que eran muy malos padres.

Naruto…hijo...te amo…perdona por haber sido mala madre- susurro Kushina

_**Mientras en casa de Naruto**_

[ACHUUUUUUU] estornudo Naruto

-jejenes alguien se acordó de mi bueno a dormir que mañana será un día problemático maldición Shikamaru ya me contagiaste tu habito maldito seas- pensaba Naruto mientras alguien con peinado de piña con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda murmurando algo sobre "gente problemática loca"

Así Naruto se fue a dormir para la prueba de mañana

Continuara…


	6. Mision al Pais de las Olas

Capitulo 5.2

**Misión al País de Las Olas**

_**{3 meses después}**_

Vemos al equipo 11 en su decima misión atrapar al gato tora ...de Nuevo.

-el objetivo de esta moviendo sus posiciones donde están- dijo Mikoto

- aquí la reina roja lo veo- dijo Naruko

- aquí Uchiha también lo veo- dijo Sasuki

- no podemos tener una mejor misión ya van diez veces que atrapamos al mismo gato- dijo Naruto

- negativo solo son genin no harán misiones de mayor rango- dijo Kushina

- a mi señal lo atrapa 1, 2, 3 AHORA- dijo y grito Mikoto

Todos se abalanzaron sobre el gato pero fue Naruto el que lo atrapo lo tenía en su hombro ¿ronroneando?

-que clase de magia negra es esta- pensaron simultanea mente Kushina, Mikoto, Naruko y Sasuki

- Recuerden que soy aprendiz de embrujado, use un conjuro y lo metí a la ilusión de los mil y un peces- dijo Naruto retirándose a la torre hokage

_**{Torre hokage}**_

Vemos a Minato contra su peor enemigo la maldición de todo Kage el temido y odiado…. Papeleo, ya iban cinco pilas de papeleo cuando llego el equipo 11

- equipo 11 reportándose. - dijo Mikoto y Kushina

- y mi querido tora-kun- dijo la esposa del terrateniente

- aquí esta - dijo Naruto entregándole al gato

- gracias vamos tora- dijo la señora aplastando al pobre gato

-pobre gato yo también correría si me tuvieran así- pensaba Naruto

- oye otosan no nos puedes dar una mejor misión- pidió Naruko

-Naruko tiene razón, hokage-sama estas misiones son muy fáciles- dijo Naruto serio

-no nos ha perdonado- pensaba triste Minato

- está bien serán los refuerzos del equipo 7 llego un mensaje pidiendo refuerzos vayan -] dijo el hokage

- nos vemos en la puerta este en media hora - dijo Mikoto desapareciendo en un sushi

- adiós- solamente dijo Naruto y se fue

- vamos nos Naruko- dijo Sasuki

- está bien vamos- dijo Naruko retirándose del lugar

- mina-kun no nos ha perdonado ahora que vamos a hacer - dijo Kushina al borde del llanto

- debemos darle tiempo kushi-chan solo eso- dijo el hokage

_**{30 minutos después}**_

Vemos al equipo 11 corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el País de las Olas en eso se detienen para descansar

- Aniki no estás cansado- pregunto Naruko

- no Naruko-san toda mi vida he tenido que correr hasta cansarme esto es como decirlo un calentamiento- dijo Naruto indiferente

-aun se acuerda- pensó Kushina

- bueno sigamos- dijo Mikoto

- Hai- dijeron los genin

-Aniki me ganare tu perdón aunque sea lo último que haga- pensaba Naruko

_**{Cerca del País de las Olas}**_

Vemos al equipo 7 luchando contra el demonio de la niebla Zabuza

- últimas palabras Kakashi- dijo Zabuza

- oye tu el que no tiene cejas, que demonios le haces al ciclope- dijo Naruto que apenas llegaban

- Tú qué quieres mocoso lárgate o te matare a ti también- dijo Zabuza

- inténtalo- dijo Naruto

-el dobe está loco- pensaba Sasuke

-el estorbo llego le hará compañía a Sakura-pensaba Menma

-no le llega ni a los talones a mi Sasuke-kuunnnn-pensaba la gritona

-Veamos que tiene el demonio de la niebla- pensaba Naruto

- suiton: suiryuda no Jutsu - dijo Zabuza creando un dragón de agua

-también le gustan los dragones eh- pensaba Naruto

- Katon: gouka mekkyaku no Jutsu - dijo Naruto todos se sorprendieron que podía hacer esa técnica con un sello de mano

-el dobe debe enseñarme ese Jutsu- pensaba con celos el emo

- Kage bushin no Jutsu - dijo Naruto creando dos clones

- Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu- dijo el clon1

- Katon:Karyudan no Jutsu- dijo el clon2

- futon: Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada de los vientos mil y un cortes) dijo el Naruto original

Antes de que impactaran los jutsus Zabuza callo (muerto) con unos sebons en el cuello

- gracias he querido atrapar a Zabuza desde que salió de Kiri- dijo un Anbu

- está bien Anbu-san- dijo Naruto retirándose con el equipo

- Naruto porque no nos dijiste que podías usar tres elementos- pregunto Mikoto

- no preguntaron - dijo Naruto

- dobe te exijo que me enseñes el Jutsu Katon- exigió el emo

- tú no puedes hacer el Jutsu baka- dijo Naruto

- no le digas baka a mi Sasuke-kun el es mejor que tu- grito Sakura

- si es mejor que yo entonces porque se quedo temblando eh además tu no me digas nada tabla con patas, porque tu no fuiste de ayuda- dijo Naruto poniendo en su lugar al chicle

- bien cuando llegamos Naruto me darás unas respuestas- dijo el ero-ciclope

- que Menma o Naruko te las den después de todo lo tienes tiempo para ellos - dijo Naruto retirándose del lugar

-maldito ciclope vi que intentaba copiar mis jutsus mejor no hago mis técnicas a base de mi o se volverán locos- pensaba Naruto con fastidio

_**{Casa de Tazuna}**_

- Bien llagamos ahora Naruto sabes de quien era esa técnica de Katon- pregunto Kakashi

- creo, si no me equivoco, era la técnica personal de Madara Uchiha - dijo Naruto

-como es que un dobe como él puede usar una técnica como esa, debe ser mío para matarlo- pensaba el emo resentido

- como fue que la aprendiste- pregunto Kaká-teme

- verán eso es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba- dijo Naruto

- bien no más preguntas debemos entrenar ya que Zabuza aun está con vida- dijo Kakashi

- como sabe eso sensei nosotros vamos que murió con unas sebón - dijo Menma

- veo que te diste cuenta Menma uno solo puede matar con sebons si le dan en un punto vital - dijo el ero ciclope

- cuando volvamos a verlo me hare más fuerte para matarlo- dijo Sasuke

-es tan cool- pensaba el chicle andante

-es enserio nos toco cuidar a esta equipo no sobrevivirán- pensaba Naruto

-es la oportunidad de demostrarle a Naruto-kun que soy fuerte- pensaba Sasuki

-Aniki te mostrare lo fuerte que soy- pensaba Naruko

- NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN NO DERROTARAN A GATO USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE ES SUFRIR NI PERDER A ALGUIEN - grito Inari

Naruto levanto a Inari

**Naruto:** Crees que no sé lo que es sufrir eh tuve que correr por mi vida desde los cuatro, los cuatro años yo he tenido más intentos de asesinato que cualquier persona, mis padres no me cuidaban, no se preocupaban por mi solo por mis hermanos hasta que no lo soporte mas y me large, sabes lo que es despertar y desear que todo sea diferente que una persona se preocupe por ti tú tienes a tu madre y a tu abuelo yo no tenia a nadie, absolutamente a nadie hasta que conocí a Goku-otosan y Milk- Kasan y a mi hermano mayor Gohan , a mis primos Ryu y Natan solo para volver y que todo sea lo mismo la gente de donde vengo son unos malditos hipócritas-

Esa palabras de un Naruto enojado, hizo que Kushina y Naruko bajaran la cabeza arrepentidas, en cambio Kakashi sonreía, tendría que convencer a Naruto de que le enseñara a Sasuke y a Menma esas técnicas, así serian el equipo más poderoso de Konoha.

-me voy a entrenar no me esperen- dijo Naruto saliendo del hogar del constructor de puentes

Al poco tiempo se encontraba en medio del bosque destrozando arboles con sus manos

-maldita sea no tengo ganas de ver a esos malditos que se hacen llamar mis padres ,un padre no descuida a su hijo, una madre debe darle cariño porque a mí no me dieron eso solo quería algo de atención pero no-pensaba Naruto furioso mientras destrozaba otro árbol.

Naruto Cálmate, por favor- Decía Ryu que aparecía en este momento.

Como llegaste aquí…- dijo Naruto algo sorprendido.

**Ryu:** Sentí tu Ki y tu energía mágica subiendo, así que vine.

**Naruto:** es que no es justo, ese chico se queja al menos el tiene a su familia que lo comprende y lo ama y yo…

**Ryu**: no te auto compadezcas Naruto, a pesar de todo, ya tienes una familia que te ama y estoy seguro que Minato y Kushina, los acabaras perdonando.

**Naruto:** …Pero…Ryu…

**Ryu:** Naruto, solo confía en mí… dales tiempo, se que estas lastimado por lo que ellos te hicieron, pero tu corazón tiene un gran peso , el peso del resentimiento y el odio , cuando tu corazon encuentre la paz, estaras listo para perdonarlos y cuando los perdones ese peso en tu corazón desaparecerá.

**Naruto**: Gracias , por tus palabras , Ryu.

**Ryu:** además, ibas acabar con el bosque, el pobre no tiene por qué pagar tu enojo, Jeje.

**Naruto**: Jeje, Si, debo detenerme si no dejare el bosque sin la mitad de arboles.

Cuando Ryu se fue, Naruto comenzo a entrenar, al paso de algunas horas, finalmente se quedo dormido en el bosque esperando el día siguiente

Continuara…


	7. El encuentro con Haku

_**Capitulo 6.1**_

_**El encuentro Con Haku**_

Vemos a un naruto tranquilamente dormido en medio del bosque hasta que un (chico) tenía intenciones de levantarlo

- oye despierta si no podrías tener un resfriado - dijo la persona desconocida

- no es tan fácil que me enferme por cierto soy Naruto, Son Naruto y tu nombre es…- dijo Naruto muy amable

- Haku vengo por unas hierbas medicinales para un amigo - dijo Haku

- ¿qué le paso a tu amigo? - dijo Naruto con curiosidad

- fue atacado por unos ninjas- dijo Haku

- te puedo ayudar - dijo Naruto

- si veo que has entrenado - dijo Haku viendo los arboles destrozados

- si estuve entrenando para ser más fuerte- dijo Naruto

- pero si ya eres fuerte porque quieres ser mas fuerte- pregunto Haku

- porque quiero ser de ayuda cuando mi padre este en problemas - dijo Naruto mientras tomaba unas yerbas medicinales y las ponía e un cesto

- bueno me voy nos volveremos a ver a por cierto soy hombre - dijo Haku volteando a ver la expresión de Naruto que solo reía

- jajaja en verdad crees que voy a creer que eres hombre un hombre no es tan lindo como tu - dijo Naruto

Haku se sonroja - como lo supiste - pregunto Haku

- se nota en tu forma de caminar y en tu voz un hombre no tiene una voz aguda - dijo Naruto

- …ah y dile a Zabuza que se recupere pronto quiero volver a pelear con el - dijo Naruto retirándose del lugar

-como lo supo eso disimule bien pero… es lindo- pensaba una muy roja Haku

_**{En casa del constructor de puentes}**_

Vemos a Naruto entrando por la puerta del hogar cuando vio que no había nadie en casa

- hola hay alguien en casa - dijo Naruto

- Naruto-san en la cocina - dijo la hija del constructor

- donde están todos - pregunto Naruto

- salieron temprano hacia el bosque - dijo tsunami

- está bien me voy a ver si los encuentro adiós tsunami - dijo Naruto corriendo fuera del hogar

_**{Bosque 10 minutos después}**_

Vemos al equipo 7 y 11 entrenando en escala de arboles cundo Naruto llego

- hola que hacen - dijo Naruto no quería ver la cara de sus hermanos

- que crees que hacemos dobe estamos entrenando en algo que tú no sabes hacer - dijo el emo

- escala de arboles con los pies que aburrido si lo hacen háganlo mas divertido pongan kunais en el piso para que se motiven a no caer- dijo Naruto sádicamente

-parece como si Anko lo hubiera entrenado- pensaba el ciclope

- tu no lo sabes hacer estorbo, porque no te vas- dijo Menma

El sello que tenia Menma comenzó a debilitarse.

-mira y calla - dijo Naruto subiendo el árbol como si nada y bajando

- debes enseñarme todo lo que sabes - le exigió Sasuke

- no porque debería - dijo Naruto

- porque soy de elite - dijo Sasuke

- y eso me debe importar porque… - dijo Naruto

- porque me debes respeto tarado - dijo Sasuke

- dos palabras EMO RESENTIDO- dijo Naruto ganándose unas risas de Naruko, Sasuki y Mikoto

- me voy a entrenar Sasuki quieres tener un encuentro amistoso conmigo- pregunto Naruto

- yo esto claro - dijo Sasuki

-podre copiar algunas técnicas genial- pensaba Kakashi con el Sharingan descubierto

- bien comencemos- dijo Naruto poniéndose en pose de batalla

- de acuerdo Katon: gokakyu- dijo Sasuki mandando una bola de fuego a Naruto que lo esquivo como si nada

- Kaioken - dijo Naruto mientras su cuerpo se ponía rojo

-el manto de Kyuubi pero si su poder y conciencia está encerrado en Naruko y Menma- pensaba Kushina

-que es esa técnica el Sharingan no lo puede copiar- pensaba el ero ciclope

- que es esa técnica- pregunto Sasuki

- es el kaioken una técnica que aumenta mi velocidad y fuerza- dijo Naruto detrás de Sasuki con un kunai en el cuello

- gane - dijo Naruto desactivado su técnica

Todos tenían la boca hasta el piso parecían buzón de correo

- cierren la boca quieren no es nada del otro mundo - dijo Naruto

- como es que el Sharingan no lo puede copiar - pregunto Kakashi

- es problemático dar explicaciones - dijo Naruto mientras bostezaba

-Me recuerda a Shikamaru – pensó con gracia Naruto.

- estorbo dame esa técnica solo yo puedo usarla - dijo Menma

- Olvídalo… no te la daré porque es un secreto de clan - dijo Naruto

- si no te has dado cuenta yo soy el futuro heredero del clan Namikaze - dijo Menma con una sonrisa arrogante

- yo no hablo de ese clan yo hablo de mi clan dragón - dijo Naruto

- no existe un clan dragón - dijo Sakura

- a no, miren y lloren…kuchiyose no Jutsu- dijo Naruto mientras una bola de humo aparecía saliendo de esta un mini-dragón

-kawaiiii- pensaban todas las mujeres excepto la tabla

- que necesita Naruto-sama - dijo el dragón

- no es nada importante agon solo les demostraba un miembro del clan dragón - dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca

- bueno me voy adiós Naruto-sama - dijo el dragón esfumándose en una bola de humo

- con eso queda claro el clan dragón es uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo Shinobi siendo yo su primer invocador - dijo Naruto

- dame ese rollo de invocación para yo ser quien los invoque ya que tu no mereces ese poder solo yo- dijo Sasuke

- si baka dáselo solo alguien tan col como Sasuke-kun merece ese poder no un perdedor como tu - dijo la tabla

…No ...prefiero ver que se muere de envidia por no tener un contrato de invocación tan genial como los dragones bueno me voy adiós, además el contrato lo tengo muy seguro en una bóveda en el Banco de California, en Santa Mónica - dijo Naruto retirándose dejando a un más que ardido Sasuke y un celoso Menma

-Si ese contrato es tan fuerte el de los sapos no le harán nada debo tener ese contrato , debo saber primero donde está localizado ese pueblo llamado Santa Mónica y me apoderare de el- pensaba un Menma muy celoso.

Natan estaba cerca y noto que una marca brillaba en el cuello de Menma.

-Debo investigar a Fondo esa marca – pensó el joven La Salle.

Continuara…


	8. Batalla en el Puente

Capitulo 6.2

**_{Batalla en el puente}_**

{_Una semana después_}

En esta semana no ha sido la mejor para Naruto primero su hermano le exigía que le diera el contrato, luego Sasuke le exigía que le enseñara todo lo que sabe y para colmo Kakashi le hostigaba que si podía llevarlo a sus entrenamientos para copiar algunas técnicas decir que Naruto estaba molesto era como decir que el papeleo es lo mejor que le ha pasado a un Kage van unas semanas desde que llegaron a Nami para detener a gato

-ya van unas semanas pero se me hacen meses, ya quiero regresar a casa para entrenar aun me falta lograr la técnica que otosan me dio- pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba a la casa de Tazuna cuando vio a dos hombres tratando de secuestrar a tsunami

-dejen a Kasan en paz- grito Inari

- Jeje mira que tenemos aquí un niño que quiere ser héroe vamos a matarlo - dijo el matón uno

- no dejemos eso para después ahora quiero divertirme con ella - dijo el matón dos mirando a tsunami

- conmigo hagan lo que quieran pero dejen a mi hijo en paz- dijo tsunami

- vamos a matarlo y tu vas a ver como…- pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que callo inconsciente

- váyanse o los mato- dijo Naruto molesto

- no, nos iremos sin nuestro objetivo- dijo el matón 2

- yo te lo advertí Tsunami Inari cierren sus ojos - ordeno Naruto

- Hai - dijeron los dos

- Katon: Kuro hi kara no bimu (rayo del fuego negro) (inventada) - grito Naruto calcinando al hombre

- ya pueden abriros - dijo Naruto

- donde se fueron los otros - pregunto Naruto

- fueron al puente a proteger a mi padre - dijo tsunami

- iré hacia halla pero antes mocetón: moku bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu de clones de madera) - dijo Naruto saliendo un clon de madera

- cuídalos por favor - dijo Naruto

- no hay problema jefe - dijo el clon

Naruto corría hacia el puente para salvar a sus compañeros

Vemos a un Kakashi y unas Mikoto y Kushina muy cansada mientras Sasuke y Sasuki luchaban contra un Ambu en un domo de hielo, los demás excepto Menma estaban cuidando a Tazuna Menma intentaba pelear contra Zabuza

- últimas palabras mocoso - dijo Zabuza

- solo una Rasengan - dijo Menma con un clon creaba un Rasengan que impacto el pecho de Zabuza para luego darse cuenta que era un clon de agua

- jajá buena técnica mocoso pero con eso no ganaras - dijo Zabuza

- oye Zabuza tu pelea es conmigo no con el arrogante - se escucho una voz salir de los arboles

-Sal de una vez para matarte - grito Zabuza

- aquí estoy- dijo la voz para salir de los árboles y ver que era Naruto

- TU, hoy morirás mizu bushin no jutsu - dijo Zabuza creando dos clones

[Con eso no ganaras futon: Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada d los vientos mil y un cortes)] dijo Naruto desapareciendo a los clones

- eres bueno pero no podras con esto suiton: suiryuda- dijo Zabuza sacando un dragón de agua que iba directo hacia Naruto

-típico- pensó Naruto

- kaioken - dijo Naruto saliendo un poder rojizo de su cuerpo

- Katon: Karyudan- dijo Naruto sacando un dragón de fuego mucho mayor que otros dragones

-que poder- pensaba Mikoto

-este es el poder de Naruto-pensaba Naruko

-ese baka solo opaca a mi Sasuke-kun- pensaba Sakura

Los dragones desaparecieron creándose un vapor que tapo los ojos de todos

-este es mi elemento- pensaba Zabuza

-ahora o nunca- pensaba Naruto

- suiton: suiryuda - dijo Zabuza

Naruto esquivo el dragón de agua con mucha facilidad uso la tele-transportación apareciendo detrás de Zabuza

-pero como lo hizo- pensaba Zabuza

- tal parece que no somos ya enemigos Zabuza- dijo Naruto

- porque- dijo Zabuza

- por ese enano que trajo a sus matones para matarnos voy por el Anbu que nos venga a ayudar - dijo Naruto

**{Con Haku}**

Haku había estado luchando con dos Uchihas que habían despertado el Sharingan pero aun no igualan su velocidad.

- no podrán ganar ríndanse no quiero matarlos pero si es necesario lo hare - dijo Haku

-ALTO- grito Naruto entrando al domo

- como entraste dobe - exigió saber Sasuke

- cállate Uchiha que no estoy de humor Haku hay matones afuera debemos ayudar a Zabuza porque solo no podrá- dijo Naruto

- está bien Naruto-kun- dijo Haku

- otra fan, no por favor Kami que hice para merecer esto- pesaba Naruto con lágrimas mentales

**{Fuera del domo de Haku}**

Están todos reunidos para hacer frente a los matones cuando Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante

-yo me encargo ya que ustedes no tienen casi chacra- dijo Naruto

- pero Sochi - dijo Kushina

- no me diga Sochi, sensei yo me ocupo - dijo Naruto, provocando un pesar a la pelirroja

- que tu solo podrás con todos ellos no me hagas reír mocoso tu solo no puedes - dijo gato

Naruto solo hizo una secuencia de manos

- Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu - dijo Naruto sacando un dragón de tierra, hizo otra secuencia de manos

- futon: Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada d los vientos mil y un cortes) - dijo Naruto sacando una espada de viento decapitando a unos 50 tipos solo faltaban otros cincuenta

- Katon: gouka mekkyaku no jutsu- dijo naruto matando a los que le faltaban

- por favor no me mates te daré lo que quieras dinero, poder tu elige - dijo gato arrodillado

- quiero que mueras - dijo Naruto lanzando a gato al cielo

- Kienzan- dijo Naruto sacando lo que parecía una sierra sin puntas cortando a gato por la mitad

-nunca hacer enojar a Naruto- era el pensamiento de la mayoría

-este gaki si me agrada- pensaba Zabuza

- bien, ya que todo termino Haku puedo pedirte un favor - dijo Naruto

- claro que necesitas - dijo Haku

- quiero que me enseñes hyoton- dijo Naruto

- tienes los elementos o kekkein genkai (no tengo idea de cómo se escribe) para controlar el hyoton] dijo Haku

- los elementos son los que tengo te ofrezco una idea vengan con nosotros a Konoha se que serán bienvenidos vamos digan que si - dijo Naruto con voz infantil en lo ultimo

- debemos pensarlo- dijo Zabuza

- Zabuza-sama recuerde que somos renegados en Kiri Konoha es una opción para vivir ahí - dijo Haku

- bien iremos pero si es una trampa- dijo Zabuza

- si los mandan a Kiri yo mismo iré por ustedes no importa si soy renegado o no - dijo Naruto seriamente

- aceptamos- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo la verdad es que ya estaban cansados de huir de pueblo en pueblo estar en un lugar estable como Konoha sería lindo

- bien Kakashi cuando partimos - dijo Naruto

- en unas semanas en lo que nos reponemos- dijo Kakashi con un poco de molestia él quería copiar esas técnicas para luego enseñarlas a sus mejores alumnos Sasuke y Menma pero no lo consiguió

- bien ya que nos quedaremos en Nami unas semanas mas no hay problema- dijo Naruto.

Continuara…


	9. Regreso y partida a Uzushio

**Capitulo 7.1**

**Regreso y partida a Uzushiogakure.**

Han pasado unas semanas desde la muerte de Gato a manos de Naruto en este tiempo el puente ya estaba casi terminado, Naruto ya había comenzado con el hyoton para su rápido dominio creaba clones para ganar más experiencia también se ha vuelto muy unido con Haku y Zabuza, en este momento Naruto se encuentra practicando unos jutsus de hyoton las metas de Naruto eran muy fáciles y difíciles a la vez

1.- controlar el hyoton

2.-entrar en la fase súper Saiyajin 2(que en el tiempo que estuvo con Goku pudo dominar la fase 1)

3.- iniciar el fuinjutsu

4.- mejorar en su taijutsu ya que tenía unas fallas en su defensa y eso no le sería útil en una batalla realmente difícil

Pero aun tenía bastante tiempo para eso ahora se preocupaba de que el Yondaime aceptara a Haku y Zabuza pero si no se lo pediría a su ojisan Sarutobi, con los demás no era tan bien sus senséis estaban recuperándose mientras los equipos entrenaba en los jutsus que tenían y querían aprender los mas enfocados eran Menma y Sasuke uno para ganarle a su "débil y estorboso" hermano y Sasuke para que le diera todo lo que tenia para su venganza sin sentido

- Hey que les parece un encuentro solo jutsus - dijo Naruko ya que también quería demostrar a su hermano que también era fuerte mientras Naruto que se encontraba a unos metros solo estaba meditando

- dobe, no quieres entrenar o tienes miedo de salir lastimado- dijo Sasuke ganados una mirada fría de la Uchiha y la Namikaze

- ven estorbo que te demostrare que yo soy mejor que tu- dijo Menma

- Si lo hago me dejaran en paz para poder entrenar- dijo Naruto indiferente

- Bueno comencemos quien serán los primeros que luchen - dijo Naruto

- Serán Sasuke vs Menma, Sakura vs Sasuki y yo y Haku - dijo Naruko

- Y yo - dijo Naruto

- tu pues tu con el que gane de Sasuke y Menma - dijo Naruko

Ok - dijo Naruto

Ganadores de los encuentros hasta el momento: Menma y Sasuki

Vemos a un Naruto enfrente de Menma que reía con arrogancia

- sabes perdedor no tienes oportunidad contra mi mejor ríndete y dame ese rollo de invocación…O mejor aun dime donde queda ese lugar llamado Santa Mónica para ir por el- dijo Menma

- en tus sueños perdedor no tendrás este rollo- dijo Naruto

Menma hacia sellos a una velocidad tremenda - Futon: Rekudan- dijo Menma

- Típico de un arrogante como tu Katon: gokakyu- dijo Naruto lanzando una gran bola de fuego

-ese es mi Jutsu maldito seas dobe- pensaba el emo

-solo quiere opacar a mi Sasuke-kun- pensaba Sakura

Menma que a duras esquivo la bola de fuego hizo un clon que juntos comenzaron a crear un Rasengan

- Rasengan - dijo Menma corriendo hacia Naruto

-así que quieres jugar eh juguemos- pesaba Naruto esquivando el Rasengan de Menma

-Aquí perderás Menma Suiton: Kojun mizu (Gran chorro de agua) (inventada)- dijo Naruto que dio directo a Menma ganando el encuentro

- Hm Eso fue entretenido - dijo Naruto

- Bien Haku te toca espero que ganes - dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa

- Así será Naruto-kun- dijo Haku

- Comencemos Haku-san - dijo Naruko en pose de pelea

- Hyoton: Hyoryudan - dijo Haku sacando un dragón de hielo

- Diablos suiton: teppodama- dijo Naruko tratando de interceptar el Jutsu de Haku pero no podía en ese momento el Jutsu de Haku dio directo hacia Naruko dejándola fuera de combate

- Has dado una pelea algo divertida naruko-san- dijo Haku retirándose hacia donde estaba Naruto

- Viste eso Naruto-kun he ganado - dijo Haku muy feliz

- Ya veo Haku-chan sabia que ganarías - dijo Naruto

- Vamos a ver si los senséis ya se recuperaron para irnos tengo un asunto importante que arreglar - dijo Naruto

- Hai - dijo la mayoría

_**{30 minutos después casa de Tazuna}**_

Están todos los jonin ya recuperados cuando llegaron los genin para ver como se encontraban

- Veo que están bien vayamos de regreso a la aldea - propuso Naruto

- Si ya vámonos Kasan tengo que pedirle a itachi-nii que me entrene - dijo Sasuki

- Bien Kakashi que tal si ya nos vallamos - dijo Kushina

- Si tenemos que irnos para que pueda comprar el nuevo de icha icha Paradise - dijo Kakashi

_**{20 minutos después}**_

Están todos despidiéndose listos para irse hacia Konoha

- Como le pondremos al puente abuelo - dijo Inari

- Que tal el súper puente de Tazuna construyo - dijo Tazuna

- Mejor el gran puente Naruto - dijo Inari con una gota de sudor en la nuca

- Puede funcionar de todas maneras ya es tiempo que Naruto tenga algo propio - dijo Tazuna

- Entonces se llamara el gran puente Naruto - grito Inari para que los ninjas lo escuchasen

[Acabo de oír el gran puente Naruto] dijo Haku

- Creo que si bueno - dijo Naruto

-Hm un tonto puente para un tonto humano- pensaba Menma y Sasuke

En eso sintieron que alguien los golpeo, se voltearon pero no había nadie, pensaron que fue Naruto, pero él está frente a ellos.

Ryu y Natan se reía de lo lindo, por hacerles esa broma a ese par.

_**{5 días después}**_

Están los ninjas caminando hacia las puertas de Konoha que entraron como si nada para llegar a la torre hokage donde al entrar todos fueron separándose hacia sus casas ya que recibieron su pago Haku había dicho que quería ser medico donde el hokage la puso en el trabajo de hospital Zabuza seria jonin pero estaría bajo vigilancia Anbu por unos meses, en cuanto a Naruto iba hacia la casa de Hiruzen para ver si le ayudaba con una duda que tenía en su cabeza cuando un hombre con cabellera blanca se mostraba ante el ese no era ni más ni menos que el gama sanan Jiraya

- Oye gaki como te ha ido que acaso no me reconoces - dijo Jiraya fingiendo tristeza

- Me da igual quien sea- dijo frio Naruto

- Mocoso más respeto que le hablas a tu padrino, bueno vengo a ver si quieres firmar el contrato de los sapos y también vengo a ofrecerte entrenamiento - dijo Jiraya esperando un "si" de parte del rubio

- No… ya tengo un contrato que supera al de los sapos y no necesito tu entrenamiento además si es mi padrino donde estaba cuando me golpeaban, donde estaba cuando necesitaba entrenamiento contestare por ti con mis hermanos siempre con mis hermanos nunca conmigo tu y la vieja de Tsunade me dan asco dejan a su suerte a un niño que necesitaba muchas cosa una de ellas cariño pero no ustedes están o estaba cegados por su favoritismo asique porque no mejor te vas y me dejas tranquilo de una maldita vez - dijo Naruto con unas palabras muy rudas pero muy ciertas

- Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso quiero demostrarte que estoy arrepentido solo quiero arreglar mi error - dijo Jiraya

- Me da igual si está arrepentido esa ya es cosa de ti, yo aprendí que un simple perdón no basta una cara de arrepentimiento solo es una máscara de hipocresía asique sabes que por mi te puedes ir al diablo - dijo Naruto retirándose

-debo seguir intentado ya que él puede ser el niño de la profecía que me hablaron los sapos- pensaba Jiraya

_**{Compuesto Sarutobi}**_

Vemos a un Naruto tocando la puerta para ser recibido por el Sandaime hokage

- Ah... Naruto que puedo hacer por ti - dijo el Sandaime

- Jiji necesito saber el lugar donde se encuentra Uzushiogakure - dijo Naruto serio

- Bueno te daré un mapa para que puedas llegar aunque no se para que quieres ir a ese lugar - dijo el viejo con curiosidad

- Voy a ver que puedo encontrar algo sobre mis ancestros - dijo Naruto

- Bien toma el mapa ve con cuidado - dijo Hiruzen entregándole el mapa

- Así lo hare ojisan ya verás que volveré en dentro de poco adiós - dijo Naruto corriendo

-Naruto que asuntos tendrás para ir a Uzushiogakure- pensaba el de avanzada edad

-bien ahora veré si encuentro lo que busco- dijo Naruto lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea para usa la técnica bukujutsu (técnica para volar) para encaminarse hacia Uzishio

Continuara…


	10. Llegada a Uzushio y su Reconstrucion

Capitulo 7.2

**Llegada a Uzushiogakure y su reconstrucción**

_**Costas de Uzushio, media hora después**_

Naruto volaba a una velocidad extrema para dirigirse hacia Uzu cuando se detuvo para ver el mapa

-según aprendí, Uzu tiene defensas naturales y una barrera que ni siquiera Kushina ha pasado veamos si tengo tanta suerte- pesaba Naruto quien se mordió el pulgar para dejar caer gotas de sangre sobre la barrera haciendo que esta desaparezca

-quien lo diría si tengo suerte- pensaba Naruto

Ya había entrado a las ruinas de la aldea, buscaba algo en particular el sabia que los Uzumaki tenía contratos poderosos asique comenzó a buscar encontró un libro de fuinjutsu, unas espadas que le serán útil para un futuro varios contratos pero no el que buscaba

-donde estarás- pensaba Naruto que entro a un edificio y encontró un rollo de invocación que decía tigres (que clase de tigres serán muajajajaja) Naruto lo firmo para invocar al jefe del clan para su sorpresa esa era la invocación que buscaba era un enorme tigre con unos dientes algo grandes pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus colmillos que sobresalían de su boca

- QUIEN HA FIRMADO MI CONTRATO - dijo el enorme tigre

- OIGA JEFE TIGRE AQUÍ ABAJO - grito Naruto haciendo que el tigre lo viera

- QUE UN MOCOSO COMO TU COMO HAS LOGRADO FIRMAR SI NO TE VES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PODEROSO - dijo el tigre mofándose

- Si, como diga jefe gato- dijo Naruto sacándole una vena al tigre

- MALDITO GAKI NO SABES QUE CLASE DE TIGRE SOY YO, SOY EL UNICO EL MAS PODERSOSO EL JEFE DE LOS TIGRES DIENTES DE SABLE, EL TIGRE MAS PELIGROSO DEL MUNDO - dijo el tigre con orgullo

- Si como diga pudo ser su invocador sí o no- dijo Naruto

- TENDRAS QUE PASAR LA PREUBA DEBES DARME UN COLPE, UN RASGUÑO O ALGO –dijo el tigre.

- Eso es todo hmp bueno terminemos con esto Kage bushin no Jutsu- dijo Naruto apareciendo otros cuatro peli-negros iguales

- Suiton: raihinguu-otasame (tiburón de agua ascendente) (inventada) - dijo el clon 1 sacando un gran tiburón que ascendió y descendió para chocar sobre la tierra

-es rápido- pensaba Naruto

- Con eso no me ganaras mocoso- dijo el tigre

- Suiton: suiryuda - dijo el clon 2

- Katon:gouka mekkyaku- dijo el clon 3

- Futon:Repussho- dijo el clon 4

Al ver que ningún ataque le dio solo se le ocurrió una cosa

- Ka me ha me…- dijo Naruto

-que pretende el mocoso- pensaba el tigre para quedar en shock ya que Naruto había desaparecido

[Haaaaaaaaaaa] dijo Naruto sacando el Kamehameha logrando quitar unos cuentos pelos al tigre

_**{Konoha en esos momentos}**_

Vemos a Minato en su lucha contra el papeleo que se detuvo para ver el resplandor que se veía a lo lejos

-es una clase de Jutsu porque hace tanto viento, no espera un momento, los papeles- pesaba Minato viendo la pila de papeles que luchaban para quedarse Minato lo único que hizo fue sostener la mitad de los papeles pero no dio resultado ya que todos los papeles se regaron

-papeles aire NOOOOOOOOO- pesaba o más bien gritaba en sus interiores maldiciendo quien haya hecho ese Jutsu lo iba a pagar muy caro

_**Uzushio ahora**_

- Oye gaki porque lo desviaste si me ibas a dar directo- pregunto el tigre

- No quería matarte eso es todo además solo quería quitarte unos cuantos pelos eso era todo así que pase - dijo Naruto

- si gaki pasaste odio admitirlo pero me ganaste de una forma justa puedes invocarnos cuando desees, otra cosa chico , será mejor que reconstruyas este lugar , siento una energía demoniaca, un gran acontecimiento sucederá y presiento que este lugar es seguro – dijo el tigre para desaparecer en una nube de humo

-bien ya tengo tres ya no necesito mas, cuando Jiji lo sepa se morirá- dijo Naruto mientras en el compuesto Sarutobi un señor de edad avanzada estornudo.

-Alguien está pensando en mi espero que a Naruto no le haya pasado nada malo- pesaba el Sandaime.

_**De regreso en Uzushio.**_

- Pero que quiso decir que algo va a suceder y que este lugar es seguro, que me quiso decir el jefe tigre- pensaba Naruto.

En ese momento Ryu y Natan, aparecieron ante Naruto.

Felicidades Primito, tienes tres contratos. - dijo Natan, Ryu solo le sonrió.

Naruto le sonrió a los chicos y les conto lo que el tigre le dijo antes de desaparecer.

**Natan:** Naruto, el jefe tigre no está del todo errado.

**Naruto:** Primo, ¿qué quieres decir?

**Ryu**: desde hace tiempo, se siente una energía maligna en el ambiente…tu no la sientes porque apenas eres un aprendiz…pero si… si lo que dijo el jefe tigre es verdad, algo me dice que vamos a necesitar este lugar, te ayudaremos a reconstruirlo.

Ambos se transformaron y cada uno tenía su traje de embrujado, mientras el traje de Natan era verde, el traje de Ryu era azul.

Naruto, saco un medallón, lo activo y se transformo, el pantalón era color azul, su camisa era Naranja, un Fajín color rojo y un sombrero Negro.

**Naruto:** el asombroso aprendiz de Embrujado Son Naruto esta aquí

Los tres sacaron un cetro, los unieron y Gritaron:

POR EL PODER DE TRES, MAGIA ELEMENTAL, QUE UZUSHIO VUELVA A LA VIDA.

Una luz cubrió toda la isla, cuando la luz se disipo, ante los chicos, una nueva aldea estaba ante ellos.

Pero había algo diferente en ella, en lugar de las casas que Naruto conocía en Konoha, había grandes edificios, calles pavimentadas y la torre Uzukage resaltaba entre ellos, prácticamente Uzushio se convirtió en una ciudad, Naruto volvió a ver a sus primos, ellos tenían una sonrisa.

**Ryu:** decidimos modernizarla, es una combinación de Los Ángeles, Chicago, New York y Sao Pablo, Brasil, a demás si sucede algo podernos trasladarla.

**Naruto:** Gracias Primo, es hora de irme mejor inicio con el fuinjutsu para crear barreras y regresar a Konoha.

Naruto y los chicos caminaban hasta la salida de la aldea.

Luego Naruto hizo una especia de Barrera que cubre la ahora ciudad de Uzishio.

**Naruto:** buenos chicos, ya me voy.

**Natan**: ¿Ya te vas Naruto?

**Naruto:** Si primos, debo entrenar… además tengo que ver cuándo serán los exámenes Chunin para ver si puedo invitar a Otosan, Kasan, Gohan y a los demás, ustedes pueden venir si lo desean.

**Ryu**: no se si podamos ir, pero si no podemos, tienes nuestro apoyo.

**Naruto**: bueno, ya me voy...Adiós

Naruto utilizo la técnica de bukujutsu para regresar a la aldea de Konoha.

**Ryu:** Natan…debí haberle dicho a Naruto de la marca en el cuello de Menma.

**Natan:** Lo sé pero…no era el momento…si no descubrimos primero que es esa marca y quien la puso…no solo Konoha…si no el mundo Shinobi está en peligro…además, se que al final el los va a perdonar…porque no puede hacer magia como se debe si su corazón guarda algún resentimiento…al perdonar a Minato, Kushina, Naruko y Menma... Naruto pasara al siguiente nivel de Magia…tu lo sabes.

**Ryu:** Lo sé…pero que podemos hacer para ayudarlo.

**Natan:** debemos investigar a fondo, algo me dice que todo esto fue planeado y que muy pronto sabremos la respuesta y mi instinto me dice que no nos va a gustar para nada el resultado…mejor vámonos.

**Ryu:** si, vámonos, regresemos a Casa

Ambos desaparecieron

_**{Konoha una hora después}**_

Logramos ver a un Naruto que descendía para no levantar sospechas cuando logro pasar las puertas de Konoha se fue a su departamento hoy era un largo día necesitaba descansar pero antes fue a Ichiraku por algo de ramen creó un clon de madera para informar a Sarutobi que ya había regresado cuando llego su boca se hizo agua no había comido ramen desde que llego al punto de casi llegar vio como su hermana Naruko estaba conversando con sus amigas Sasuki y Ino a Naruto básicamente no le importo y fue por algo de ramen al entrar vio a una chica castaña que llevaba delantal cuando entro su hermana lo vio tenía ganas de hablar con su hermano pero al verlo con rasguños decidió que no era buen momento pero las otras dos tenían otros pensamientos

-ese es Naruto que bien se ve- pesaba Ino

-ese es Naruto-kun se ve muy lindo- pensaba Sasuki

- Áyame, áyame One-chan donde estas- dijo Naruto con voz infantil

-Naruto- dijo áyame saltando la barra para golpear al pelinegro, si se veía diferente pero ella reconocía a ese tierno niño que sufría por los aldeanos

-Hay, áyame One-chan porque me pegas] dijo Naruto

- Baka no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos - dijo áyame abrazándolo

- Perdón áyame-One-chan pero ya volví a probar tu ramen - dijo Naruto

- Claro que te doy - dijo áyame

- Quiero 30 tazones de miso y 25 de cerdo - dijo Naruto

- A la orden - dijo áyame

Luego de preguntas y más preguntas Naruto pago y se fue a su casa pero no contaba que su hermana estaba siguiendo en eso Naruto se detuvo

- Cuanto más vas a estar espiándome Naruko-san - dijo Naruto frio

- Aniki yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros por favor déjame acercarme a ti - dijo Naruko como una suplica

- Naruko-san tú no puedes entenderme tu no fuiste golpeada por los aldeanos, tu no fuiste dejada de lado por tu familia, tu no fuiste la que vivió en la sombra de sus hermanos asique no me pidas que te deje acercarme hacia ti tal vez en un futuro, pero ahora no sigo dolido por tu familia y por esta aldea, si volví fue para que vean que no necesito entrenamiento de unos Sannis, un hokage y una Uzumaki , yo no puedo perdonar tan fácil eso - dijo Naruto entrando a su casa dejando a una Naruko en shock.

-que hicimos Otosan, Kasan que hemos hecho- pensaba Naruko con tristeza.

Continuara…


	11. Camino a los Examenes Chunin

Capitulo 8.1

Camino al examen Chunin

Un nuevo día comienza para Naruto que fue a la casa de Hiruzen Sarutobi por unos consejos en su taijutsu que veía unas fallas en su defensa su taijutsu se componía en el ataque ofensivo no en el defensivo por lo cual él quería arreglar esa pequeña falla hasta que Konohamaru llego para pedirle que si lo entrenaba a lo que Naruto le dijo que si le enseño jutsus básicos como el bushin el kawarimi y henge también le enseño la escala de arboles para que tenga un buen control de chacra que a Konohamaru le costaba mucho dominar, mientras tanto Hiruzen miraba todo con una sonrisa de orgullo, Naruto se fue ya sabiendo que debía hacer con su taijutsu fue corriendo hasta su departamento pero antes iba a ver si Zabuza le enseñaba Kenjutsu ya que también quería saber cómo manejar la espada y que mejor que uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla lo encontró en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se acerco y dijo

- oiga Zabuza-san - dijo Naruto mientras Zabuza lo miraba

- que ocurre gaki creí que estarías con el viejo o con Haku - dijo Zabuza

- no bueno tal vez vaya a ver a Haku después pero vengo a ver si puedes enseñarme Kenjutsu - dijo Naruto

- porque yo no sería mejor que te enseñe la esposa del Yondaime - dijo Zabuza con curiosidad

- Lo malo es que Yo no quiero entrenamiento con ella, además que mejor que entrenar con un antiguo espadachín de la niebla - dijo Naruto

- me convences gaki bien entrenaremos después porque aun me están vigilando - dijo Zabuza

- está bien Zabuza-san yo volveré cuando le dejen de vigilar adiós - dijo Naruto retirándose para ver a sus compañeros de equipo

- El gaki tiene potencial- pensaba Zabuza antes de seguir entrenando

Naruto se iba hasta que pudo ver a Sasuki un poco molesta, a Naruto no sabía porque pero no le gustaba ver a su compañera así, entonces se acerco

- oye Sasuki-chan que te pasa - dijo Naruto

- nada Naruko-kun es solo que itachi-nii no está para entrenarme se fue a una misión ayer - dijo Sasuki con un poco de tristeza

.- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar que necesitas un consejo, una ayudita con un Jutsu - pregunto Naruto

- bueno quiero aprender mas jutsus Katon pero Kasan no me deja acercarme a la bóveda hasta los exámenes Chunin - dijo Sasuki

- si quieres yo te puedo enseñar unos pero tienes que prometerme que no se los enseñaras al emo - dijo Naruto

- claro Naruto-kun, sabes que Sasuke y yo a pesar de ser hermanos gemelos, no nos llevamos - dijo Sasuki muy feliz para después abrazar al pelinegro

- buen vamos Sasuki al campo de entrenamiento a ver si logramos encontrar a nuestros senséis - dijo Naruto tomando la mano de sakí que se puso roja

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento 11 vemos a los dos peli-negros entrenando un poco de taijutsu y ninjutsu Naruto le había enseñado el katon: endan y el katon: housenka no Jutsu momentos después estaba descansando en eso una nube de humo se mostro donde estaban los jonin senséis del equipo 11 junto con una recién llegada Naruko

- buenos días - dijo Mikoto

- buenos días Mikoto-san buenos días Kushina-sensei - dijo Naruto poniendo algo triste a su ex-madre

- bien tengan estas formas son para que puedan entrar en los exámenes Chunin de este año - dijo Kushina entregando el papel para que ellos vieran que efectivamente era una confirmación que estarían en los exámenes Chunin Naruto se mostro emocionado quería luchar con alguien poderoso estaba felices se fueron cada quien a sus casas pero vi una roca cuadrada una momento ¿una roca perfectamente cuadrada? Naruto la levanto y el arrojo a un lado de la calle cuando escucho unos quejidos de dolor en eso la roca explota en una nube de humo donde se ven a tres niños

- ah… hola Konohamaru quienes son tus amigos - dijo Naruto

- yo soy Moegi y seré la mejor Ninja femenina de Konoha - dijo la niña con un sonrojo permanente

- yo soy Udon me gustan los números - dijo el chico con gafas

- y yo soy Konohamaru futuro hokage de Konoha - dijo Konohamaru

- y juntos somos el equipo Konohamaru - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- buena presentación Konohamaru que desean tú y tus amigos - dijo Naruto

-Jefe dijiste que jugarías a los ninjas conmigo - dijo Konohamaru mientras cierta tabla que pasaba oía todo

- Naruto-baka que clase de ninja juega a ser ninja - dijo la patas de canario pelirrosa con intenciones de molestar a Naruto

- sabes me importa un reverendo comino lo que pienses de mi yo les ayudo mientras jugamos les enseño cosas y jutsus de la academia y… - dijo Naruto asombrando a Sakura, sin embargo Naruto no pudo terminar ya que sintió que Konohamaru estaba en problemas asique se fue a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo.

_**En otra parte de la Aldea**_

- Oye, eso me dolió mocoso - dijo un sujeto con la cara pintada y lo que parecía un títere en su espalda

- ya Kankuro déjalo es solo un niño - dijo una chica de cabello rubio

- no te metas Temari este mocoso me lastimo y tiene que pagar - dijo el ahora identificado Kankuro

- Oye, cara pintada deja al niño - dijo Naruto

- oblígame - dijo Kankuro levantando el puño para darle un golpe a Konohamaru pero no llego pero golpeo a Naruto que en último momento se cambio por Konohamaru, pero a Naruto no le movió ningún pelo

-Estas bien Konohamaru - dijo Naruto

- s si jefe - dijo Konohamaru

- bien me alegro…y tu ¿qué quieres? - dijo Naruto viendo a Kankuro

- eso no es de tu incumbencia tarado - dijo Kankuro

- Claro que es de mi incumbencia trataste de golpear a Konohamaru que es mi amigo así que explícate - dijo Naruto irritado

- no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un tonto como tu - dijo Kankuro

- bien, ya quieres bajar del árbol - dijo Naruto extrañando a los demás

- como supiste que estaba aquí dobe - dijo Sasuke

- tu no emo, sino el de ahí - dijo Naruto señalando el árbol

En ese momento otra persona salió…

- Gaara yo no quise el me golpeo y yo solo intentaba defenderme - dijo Kankuro asustado

- cállate o te mato- dijo Gaara

-cuando llego ni siquiera sentí su chacra-pensaba el emo

- Tu cómo te llamas - dijo Gaara señalando a Naruto

- Son Naruto y tu cómo te llamas - dijo Naruto

- Sabaku no Gaara, vámonos pronto tendré su sangre - dijo Gaara retirándose junto a sus hermanos

- hmp que aburrido vámonos Konohamaru que te voy a entrenar en algunos jutsus para que seas el mejor de tu generación - dijo Naruto

- Hai jefe - dijo Konohamaru retirándose junto a Naruto para entrenar

-me pregunto si los exámenes serán un verdadero desafío o serán una pérdida de tiempo- pensaba Naruto

Después de entrenar un poco con Konohamaru y sus amigos, Naruto se retiro a su apartamento, ahí saco su "**Libro de La Sombras"**, y se puso a entrenar en las artes místicas de la magia, lo bueno es que puso sellos bloqueadores así si alguien viene pensara que no hay nadie en casa, lo malo es que algunas páginas estaban ilegibles, no se podían leer, sus primos le explicaron que cuando su nivel de magia aumentaba, esas páginas podrán leerse claramente.

Después Naruto se fue a descansar antes de la cena.

Continuara…


	12. La prueba escrita

Capitulo 8.2

**LA PRUEBA ESCRITA**

_**{Al día siguiente}**_

Un día mas para Naruto que iba hacia la academia para la primera parte de los exámenes al llegar vio que el equipo de Kakashi también estaba pero también estaba Neji Hyuga, tenten (no se me su apellido) y un chico con un traje de expandes verde con peinado de tazón y una cejas muy poblada

- veo que no pueden entrar hmp que mal para ustedes no pueden pasar- dijo uno de los tipos que bloqueaban el paso

- escuchen bien yo soy de elite ahora quiten ese tonto Genjutsu - dijo Sasuke

- serás imbécil ese Genjutsu era para disminuir la competencia ya les diste la clave a los demás - dijo Naruto

- cállate solo estas celoso porque Sasuke-kun logro descifrar y superar este obstáculo mientras tú no baka - dijo Sakura

- Si como digas, patas de canario rosada- dijo Naruto, la peli rosada que solo se enojo por el insulto.

(Aquí es como el canon solo que Naruto y su equipo también estaban y Naruto pensaba en tener el Genjutsu de las llamas de la juventud nunca se sabe cuando lo ocuparas)

Ya en el salón se mostro un chico con cabello grisáceo con gafas

- hola mi nombre es Kabuto y esta es mi séptima vez que hago este examen - dijo Kabuto

-este tipo no me da buena espina- pensaba Naruto

Natan y Ryu se había disfrazado de ninjas, sentían lo mismo que Naruto, presintieron un aura maligna en ese chico.

- si es tu séptima vez debes ser un perdedor - dijo Menma

- tal vez pero tengo mucha información de todos en este salón - dijo Kabuto mostrando un mazo de cartas

- quien quiere saber información de los demás - dijo Kabuto.

- Yo quiero información de Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara y de mi, Son Naruto - dijo Naruto

- te sabes los nombres no es divertido bueno deja ver vamos con el primero, Rock Lee es solo un niño un año mayor que ustedes, su experiencia en misiones son 20 de rango D, y 11 de rango C, su maestro se llama Gai, sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo han mejorado bastante en el último año, sus otras habilidades son terribles, tenía la atención del año pasado pero no hizo el examen Chunin, es la primera vez que participa al igual que ustedes, su equipo está conformado por Neji Hyuga y Tenten - dijo cabito mientras leía la carta y se las enseñaba a los demás genin

- ahora vamos con Gaara - dijo el ninja peliblanco, colocando la segunda carta en el piso y agregando chacra en ella

- Sabaku no Gaara de Suna su experiencia en misiones son de 8 rango C, y…. ¡sorprendente! como genin llevo a cabo una misión rango B, como es un ninja extranjero no tengo mucha información suya en habilidades, y en eso no es todo según he escuchado todas las misiones las ha ido ha regresado ileso - explico el ninja peligris

- Veamos…Son Naruto de Konoha ha realizado 15 misiones rango D y una misión rango C aunque solo haya sido como refuerzo se dice que peleo con el demonio de la niebla y gano sus habilidades superan al de un genin ordinario y nunca recibió entrenamiento de un jonin sus compañeros de equipo son Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki la hija del Yondaime hokage y Sasuki Uchiha hermana menor de Itachi Uchiha su taijutsu es sorprendente fácilmente le haría frente a un jonin y ganaría su Genjutsu también es bueno su ninjutsu se dice que logra dominar tres elementos y también hyoton es sorprendente , además que posee una habilites desconocidas - dijo Kabuto dejando a los demás sorprendidos

-el perdedor puede dominar tres elementos, no es justo yo debería tener tres elementos no él y que son esas habilidades desconocidas- pensaba Menma

-el dobe me supera debe enseñarme todo lo que sepa para matarlo- pensaba Sasuke

-apenas se dan cuenta de eso- pensaban Naruko y Sasuki

- Quietos mocosos - dijo una voz grave tras una nube de humo que apareció repentinamente enfrente del aula

- lamento la tardanza pero no haberlos hecho esperar, soy el examinador del primer examen de selección Chunin, Marino Ibiki - dijo el ninja con cicatrices en el rostro y usando su banda protectora como paliacate, parado enfrente de unos doce ninjas

Todos los genin miraron al examinador con nerviosismo

- Es un buen momento para decir esto no se permiten luchas entre ustedes hasta que indique los examinadores, incluso si aprueba, o está permitido matar a nadie, los idiotas que no sigan estas normas quedaran suspendidos ¿soy claro? - dijo Ibiki

- ahora comienza el primer examen para asenso a Chunin AHORA - dijo Ibiki

Todos los gennins comenzaron su examen como si nada mientras Naruto leía con atención su examen y llego a la conclusión de que el examen estaba arreglado para copiar, Naruto veía como todos lo llenaban ellos no sabían que el verdadero objetivo de esta prueba era copiar, el podría usar su magia pero alguien podría descubrirlo, decidió esperar hasta la última pregunta para que al menos su equipo pasara la prueba pasaron los 45 minutos de la prueba, Naruto solo esperaba pacientemente

- bien es la hora de la decima pregunta, en esta pregunta habrá una regla especial la persona que no desee quedarse se puede ir ya que si fallan esta pregunta no volverán a hacer el examen Chunin jamás- dijo Ibiki, dicho eso muchos se fueron del salón solo quedaron unos 44 equipos

- bien ya que ustedes se quedan han… aprobado - dijo Ibiki cuando unos kunai destrozaron la ventana para revelar un cartel que decía "la gran, la única y sexi Anko Mitarashi", de la nada salió una mujer que vestía una falda anaranjada con una camisa ninja ajustada con un chaleco color café oscuro

- bien mocosos vamos al campo de entrenamiento numero 44 si no saben en donde esta díganle a sus senséis que les indique - dijo Anko

Continuara…


	13. Encuentro con una Serpiente

Capitulo 9.1

_**{El bosque de la muerte, encuentro con una serpiente y las preliminares}**_

Todos los equipos que habían pasado la primera prueba de acenso a Chunin se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento °44 o mejor conocido el bosque de la muerte por los animales que se encontraban en ese lugar, Anko había explicado sobre los rollos de cielo y tierra y que solo tenían cinco días para pasar la prueba , el equipo 11 recorría el bosque buscando el pergamino del cielo ya que ellos tenían el de tierra iban a una baja velocidad saltando de rama en rama en busca de su objetivo, encontraron uno ninjas de Iwa que se dieron cuenta y se pusieron en posición de defensa

- ustedes que pergamino tienen - dijo Naruto

- Que te importa el pergamino que tengamos baka no nos derrotaran, Doton: Doryu Heki - dijo el ninja de Iwa

- eso crees doton: domu (elemento de tierra: lanza de tierra) - dijo Naruto lanzando una lanza de tierra que el ninja de Iwa a duras lo esquivo

- maldito, Doton: mogura kure no Jutsu (elemento de tierra: técnica del topo oculto) - dijo el ninja escapando con su equipo

- maldición escaparon - dijo Naruko

- Naruto-kun que haremos - dijo Sasuki mirando a Naruto

- vamos a ver si encontramos otro equipo, esperen esta sensación este poder que es - dijo Naruto tratando de localizar el poder que había sentido

- vamos hacia halla - dijo Naruto apuntando al este

- Hai - dijeron Naruko y Sasuki

Lejos de ahí podemos ver al equipo 7 que se encontraba luchando con una mujer que era de la aldea de la hierba que iba a dar el último golpe hasta que

- alto, esto es lo que quiere tómalo y déjanos tranquilos - dijo Sasuke lanzando el pergamino hacia el sujeto cuando Naruto lo atrapo

- espera Sasuke, el aunque le des el pergamino nos matara o ¿me equivoco? - dijo Naruto viendo a la ¿chica?

- por supuesto que no yo vengo por el Sharingan deja me presento mi nombre es Orochimaru uno de los Sanín legendarios de Konoha - dijo Orochimaru arrancándose el rostro de mujer que tenia para poder ver la piel pálida que tenia

- bueno te diré algo Orichi-teme no conseguirás el Sharingan mientras yo esté aquí - dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición de defensa

En ese momento Natan y Ryu están en forma traslucida junto al equipo 11.

Cuando vieron a Orochimaru, Natan estaba a punto de ayudar a su primo, cuando lo detuvo Ryu.

**Natan:** Tenemos que ayudarlo.

**Ryu**: Sabes que él podrá vencerlo, no podemos intervenir, si lo hacemos, Naruto nos descubrirá y la investigación se arruinara.

**Natan : **!MALDITA SEA¡ , bueno vámonos , papa me dijo que estuviera en casa , consiguió información sobre esa marca.

Ambos desaparecieron.

- kukukuku quieres jugar conmigo bueno juguemos - dijo Orochimaru

- katon: gokakyu no Jutsu - dijo Naruto sacando una gran bola de fuego por la boca

-Katon eh- pensaba Orochimaru mientras hacia una secuencia de manos

- Doton: Doryudan - dijo Orochimaru lanzando un dragón de tierra que atravesó la bola de fuego dando a Naruto directo, en ese momento otro clon de Orochimaru, fue atrás de Sasuke.

- muy pronto tendré el Sharingan- pensaba Orochimaru alargando su cuello para morder el cuello de Sasuke que en la mordida se formaron tres comas alrededor

- Orochimaru no creas que esto ha terminado kaioken - dijo Naruto mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en un tono rojo carmesí

-que poder- pensó Orochimaru

- futon: Sen katto no kaze no ken to (espada de los vientos mil y un cortes) - dijo Naruto que había formado una espada hecha de viento, Orochimaru a duras logro escapar del ataque de Naruto

- futon: daitotsuba (elemento viento: gran penetración) - dijo Orochimaru.

- eso no te ayudara serpiente no escaparas de esta, Kienzan (disco cortador de mi) - dijo Naruto que formaba un disco grande en su mano y se los arrojaba a Orochimaru pero en medio camino se formaron más de diez kienza normales

- jodete, jodete, jodeteee tengo que esquivarlo pero como ya se- pensaba Orochimaru

- nos volveremos a ver doton: mogura kure no jutsu - dijo Orochimaru escapando por debajo de la tierra.

- maldición también se escapo que me está pasando hoy - dijo Naruto sacando una gota de sudor a sus compañeras

- etto Naruto-kun deberíamos ver como esta mi hermano - dijo Sasuki

- claro Sasuki-chan deberíamos llevarlo a una parte donde este a salvo - dijo Naruto

- oye tu patas de alambre con cabeza de chicle lleva a Sasuke a un lugar a seguro- dijo Naruto mientras Sakura se enojaba a niveles muy grandes

- Hazlo o quieres que use el Kienzan contigo - dijo Naruto liberando un poco de instinto asesino

- ha. Hai - dijo Sakura cargando a Sasuke y retirándose

- perdedor me debes una explicación que era esa técnica - dijo Menma

- es una técnica que un amigo mío llamado Krilin me enseño y solo unos poco saben y adivina que ninguno de ellos se encuentra en este lugar - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, él quería molestar un poco a Menma

- te exijo que me enseñes esa técnica solo yo puedo usarla, no un maldito estorbo como tú, o dime a donde encuentro a ese sujeto llamado Krilin para que me la enseñe- dijo Menma con una sonrisa arrogante, la marca en su cuello esta brillando

- sabes ya me estas cansando baka si no fuera porque eres hijo del hokage ya te hubiera matado hace mucho - dijo Naruto con fastidio

- Ese es tu problema perdedor yo soy el hijo más fuerte del hokage tu solo eres un adefesio que nunca debió nacer en primer lugar- dijo Menma, haciendo que Naruto apretara sus manos con gran fuerza

- Me tienes harto Menma, no porque seas el hijo del hokage te da derecho a usar a los demás como si fueran tus juguetes, mira a mi me dirás lo que quieras pero no aras menos a mi hermana- dijo Naruto ya fuera de sí, Naruko que escuchaba todo se alegro porque creía que su hermano ya la había perdonado

- si quieres lo arreglamos en una pelea el perdedor tendrá que dar algo al ganador ya sea técnicas o el rollo- dijo Menma confiado

- hecho aquí y ahora- dijo Naruto en posición de defensa

- iniciemos (Menma tendrá fuego y aire, fuego por el Kyuubi y aire por su padre) katon: gokakyu no Jutsu - dijo Menma lanzando una bola de fuego

- suiton: temppodama - dijo Naruto sacando un chorro de agua de su boca que al impactar con la bola de fuego se neutralizo

- bastardo futon: rekudan- dijo Menma inhalando una gran cantidad de aire para luego expulsarlo

- katon: endan no Jutsu- dijo Naruto que lanzo una bala en llamas que Menma pudo esquivar

-Muere Rasengan - dijo Menma creando un Rasengan con la ayuda de un clon, cuando el término se fue directo hacia Naruto que este también creo un Rasengan pero de Katon

- Katon: ryu Rasengan (elemento fuego: dragón en espiral de fuego) - dijo Naruto impactando el Rasengan de Menma pero ganando Naruto

- Pero… ¿Cómo… pudiste completar la técnica de otosan? - dijo un muy cansado Menma

- eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo Naruto

- cla…claro que me incumbe baka esa técnica es de mi otosan un inútil como tú no puede usarla - dijo Menma eufórico la marca había perdido poder

- ya cállate vamos a ver si Sasuke está bien - dijo Naruto retirándose mientras Sasuki lo veía con ojos de corazón y Naruko cargaba a su hermano Menma

Ya habían encontrado a Sakura que cuidaba a Sasuke en un tronco hueco pasaron las horas y no despertaba llego la noche, decidieron que harían turnos para vigilar Naruto seria el primero luego Naruko, después Sasuki, Menma y al final Sakura.

Continuara…


	14. 3 Ronda :La primera pelea de Naruto

Capitulo 9.2

**La primera pelea de Naruto en la 3° Ronda.**

_**{Al día siguiente}**_

Los equipos 7 y 11 se encontraban en la espera de que Sasuke despertaba pero algo raro sucedía de los arbustos salieron unos ninjas del sonido que atacaron todos estaban algo cansados, Naruto que estaba fuera ya que él fue por algo de agua cuando sintió que una presencia se elevaba Naruto soltó el agua y voló donde se encontraba esa presencia ahí vio a Sasuke con las manos ocupadas que no eran ni más ni menos que las manos del ninja del sonido

- así que te gustan tus manos es una pena que no los volverás a usar - dijo Sasuke que de un jalo sus manos hacia atrás y un sonido de hueso rompiéndose, Naruto bajo para detener a Sasuke

- Sasuke suficiente - dijo Naruto serio

- dobe pelea conmigo para demostrar que soy el mejor de todos- dijo Sasuke mientras la marca ya llevaba la mitad del recorrido de su cuerpo

- con eso te detendrás bien- dijo Naruto que corría cuando llego a Sasuke le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

- baka porque golpeas a mi Sasuke-kun- grito Sakura dejando a muchos con dolor de oídos

- Y a ti que te importa, patas de canario rosada, si lo golpeo o no, no te incumbe, no eres su madre, para que lo defiendas o que tú no has hecho nada en todo lo que ha sucedido o no, gente como tú no debería ser un Shinobi - dijo Naruto con pura verdad en sus palabras, luego vio al ninja del sonido

- tu entrega tu rollo o te matare lenta y dolorosamente- dijo Naruto sacando un poco de su instinto asesino

- ten pero déjanos en paz por favor - dijo el ninja del sonido dejado el pergamino en el piso y retirándose

- bien aquí nos separaremos equipo 7 me dan lastima díganle a Kakashi que los entrene mejor - dijo Naruto

- -vámonos Sasuki-chan y naruko-nee dijo san- dijo Naruto no quería que lo descubrieran pero en el fondo quería perdonar a su hermana él sabía que no había hecho nada malo pero no tenía el valor de decírselo

- Hai Naruto-kun/Naruto- dijo Sasuki y Naruko a la vez

Ya han pasado varios minutos desde la pelea con los del sonido y Naruto sigue preguntándose cómo le explicaría a su hermana que si la perdonaba su cabeza se había hecho un lio hasta que se hizo de noche y Naruto no se dio cuenta buscaron un refugio Naruto creo unos diez clones transformados en unas rocas el dijo que haría el primer turno a lo cual ninguna de las dos se opuso, pensaba el cómo se acercaría a su hermana(que ironía no) pensaba y pensaba y no encontraba solución pero cuando se le ocurrió algo ya se había acabado su turno de vigilar y el siguiente seria nada más y nada menos que su hermana Naruko esta era su oportunidad de decirle

- Naruko- dijo Naruto mientras Naruko se levantaba del suelo del bosque

- que sucede naruto-onichan - dijo Naruko

-por Kami creo que si me perdonara- pensaba Naruko

- eh Naruko yo quería saber si te puedo pedir perdón por cómo te trate antes de los exámenes - dijo Naruto temiendo que su respuesta es un "no"

- que es enserio naruto-onichan yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón por mi culpa te trataron como te trataron y por nuestra culpa - dijo Naruko mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, a Naruto se le partió literalmente el corazón por ver esa escena, si sus padres lloraban le daba igual pero su hermana no le dolía profundamente verla así y más si es por su culpa entonces hiso lo único que se le había ocurrido la abrazo para que sus lagrimas no saliera, Naruko se sorprendió por fin había logrado el que se había prometido el perdón de su hermano luego de un pequeño tiempo se separaron Naruko y Naruto estaban felices por conseguir el perdón del otro

**Apartamento de Naruto.**

"_**El Libro de la Sombras**_" se abrió en una página ilegible, de pronto, el hechizo que mantenía esa pagina así acabo, luego el libro volvió a cerrarse.

"_Primer Paso, Aprobado_" – se escucho en la casa.

**De Vuelta en el Bosque**

- entonces regresaras con nosotros onichan - dijo naruko ilusionada de que su hermano volvería a la familia

- Lo siento Naruko-neesan pero yo no tengo la sangre Namikaze solo Uzumaki no puedo volver con tu familia además ellos fueron los que causaron todo, el olvidarme y muchas otras cosas que prefiero no revivir pero tú eres a la única que voy a perdonar tu no tuviste la culpa pero Menma es diferente, si voy solo me pedirá mis técnicas y todo mejor no espero que puedas entenderlo Naruko-neesan - concluyo Naruto cerrando los ojos mientras Naruko se deprimía todo era verdad sobre cómo sus padres lo habían olvidado, las golpizas de Naruto que ella pudo ver en ciertas ocasiones pero no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, sin embargo se encontraba feliz de que su onichan lo haya perdonado así sin más espero a que su turno terminara para poder ir ya a la torre donde se iba a concluir la segunda etapa del examen a acenso Chunin

_**{Al día siguiente}**_

Un nuevo día comienza para los integrantes del equipo 11 había amanecido muy feliz tenían los dos rollos y todo eso había solucionado entre Naruto y Naruko todos decidieron ir a la torre para que ver la siguiente etapa, pasaron las horas y se habían acercado mucho a la torre casi podían divisarla a lo lejos Naruto pensaba usar la técnica de bukujutsu(técnica de volar) pero no, no quería que preguntas innecesarias le llegaran a sus oídos se había enfadado de dar las explicaciones primero a su tonto hermano Menma no quería que pase lo mismo con Naruko, ya habían llegado a la torre donde fueron recibidos por Iruka quien los condujo a la habitación donde se quedarían obviamente en habitaciones separadas Naruto dio una pequeña vuelta para ver el estadio era grande y muy cómodo para una pelea ya quería que los días faltantes llegaran

_**{2 días después}**_

Por fin los días terminaron algunos equipos de las aldeas anteriores lo habían logrado de la aldea de Konoha todos sin excepción habían pasado ahora todos se encontraban en las gradas para ver las peleas llevadas a cabo (todas son iguales que en el canon solo que Menma es contra Kiba), había tocado a Naruto pelear le tocaba con un tipo de la aldea de Iwa Naruto no pensaba subestimar a este tipo ya que Goku le había dicho que no subestimara a nadie tal vez sea pequeño el oponente pero su fuerza y experiencia no, ya estaban en la arena preparándose para la pelea

- bien la pelea de son Naruto y Ryo Torayama comienza ahora - dijo genoma

- ninja de Konoha hoy demostrare que Iwa es la mejor aldea de las naciones Shinobi - dijo Ryo

- no lo dudo bueno comencemos - dijo Naruto tomando posición de defensa

- no juegues conmigo ninja de Konoha - dijo un Ryo enojado

- primero no juego segundo mi nombre es Son Naruto - dijo Naruto

- cállate y pelea Katon: gokakyu - dijo Ryo lanzado una bola de fuego hacia Naruto

- suiton: raihinguu-otasame (tiburón de agua ascendente)- dijo Naruto lanzando una gran cantidad de agua de su boca que se transformo en un tiburón que ascendió y descendió justo en la trayectoria de la bola de fuego de Ryo

- maldito suiton:teppodama - dijo Ryo lanzando una gran cantidad de agua por la boca

- raiton: no yoroi - dijo Naruto mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de chacra raiton

-mi técnica como lo aprendió- pensaba el Raikage A

-el conoce esa técnica imposible- pensaban los demás excepto el Kazekage

-kukuku el chico seria un mejor cuerpo que Sasuke-kun-pensaba el Kazekage/Orochimaru

De vuelta en el campo de batalla vemos a un Ryo sorprendido y a un Naruto sin un rasguño

- que no atacaras no creo que lo hare yo - dijo Naruto mientras hacia un sello

- Ahora probaras la técnica de mi Primo Ryu Uzcategi, jutsukaton: hinoken (espada de fuego) - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos ya que pudo hacer un Jutsu con un solo sello de manos

-que hago ya se jajá no sabrá que lo golpeo cuando haga el Jutsu- pensaba Ryo haciendo unas posiciones de manos

- doton: mogura kure no Jutsu - dijo Ryo escondiéndose debajo de la tierra, Naruto se paró en seco cuando vio que su enemigo no estaba rápidamente salto de donde estaba

- con eso no ganaras Ryo - dijo Naruto haciendo una pose de manos

- con que no eh eso lo veremos - se escucho una voz pero nadie lo pudo ver

- Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu - dijo Ryo desde debajo de la tierra que apareció junto al dragón de tierra

- dos pueden jugar ese juego Katon: Karyudan - dijo Naruto lanzando a un dragón de fuego que choco con el dragón de tierra de Ryo se formo un dragón de tierra y fuego pero se separaron desintegrándose con su fuerza

- diablos cómo pudiste hacer eso bueno no importa ganare - dijo Ryo trazando sellos a gran velocidad

- Doton: Domu - dijo Ryo lanzando una lanza de tierra

- futon: fenikkusu no shapu kuki (aire cortante de los fenix) (inventada)- dijo naruto lanzando aire en forma de fénix las técnicas volvieron a chocar entre sí pero esta vez gano Ryo la técnica seguía activa Naruto tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el ataque de Ryo

-demonios se me acaba el chacra debo terminar con esto rápido- pensaba Ryo

-se ve que se está agotando- pensaba Naruto

- Katon: gokakyu - dijo Ryo mientras lanzaba otra bola de fuego

- esto es repetitivo suiton: suijinheki - dijo Naruto que lanzo un muro de agua hacia la bola de fuego de Ryo que se evaporaron, cuando se disipo el vapor se podían ver a los dos competidores de pie

- Ryo acabemos con esto de un ataque - dijo Naruto

- de acuerdo katon: dai endan (estilo de fuego: gran bala en llamas)- dijo Ryo lanzando una bala de fuego

- hyoton:rei to bimu (Rayo de hielo) - dijo Naruto que lanzo un rayo de hielo dejando sorprendidos a todos, las dos técnicas chocaron una vez más formando una mini-evaporación pero la técnica de Naruto seguía activa y directo a Ryo que le dio directo

- basta el ganador es Son Naruto - dijo genma

Naruto solo fue a donde se encontraba Ryo le ofreció la mano que Ryo acepto

- buena batalla Ryo - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- si buena pelea Naruto-san Jeje muy divertida algún día quiero mi revancha- dijo Ryo también con una sonrisa

- así será Ryo espero que para la próxima vez sea más fuerte y yo entrenare para que sea más emocionante - dijo Naruto

- claro y la próxima vez yo ganare - dijo Ryo

- eso lo veremos - dijo Naruto

En eso el hokage les pide que saquen un número para las finales

{Todo es igual que el canon solo que Naruto se enfrentara a Dosu}

- bien tendrán un mes para entrenar espero que se hagan más fuertes para entonces - dijo Minato feliz

-un mes…ya ya se a quien traer para que me vean haha- pesaba Naruto.

En las gradas estaba Natan y Ryu disfrazados muy felices de que su primo haya ganado pero más, porque seguramente hizo un amigo.

Continuara…


	15. Regreso a lo Grande

Capitulo 10.1

_**Regreso a lo grande **_

Un nuevo día comienza para Son Naruto que se alistaba para un viaje salió de su apartamento y fue al compuesto Sarutobi donde lo atendió Konohamaru, Naruto le pidió que le hablara a Hiruzen que era un tema importante cuando el Sarutobi de edad avanzada salió Naruto se puso serio pues le iba a pedir un gran favor

- hola Jiji quiero pedirte algo - dijo Naruto serio

- claro Naruto, lo que necesites - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa

- mira traeré a mi familia para los exámenes Chunin ellos se quedaran un tiempo en mi casa pero necesito que lo mantengas en secreto por si el hokage y su esposa intentan algo con ellos - dijo Naruto

- por supuesto Naruto de todos modos yo quiero conocer a los que te ayudaron en convertirte en quien eres hoy - dijo Hiruzen

- bien Jiji saldré en unas horas y volveré con ellos- dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa

- claro adiós Naruto y buena suerte - dijo Hiruzen feliz por fin conocería a las personas que se apiadaron de un pobre niño

- adiós Jiji - dijo Naruto corriendo haciéndole una seña con la mano indicando que se despedía.

En el universo 7, exactamente en casa de los Uzcategi, las cosas no iban del todo bien.

**Ryu**: Estas seguro, papa

**Yasin:** no hay duda , hable con un amigo Shaman llamado Yoh Asakura que vive en Tokio , Eita , yo y el padre de Yoh habíamos derrotado a la hermandad de los Shamanes oscuros , para evitar que se apoderaran del mundo de la magia , según me explico Yoh , esos ellos si se completa el entrenamiento adecuado podrían controlar la mente y el comportamiento de la persona que se le implanto dicho sello , posiblemente la persona que hizo esos sellos de control , por alguna razón , no completo su entrenamiento , posiblemente su maestro falleció antes de completarlo , lo sellos de ese tipo tiene una única ventaja , que al ser imperfectos tienden a desaparecer , si la persona tiene una gran impresión o un gran dolor o arrepentimiento , al desaparecer el sello , el cuerpo se vuelve inmune , no se puede volver a usarlo en la misma persona.

**Natan: **Tío, tú crees que la persona que le puso esos sellos a los Namikaze…

**Yasin:** Si …posiblemente fue un Shaman que no completo su adiestramiento.

**Ryu**: tenemos que avisarle a Naruto, así puede perdonar a su familia.

**Yasin:** Hijo…no lo hagas.

**Ryu**: Papa… Naruto está dolido por haber sido ignorado por sus padres biológicos cuando era niño, si le decimos la verdad, el podrá perdónalos.

**Natan:** Tío Yasin tiene razón, a su tiempo le diremos a Naruto la verdad.

Ryu vio a ambos extrañados.

**Natan:** Primo recuerda que Naruto, regreso a mundo ninja, según él para probar que no necesitaba entrenamiento de su familia…debes recordar que en realidad Naruto regreso para su examen final para pasar a ser el sucesor de Fermin Velarde , el Embrujado del libro de la Sombras Naranja … sabes que cuando un embrujado no tiene un sucesor en su familia …deberá escoger un sucesor digno y trasportara los poderes a ese nuevo embrujado…pero deberá pasar el aprendizaje final…que consiste que un embrujado tiene que tener la magia del perdón, Naruto tiene que perdonar las acciones de la gente de su pasado para que asi el pueda ser un embrujado como nosotros… entiendes.

**Ryu:** Lo sé…perdona, es que me molesta mucho esta situación.

**Natan:** Lo sé primo…lo sé…a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación…pero debemos tener paciencia …ya Naruto dio el primer paso…eso es bueno.

**Doremi:** Chicos vengan a comer.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron al comedor…para disfrutar el Ramen de Doremi (lógico es una Uzumaki después de todo)

_**Mientras tanto unas horas después.**_

Vemos a Naruto listo para irse al universo 7 destino la tierra para ver que opinaban del combate en los exámenes Chunin, Naruto aun en su departamento puso sus dedos índice y medio en la frente para irse en una imagen borrosa de él para en un parpadeo ya se encontraba en el planeta de laosiana volvió a poner sus dedos en la frente buscando un Ki el de su hermano Gohan volvió a desaparecer y se encontraba ahora en la montaña Paoz mas especifico la casa de sus padres toco la puerta para ser recibido por Milk que al verlo le dio un abraso mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas de felicidad su bebe había regresado

- Mama, es bueno verte de nuevo - dijo Naruto feliz

- Naruto has vuelto estoy muy feliz por verte de nuevo - dijo Milk

- bueno Mama… volví porque quería invitarlos al examen Chunin - dijo Naruto

- que es eso del examen Chunin - dijo Milk separándose del abarco que le había dado a Naruto

- es un examen que consiste en conocimiento ninja, sobrevivencia y un par de combates y con eso te vuelves Chunin - dijo Naruto

- bien van a comenzar ya - dijo Milk

- de hecho Mama ya va para la ultima parte pero los invite ahora porque antes no podía- dijo Naruto

- está bien Naruto pero más te vale haber pasado el examen de conocimiento ninja - dijo Milk

- si Mama ya pase ese examen de hecho ya estoy en la última etapa a todo esto donde están otosan y Gohan - dijo Naruto con un poco de confusión

- Goku está entrenando con Vegeta y Picoro y Gohan está estudiando para que sea un gran investigador - dijo Milk con la mirada iluminada en la última parte

- Bien mama, voy a ver si papa y Tío vegeta quieren ir luego te veo adiós - dijo Naruto levantando el vuelo para ir a donde se encontraban su padre y tío, Milk veía todo esto con una sonrisa su hijo no se quedaba atrás el también se está volviendo muy buen ninja y ella lo veía bien

_**Corporación Capsula **_

_**Capital del Oeste, Illinois**_

_**40 minutos después**_

Naruto había llegado a la corporación capsula donde vio a su padre entrenando taijutsu con su tío vegeta despendio para poder comunicarles lo que iba a decir

- PAPA, TIO VEGETA, SEÑOR PICORO- grito Naruto que logro la atención de Goku, vegeta y Picoro.

- Naruto- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Papa, tío vegeta señor Picoro ya volví - dijo Naruto feliz

- eso lo podemos ver mocoso- dijo Picoro con felicidad

- como te ha ido Naruto - dijo vegeta

- bien tío vegeta venga para ver si quieren venir a los exámenes Chunin conmigo- dijo Naruto

- no es por ofender ni nada Naruto pero crees que me aceptaran porque soy un namekusei no creo que me acepte - dijo Picoro triste

- no hay problema señor Picoro mire, logre copiara un sortilegio de mi Libro de La Sombras….por el poder de tres que este Namekusei se transforme en humano - dijo Naruto.

Al instante, Picoro se convirtió en una persona que tenía el cabello verde con una camisa morada y un pantalón azul y sin sus antenas y piel de color de un humano ordinario

- pi pico Picoro en verdad eres tu- tartamudeo Goku

- que quieres decir, obviamente soy yo - dijo Picoro

- señor Picoro mírese en un espejo - dijo Naruto

- está bien mocoso , aunque no se qué ganare con eso- fijo Picoro mientras se veía en un espejo

- ahhhhhhhh ese soy yo - dijo Picoro

- si señor Picoro eso significa que usted también vendrá con nosotros - dijo feliz Naruto

- Naruto como hiciste eso - pregunto Picoro

- Recuerde que además de manejar el Ki y el Chacra, manejo Magia - explico Naruto

- genial Naruto oye a todo esto cuando serán los exámenes Chunin- dijo Goku

- Sera en un mes pero antes quiero que conozcan a una persona que se encuentra haya - dijo Naruto

- está bien Naruto que tal si nos vamos mañana - propuso vegeta

- excelente tío vegeta podre cenar por fin la comida de mi mama ya la extrañaba- dijo Naruto mientras su boca se hacía agua

- decidido nos vamos mañana pero quienes irán- dijo Picoro

- pues todos no pienso dejar a nadie aquí - dijo Naruto

- entonces tendremos que buscar a chaos, Krilin y 18, ten sin han y Yamcha para avisarles - dijo Goku

- no hay problema yo lo hago moku bushin no Jutsu (multi clones de madera)- dijo Naruto mientras salían 5 Naruto

- chicos vayan a avisarles a nuestros amigos sobre los exámenes Chunin- dijo Naruto

- Hai jefe - dijeron los clones a la vez.

Continuara…


	16. Nuevo Combate de Naruto

Capitulo 10.2

**Nuevos Combates**

_Anteriormente_

_-no hay problema yo lo hago moku bushin no jutsu (multi clones de madera)- dijo Naruto mientras salían 5 Naruto_

_- chicos vayan a avisarles a nuestros amigos sobre los exámenes Chunin- dijo Naruto_

_- Hai jefe - dijeron los clones a la vez._

_Continuamos _

_ Vamos papa, que tengo hambre- dijo Naruto

- Naruto espera antes, que te parece un encuentro conmigo- dijo vegeta

- Claro Tío Vegeta, hace tiempo que no tengo un buen combate- dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición de ataque

- bien haya voy - dijo vegeta que desapareció para conectar un gancho a la mejilla de Naruto pero fallo, Naruto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago mientras hacía sellos (que todo vale)

- Suiton: Kojun mizu (Gran chorro de agua) - dijo Naruto lanzando un chorro de agua por la boca que tenía intenciones de dar a vegeta que lo esquivo ágilmente

- final flash - dijo vegeta preparando su mejor técnica y lanzándola hacia Naruto

- rinnegan- dijo Naruto activando su rinnegan

- juicio divino - dijo Naruto que hizo desaparecer el final flash de vegeta

-5 segundos para usar nuevamente el Jutsu- pensaba Naruto

- garlick gun - dijo Vegeta preparando su ataque

- Kage bushin no Jutsu - dijo Naruto y aparecieron dos copias de el

- raiton: raikiri no Kamehameha - dijo Naruto lanzando un Kamehameha de rayos

- katon: hinoken (espada de fuego) - dijo clon 1 de Naruto convirtiendo su mano en lo que parecía una espada de fuego

- kaioken- dijo clon 2 de Naruto usando la técnica kaioken

Las técnicas de Naruto (original) y Vegeta chocaron entre sí provocando un temblor en Capsule Corp. cuando las técnicas no querían cesar la de Naruto ganaba impulso para ganar más territorio pero antes de llegar a vegeta este desapareció

- estoy aquí Naruto - dijo vegeta a unos metros alejado de Naruto

-perfecto- pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Vegeta para tratar de dar un tajo pero vegeta se dio cuenta de su presencia y lanzo una esfera de Ki hacia el clon desapareciéndolo

- eso es todo Naruto - dijo Vegeta sonriente.

- A decir verdad …No kaiorasengan - dijo Naruto que con la ayuda de su clon que usaba el kaioken formaba un Rasengan con color rojo carmesí cuando se acabo de formar Naruto se lanzo hacia vegeta para tratar de impactarlo con su mejorado Rasengan, pero fallo tristemente porque no quería herir demasiado a su tío el sabia que aun no peleaba enserio pero no quería arriesgarse, impacto con una mesa que se encontraba afuera de la casa de vegeta que al dar con ella esta exploto en una fracción de cenizas

- buen ataque Naruto espero que puedas enseñármela para ganarle a Kakaroto jajá- dijo vegeta

- claro tío vegeta yo se la enseño- dijo Naruto

- Naruto es técnica como la hiciste- dijo Goku sorprendido

- un día me aburrí y dije si pudiera combinar mi Rasengan con el esta sería más destructiva casi como el Kamehameha - - explico Naruto

- bien mejor vámonos ya o Milk se preocupara - dijo Goku con una sonrisa

- Si Papa, adiós Tío Vegeta, adiós señor Picoro - dijo Naruto usando la bukujutsu(técnica de volar) junto con Goku para irse de nuevo hacia la montaña Paoz, ya alejados Goku le preguntaba cómo le había ido en el mundo Shinobi a lo que Naruto le decía que no había oponentes formidables, Goku no quiso hacer más preguntas sabía que su hijo seria fuerte tal vez un día lograra ser más fuerte que él, ya habían llegado a la casa de Goku cuando entraron vieron a Gohan y a Milk conversando

- hola Mama, hola Gohan - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- hola Naruto - dijeron simultáneamente Gohan y Milk

- y bien Mamita que piensas, vienes conmigo - pregunto Naruto

- claro Sochi - dijo Milk feliz

- y tu Gohan también vendrás - le pregunto Naruto a Gohan

- claro pero quien más va a ir - pregunto Gohan

- Vendrán Tío Vegeta, Papa, Yamcha, Chaoz, ten Shin han, Krilin, 18 y el señor Picoro- respondió Naruto

- pero…digo…no crees que la gente de allá se asustaran - dijo Gohan

- no porque con la ayuda de mi magia, lo he cambiado para ser una persona normal-dijo Naruto

- ¿como?- pregunto Gohan

- bueno luce más o menos así HENGE - dijo Naruto que hacia la pose de manos para que una nube de humo lo cubriese para cuando se disipo lucia exactamente igual que Picoro

- así se ve el señor Picoro - dijo Naruto con la voz de Picoro

- Si el señor Picoro también vendrá que emoción yo creía que no podría pero siempre si podrá - dijo Gohan con voz infantil

- bien saldremos mañana- dijo Naruto

- claro - dijeron los tres que se encontraban en casa

_**Al día siguiente**_

Están los guerreros "z" en la montaña Paoz en donde se encontraban Milk, el maestro Roshi, Krilin, Yamcha, Chaoz, Ten Shin Han, Picoro que volvió a su forma original, Goku , vegeta y C18 que vestía una camisa azul cielo que resaltaba sus curvas con un pantalón negro junto con unas botas de combate rojas, Vegeta vestía una camisa azul marino junto con un pantalón negro y sus botas de combate blancas, Picoro vestía una camisa morada y un pantalón morado también con sus zapatos color café, Goku vestía igual que siempre, Milk vestía una camisa rosada junto con un pantalón color morado y unas zapatillas color rojo, Gohan vestía un dijo igual al de Picoro con su capa y su vestimenta tradicional, los demás vestían igual que siempre y Naruto vestía una camisa negra con rayas blancas junto a un pantalón de color azul rey y unas botas de combate color negro, antes de irse le dijo a ten Shin han y Chaoz que se pusieran un henge para pasar inadvertidos, Ten Shin Han era básicamente igual pero sin su tercer ojo , el maestro Roshi vestía igual que siempre y Chaoz se miraba más alto y vestía una camisa blanca junto con un pantalón color rojo y unas botas de combate color amarrillo y Picoro se puso su henge para pasar también inadvertido todos se miraron muy confundidos por la nueva apariencia de Picoro pero después de que el digiera que era un disfraz se calmaron después de eso Goku y Naruto fueron llevándolos al planeta de laosiana para pedir las indicaciones para ir al mundo Shinobi ya dadas las indicaciones se fueron hacia el mundo Shinobi muchos se encontraban emocionados porque al fin conocerían el lugar de donde vino Naruto, al llegar Naruto les mostro su departamento pero ellos ya tenían el suyo listo ya que antes se que Naruto se fuera le había pedido a Hiruzen departamentos para su familia y amigo los dejo para que vean la aldea mientras Naruto junto con su familia fue a casa de Sarutobi , pasaron los minutos y se disponían a tocar la puerta cuando un ANBU le dijo que el consejo requería su presencia, el dijo que iría en unos minutos ya que quería que su familia conociera a su "abuelo" para que socializaran con él los dejo en casa de Hiruzen ya que él no tenía que ir al lugar donde el consejo se encontraba ya que asuma era el líder del clan Sarutobi Naruto se fue hacia el lugar mencionado cuando llego se sentía un ambiente muy tenso y vio que estaban las momias pero no Danzo le resultaba extraño ya que a el le encantaban las reuniones, no se encontraban ni el hokage ni su esposa todo le parecía muy extraño pero no le tomo mucha importancia

- Son Naruto bienvenido- dijo el consejero Homura

- buenas tardes momias, ¿donde encuentra Danzo Jiji? - pregunto Naruto

- eso es algo que no te debe de importar mocoso - dijo esta vez Koharu

- bien para que me han llamado- pregunto Naruto

- te hemos llamado porque sabemos que has usado técnicas de rango c en adelante o me equivoco- pregunto horma

- no se equivoca, pero a dónde va la cosa- dijo Naruto

- bien pues te hemos llamado para que le enseñes todo lo que tú sabes a sasu…- pero fue interrumpido por danzo y el hokage que se encontraban muy molestos

- Por que han hecho esta junta sin nosotros, EHHH, Naruto, hijo ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Danzo tratando de contener su enojo.

- ya llego el amargado y el hoke - baka – pensaron Homura y Koharu

- eso quisiera saber yo Abuelo Danzo - le dijo Naruto a Danzo, mientras Minato echaba chispas.

- hemos llamado al sujeto conocido como Son Naruto para que le enseñe todo le que él sabe a Sasuke Uchiha y Menma Namikaze - dijo Koharu

- y… si me niego.- dijo Naruto

- se te sentenciara al sellado de chacra - dijo horma

- Pero que se están creyendo ustedes, Naruto no le enseñara a nadie ellos tienen a su sensei - grito danzo ya no podía ocultar su enojo y más si le obligan a Naruto a algo que no quieren

- estoy de acuerdo con Danzo y como yo soy el maldito hokage y digo que no- dijo Minato muy molesto.

- bien si no quiere que su hijo se haga fuerte allá usted…pero le enseñara al último de los Uchiha - dijo Koharu

-Koharu eres una…- Danzo no completo la frase cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

- propongo algo un combate yo y los dos que me han mencionado si ganan les enseñare todo si pierden no les enseñare nada y que sea rápido que mi familia viene de visita y no los quiero hacer esperar - dijo Naruto poniendo triste a Minato

- de acuerdo en el estadio Chunin en diez minutos- dijo horma

- bien haya los veo - dijo Naruto saliendo de la torre hokage

_**10 minutos después**_

Todos se encontraban en el estadio Chunin incluyendo a los guerreros z que habían llegado para apoyar a Naruto pero conociendo su fuerza sabían que el ganaría, Minato se encontraba triste junto a su esposa ya que según Roshi dijo que ellos eran la nueva familia que tenia Naruto, Milk no quería ver a Kushina porque se quería ahorrar las ganas de matarla y no quería que su hijo viera eso, devuelta en la arena se encontraban Naruto, Menma y Sasuke listos para pelea no fue hasta que el hokage dijera que ahora

- dobe cuando gane me enseñaras todo lo que sabes - dijo Sasuke arrogantemente.

- si perdedor yo tendré la versión mejorada del Rasengan- dijo esta vez Menma sorprendiendo a Minato ya que su "hijo" había completado o llevado a una mejora su técnica

- haime - dijo el hokage

Naruto hacia una pose de manos

- suiton: teppodama - dijo Naruto lanzando agua de su boca

- Katon: gokakyu - dijo Sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego por la boca

- Futon: Rekudan - dijo Menma lanzando viento para que las llamas de la bola de fuego que había creado Sasuke antes se volvieran más ardientes, pero cuando las técnicas chocaron se puso todo muy borroso para los espectadores menos para los guerreros z porque todo lo que veían era vapor

- Futon: Repussho - dijo Naruto para que el vapor se disipase

- Sasuke tu ataca primero y luego yo - dijo Menma

En eso Sasuke se le va a Naruto para comenzar un encuentro de taijutsu, no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que Sasuke estuviera inconsciente en el piso.

- bastardo , como te atreves a siquiera existir nadie te quiere aquí ni siquiera Otosan y Kasan que te dejaron abandonado para que los aldeanos te golpeara - dijo Menma mientras una capa roja de chacra lo cubriese, al mismo tiempo el sello se había activado

- y ellos no me importan, tu no me importas solo me importan mis amigos, mi familia que vino para que vean como les pateo el trasero a insectos como tu (las palabras de vegeta son pegadizas) solo me importan de este lugar mi hermana y mis ojisan los demás no - dijo Naruto

- cállate- dijo Menma que le salían dos colas de chacra mientras formaba un Rasengan con la ayuda de un clon, el sello que tenia Menma casi había desaparecido debido al poder del Kyuubi que tenia sellado.

- que es el Rasengan de nuevo… nunca cambias - dijo Naruto

- cállate y muere Rasengan - dijo Menma mientras corría con un Rasengan en la mano

- y así lo quieres katon: hinoken - dijo Naruto que formo su espada de fuego en la mano para también correr a la dirección de Menma para chocar técnicas y formar una mini explosión que los llevo a lados opuestos del estadio

- terminemos con esto kaioken - dijo Naruto usando la kaioken para luego hacer una posición de manos

- futon: juha reppu sho (elemento aire: oleada descomunal de aire) - dijo Naruto que de sus manos salían oleadas grandes que iban directo a Menma que impacto con un tronco de madera

-kawarimi- pensaba Naruto tratando de sentir su presencia

- Rasengan - dijo Menma detrás de el Naruto salto para que el Rasengan no le diera en la espalda, mientras hacía sellos en el aire

- hyoton: rei to bimu (Rayo de hielo) - dijo Naruto que lanzo el rayo de hielo en la espalda de Menma paralizándolo dando tiempo para que Naruto le diese un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, pero sin que Nadie lo sospechara ni siquiera el mismo Naruto, el sello de control de Menma tenía había desaparecido.

- El encuentro ha finalizado el ganador son Naruto - dijo el hokage feliz de poder poner a esos idiotas en su lugar.

En otro lugar del estadio, Kakashi sintió que el sello que le puso a Menma, había desaparecido y eso lo enfureció.

"Maldita sea, ahora solo me queda Sasuke y Sakura, maldito Naruto, tendré que actuar rápido, si no perderé todo lo que he ganado" – decía el peli- ¿Negro?

**De Vuelta en el estadio.**

- VEN…YO GANE, así que no les enseñare nada a ese para… tomen eso momias - dijo Naruto burlón mientras iba con sus amigos y familia.

Los 2 consejeros estaban furiosos, no pudieron obligar a Naruto a enseñarles sus técnicas a Sasuke, no podían hacer nada mientras Minato fuera el Hokage, entonces iban a planear otra forma.

_ Tenemos que actuar de otra manera – pensaron ambos diabólicamente

- Vamos Papa, Mama, Gohan vamos a comer ramen - dijo Naruto jalándolos para que lo siguieran los demás también fueron ya que querían comer algo….

Continuara…


	17. Cual es la mejor Invocacion

Capitulo 11.1

_**Cuál es la mejor Invocación**_

Un nuevo día comienza para Naruto y su familia junto con sus amigos, Sarutobi se ha llevado muy bien con la familia Son el porqué sencillo, recogieron a Naruto cuando los demás lo veían como un demonio sin razón hablando de la familia Son le pidieron un campo de entrenamiento para que pudieran entrenar en paz también le habían explicado que si alguien los observaba mientras entrenaban lo iban a matar bueno eso había dicho Vegeta que no se encontraba de buen humor, Naruto que había visto a Ryu en las calles de Konoha le ofreció que entrenara con su familia a lo cual Ryu acepto solo para poder pedirle su revancha, en este momento Naruto y sus amigos y familiares se encontraban en la zona de entrenamiento 32° que parecía un bosque junto con unos cuantos troncos regados ya que esa zona solo la utilizaban los miembros de ANBU especializados en tácticas y combate sigiloso, Naruto había decidido como serian los encuentros serian su Padre y su Tío Vegeta vs Ten Shin Han, Picoro, Krilin, Chaoz, Yamcha y Gohan, Naruto pelearía con Ryu porque quería ver que tanto mejoro en sus jutsus, también invito a su hermana para que el maestro Roshi le enseñara a cómo manejar el Ki cabe decir que naruko literalmente lloro ya que su Aniki si se preocupaba por ella, pero no contaban que cerca de ese lugar se encontraban seis sombras que miraban esas no eran ni más ni menos que Minato, Kushina, Menma, Sasuke ,Kakashi y el gama sannis Jiraya que estaban ahí por diferentes razones

Minato quería ver que tanto ha mejorado su "hijo"

Kushina tenía la misma petición que Minato al igual que Menma.

Jiraya quería darle entrenamiento

Sasuke porque quería esas técnicas

Kakashi estaba porque querían copiar sus técnicas, para después le enseñara la mejora del Rasengan a Sasuke.

Devuelta en el campo de entrenamiento Naruto se encontraba a unos metros de Ryu para dar comienzo a su encuentro todos los demás incluyendo a su hermana se encontraban viendo el próximo combate (todos los jutsus se harán con dos sellos según la cantidad de chacra requiera), Goku serian el árbitro para este combate ya que el no dejara que ninguno de los dos muera solo intervendrá cuando uno se quede completamente agotado

- listo Ryu - dijo Naruto emocionado

- listo Naruto - dijo Ryu igual de emocionado que Naruto

- Comiencen - dijo Goku

Naruto y Ryu se lanzaron en una lucha de taijutsu corta para luego de un pequeño tiempo separarse y trazar sellos

- Doton: Domu - dijo Ryu lanzando una lanza de tierra que tenía intención de darle a Naruto que solo trazo unos sellos de manos

- doton: rasendomu (elemento tierra: lanza en espiral) - dijo Naruto con Rasengan en forma de lanza cubierta de tierra dejando sorprendidos al hokage y sus acompañantes, Naruto corría hacia la lanza de tierra con el Rasengan en la mano logrando atravesar la lanza pero al hacer eso su técnica se desactivo

- buena técnica Naruto pero con eso no ganaras - dijo Ryu

- eso ya lo se Ryu esa técnica era para destruir tu lanza de tierra - dijo Naruto, mientras Ryu hacia otro Jutsu

- Katon: gokakyu - dijo Ryu lanzando una bola de fuego por la boca

- suiton: suijinheki - dijo Naruto lanzando un muro de agua por la boca logrando acabar la bola de fuego de Ryu, Naruto hizo otro sellos de manos

- katon: goryuka -] dijo Naruto lanzando varios proyectiles llameantes que tienen forma de una cabeza de dragón, que iba a dar a Ryu que solo lo esquivo con gran dificultad

- buena técnica Naruto ahora peleare enserio, mira mi doujutsu rinnegan - dijo Ryu activando su doujutsu

- como conseguiste ese doujutsu Ryu - dijo Naruto intrigado

- Lo desperté hace muy poco tiempo pero no quería usarlo hasta que lo tuviera bien controlado -] explico Ryu

- no eres el único con ese doujutsu mira el mío - dijo Naruto activando su rinnegan

- Wow también tienes el rinnegan me sorprendes - dijo Ryu asombrando a los que están ocultos de los arboles

- no es lo único que tengo Ryu mira este ataque - dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en una técnica muy conocida

- final flash - dijo Naruto lanzando su técnica hacia los arboles, los que estaban ocultos se dispusieron a salir de ese lugar cayendo sobre el campo de entrenamiento de pie

- que hacen ustedes aquí - dijo Naruto con voz fría

- nos-nosotros venimos para ver como estabas - dijo Minato

- me da igual lo que quieran hacer, pero lo le había dicho hokage-sama que el que se encontraba espiando lo iba a dejar en el hospital - dijo Naruto con voz tétrica

- Sochi, nosotros te extrañamos mucho al igual que tu hermana - dijo Kushina

- a mi hermana Naruko ya la he perdonado pero no a ustedes - dijo Naruto

- dobe te exijo que me enseñes tus técnicas solo un Uchiha como yo debe tenerlas - dijo Sasuke

- …Por Kami…y pensar que yo me comportaba de esa manera, que horror - pensaba Menma, desde que se libero del Sello ahora pensaba las cosas más claramente.

Desde la ultima pelea con Naruto, Menma sentía que algo lo controlaba y lo hacia comportarse como Sasuke

-Naruto como ex-alumno de tu padre te exijo que les des tus técnicas a tu hermano y a Sasuke - dijo el ciclope.

Menma lo vio mal, desde la pelea que tuvo con Naruto , el noto que Kakashi ahora prefería mas entrenar a Sasuke que a él.

- Vamos Naruto déjame entrenarte te daré el contrato de los sapos que dices - dijo Jiraya

- miren ustedes dos - dijo Naruto apuntado primero a Kakashi y a Sasuke

-Teme, no eres nadie para pedirme mis técnicas y tu Kakashi no eres nada de mi tampoco alumno de mi Papa Son Goku o de mi Tío Vegeta asique no me hagas reír y no puedes copiar mis técnicas porque no sabes los sellos apropiados - dijo Naruto arruinándole el plan a Kakashi

- y en cuanto a ti Jiraya no quiero tu entrenamiento ni tu rollo de invocación ya tengo uno donde le supera por mucho y si no me crees mira kuchiyose no Jutsu - dijo Naruto invocando al jefe del clan de los tigres dientes de sable

- QUIEN ME HA INVOCADO - dijo el jefe tigre

- Oiga, jefe gato aquí abajo - dijo Naruto

- MALDITO GAKI CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES JEFE GATO SOY EL JEFE DEL CLAN DE LOS TIGRES DIENTES DE SABLE EL GRAN Y UNICO TORAUNTA - dijo Toraunta

- ves Jiraya invoca al jefe de tu clan sapo - reto Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

- bien pero no digas que te lo advertí kuchiyose no Jutsu - dijo Jiraya invocando a Gamabunta

- -QUE QUIERES JIRAIYA - dijo Gamabunta

- TÚ ERES GAMABUNTA VERDAD - dijo Toraunta

- TU QUIEN ERES…- pregunto Gamabunta

- ESCUCHA BIEN SAPO, YO SOY EL GRAN JEFE DEL CLAN DIENTES DE SABLE - dijo Toraunta con una sonrisa de orgullo

- PERO TU CLAN FUE ANIQUILADO HACE AÑOS - dijo Gamabunta sorprendido

- ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES HAHA BUENO YA QUE NECESITAS NARUTO - dijo Toraunta

- Jiraya dice que los sapos son mejores que los tigres - dijo Naruto

- QUUEEEE DE NINGUNA MANERA, LOS TIGRES SON SUPERIORES A LOS SAPOS - dijo Toraunta

- NEL, LOS SAPOS SON LOS MEJORES - dijo Gamabunta

**Toraunta:** QUE NO -

**Gamabunta:** QUE SI -

**Toraunta**: QUE NO -

**Gamabunta:** - QUE SI -

**Toraunta: **TE ODIO GAMABUTA -

**Gamabunta:** YO TAMBIEN, LUCHEMOS -

- OIGAN, ya cállense los dos - dijo Naruto

- Perdón Naruto, es solo que muchos dicen que los sapos son superiores porque estuvimos inactivos por mucho tiempo- dijo Toraunta

- Y, si saben que ustedes son los mejores que no les importe lo que otros digan - dijo Naruto

- BUENO ADIOS BUNTA - dijo Toraunta desapareciendo en una nube de humo

- ADIOS GATO - dijo Gamabunta que hizo lo mismo que Toraunta

- Ves Jiraya tu invocación no es la mejor - dijo Naruto caminando hacia otro lado

- Que buena invocación - dijo Minato Menma y Kushina

- Dobe dame esa invocación - dijo Sasuke

- te lo diré de una sola palabra, JAMASSS - dijo Naruto

- Katon: gokakyu - dijo Sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego que nunca llego ya que Goku y vegeta la lanzaron a otro lugar

- ESCUCHENME BIEN INSECTOS NO LE HARAN NADA A MI SOBRINO EN MI PRESENCIA - grito vegeta

- Ya escucharon panda de idiotas - dijo Goku serio

- Vamos Papa, Tío Vegeta, no valen la pena - dijo Naruto retirándose.

-debemos buscar su perdón- pensaron Minato Menma y Kushina

Continuara…


	18. Finales Chunin e invasión

Capitulo 11.2

**Finales Chunin e invasión**

_**UN MES DESPUES **_

Por fin había llegado el día para las finales Chunin Naruto ha entrenado hasta el cansancio junto con su hermana y Ryu, ahora todos los finalistas se encontraban en la arena listos para su combate (aquí están todos los Kages)

- bien ha habido un cambio en la pelea miren esta hoja para que vean como están reagrupados los oponentes (igual que el canon) - dijo el examinador

-hmp sacaron a dos me toca pelear con Menma o Neji Hyuga que buena suerte- pensaba Naruto

- bien la primera pelea Menma Namikaze vs Neji Hyuga. - los demás se pueden ir a sus lugares dijo el examinador

(Igual que el canon) Menma había ganado por k.o ahora solo faltaba pelear con su hermano.

- bien la siguiente pelea es Menma Namikaze vs Son Naruto los mencionados bajen al campo de pelea - dijo el examinador

- hoy perderás, hermanito - dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

- tú no cambias verdad, Menma - dijo Naruto

- haime - dijo el examinador

- futon: rekudan - dijo Menma que hacia sellos para lanzar una bala de aire comprimida

- hyoton: kaze kori (ráfaga de viento frio)- dijo Naruto lanzando una ráfaga de aire frio que congelo las piernas de Menma

- basta el ganador es Son Naruto - dijo el examinador

- que, yo soy el que debía ganar… - dijo Menma casi gritándolo.

- Naruto me gano, no estoy a su nivel… te felicito hermanito – pensó el Namikaze.

- Cállate Menma - dijo Naruto dándole un codazo en el cuello para dejar a Menma inconsciente

-madre quieres su sangre- pensaba Gaara

-si estúpido hijo quiero su sangre- dijo el Shukaku

- bien la siguiente pelea es entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku no Gaara por favor bajen al campo de pelea - dijo el examinador

_**En el palco de los Kages**_

-¿dónde está el Uchiha?- dijo la Mizukage Mei Temuri

- no tengo idea Kakashi lo había llevado a entrenar - dijo el hokage

- yo digo que hay que descalificarlo- dijo el Raikage

- tal vez deberíamos esperar - dijo el Kazekage/Orochimaru

- NOO no debemos esperar más si fuera una guerra y el tuviera que entregar información valiosa y llegara tarde todos sus compañeros estarían muerto - dijo onoki

- el tsuchikage tiene razón no podemos esperar - apoyo Mei

- bien ANBU - dijo el hokage

- si hokage-sama - dijo el ANBU con máscara de conejo

- dile al examinador que Sasuke Uchiha esta descalificado - ordeno el hokage

- Hai hokage-sama - dijo el ANBU

Devuelta en la arena todos esperaban el combate cuando el examinador hizo un anuncio

- Sasuke Uchiha ha sido descalificado, por favor que son Naruto venga hacia la arena - acabo de decir el examinador y de inmediato todos los civiles abucheaban para que no le dejaran al "estorbo" como lo llamaba Menma luchara, cuando un sushi apareció donde se mostraban dos figuras las cuales eran Kakashi y Sasuke

- espero no haber llegado tarde - dijo Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo visible

- de hecho yo peleare con Gaara, ya que Uchiha ha sido descalificado- dijo Naruto sin verlos

- vamos Naruto sabes que Sasuke ha entrenado duro para esto, te exijo que le des tu puesto - dijo Kakashi

- Si dobe solo la elite como yo puede derrotar a este idiota - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

- No Uchiha tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste ahora vete - dijo Naruto

- Maldito - dijo Sasuke con intenciones de hacer un Jutsu pero fue detenido por Kakashi

- déjalo Sasuke no va a ganar - dijo Kakashi – Maldito mocoso, ya verás lo que te espera – pensó el Hatake con odio

Kakashi sentía que todo se le estaba escapando de las manos , perdió el control de Menma , ahora solo contaba con Sasuke ,vio hacia el palco , veía a su sensei , pero ya no lo veía con el respeto que tenia , puesto que ya no podía manipularlo , después vio al Kazekage , Kakashi sonrió, recordó que bajo las ordenes del consejo civil , Kakashi acompaño a Orochimaru a hablar con el Kazekage de Suna para invadir Konoha junto con la aldea del sonido, pero este se negó rotundamente y dijo que enviara una nota a Konoha , entonces Kakashi mato al Kazekage a traición para que Orochimaru ocupara su lugar y con la ayuda del consejo civil de Konoha , que estaba de acuerdo con el plan, Orochimaru entro a Konoha haciéndose pasar por el Kage de Suna y así Orochimaru se encargaría de aniquilar al Yondaime y al Sandaime , paraqué así , el consejo civil tomara el control de la aldea.

- bien el último combate es entre son Naruto y Sabaku no Gaara ¿listos?

-Haime - dijo el examinador pero en ese momento empezaron a caer plumas dejando a muchos dormidos, la razón habían caído en un Genjutsu incluso la familia Son cayo dormida pero los ninjas lograron salir del Genjutsu pero los Kages no estaban y tampoco el Jinchuuriki del Shukaku.

Kakashi sonrió, esa era la señal, muy pronto su "Sensei" y el Sandaime morirían en manos de Orochimaru.

-esto es malo tengo que hacer algo- pensó Naruto

- mokuton: kage mokubushin no Jutsu (elemento madera: multiclones de madera) - dijo Naruto apareciendo dos clones de madera

- tú y tu vallan por Gaara yo iré por los Kages no sé porque pero creo que me necesitan - dijo el Naruto original

- Hai jefe - dijeron los clones

Naruto buscaba a los Kages por medio de su presencia y los encontró en un edificio donde había una barrera negra cubriendo el techo ahí pudo ver a los 4 Kages junto con su ojisan Sarutobi Naruto iba a entrar pero se le ocurrió usar su técnica de tele-transportación, se concentro en su objetivo y logro pasar la barrera

_**En la barrera**_

Todos los Kages estaban sorprendidos un niño había pasado la barrera que Orochimaru había creado y estaba tranquilo

- tu otra vez que quieres ahora - dijo Orochimaru

- quiero que te mueras, Orochimaru - dijo Naruto con enojo

- kuku ven entonces ven a matarme pero antes kuchiyose: edo. Tensei - dijo Orochimaru para que tres ataúdes salieran del suelo cuando se abrieron todos veían como los primeros hokage junto con Madara Uchiha estaban ahí vivos bueno más o menos

- que estamos deteniendo una invasión - dijo Hashirama

- los ninja de hoy se han vuelto muy perezosos se parecen al clan Nara - dijo Madara con fastidio

- kuku no están deteniendo la están acabando - dijo Orochimaru

- Madara sensei, Hashirama sensei son ustedes - dijo Naruto con los ojos llorosos

- eh Naruto…- dijo Madara sorprendido

- Naruto-kun - dijo Hashirama viendo a Naruto

- están vivos o muertos - dijo el Sandaime

- Hiruzen eres tú, mira nada mas ya estás muy viejo para esto no crees - dijo tobiana

- Jeje si creo que soy algo viejo - dijo Hiruzen

- ya basta de romanticismos, Hashirama ataca el tsuchikage, Tobirana usted ataquen al Raikage y Mizukage, Madara tu del Yondaime y Sandaime hokage y yo acabare a Naruto-kun- dijo Orochimaru haciendo fruncir el seño a Madara y Hashirama

- maldito como osas usar los cuerpos de mis senséis te matare - dijo Naruto que comenzaba a enojare hasta que su pelo se volvió rubio y sus ojos pasaron a ser unos verdes jade

-que poder- pensaron los Kages

-este es tu poder Naruto- pensó Hashirama

-haha Naruto sin duda serás mejor que tu padre Goku- pensó Madara ya que en el otro mundo durante el entrenamiento tuvo la oportunidad de luchar con Goku usando todo su poder

-sin duda serias un mejor cuerpo que Sasuke-kun- pensaba el pedófila (Cof. Cof) Orochimaru

- Orochimaru hoy perderás ante mi doragon aizu - dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos para abrirlos mostrar unos dragones color blancos centrados en sus ojos y alrededor un azul muy oscuro casi bordando al negro

- qué clase de doujutsu es ese - dijo Orochimaru

- este doujutsu me permite usar un técnica las veces que quiera y no gastara nada de poder - dijo Naruto

- kuku bueno pero aun así no me ganaras Katon: gokakyu - dijo Orochimaru lanzando una bola de fuego por la boca

- rinnegan - dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos pasaban a unos anillos con fondo color morado metálico

- Shinra tensei (juicio divino) - dijo Naruto mientras la bola de fuego se disolvía en el aire

- el rinnegan que diablos eres - dijo Orochimaru

- tú pero pesadilla Hebe-teme - dijo Naruto

- no me ganaras yo soy inmortal - dijo Orochimaru

- eres un idiota o no me interesa quien seas pero debo salvar a mis senséis de tus garras - dijo Naruto antes de ver como Madara había matado a Hiruzen con una lanza de tierra

- Madara sensei que ha hecho - dijo Naruto con asombro y tristeza

- yo no quise hacerlo Naruto por favor libérame de esto - suplico Madara

- esto es culpa de Orochimaru el te uso para matar a mi ojisan - dijo Naruto mientras el cielo se volvía negro y caía unos rayos del cielo

- Orochimaru tu yo te juro que pagaras está muy caro ahhhhhhhhh- dijo Naruto mientras su poder aumentaba considerablemente hasta que su cabello se volvía mas largo ahora era casi como el de vegeta pero un mecho caía de lado de su cara y su cuerpo se envolvía en un aura dorada con unos pequeños rayos que pasaban al azar

- libéralos Orochimaru o sino…- dijo Naruto

- o sino que - reto Orochimaru

- mokuton: kage mokubushin no Jutsu - dijo Naruto apareciendo a otro clon de madera

- utilizas mokuton - dijo Orochimaru sorprendido.

- desactiva la técnica Orochimaru - dijo el Naruto original

-No lo hare - dijo Orochimaru

- tú lo pediste Katon: Jigoku no Mizuki o hassha (Fuego de el lago infernal) - dijo Naruto que del suelo comenzaba a salir fuego de color negro

- qué diablos es esa técnica no importa doton: mogura kure no Jutsu - dijo Orochimaru ocultándose en la tierra

- eso no te ayudara Orochimaru - dijo Naruto

- kuku mira detrás de ti Naruto-kun - dijo Orochimaru a unos metros de Naruto

- Katon: gokakyu - dijo Orochimaru lanzando otra bola de fuego hacia Naruto, que Naruto esquivo gracias a su velocidad

- quítalo Orochimaru - dijo Naruto

- NOO - grito Orochimaru

- Ki no turubí (espada de Ki) - dijo Naruto sacando una espada hecha de Ki que le iba a rebanar la cabeza a Orochimaru

- no espera la desactivare, pero no me mates - dijo Orochimaru desactivando el edo. Tensei

- listo déjame ir por favor - suplico Orochimaru

- tienes suerte que ya no tenga chacra para matarte - mintió Naruto ya que no había usado ni la mitad de su poder salvo por el Ki pero eso fue porque vio como moría Hiruzen

- kuku eres tan torpe Naruto-kun me tengo que ir adiós doton: mogura kure no Jutsu- dijo Orochimaru escapando

- un problema menos - dijo Naruto cuando recordó que su ojisan se estaba muriendo

Continuara….


	19. La Muerte de Hiruzen y el plan de Huida

Capitulo 11.3

_**La Muerte de Hiruzen y el plan de Huida de Sasuke**_

Naruto corría hasta que se desplomo de rodillas para ver la salud de su ojisan cuando llego lo vio mirando hacia la nada Naruto tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando volvió a la normalidad todos los demás Kages miraban esto con tristeza, Hiruzen seguía respirando pero no tanto como antes

- Ojisan no te mueras por favor no me dejes ojisan - suplico Naruto

- Naru, Cof Naruto yo nunca te dejare siempre estaré en tu corazón prométeme que te harás más fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos - dijo un debilitado Hiruzen

- Ojisan no digas eso te pondrás bien respira ojisan por lo que más quieras, respira - dijo Naruto brotando un par de lagrimas

- Recuerda Naruto siempre te apoyare y te cuidare desde allá arriba - dijo Hiruzen apuntando al cielo

- Ojisan por favor sniff no te vayas - dijo Naruto ya llorando

- Te quiero como a un nieto Naruto ahhhh - dijo Hiruzen dando su último aliento

- Ojisan despierta ojisan, ojisan, OJISANNNN - grito Naruto mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer y la barrera se disolvía, Danzo llego rápidamente junto con su ahijado Sai y a ver la escena se puso muy triste, Hiruzen era como un hermano para él, Hiruzen ayudo a Danzo a sobre llevar la repentina muerte de Ranzo, su hermano mellizo.

- Naruto...hijo – dijo Danzo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Naruto se levanto y abrazo a Danzo, después de unos minutos se calmo.

- ojisan nunca te olvidare - dijo Naruto al cielo

- Naruto recuerda que aun tenemos una invasión que detener - dijo Minato

- Ha, Hai hokage-sama - dijo Naruto

- El Shukaku se está liberando debemos llegar lo más rápido posible - dijo el Raikage

- Yo lo hare - dijo Naruto

- Como - dijo el tsuchikage

- Así bukujutsu - dijo Naruto elevándose en el aire

- También dominas el jinton - dijo el tsuchikage

- No esta técnica no gasta chacra y puedo ir lo más rápido que quiera - dijo Naruto volando hacia la dirección donde se encontraban sus clones

-Naruto ten cuidado – dijo Danzo mientras veía a Naruto alejarse.

_**{Con los clones}**_

Los clones no la pasaban muy bien que digamos ya que uno se había desvanecido por un ataque de Sasuke que había hecho el Jutsu de gokakyu por la espalda del clon el otro clon le había dado un golpe en la nuca mientras Menma y Naruko usaban chacra del Kyuubi para detener al Shukaku, pero en ese momento había aparecido su salvación Naruto que volaba a una velocidad muy rápida cuando el llego el otro clon se había desvanecido para dar sus recuerdos al original Naruto había activado su rinnegan para poder usar mejor sus Jutsu, aterrizo a lado de naruko

- Hola Naruko-nee - dijo Naruto muy amable

- Aniki - dijo naruko abrazando a Naruto mientras el manto se desvanecía

- Que pasa Aniki te veo muy triste - dijo naruko

- Es que sniff Sarutobi ojisan ha muerto a manos de Orochimaru - dijo muy triste Naruto.

- Como que Sarutobi murió – dijo Menma sorprendido

- Dime que es mentira Aniki - dijo naruko muy triste

- Luego hablamos de esto naruko-ne ahora debemos derrotar al Shukaku - dijo Naruto

- Ok - dijo naruko

- Primero lo primero necesitamos apoyo kuchiyose no Jutsu - dijo Naruto logrando aparecer a un ave de color rojo con las alas anaranjadas

- que ocurre Naruto-sama - dijo el ave

- Fiore necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Naruto

- Seguro Naruto-sama que desea - dijo Fiore

- Vamos a usar "esa" técnica - dijo Naruto

- Esta bien suba - dijo fiore, a lo que Naruto se subió

- Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día naruko-nea sube] dijo Naruto

-enserio me ha perdonado gracias Kami-sama-voy Naruto-nii - dijo naruko subiéndose en el lomo de fiore

- Oigan y yo que - dijo Menma.

- Menma tu ve para detener a los ninjas de otras aldeas que no están atacando - dijo Naruto a Menma

- Bien Naruto, cuídate - dijo Menma mientras se iba a ayudar a detener a los ninjas invasores.

- tú también - dijo Naruto mientras volaba con Fiore hasta alcanzar el tamaño del Shukaku

- Listo fiore - dijo Naruto

- Listo Naruto-sama - dijo fiore

- Katon: fenikkusu no taika no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran fuego del fénix)- dijeron los dos mientras las alas de fiore lanzaban oleadas de aire y Naruto lanzaba mucho fuego de su boca para hacer las llamas mas fuertes

- Esto no funciona Naruto-sama - dijo fiore

- - No te preocupes Fiore se me ocurre una idea naruko tu elemento es el agua verdad - dijo Naruto viendo a naruko

- Si Naruto-nii porque - dijo Naruko algo extrañada.

- Mira haz el tempodama y yo hare el Doryudan y tu Fiore tu harás la mejor técnica de fuego que tengas - dijo Naruto

- Hai - dijeron los dos

- Suiton: tempodama - dijo naruko lanzando una bala de agua

- Doton: Doryudan - dijo Naruto lanzando un gran dragón de tierra

- Katon: karyudan - dijo fiore lanzando un gran dragón de fuego por el pico y complementándolo con las alas

Las técnicas colisionaron contra Shukaku pero no le hicieron más que llamar su atención para que el Shukaku mirara a sus agresores

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA USTEDES CREEN QUE ESO ME AFECTARA ESTAN MUY MAL - grito el Shukaku mirando a fiore y a naruko y Naruto

- Demonios solo una cosa más - dijo Naruto poniendo su posición de manos

- Raiton: raikiri no Kamehameha - dijo Naruto lanzando un Kamehameha con rayos que le dio en el estomago al Shukaku que le hiso un agujero en el estomago pero este se regenero

- HAHAHA ESO NO ME HIZO NADA, MOCOSO - dijo Shukaku

- Una última cosa fiore llévame cerca de Gaara lo intentare despertar - dijo Naruto fiore le obedeció llego hasta que estuviera cerca de la cabeza de Shukaku

- Ten cuidado Naruto-nii - dijo Naruko

- Lo tendré naruko-nee - dijo Naruto para saltar hasta que cayó en la cabeza de Shukaku y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a Garra para obligarlo a que se despertara

- NOOO APENAS QUE ME HABIA SALIDO NO ES JUSTO - grito Shukaku para desvanecerse en arena

Gaara cayó al piso pero no le dio muy fuerte ya que Naruto lo sostuvo en el aire para que no se fracturara más cosas o se desgarrara un musculo, poco a poco Gaara se ha ido despertando y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Naruto

- No, no por favor no me mates - dijo Gaara a lo que Naruto solo puso una cara de confusión

- No pienso matarte tu eres mi amigo y yo no mato a mis amigos - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Gaara

- Tu no me conoces, no sabes lo que he vivido - dijo Gaara

- Ah no yo eh vivido a la sombra de mis hermanos eh sido golpeado por los aldeanos y ignorado por mis padres hasta que no lo aguante mas y me fui luego regrese para que vean que puedo ser fuerte sin su entrenamiento - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Gaara

- Si eres como yo entonces, porque no eres un adicto al odio - dijo Gaara

- Yo aprendí que un buen amigo se puede superar incluso al mismo odio no seas tonto Gaara tu al igual que yo tienes amigos y a tus hermanos que se preocupan por ti recuerda esto Gaara cuando se el momento te traeré a ti y a tus hermanos a casa de mis padres para que no haiga más odio en ustedes que dices - dijo Naruto

- Me parece bien Naruto - dijo Gaara en ese momento sus hermanos habían aparecido llevándose a Gaara

- Temari, Kankuro lo siento - dijo Gaara sacando lagrimas a Temari

- No hay problema hermanito vamos a casa - dijo Temari

Devuelta con Naruto y Naruko que se encontraban en la aldea de regreso Naruto había sido llamado una vez más por el consejo, Naruto fue junto con su hermana hacia el consejo al llegar pudo ver como los clanes Yamanaka y Hyuga lo miraban como si fuera una mina de oro, los concejales serios como siempre y el consejo civil quería un matrimonio con sus hijas para una nueva línea de Shinobi fuertes

- Son Naruto - dijo Koharu

- Dígame - dijo Naruto

- Queríamos agradecerte por tus esfuerzos en la invasión - dijo Homura

- Mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada ya que Hiruzen ojisan ha muerto- dijo Naruto triste

- Estamos al tanto de eso mocoso – (_Que pena que Orochimaru, no mato al maldito Yondaime_)- lo que queríamos saber es que tienes más de dos líneas de sangre podrías enseñárnoslas - dijo Koharu

- No se para que pero bueno mokuton: mokubushin no Jutsu - dijo Naruto creando un clon de madera

- Rinnegan - dijo Naruto el original mostrando su rinnegan

- Oigan y mi Padre - dijo naruko

- No tenemos idea, joven Naruko- dijo Homura

- Y a propósito ¿Dónde está Danzo Jiji?- dijo Naruto

- Nos da igual donde este ese - dijo Koharu

- Maldita momia – pesaban ambos hermanos.

- Bueno ya Naruto ya que tienes más de dos líneas de sangre deberás casarte con muchas mujeres, además de dar el contrato de los fénix a… Sasuke Uchiha - dijo el típico civil retrasado

- y siguen bastos, cuantas veces tengo que decirles que NO le daré ningunos de mis contratos al Uchiha, en qué idioma se los tengo que explicar - dijo Naruto muy molesto

- dobe pues deberás darme ese contrato ya que me pertenece - dijo una voz que salía de la sombra acompañado de un espantapájaros con su libro naranja en la mano

- pero, qué cosas dices...Sasuke –dijo Naruko molesta al igual de Naruto.

- Como que este contrato es tuyo si no puedes invocar a ningún ser de este clan - dijo Naruto

- Pues como sabemos ese contrato ayudo en la derrota de Shukaku y por tal le pertenece a Uchiha-sama- dijo Homura.

- Vamos Naruto dale ese contrato a Sasuke el lo podría manejar mejor que tu - dijo Kakashi

- pues lo lamento mucho… pero a la única que le daré uno de mis contratos será a Naruko y ya se cual le daré - dijo Naruto

- Cual dobe - dijo Sasuke

- Pues el de los dragones - dijo Naruto

- Ese contrato no existe ese fue aniquilado hace años - dijo Koharu

- Pregúntale a Sasuke o a Kakashi y les dirán lo contrario - dijo Naruto tranquilo

- Dame ese contrato también dobe - dijo Sasuke

- Ya te dije que No emo Uchiha… tu lo quieres mis contratos para tu venganza, cuando es para proteger a tus seres queridos - dijo Naruto

- No me importa lo que digas dobe yo quiero ese contrato y me lo vas a entregar por las buenas o por las malas - dijo Sasuke

- Cállate Sasuke que sabes que es cierto tu quieres el contrato para matar…pero no ves que tienes todavía a tu familia tienes a tu madre, Itachi y Sasuki-chan hablando de Sasuki-chan donde esta - pregunto Naruto

- No lo sé Aniki - dijo naruko

- Bueno vamos a buscarla naruko-ne - dijo Naruto

- Sostente de mi, vamos a donde esta ella- dijo Naruto mientras se concentraba

- Ya la encontré - dijo Naruto desapareciendo junto a Naruko

- Esa técnica le debe pertenecer a Uchiha-sama, Kakashi debes copiar esa técnica - dijo Koharu

- Mi Sharingan no lo puede copiar, seguro puso sellos anti - copias en sus técnicas debemos decirle a Itachi-san que las copie- dijo Kakashi.

-maldito dobe esas técnicas serán mías- pensaba Sasuke.

Los líderes de los clanes también se habían ido, Sasuke encaro al consejo civil.

"Escuchen, si no puedo obtener los poderes del Dobe para vengar a mi clan, entonces, me iré a buscar el poder fuera de esta aldea" – dijo el Uchiha.

"Por favor Uchiha – sama, piénselo, si se va de la aldea, será declarado un ninja renegado" – dijo Homura.

"No me importa… ustedes saben que mi clan fue el más poderoso de Konoha y cofundador de esta aldea , Itachi es un inútil para ser el líder ,el sueño de mi padre fue ser el hokage de Konoha y por culpa de Hiruzen Sarutobi que escogió a Minato Namikaze el lugar de mi padre, ese sueño de él nunca se cumplió , estoy seguro que el Yondaime dio la orden, para exterminar el Clan Uchiha …y si yo no obtengo lo que quiero aquí , entonces …me iré a buscar el poder fuera de estas murallas.- dijo Sasuke

"mandare un mensaje a Orochimaru, el podrá entrenarte, por algo es el unos de los legendarios Sanín….pero para que puedas salir…debe parecer…un secuestro…nos ayudarías Kakashi" – dijo Koharu.

"No se preocupen….ya me adelante y en algunos días…pondremos el plan en marcha… no se preocupen…pero intentemos una última vez que el mocosos ese…le de sus técnicas al Sasuke …si no podemos hacerlo, entonces pondremos este plan en marcha" – dijo Kakashi.

"Eso esperamos" – dijo Homura.

_**{En el distrito Uchiha}**_

Vemos a Sasuki, Mikoto e Itachi entrenando cuando Naruto se apareció de repente asustando a las personas que se encontraba en ese lugar

- Wow Naruto-nii que era esa técnica - dijo Naruko

- Veras naruko-ne esa técnica se llama tele-transportación me permite localizar a la persona que desee en una fracción de segundo - dijo Naruto

- Hola Naruko, hola Naruto-kun - dijo Sasuki

- Hola Sasuki/Sasuki-chan - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Hola Mikoto sensei Itachi-san como le ha ido - dijo Naruto

- Muy bien ya que hemos ganado la invasión - dijo Itachi trayendo malos recuerdos a Naruto

- Que te pasa Naruto-kun - dijo Sasuki

- Es que Sasuki-chan hoy perdí a alguien muy querido por mi y no pude hacer nada al respecto - dijo Naruto con la mirada hacia el pisa

- De quien se trata Naruto - dijo Mikoto

- [Hiruzen ojisan - dijo Naruto dejando en shock a lo Uchihas

- Como que Hiruzen-sama ha muerto, Naruto explícate… - dijo Itachi

- Si Itachi-san ha muerto por culpa de Orochimaru y yo no lo pude evitar sniff no han pasado ni siquiera unas horas y ya lo extraño - dijo Naruto botando un par de lagrimas

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun que él no ha muerto si tu lo recuerdas y sus amigos lo recuerdan el vivirá no físicamente sino en sus corazones - dijo Sasuki

- Gracias Sasuki-chan eso me ayudara a superar su muerte - dijo Naruto con un poco mas de animo

- No hay de que Naruto-kun - dijo Sasuki

- Naruko-ne te importa si te dejo aquí es que voy a llevar a mi familia de vuelta de donde vinieron - dijo Naruto

- Claro Naruto-nii - dijo naruko

- Gracias hermana - dijo Naruto mientras se concentraba en el Ki de su padre para desaparecer de nuevo

- Que buena técnica me pregunto si me la podrá enseñar - dijo Itachi

- Tal vez itachi-nii tal vez - dijo Sasuki con un toque de burla en su voz

_**{De vuelta con los guerreros Z}**_

En estos momentos los guerreros z se encontraban en el departamento de Naruto alistándose para el viaje de regreso ya que habían hecho lo que debían hacer apoyar a su hijo colega y hermano pero Naruto apareció de la nada para ayudar con sus cosas ya que su otosan no podía con todos a la vez sin tener que aumentar su poder, después de pasar por el palmeta Kaio llegaron a la montaña Paoz junto con una emotiva despedida de Milk y sus amigos junto a su familia es pidió que buscaran las esferas del dragón ya que él tenía pensado revivir a cierta persona a lo cual sus padres aceptaron ya que él junto con sus amigos ayudarían en lo que él quiera Naruto se embarco una vez más hacia el mundo Shinobi para ver si en verdad Menma está cambiando o quiere darle una puñalada por la espalda


	20. La Busqueda de Tsunade

Capitulo 12.1

_**La búsqueda de Tsunade **_

Un día comienza para un recién llegado Naruto que ha vuelto una vez más al mundo Shinobi ya que él tiene el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá muy pronto tal vez aun sienta algo de tristeza ya que su ojisan Hiruzen había muerto y el no pudo hacer mucho para ayudarlo pero él le dijo que lo cuidaría desde allá arriba Naruto se sentía muy triste, pero volviendo con Naruto el iba a la casa de su hermana Naruko toco la puerta para que ella le atendiese

- Hola naruko-nee - dijo Naruto

- Hola Naruto-nii que necesitas - dijo naruko

- Que un hermano no puede venir a verte - dijo Naruto

- Si puedes pero ahora no , es que Jiraya quiere que valle con él para buscar a Tsunade - dijo naruko

- Ah bien le puedes llamar a ero-senil - dijo Naruto

- Para que Naruto-nii - pregunto naruko

- Quiero ver si me deja ir con el - respondió Naruto

- El está entrenando a Menma porque cree que es el niño de la profecía- dijo naruko

- Ok Naruko-nee yo espero aquí - dijo Naruto

- No Naruto-nii ven pasa total en esta casa eres bienvenido - dijo Naruko dejando pasar a Naruto que miraba la casa del hokage era agradable lo tenía que admitir pero básicamente le daba o daría lo mismo fueron al patio de la casa para ver a un Menma y Jiraya junto con Kushina entrenando ninjutsu pero pararon al ver a su hija/hermana/ahijada junto con Naruto, Kushina se le lleno de alegría el corazón pues creía que ya los había perdonado

- Kasan Jiraya-sama puede Naruto-nii venir con nosotros - dijo naruko feliz

- Claro hija - dijo Kushina ya que veía esta oportunidad de acercarse más a su hijo

- Alto ahí Naruko, ya llevamos demasiados con Naruto seriamos seis personas - dijo Jiraya

- Cuales seis yo solo veo cinco contándome - dijo Naruto

- Pues es que Sasuki también viene con nosotros - dijo naruko

- Enserio Sasuki-chan ira con ustedes - ] dijo Naruto

- Vamos Jiraya deja que Naruto valla - dijo Kushina

- Bien iras salimos mañana ya que debemos pedir un permiso al hokage - dijo Jiraya

- Por mi bien iré a ver a Haku-chan - dijo Naruto retirándose pero naruko lo detuvo

- Por qué quieres ver a Haku Naruto-nii - dijo naruko

- Bueno no la eh visto desde que comenzó la invasión y quiero saber cómo ha estado - dijo Naruto

- Bien Naruto-nii te creo pero pobre de ti si quieres llegar más que solo "amigos" con ella - dijo naruko con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor

- claro naruko-nee - dijo Naruto usando su bukujutsu para irse dejando sorprendidos a todos

- El …el …está volando - dijo Menma

- Como es esto posible - dijo Kushina

- Tiene que enseñarme esa técnica para escapar cuando haga mi investigación - dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa pervertida

- Esa técnica es genial - dijo Naruko

De vuelta con Naruto que volaba buscando a Haku con la mirada y la encontró en un campo de entrenamiento practicando su hyoton

- Hola Haku-chan - dijo Naruto aterrizando en el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Haku

- Ah hola Naruto-kun que deseas - dijo Haku

- Mmm…vengo a ver como estabas y también vine para ver si querías tomar un helado conmigo - dijo Naruto

- Claro Naruto-kun - dijo Haku muy feliz

- Bien pero que hacías antes de que llegara - dijo Naruto con cierto tono de curiosidad

- Bueno yo quería que mi hyoton sea más fuerte - dijo Haku

- Porque si yo lo veo muy fuerte - dijo Naruto

- Si pero lo quiero hacer mas fuete todavía] dijo Haku

- Ok y Zabuza ¿donde esta? - pregunto Naruto

- pues veras Zabuza-sama se encuentra en una misión ya que en la invasión ayudo mucho a Konoha y el hokage decidió librarlo de su anterior castigo para ver si era leal a esta aldea - dijo Haku

- bien bueno vamos por el helado quieres - dijo Naruto

- si vamos - dijo Haku yéndose junto con Naruto al pueblo donde rieron y hablaron Naruto le había contado mucho acerca de sus padres y su entrenamiento con su Tío y el señor Picoro, Haku se sorprendió ya que Naruto le había contado acerca que la hija del hokage era su hermana menor, Haku le había preguntado el porqué no perdonaba a sus padres o padrinos a lo cual Naruto le respondió que ellos debían ganarse su perdón y así ellos se la pasaban bien habían tomado su helado como Naruto lo había pedido el los invito siguieron contándose su vida era poco normal pero divertida, ya pasado rato Naruto llevo a Haku a su casa donde fue casi degollado por Zabuza que creía que era un pretendiente de su "hija" Naruto le dijo que estaba bien pero no conto que Haku se lo tomaría tan mal le regaño y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, Naruto se dispuso a ir a su apartamento no sin antes ir a comer ramen de Ichiraku donde vio a un triste Konohamaru sobre la barra ahí Naruto se le acerco le puso una mano en la cabeza y Konohamaru lo vio no aguantaba las lagrimas y se le abalanzo para llorar, lloro lo mas que pudo hasta quedar seco entonces Naruto le dijo que su ojisan volvería algún día para visitarlos, Konohamaru le miro como si estuviera loco pero el comprendería lo que él había dicho en el futuro, después de comer ramen que Naruto invito a Konohamaru se fue a su departamento para dormir y esperar el día de mañana

_**Al día siguiente**_

Naruto se levanto, se dio una ducha y se dispuso a hacer algo para desayunar se había hecho unos panqueques con jugo de naranja, se vistió ahora tenía una camisa color blanca de manga corta con una camisa color negra de manga larga con el pecho abierto junto con unos pantalones color azul marino, unos guantes sin dedos con el kanji dragón en la contra palma y sus botas de combate color negro con detalles azules se dispuso para ir a casa de su hermana cuando vio a unos niños jugando en la calle eso le dio unos recuerdos que él creía que había olvidado, el cómo los adultos le dejaba de lado lo ignoraban y sus hijos no le dejaban que se acerquen al, el cómo los niños le discriminaban bueno todo lo malo que le paso en su niñez volvió a su mente pero también recordó que si no fuera por ellos no hubiera conocido a sus Primos, a su Tío Vegeta y familiares y amigos, decidió no darle importancia y siguió su camino cuando llego a casa de su hermana fue recibido por Menma , el cual Naruto lo ignoro olímpicamente causando una tristeza en el chico , el quería enmendar las cosas con su hermano , Naruto vio a Sasuki que le dio un gran abrazo dejando rojo al peli negro, luego de una "buena" platica con su "madre" y "padrino" que le preguntaban que como se había hecho tan fuerte, el sol respondía que con un arduo entrenamiento con su Padre y su Tío junto con sus demás amigos, eso dejo muy tristes a Kushina y Jiraya pues ella quería ver como su hijo crecía y Jiraya se sentía mal porque él no fue quien lo entreno, pero ya habían salido de Konoha en busca de la sannis de las babosas para persuadirle que regrese a su hogar así caminaron varios días hasta que llegaron al país del té donde buscaron un hotel para descansar los hombres en una habitación y las mujeres en otra eso lo propuso Naruto, ya que no quería que Jiraya espiara a las demás mientras duermen

_**Aldea de Amegakure **_

_**Escondite secreto del Akatsuki**_

Se encuentran los ninjas más peligrosos de las aldeas Shinobi en el cual el líder parece ser un hombre con los ojos anillados en frente de un lugar muy oscuro

- Llego la hora vallan y tráiganme al Kyuubi - dijo el líder

- Tobi quiere ir Tobi es un niño bueno - dijo el sujeto con voz infantil y una máscara anaranjada en espiral

- No Tobi irán Kisame y Shisui por el Kyuubi - dijo el líder

- Hai líder-sama - dijeron los mencionados

- Retírense - dijo el líder mientras todos se retiraban excepto por una mujer de cabellos azules

- Nagato deja esto a ya, a Yahiko no le hubiera gustado que fueras por este camino - dijo la mujer

- Cállate Konan yo soy un dios - dijo el mencionado sagato

- porque empezar ahora porque no mejor después - dijo Konan

- debemos empezar lo antes posible es mejor iniciar por el más poderoso - dijo Nagato/Pein

- no sé si esto sea lo correcto - dijo Konan mirando a los ojos a Pein

- mph - dijo Pein

-yahiko nos haces tanta falta- pensaba Konan

Continuara…


	21. EL ENCUENTRO CON LOS AKATSUKI

Capitulo 12.2

**EL ENCUENTRO CON LOS AKATSUKI Y EL REGRESO DE TSUNADE**

_**País del té - Al Día Siguiente**_

Todos se encuentran en el bosque cercano para dar un entrenamiento pues los hijos del Yondaime aun no podían dominar un Jutsu Katon en el caso de Menma y uno de suiton en el caso de naruko pero Sasuki y Naruto entrenaban en sus propios jutsus ya que Naruto iba a llevar a una mejora el big bang attack de vegeta a uno que tenga uno propio elemento él pensaba en uno Katon, suiton o Doton pero el tendría que hacerlo en privado ya que no quiere que Jiraya o los demás la copien pues es una gran técnica que el usaría para proteger a sus seres queridos, regresando con los hermanos Namikaze - Uzumaki se encuentran entrenando pero los adultos se encontraban buscando a Tsunade para pedirle que volviera a la aldea ya que necesitan una ninja experto en las filas de ninjas médicos, regresando con los hermanos Namikaze - Uzumaki junto con el joven son y la Uchiha se encontraban entrenando un par de jutsus para su mejor rendimiento decidieron que era hora de regresar al hotel su camino fue muy divertido con chistes y aclaraciones hasta que llegaron al hotel donde fueron emboscados por dos sujeto con una vestimenta negra con unas nubes rojas en los costados y en casi todo su cuerpo uno de ellos tenía una espada en la espalda y el otro se encontraba serio, frio y calculador(igual que Itachi en el canon) que miraban a los portadores del Kyuubi con ojos posesivos

- Quien de todos ustedes es el jinchurikys del Kyuubi - dijo el hombre de piel azulada

- Ese soy yo- dijo Naruto mintiéndole a los hombres y sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y a la Uchiha

- tu tendrás que venir con nosotros - dijo el Uchiha mayor

- yo no voy con nadie sin saber sus nombres antes - dijo Naruto viendo a los dos

- Shisui Uchiha - dijo el ahora identificado Shisui con una voz fría

- Soy Kisame - dijo el ahora identificado Kisame

- bien a donde me llevan - dijo Naruto

- eso es confidencial mocoso - dijo Kisame

- Ah No…Yo no voy, si no me dicen a donde - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

- oye Shisui que crees que me haga el líder si llevo la mitad del jinchurikys - dijo Kisame

- yo digo que nada, pues aun estaría vivo solo asegúrate de no matarlo - dijo Shisui con voz de indiferencia

- ya oíste mocoso o vienes con nosotros o te rebano a la mitad - dijo Kisame con una mano en el mango de su espada

- prefiero un duelo con ustedes si gano se van, si pierdo, me llevan - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- hecho mocoso, te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso - dijo Kisame sacando su espada y poniéndose en pose de batalla

- Kenjutsu eh bueno te presento mi espada hinoken que fue un regalo de mi primo Ryu Uzcategi Uzumaki - dijo Naruto sacando su espada de fuego

- buen espada mocoso - dijo Kisame

- esta es mi mejor espada prepárate que no tendré piedad - dijo Naruto

- yo tampoco me contendré mocoso - dijo Kisame lanzándose en contra del peli negro

Naruto también se lanzo contra Kisame y se enfrascaron en una pelea de Kenjutsu donde Naruto ganaba territorio ya que era muy rápido para Kisame pero el tenia una as bajo la manga cuando Naruto le iba a dar un tajo en la mano este se cubrió con su espada, que al tocar con la hinoken de Naruto esta desaparecía dejando a Naruto sorprendido

- como hiciste eso desapareció mi hinoken - dijo Naruto con asombro

- esa es la habilidad de mi espada samaeda esta absorbe chacra con la cual se alimenta - dijo Kisame

- Muy buena habilidad pero quiero ver que absorba esto - dijo Naruto haciendo dos sellos de mano

- Katon: gouka mekkyaku - dijo Naruto lanzando una llamarada impresionando a Shisui pues la sabia de quien era esa técnica, Kisame la evadió como pudo pero Shisui lo detuvo antes de que muriera

- basta Kisame el mocoso es muy peligroso debemos informar esto al líder - dijo Shisui con su voz fría

- ah… no seas así Shisui déjame aunque sean diez minutos mas - dijo Kisame con voz infantil sacando una gota de sudor a todos menos a Shisui

- vámonos Kisame - dijo otra vez Shisui pero esta vez retirándose

- bien pero espérame Shisui, no volveremos a ver mocoso - dijo Kisame retirándose

- como digas pez podrido - grito Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kisame lo escuchara

-te maldigo niño- pensaba Kisame con una vena en la cabeza

Cuando se fueron apareció Kushina y Jiraya con una sonrisa

- hola chicos… PERO QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ - grito Kushina

- Ahhhh Bueno es… difícil de explicarlo, Kushina-sensei - dijo Naruto decayendo a Kushina

- unos tipos con gabardinas negras y nubes rojas nos atacaron y decían que se llevarían al Kyuubi pero Naruto-nii salió para defendernos - dijo naruko

- eso es cierto - apoyo Menma

- y encontraron a Tsunade o no - dijo Sasuki

- pues la verdad no - dijo Jiraya

- yo los llevare - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos menos a naruko

- vas a usar la tele-transportación verdad Naruto-nii - dijo naruko

- Correcto, sujétense de mi - dijo Naruto que al instante mientras los demás le tocaron el cuerpo, Kushina le toco el hombro al igual que Menma, Jiraya le toco el brazo, Sasuki lo abrazo y naruko le toco la mano mientras este ponía sus dedos en la frente y se concentraba

-La encontré - dijo para que al instante desaparecieran del lugar y aparecieran frente a la rubia que se encontraba en un bar sorprendiéndola

- Tsunade/Tsunade-sensei - dijeron Kushina y Jiraya al mismo tiempo

- Jiraya que te trae por aquí no esperaba ver al equipo completo - dijo Tsunade

- viste a Orochimaru - pregunto Jiraya

- si él quería algo pero no se qué era - dijo Tsunade

- bueno Tsunade-sensei nosotros venimos a buscarla para que regrese a Konoha - dijo Kushina

- no, no voy a volver a Konoha - dijo Tsunade

- bueno, ya venimos, vimos y ahora vámonos, la vieja esta no va a aceptar - dijo Naruto sacándole una vena a Tsunade

- que dijiste mocoso - dijo Tsunade

- Acaso no escuchaste ANCIANA, eres muy cobarde como para aceptar- dijo Naruto con una voz indiferente.

Tsunade estaba, furiosa, nadie le decía anciana y se salía con la suya.

- Haber…si soy tan cobarde como tú dices tengamos un combate ahora - dijo Tsunade

- Tsunade-sama es un niño - dijo la estudiante de esta de nombre Shizune

- no si Shizune el mocoso debe respetar a sus mayores - dijo Tsunade

- yo respeto a los mayores no a los cobardes como tu ABUELA Tsunade- dijo Naruto

- tú y yo, afuera ahora mismo - dijo Tsunade saliendo del bar siguiéndola los demás, una vez fuera le dijo

- Un dedo es lo único que necesito para ganarte - dijo muy confiada Tsunade

- si tú lo dices - dijo Naruto

- comienza cuando quieras mocoso - dijo Tsunade

- ok Katon: karyudan - dijo lanzando un dragón de fuego hacia la Sanín que lo evadió a duras

- Hyoton: Hyoryudan - dijo lanzando otro dragón solo que esta vez era de hielo que pudo esquivar

- eso es todo lo que tienes - dijo Tsunade

- la verdad no - dijo para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de la sannis

- aquí atrás - dijo para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para darle a un tronco de madera

-kawarimi- pensaron todos menos Naruto

- te sorprendiste mocoso - dijo Tsunade a unos metros detrás del rubio

- aburrido, aburrido - dijo Naruto creando un clon

-que pretendes mocoso- fue el pensamiento de la sannis

- katon: ryu Rasengan - dijo Naruto para lanzarse con su Rasengan de fuego hacia la Sanín que solo le dio un golpe muy fuerte para que no le diera la técnica

- Jiraya como te atreves a enseñarle esa técnica al mocoso - grito Tsunade

- yo no le enseñe nada Tsunade es mas ni soy su maestro - dijo Jiraya deprimido

- oye vieja esto aun no acaba - dijo Naruto que se puso de pie

- qué pero con el golpe que te di ni siquiera podrías levantarte - dijo Tsunade sorprendida

- Por favor… Anciana, mi Madre Milk pega más fuerte que tú… - dijo Naruto muy serio.

Esas palabras deprimieron más a Kushina

- y pensar que ahora otra mujer me gano el titulo de madre, si le hubiera prestado más atención cuando era niño…quizás hubiera sido diferente- pensaba la pelirroja deprimida.

- Doton: Doryudan- dijo lanzando un drago de tierra que le dio a Tsunade en el brazo

- Eso dolió mocoso - dijo Tsunade

- perdiste anciana dijiste que usarías un dedo pero en vez de eso me diste con un puño - dijo Naruto

- si perdí y eso que - dijo Tsunade

- volverás a Konoha - dijo Naruto serio

- tal vez déjame pensarlo - dijo Tsunade

- tienes hasta mañana - dijo Naruto

- Ok - dijo Tsunade

_**{Al día siguiente}**_

Naruto y los demás buscaban a Tsunade ya que si zuñe les había contado que fue a enfrentarse a Orochimaru, comenzaron a correr rápido menos Naruto ya que él había usado la bukujutsu para volar hacia donde estaba Tsunade hay la vio es shock pues Kabuto le había lanzado sangre de su palma haciendo que ella se paralizara, en ese momento Naruto bajo para golpear su rostro que lo mando a unos metro del lugar

- kuku Naruto-kun vienes para arruinar mi fiesta - dijo Orochimaru, Naruto no respondió solo lanzo un ataque

-Kaa, me, ha, me…- dijo Naruto que preparaba su ataque para desaparecer en el último momento sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban ahí

- Haaaaaa - dijo lanzando el Kamehameha a Kabuto que le dio en lleno

- ahora tu Hebe-teme - dijo Naruto con voz fría

- no me ganaras Naruto-kun kuchiyose no Jutsu - dijo Orochimaru haciendo el sellos de invocación para hacer aparecer a manda

- OROCHIMARU PARA QUE ME HAS INVOCADO QUIERO MIL SACRIFICIOS - dijo manda viendo a Orochimaru

- kuku no te preocupes manda - dijo Orochimaru

- quieres una pelea de invocaciones no es así Orochimaru…muy bien te daré ese gusto - dijo Naruto haciendo los sellos

- kuchiyose no Jutsu - dijo Naruto invocando a Fiore

- HOLA NARUTO QUE NECESETAS - dijo fiore

- Fiore-sama necesito tu ayuda para vencer a esa serpiente - dijo Naruto señalando a manda

- MANDA TU OTRA VEZ - dijo Fiore.

- FIORE ERES TU QUE DECEPCION YO CREIA QUE ESTARIAS CON ALGUIEN MAS FUERTE QUE UN MOCOSO - dijo en tono burlón manda

- Fiore hagámoslo futon: fenikkusu no Kamehameha - dijo Naruto mientras él y Fiore lanzaban un Kamehameha en forma de fénix que le dio a Manda desapareciéndolo de la faz de la tierra

- pero que carajos era ese Jutsu - dijo Orochimaru

- lárgate Orochimaru - dijo Naruto a lo cual Orochimaru se escapo de nuevo

- vieja estas bien - dijo Naruto viendo a Tsunade

- si… y sabes creo que Konoha necesitaría de mi - dijo Tsunade

- si tu lo dices bueno vamos por los demás - dijo Naruto sin saber que los demás habían llegado desde que comenzó la pelea

- Naruto-nii … dejaste que Orochimaru escapara - dijo Naruko

- no te preocupes naruko yo me encargare de él en el futuro - dijo Naruto mientras creaba un clon de sombras

- ve con mis padres y diles que revivan a ojisan Hiruzen - dijo en el oído del clon.

- Hai jefe - dijo usando la tele-transportación para llegar al mundo de los guerreros Z

- vámonos sujétense de mi - dijo Naruto en lo que los demás lo sujetaron mientras ellos se iban a Konoha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Continuara…


	22. La Huida de Sasuke - Pt 1

Capitulo 13.1

**La huida de Sasuke - Parte 1**

** La Reconciliacion **

Ha pasado unos días desde que trajeron a la Sannin Tsunade a Konoha, ella regreso al trabajo de doctora al igual que su estudiante Shizune, Sasuke se encontraba en el hospital pues peleo con Naruto y el resultado es que este le dejo un brazo roto que Tsunade había curado al día siguiente, hablando de Naruto se encuentra recibiendo en este momento los recuerdos de su clon junto con el macuba y una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño, que había ido a donde se encontraba sus padres solo para saber que las esferas del dragón aun no pueden ser usadas, Naruto se decayó un poco pues no había pasado un mes desde que su ojisan había muerto pero entonces recordó que se ponía contactar con el sin que use las esferas del dragón, comenzó a hacer sellos de manos

- kuchiyose no Jutsu - dijo Naruto invocando a al jefe del clan dragón el cual era ni más ni menos que el mismo Shenlong.

- QUIEN ME HA INVOCADO LE CONSEDERE UN DESEO - dijo Shenlong solo para ver a Naruto

- NARUTO, TE DIJE QUE DEBIAS USAR LAS ESFERAS DE DRAGÓN SI QUERIAS UN DESEO - dijo Shenlong

- Lo lamento Shenlong pero solo quiero que revivas a Hiruzen Sarutobi y le des la vida eterna - pidió Naruto

- ESO ES MUY FACIL DE HACER YA QUE ESTAMOS EN SU PLANETA AHORA LO HAGO - dijo Shenlong para que sus ojos le brillaran

- LISTO HE CUMPLIDO TU DESEO - dijo Shenlong

- deseo que Hiruzen esté aquí a mi lado - dijo Naruto

- DE ACUERDO - dijo otra vez Shenlong para que sus ojos le volvieran a brillar, en eso su ojisan apareció justo al lado de el

- EH CUMPLIDO TU DESEO AHORA ME VOY ADIOS - dijo Shenlong para irse en una nube de humo,

- Si cuídate – dijo Naruto y se volvió para ver si era cierto y efectivamente ahí estaba el solo le dio un abrazo

- ojisan en verdad eres tú, que alegría me da verte - dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

- Naruto no me digas que te moriste solo para verme - dijo el viejo

- nada de eso ojisan de echo tu regresaste al mundo de los vivos - dijo Naruto separándose del viejo hokage

- que dijiste Naruto - pregunto en shock

- que regresaste al mundo de los vivos - dijo de nuevo Naruto

- eso significa que estoy vivo pero como - pregunto Hiruzen

- es muy difícil de explicar pero no puedes quedarte aquí, pues según en este mundo estas muerto y prefiero que los demás piensen que fue así - dijo Naruto serio.

- pero a donde voy a ir - pregunto Sarutobi.

- Eso no es problema… NATAN, VEN POR FAVOR- grito Naruto.

En ese momento, Natan Uzumaki apareció, sorprendiendo al viejo Sandaime.

- Me llamaste, Primo – dijo Natan.

- Si Natan quiero que lleves a Ojisan con mi familia, Ojisan, el es mi primo Natan La Salle Uzumaki, el lo llevara a un lugar seguro, Natan llévatelo de prisa…- dijo Naruto.

- está bien, venga señor Sarutobi, Naruto ten cuidado… mi instinto me dice que una sombra de nuestro mundo… esta aquí….alguien… que fue derrotado en el pasado. – Dijo Natan.

- lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Naruto.

El joven La Salle Uzumaki toma el brazo del viejo Kage para desaparecer, en eso un ANBU apareció frente a el

- Son Naruto su presencia es requerida en la sala del consejo - dijo para desaparecer

-ahora que querrán las momias- pensaba fastidiado Naruto para desaparecer y aparecer en la sala del consejo

Ya en la sala del consejo estaban todos absolutamente todos pues esta vez fue el Hokage que llamo al consejo para la reunión

- Son Naruto- dijo Homura

- Que desea - dijo Naruto con voz fría

- Queremos que le dé el contrato de invocación a Sasuke Uchiha-sama - dijo un civil gordo

- Y que contrato seria ese - pregunto Naruto

- El de la lagartija súper desarrollada - dijo Koharu

- Yo no tengo ningún contrato de lagartijas súper desarrolladas solo el de los dragones - dijo Naruto

- Le dará ese contrato de invocación a Uchiha-sama y también sus técnicas - dijo Homura

- Y dale con lo mismo… en qué idioma les dijo que el Teme no tendrá ninguno de mis contratos y mis técnicas…esa técnicas me las gane con entrenamiento y trabajo duro…no actuando como un niño caprichosos como lo es Sasuke –Teme…esto ya me está cansando…además ustedes no deciden y tampoco el consejo civil eso solo lo ordena el Hokage…y que yo sepa él y Danzo Jiji no están de acuerdo - dijo Naruto, ambos hombres asintieron.

- Naruto, creo que le deberías de dar tus técnicas a Sasuke, en las usaría mejor que tu, además le debemos dar el poder para vengar a su clan - dijo una voz desde las sombras ese era Kakashi con su libro en mano

- No me da mi real gana…Ero-Hatake - dijo Naruto ganándose unas risas de su "padre" y de Danzo.

Minato empezó a notar que Kakashi, ya no era el estudiante que se preocupaba por los demás , como cuando era miembro el antiguo equipo 7 que el lideraba , ahora veía a un Kakashi actuando como un arrogante igual a Sasuke, desde hace varios días , noto que el tenia un gran interés en entrenar a Sasuke, al principio pensó que era para honrar la memoria de Óbito , pero después de algunos días Menma llegaba deprimido …por boca de su hijo , Menma le dijo que desde la pelea contra Naruto , el se volvió otra persona , ahora Kakashi constantemente lo reprendía y a veces lo abofeteaba…y lo lastimaba diciéndole que Sasuke era más importante que el.

- Kakashi, estás jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar. – pensó Minato serio.

También Kushina le había dicho que Kakashi casi no estaba en casa y que Mikoto le dijo que Kakashi entrenaba a Sasuke en los campos de entrenamiento del clan y que a veces se Kakashi se quedaba a dormir en la mansión Uchiha.

- Dobe dame tus técnicas ahora mismo solo la elite alguien como yo debería tener esas técnicas no tú - dijo Sasuke con enojo

- QUE PARTE DE NO ME DA LA GANA, NO ENTENDISTE - dijo Naruto

- Tu lo quisiste llamen a Itachi Uchiha - dijo Koharu al momento que salió un ANBU con máscara de cuervo junto con su Sharingan activo

- Y bien será por las buenas o por las malas - dijo Homura

- Por las malas doragon aizu - dijo Naruto activando su doujutsu que dejo sorprendido a todo mundo

- Sorprendidos…Eh… pues lo estarán más en un minuto - dijo Naruto para que alrededor la temperatura comenzara a bajar esta era una herramienta de su doujutsu pues con ella podría encontrar a cualquier persona y poner a un Genjutsu a todos si el así lo deseara

- Itachi aun quieres usar mis técnicas para dárselas a tu hermano idiota - dijo Naruto con voz fría

- La verdad no pero me están obligando, la verdad, Sasuke está más concentrado en la idea de vengarse y ahora con Kakashi apoyándolo, es peor - dijo Itachi pero cuando vio a su alrededor todo era color negro no había nadie más que él y Naruto que caminaba hasta quedar frente al Uchiha mayor

- Dime lo que sepas de Akatsuki - dijo Naruto

- Akatsuki tiene como meta capturar a los Bijus para que no tengo ni la menor idea - dijo Itachi

- Dime te gustaría iniciar desde cero en un nuevo mundo donde no necesitas usar tu Sharingan un mundo donde podrían vivir tu, tu madre y Sasuki-chan - dijo Naruto

- Si la verdad es que si me gustaría - dijo Itachi

- Yo te llevare al mundo de donde vengo - dijo Naruto para que alrededor se convierta poco a poco en la Montaña Paoz

- De aquí vienes es muy tranquilo y acogedor - dijo Itachi

- Itachi recuerda esto yo los llevare, pero también llevare a Akatsuki para que inicien una nueva vida - dijo Naruto

- Quieres que Shisui venga estás loco - dijo Itachi

- No estoy loco …sé porque Shisui masacro a tu familia aquel día , tu padrastro Fugaku junto con el resto de clan , planeaba un golpe de estado contra Minato , el nunca acepto que Hiruzen Jiji haya escogido a Minato en lugar de a él para ser su sucesor , durante 3 años Shisui con autorización del consejo Ninja y de Minato Hiruzen y Danzo Jiji , vigilo al clan y un día antes del ataque , Shisui los mato , también se que Hirokazu Uchida era tu padre , Fugaku era un primo lejano , tu padre murió en el ataque del Kyuubi , tu tenias más o menos 1 año de edad , tu madre se volvió a casar con él , cuando tenias 4 años , de la relación de ellos nacieron Sasuki y Sasuke , pero sé que tu abuelo Kensuke Uchiha te nombro como el Líder oficial del Clan , Fugaku sería el Líder interino hasta que cumplieras los 18 años y a decir verdad él no estaba dispuesto a entregarte el liderazgo ,Fugaku pensaba matarte durante el golpe de estado…así , con tu muerte , Sasuke sería el líder del Clan cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, Shisui a pesar de casi erradicar al clan Uchiha , es un héroe - dijo Naruto con el seño fruncido

- Bien, bien yo acepto pero le contare a Okasan y a Sasuki] dijo Itachi

- Ok Itachi, recuerda yo vendré personalmente por ustedes - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa para que alrededor volviera a ser la sala del consejo

- Que demonios hacían no se movieron por quince minutos - dijo muy enojado Homura

- Es un secreto entre nosotros momia senil - dijo Naruto con cierta burla

- Mocoso lo que sepas deberás decirlo ante nosotros, si es información debemos saberla - dijo Koharu

- Miren ustedes dos no deben hablar si no está el hokage de la aldea y cualquier tipo de información deberá ser informada a él y no a ustedes- dijo Naruto enojando a los consejeros del hokage

- Dobe ¿donde está naruko? - pregunto Sasuke

- Para que la quieras] dijo Naruto

- Para que ella me dé el contrato dragón - dijo Sasuke

- No te le acerques teme…que ella no tiene el contrato dragón…aun, pero demonios se me olvidaba adiós seniles, teme, ero-Hatake - dijo Naruto retirándose con la tele-trasportación dejando a los consejeros y los lideres de clanes sorprendidos una vez mas

- Nos lo está restregando en la cara - dijo Kakashi con su libro en la mano

- Kakashi no nos ayudas - dijo Koharu.

- tengo una idea, vamos a retar a Naruto y si logramos vencerlo. Lo obligaremos a que nos de cualquier contrato y alguna técnica poderosa – dijo el ero – tuerto.

- y…si no funciona…entonces, Sasuke se irá a entrenar con Orochimaru – Dijo Homura.

- Vámonos, Kakashi - dijo Sasuke mientras este iba a la casa del hokage acompañado de Kakashi.

_**Residencia Namikaze- Uzumaki **_

Vemos a un Naruto que iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta fue abierta por Menma que le dijo que pasara ya que naruko lo esperaba pues le quería dar un regalo, el un poco confundido entro cuando todo se puso negro y de repente las luces se encendieron mostrando a naruko que tenía una mirada cariñosa, se acerco a nuestro peli-negro confundido

- Naruto-nii te digo una cosa yo apruebo que seas novio de Haku - dijo naruko

- Naruko-nee yo y Haku no somos novios - dijo Naruto con un sonrojo

- Es cierto Naruto-kun no quieres ser mi novio- dijo una nueva voz que resulto ser Haku que vestía una camisa de color morada junto con unos pantalones de color verde bajo y un collar con forma de copo de nieve

- Haku-chan ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Naruto

- Yo vine a verte Naruto-kun y a pedirte una cita - dijo una decaída Haku

- Haku yo no quería ponerte en ese estado pero vine a darle de una vez el contrato de los dragones, para después ir a verte - dijo Naruto tratando de levantar el ánimo a Haku que dio resultado

- En, enserio Naruto-kun - dijo Haku con un tierno sonrojo

- Si Haku-chan pero no sé si pueda ser tu novio me gustas pero también me gusta Sasuki-chan, ahhhh no se qué es lo que siento - dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun pero al ser el último varón del clan "Son" debes tener más de una esposa - dijo Haku

- En ese caso Haku-chan te… gustaría ser mi novia - dijo Naruto sonrojado

- No se tal vez, bromeaba…claro que si Naruto-kun - dijo Haku lanzándose a los brazos del peli-negro para darle un beso apasionado, que el peli-negro correspondió para después de unos minutos separarse por la falta de aire

- EJEM naruto-aniki - escucho una voz que provenía de Menma

- Que sucede Menma - dijo Naruto

- Me preguntaba si podrías perdonarme por cómo te trate antes yo no pensaba con claridad y lo lamento, después de la pelea que tuve contigo, tú me liberaste de algo…no estoy seguro…pero gracias a ti…me di cuenta de lo tonto y arrogante que me comportaba, espero me perdones, por favor - se disculpo Menma

Naruto vio en sus ojos la verdad, el también había notado, algo lo hacia comportarse arrogantemente…decidió guardarse esa duda para él, se acerco a su hermano y le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Menma no necesitas pedir eso sabes, soy tu hermano mayor y siempre estaré para cuidarlos a los dos - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-A…ANIKI –lo abrazo fuertemente, por primera vez en la vida Menma sintió amor de hermano en ese abrazo.

_**Apartamento de Naruto**_

Otra página del Libro de la Sombras se rebeló.

"Segundo paso, APROBADO" – se escucho en la casa.

Pero el libro permaneció abierto.

_**De Vuelta a la Mansión Namikaze.**_

Después del abrazo de reconciliación de Naruto y Menma, Haku se acerco.

- Naruto-kun que tierno - dijo Haku dándole un beso

- Lo sé Haku-chan soy tan tierno - dijo Naruto en una pose col, pero no sabían que sus padres los estaban viendo

- Esa mocosa como se atreve a ser la novia de mi Sochi … me las va a pagar - dijo una furiosa Kushina

- kushi-chan no crees que deberíamos bajar con ellos - propuso su esposo Minato

- Hmp claro - dijo Kushina bajando por las escaleras

- Vamos a fuera para ver si puedes pasar la prueba de los dragones naruko-nee - dijo Naruto mientras salía de la casa del Yondaime

- Vamos - dijo naruko que también salía al igual que los demás

- Oye Naruto que tienes planeado - pregunto Minato

- Veras Padre (_El Yondaime y Kushina se sorprendieron_) aparte de venir para darles el contrato de dragones a naruko-nee, también viene a darles mi perdón… pero eso no significa que volveré con ustedes, y los tratare como mis padres y amigos - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

_**De vuelta en la casa de Naruto.**_

El libro permanecía abierto otra página se develo, solo se escucho decir.

"Tercer paso, APROBADO"

Y se cerró de nuevo.

Mientras en la casa Namikaze, en ese momento los corazones del Yondaime y de Kushina se llenaron de tanta alegría y felicidad en sus rostros que prácticamente se desmallaron.

Continuara…


	23. La llegada de Cell

Capitulo 13.2

**La Huida de Sasuke - Parte 2**

**Llegada de Cell**

_- Anteriormente - _

_ - Oye Naruto que tienes planeado - pregunto Minato_

_ - Veras Padre (el Yondaime y su esposa se sorprendieron), aparte de venir para darles el contrato de dragones a naruko-nee, también viene a darles mi perdón pero eso no significa que volveré con ustedes - dijo Naruto_

_En ese momento los corazones del Yondaime y de Kushina se llenaron de tanta alegría y felicidad en sus rostros que prácticamente se desmallaron_

_- Continuamos - _

- Naruto-kun en verdad les perdonaras - dijo Haku viendo a Naruto

- claro que si Haku-chan ya es hora y no pienso vivir mi vida con rencor y odio, además ya se me olvido el porqué estaba enojado con ellos - dijo Naruto con una mano detrás de la cabeza haciendo que los demás se cayeran al estilo anime

- Hay, Naruto – dijo Naruko.

- Que tonto eres, Hermanito – dijo Menma

- eres un baka Naruto-kun… pero eres mi baka- dijo Haku abrazando a su novio

- bien pero ahora naruko-nee firma este contrato con tu sangre - dijo Naruto que saco un pergamino y se lo mostraba a naruko que lo firmo, para después invocar a su "líder".

- QUIEN ME HA INVOCADO - dijo un dragón parecido a Shenlong solo que este es su primo este era de color azul y su nombre es Drago.

- esa seria yo - dijo naruko sin una pizca de miedo

- QUE TU SOLO ERES UNA MOCOSA, DEBERAS PASAR MI PRUEBA PARA VER SI ERES DIGNA - dijo el dragón azul de nombre Drago.

- y cuál es esa prueba - pregunto naruko

- LA PRUEBA ES LA MAS SENCILLA DE TODAS DEBES DECIRME UNA RAZON PARA DEJARTE SER MI INVOCADORA - dijo Drago serio.

- una razón, bueno yo quiero ser tan fuerte como mi onichan para ayudarlo en vez de estorbarlo - dijo naruko sorprendiendo a sus hermanos

- ESA RAZON ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA QUE PUEDAS INVOCARNOS ME DEBO IR PERO LOS VOLVERE A VER ADIOS - dijo para irse en una nube de humo, en eso sus padres comenzaban a despertar

- naruko-chan que paso (*_bostezo*_) - dijo una somnolienta Kushina

- Kasan lo que pasa es que Naruto-nii los perdono - dijo naruko

- no mientas con eso naruko - dijo muy seria Kushina

- kushi-chan que sucede aquí - dijo un Minato recién despertado

- tu hija dice que Naruto nos perdono - dijo seria Kushina

- hija no digas mentiras quieres, ese tema es muy delicado - dijo Minato

- pero otosan les digo la verdad - dijo naruko

- ella dice la verdad - dijo Naruto que se acercaba

- si ella dice la verdad entonces, volverás a casa con nosotros - dijo Kushina con esperanza

- bueno no... Les diré lo que he dicho antes yo los perdonare pero no volveré a tu casa - dijo Naruto

- pero…- dijo Kushina antes de ser interrumpida por su esposo

- kushi-chan acaso no lo ves esta podría ser una oportunidad de acercarnos a nuestro hijo además de eso a nada - dijo analíticamente Minato

- tienes razón mina-kun - dijo Kushina, en eso aparecen caminando tranquilamente Kakashi y Sasuke

- Hola- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa

- hola ero-Hatake - dijo Naruto

- Naruto no me digas Ero-Hatake en la presencia de tu padre - dijo molesto Kakashi

- Oye naruko dime una cosa ¿tienes el contrato de los dragones? - dijo el Uchiha

- Si mi hermano acaba de dármelo, porque lo preguntas - pregunto naruko confundida

- vine para que me lo dieras - dijo Sasuke

- olvídalo Sasuke , Niisan acaba de darmelo - dijo naruko

- naruko no me hagas decirle a tu padre sobre esto - amenazo Kakashi

- decirme que Kakashi… - pregunto Minato

- Sensei mire vengo a que Naruko le entrega el contrato de los dragones a Sasuke, para que logre vengar la muerte de su clan - dijo Kakashi

Minato vio a su estudiante con decepción, ahora esta convencido que solo se interesaba en Sasuke, Minato empezó a notar que después de la pelea de Menma y Sasuke contra Naruto, el empezó a descuidar a Menma, ya no lo entrenaba como antes, muy rara vez llegaba a dormir, por boca de Mikoto supo que su estudiante entrenaba duramente a Sasuke y que casi siempre se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de invitados de la casa del Uchiha.

El Hokage tenía pensado que lo mejor para su familia, era que Kakashi se fuera de la casa, veía que su estudiante ya no lo respetaba como antes, es mas notaba que Kakashi veía a Menma y a Naruko con desprecio, seguramente ese mismo desprecio que le tiene a Naruto y se concentraba mas en Sasuke, a veces Menma volvía triste a la casa por los constantes regaños de Kakashi y que siempre lo comparaba con Sasuke, siempre le decía que el Uchiha era mejor que él.

- Kakashi, me decepcionas, pones primero al Uchiha que a la hija de tu sensei solo por poder - dijo Minato con la voz seria.

-Maldito Namikaze… espero que el consejo logre destituirlo, no lo soporto, como me gustaría quitarlo del camino a él y a su maldita familia oh… Maestro Ranzo me gustaría que estuviera aquí…si no hubiera sido por su repentina muerte, posiblemente hubiera completado mi entrenamiento de sellos de control y ahora los tuviera controlados a todos– Pensaba el tuerto con amagara.

- hokage-sama soy un Uchiha la elite de la aldea yo solo pido lo que es mío por derecho - dijo arrogante Sasuke

- Uchiha esto, Uchiha lo otro, mira Sasuke, tú crees que con decir eso tendrás lo que deseas, pero no debes ganarlo por tu mismo, que bueno que yo abrí los ojos , me estaba convirtiendo en un maldito como tu …pero gracias a mi hermano , redimí mi camino - dijo Menma viendo al Uchiha

- cállate tu Menma, eres un Dobe tambien , por eso Kakashi sensei te reprendía, eres un inútil, antes hacíamos un buen equipo, pero ahora eres igual que tu patetico hermano - dijo Sasuke con enojo

- ESCUCHAME BIEN TEME… tienes celos de Menma porque se reconcilio conmigo, de Naruko porque a ella le di un contato que tu ambicionabas…pero en especial de mi porque tengo mejores tecnicas que tu … mira que venir hasta aquí para nada, no espera…sabes que…tengo ganas de mandarte al hospital por tratar de convencer a mi hermana de entregarte el contrato y a ti…Hakage pagaras por tratar de amenazarla - dijo Naruto serio.

Kakashi solo vio a su sensei que le dio un "si" con la cabeza.

- Maldito Infeliz – pensaba el Hatake – como me gustaría que hubieras muerto en el ataque del Kyuubi, Namikaze.

- bien Kakashi , organicemos un combate , pero si no ganas serás degradado a Chunin y harás las misiones de tora y si ganas Naruto le dará el contrato que el Uchiha quiera y además una técnica - dijo Minato

- prepárate dobe - dijo Sasuke que se puso en pose de defensa

- teme solo pelearas tu yo me habría imaginado que traerías al ero – pervertido para que te ayude - dijo Naruto con decepción

- quien dijo que peleare solo dobe - dijo Sasuke mientras Kakashi también se puso en pose de defensa

- Haime - dijo el hokage para que diera inicio la pelea

Naruto a una velocidad mayor al hirashin de Minato le dio un golpe en la cara mandando al Uchiha a un árbol que se encontraba un poco lejos del campo de batalla

- ahora Hatake pelea con todo - dijo Naruto mientras activaba el doragon aizu y Kakashi descubría su Sharingan

- mokuton: moku bushin no Jutsu - dijo Naruto que hacia aparecer un clon de madera

- hinoken - dijo el clon mientras aparecía una espada de fuego que Kakashi no pudo copiar

- demonios no lo puedo copiar pero da igual te ganare - dijo Kakashi mientras hacía sellos de mano a una gran velocidad

- Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu - dijo lanzando una bola de fuego que el clon logro detener con su hinoken haciendo que esta creciera

- Kakashi lo olvidas mi hinoken está hecha de fuego tus jutsus de fuego la alimentaran - dijo Naruto el original con simpleza

- demonios suiton: suijinheki - dijo Kakashi que lanzo una gran cantidad de agua por la boca haciendo que el clon de madera desapareciera

- he he uno menos falta el original - dijo Kakashi para buscar su objetivo pero vio que Sasuke regresaba corriendo con una Chidori en la mano

- DOBEEE - grito Sasuke que se lanzo con la Chidori a su objetivo que estaba de espaldas

- Chidori - dijo para que le diera la Chidori en el centro de la espalda solo para que el clon explotara

- Era un bushin daibakuha pero como, cuando - se preguntaba Kakashi buscado al Son

- Sasuke has de nuevo el Chidori juntos le ganaremos - ordeno Kakashi mientras preparaba el raikiri

- de acurdo pero no se haga ilusiones - dijo Sasuke que también preparaba el Chidori

- con eso no me van a ganar par de imbéciles - dijo Naruto que formaba una nueva técnica

- te vamos a ganar dobe - dijo Sasuke que terminaba la Chidori

- eso lo veremos Uchiha, Hatake prueben mi nueva técnica futon: rasentomeru (estilo de viento: corte de viento en espiral) - dijo Naruto que creaba una espada de aire y corrió hacia los dos ninjas que imitaron sus acciones y trataron de darle pero las técnicas de ambos bandos se desactivaron

- esto ya se puso aburrido Hatake voy a terminar con esto de una vez - dijo mientras elevaba su Ki que sin darse cuenta fue detectado por un androide de color verde que se encontraba en este momento en Kumo absorbiendo la energía de unos ninjas

-este Ki es poderos debo ir hacia donde esta- pesaba el androide que tomo vuelo hacia Konoha

De regreso a Konoha se encontraba un Naruto que formaba su mejor técnica para el combate

- Katon: Ryu final flash - dijo Naruto que lanzo la técnica de vegeta hacia Kakashi pero esta tenía el cuerpo de un dragón, pero tristemente fue absorbida por un androide de color verde

- Oye… ¿quien eres? - pregunto Naruto viendo al androide

- mi nombre es Cell - se presento Cell

- y se puede saber Cell… ¿a qué has venido a este lugar?- volvió a preguntar Naruto

- vine a ver de dónde provenía el Ki que sentí hace unos minuto- respondió este mirando a todos los que se encontraban ahí

- si era poderoso era mío - dijo Sasuke sin saber a qué se atenía al decir eso

- tú no me digas, tú no tienes tal fuerza - dijo Cell que miraba a Sasuke con ojos calculadores y fríos

- cállate soy la elite de este lugar - dijo Sasuke solo para recibir un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

- ahora tu el peli-negro como te llamas - dijo Cell apuntando a Naruto

- me llamo Son Naruto y soy un Saiyajin - dijo Naruto solo para que los ojos de Cell brillaran

- quiero una batalla contigo - dijo Cell que se puso en posición de ataque

- yo no peleo contigo, espera un momento dijiste que te llamas Cell el mismo que mi hermano Gohan derroto - dijo Naruto

- sí pero yo no morí en esa batalla cuando chocamos los Kamehameha se abrió un portal y al no poder soportar más fui transportado a este lugar y desde entonces eh estado absorbiendo las habilidades de los demás - explico Cell

- QUEEE… has estado matado gente inocente - dijo Naruto con furia mientras se transformaba en el súper Saiyajin fase 1

- sí y lo volvería a hacer ahora tengamos la batalla y no te la estoy pidiendo - dijo Cell que en un estallido de velocidad ataco a Naruto que le dio un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a un árbol para después darle una patada que lo mando hacia el cielo solo para ser recibido por un codazo en la espalda de parte de Cell, Naruto cayó estrepitosamente al suelo formando un carácter mientras Cell descendía y formaba un Kamehameha

- vamos levántate o morirás al igual que esta mugrosa aldea - dijo Cell mientras Naruto se levantaba

- eres un maldito Cell raiton: raikiri no Kamehameha - dijo lanzando un Kamehameha de rayos mientras Cell lanzaba unos original, las dos técnicas chocaron formando un gran carácter debajo de ellos mientras las técnicas emprendían terreno para dirigirse al otro, cuando la de Naruto comenzaba a perder fuerza ¿la razón? Kakashi le había dado una bola de fuego por la espalda haciendo que Naruto tuviera que usar su rinnegan.

- shinra tensei- dijo Naruto que lanzo su ataque hacia el Kamehameha de Cell que se evaporo mientras Cell se recorría hacia atrás, Naruto callo por la falta de movilidad en su espalda y parte de sus piernas, Cell solo miraba esto con una gran decepción en su cara mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto

- hmp eres débil debería matarte ahora mismo, pero como soy tan gentil te dejare vivir otros diez días yo organizare un torneo en donde cualquiera pueda participar, pero si gano esclavizare a la tierra no veremos - dijo Cell mientras volaba lejos de ese lugar dejando a un Naruto ya inconsciente

Continuara…


	24. Minato saca a Kakashi de su casa

Capitulo 14.1

_**La huida de Sasuke - parte 3**_

_**Minato echa a Kakashi de su casa**_

Naruto comenzaba a despertarse después de quedar inconsciente por unos minutos ya que solo recordaba un grande dolor en la espalda y parte de las piernas, abría lentamente los ojos solo para ver las caras de Minato y Kushina muy angustiados. Miro a Kakashi por unos minutos lo miraba con odio al igual que al Uchiha que solo le sonreía muy arrogantemente

- Naruto como te sientes estas bien- pregunto Kushina que no dejaba de ver a su hijo.

- si Madre… me encuentro bien- le contesto Naruto.

- Kakashi, Acaso perdiste el juicio, porque demonios atacaste a Naruto por la espalda - dijo Minato muy enojado con el peli plateado.

- yo solo vi la oportunidad Sensei y no la pensaba desperdiciar, es lo que un ninja hace en las situaciones difíciles- respondió Kakashi que veía a Naruto con pereza.

- Espero que estés consiente de la situación en la que nos has puesto Hatake, por tu maldita culpa debemos entrenar para derrotar a Cell, todo porque no me dejaste acabar con él, maldición ahora deberemos pelear para que no esclavice el mundo - regaño Naruto

- hmp eso no me importa- dijo Kakashi viendo hacia otro lado

- si dobe no me ganarías, soy un Uchiha, soy invencible- dijo el Uchiha

- y tu Uchiha eres un desgraciado, quieres poder para matar a Shisui Uchiha, una persona que se sacrifico para el bien de los demás - dijo Naruto

- cállate dobe, no sabes nada de mi o de mi clan así que no te metas- dijo Sasuke serio.

- Si supieras…- pensaba Naruto

-ya Naruto como gane la batalla le darás el contrato de invocación a Sasuke- dijo el tuerto feliz, pero Minato tomo la palabra.

-EN ESO TE EQUIVOCAS, KAKASHI… el combate es nulo ya que tú atacaste a traición y eso no es legal y por tal motivo Naruto gano el combate ante el Uchiha- dijo Minato con una sonrisa haciendo que el Uchiha menor se enojara

- hokage-sama gane justamente - se quejo Sasuke

-NO ES CIERTO, ganaste porque Kakashi ataco a Naruto a traición por lo cual ahora será un Chunin - dijo Minato ya harto de los aires de grandeza de Sasuke

- Minato-sensei eso no es justo le gane a ese Mocoso Demonio justa y limpiamente - dijo Kakashi con enojo.

"Hatake…le has dicho…demonio… a mi hijo, Naruto" – dijo Minato, por primera vez en la vida solo le dijo el apellido de su estudiante….muy…muy enojado.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que no midió sus palabras y miro a su sensei muy molesto.

**Kakashi:** Minato-sensei…lo lamento...yo…

**Minato:** CALLATE, a partir de este momento…has perdido el derecho de llamarme SENSEI, Hatake, has tomado todo lo que yo te he enseñado y lo has arrojado por la ventana, dices que estás honrando la memoria de Óbito y de tu hermano Takashi… por lo que te he visto has deshonrando a ambos... me da vergüenza llamarte mi alumno…desde hace alguno tiempo…note que tienes un favoritismo por Sasuke… ¿Porque?...porque él es un Uchiha como Óbito… ¿No es así?... por eso tu lo entrenas duramente en su propia casa y en cambio descuidas a los demás miembros del equipo 7 incluyendo a Menma ...ya veo…como fui tan ciego…. Konoha ha caído tan bajo… y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta…que sin saber posiblemente tenia al enemigo en mi propia casa… [Kakashi vio a Minato sorprendido] …estoy realmente decepcionado y disgustado contigo Kakashi….por eso a partir de este momento el equipo 7 queda disuelto, toma a tu precioso Uchiha y entrénalo hasta cansarte…pero antes…

Minato desapareció y 5 minutos después apareció, lanzándole algo a Kakashi, cuando tomo el objeto resulto ser una llave.

- Yondaime- sama, para que me da esta llave- dijo sin entender Kakashi.

**Minato:** Ya que lo preguntas… esa llave es de tu nuevo apartamento cerca del barrio Uchiha… PORQUE EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIERO QUE VAYAS, RECOJAS TUS COSAS Y TE VAYAS DE MI CASA DE INMEDIATO… NO QUERO QUE VIVAS MAS CON NOSOTROS.

Kakashi se sorprendió, Minato, su sensei acaba de echarlo de su casa, ahora que podía hacer, si lo echaba…ya no podía tratar de entrar a la gran biblioteca de los Namikaze y Uzumaki…durante mucho tiempo, el tratado de entrar pero su sensei fue muy listo… Cada miembro tenía una llave especial que solo los miembros de la familia Namikaze tenían… … gracias a un descuido de Menma que dejo la llave en la cerradura…solo pudo entrar al nivel 1 de la biblioteca… y ya no podía dar los informes a los jefes del consejo civil.

Kakashi cayó de rodillas y comenzó a suplicar.

**Kakashi****:** Yondaime-sama, por favor... se lo suplico, deme una oportunidad de redimirme…"

" SLAP" se oyó el sonido de una bofetada.

Kakashi agarró su mejilla cuando Minato le abofeteó.

**Minato :** Eres patético Hatake …humillarte de esa manera …¡Fuera de mi vista!... antes de que te degrade a Genin y te regrese a la academia…quiero que cuando llegue a mi casa , te hayas marchado…. porque me niego a permitir que vivas bajo mi Techo por un minuto más…no me extrañaría que tu participabas en las golpizas de Naruto…de convertir a mi hijo Menma en un arrogante como Sasuke…posiblemente tu nos hiciste algo…para que a Naruto lo hiciéramos a un lado…voy a averiguarlo y si es así ,Hatake… será mejor que te encomiéndes a Kami - sama …porque…no escaparas de mi ira"

- NO ES JUSTO EL DOBE ES UN DON NADIE, SUS TECNICAS ME PERTENECEN POR LEY- grito el mas que furioso Uchiha haciendo el berrinche más grande de su vida, pero sintió algo en los pies , bajo la vista y vio que estaban congelados, busco a la persona responsable de eso y vio a Haku con una mirada de pocos amigos

- Uchiha, no eres nadie para decir eso de MI novio- dijo Haku con una voz muy seria

-esta chica… me agrada- era el pensamiento de Kushina que veía a Haku con una sonrisa

- déjalo Haku, no vale la pena - dijo Naruto, mientras que Haku a regañadientes libero al Uchiha de hielo que tenia

- Naruto-kun como que no vale la pena te acaba de decir don nadie y dejaras que se vaya a si como a si - dijo Haku

- obviamente que no Haku-chan es solo que me da tanta lástima que no merece que lo golpees con tus finas manos- dijo Naruto tomando las manos de su novia

-para eso estoy yo- dijo Naruto mientras golpeo a Sasuke, el pobre termino incrustado en un árbol inconsciente.

Kakashi lo recogió y se lo llevo, mientras lo cargaba maldijo su suerte.

**Kakashi:** (_Pensando_) Maldito Naruto, todo es por tu culpa, te odio, te odio mas ahora, tenía todo bajo mi control y tu lo arruinaste…pero esto no se queda así…me vengare… juro que me vengare y me encargare de ti también…SENSEI…esto te costara muy caro…MINATO NAMIZAKE… porque en este momento te has convertido en mi enemigo.

Después de dejar a Sasuke en su casa , se dirigió a la casa del Minato , fue a la habitación que ocupo por 7 años y recogió todas sus cosas , antes de irse , Kakashi , levanto la cama , saco una tabla del piso, era un compartimiento secreto , de ahí saco un caja y al abrirla saco un pergamino de color negro y una llave , Kakashi abrió el pergamino ,era una especie de invocación , sonrió diabólicamente y volvió a guardar el pergamino en la caja y salió de la habitación , mientras caminaba hacia la salida , recordaba cómo fue recibido en esta casa junto con su hermano Takashi , todo era parte del plan del consejo , querían tener el control de Konoha , gracias al estudio que Kakashi tenía en sellos de control , se volvió un experto casi perfecto , lo malo fue que su sensei Ranzo Shimura falleció antes de completar su entrenamiento , por desgracia su maestro le advirtió un tiempo antes de morir que esos sellos , sin el completo entrenamiento serian efectivos por un tiempo y luego desaparecerían , otra cosa que le advirtió es que una vez que el sello de control desaparece de la persona , su cuerpo se vuelve inmune a él , recordó que logro ponerles sellos de control a su sensei y a su esposa cuando los niños tenía 2 años , en una fiesta logro ponerle sellos a Jiraya y a Tsunade , Kakashi sonrió puesto que por culpa de esos sellos , Naruto fue ignorado , cuando Naruto desapareció los sellos de los Namikaze y de los Sanín habían desaparecido, Kakashi se confió que Naruto nunca iba a regresar sin embargo , el regreso , no pudo poner su plan en marcha …pero no todo fue pérdida de tiempo …Menma en un descuido dejo la llave de la biblioteca y Kakashi se apodero de ella …no solo quería copiar las técnicas de Naruto poseía ahora , si no que quería hacer del equipo 7 el más poderosos de Konoha … pero ahora …el equipo 7 fue disuelto y sus planes se vinieron abajo…y eso lo enfurecía.

Kakashi se dirigía a su nuevo apartamento, a unos metros de ahí, estaba la entrada del Barrio Uchiha.

**Kakashi:** Esta humillación me la pagaras Minato Namikaze, te lo juro…si no puedo ser el ninja más poderoso y reconocido del Mundo Shinobi, entonces seré la llave de su destrucción, pensando en el pergamino de color negro que tenia.

Pero los primos Uzumaki, estaban junto a él y se percataron del poder maligno que Kakashi y especialmente ese pergamino emanaba.

Nata y Ryu desaparecieron, para investigar a fondo este nuevo descubrimiento.

Continuara…


	25. Preparativos para la Batalla contra Cell

Capitulo 14.2

_**Los preparativos para la Batalla contra Cell**_

- Padre, Madre con la cercanía de la batalla final contra Cell debemos entrenar y ya es como hacerlo - dijo Naruto

- Y como Naruto - pregunto Menma

- Fácil Menma iremos a mi mundo ahí se encuentra una habitación en la cual un año pasa ahí en una hora - dijo Naruto

- Eso es imposible - dijo Kushina

- Todo es posible Madre, antes se creía imposible volar pero ahora en este mundo hay gente que pueda volar, pero en mi mundo mis amigos pueden volar - dijo Naruto dejando a sus padres en shock

- Y cuando partimos Naruto-nii - dijo naruko

- mañana y cuando lleguemos ahí tendremos nueve días para entrenar ósea nueve años entraremos tres personas cuando pase un año saldrán ya que si se quedan por dos años la puerta desaparecerá - dijo Naruto serio

- Y a quienes vamos a llevar - pregunto Haku

- Ya lo tengo decidido Haku-chan, iremos tu, Sasuki, Menma, Naruko, Minato, Kushina, Ryo y Lee - dijo Naruto

- Y porque Lee ira con nosotros el no sabe nada de control de chacra - dijo Menma

- Tranquilo Menma ya tengo eso resuelto, le voy a enseñar acerca del Ki - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Un momento Naruto dijiste que Ryo ira el mismo al que te enfrentaste en las preliminares - dijo Minato

- Si Padre, yo iré por él en media hora también pediré al Tsuchikage que localice a Cell además necesitamos toda la ayuda posible - dijo Naruto

- Esta bien Naruto le mandare una carta al tsuchikage para que no mande a ninjas a matarte - dijo Minato

- No te preocupes Padre yo llegare en unos diez o quince minutos - dijo Naruto

- O si lo olvide puedes volar bueno vete ya - dijo Minato con una sonrisa al ver que su "hijo" pudiera ser tan maduro para su edad

- Los veo luego - dijo Naruto que tomo vuelo con destino a Iwa.

Los demás vieron que el Uchiha no se encontraba en el árbol al que fue mandado, tampoco vieron a Kakashi , no se preocuparon en buscarlos ya que lo más probable era que se encontraban en el distrito Uchiha entrenando.

No estaba del todo equivocado, en casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke despertó al poco tiempo y vio a su sensei sentado en una silla.

**Sasuke:** Sensei… que hacemos, ese maldito Hokage me quito la oportunidad de aprender las técnicas y obtener los contratos del dobe.

**Kakashi**: lo peor de todo es que ahora Namikaze me echo de su casa…Sasuke probare otro recurso…si no resulta…dime estarías dispuesto a irte de la aldea.

**Sasuke:** Con tal de obtener el poder que necesito para matar a Shisui…lo haría.

**Kakashi:** Bien reunámonos con Sakura, en el campo 7, si ella está dispuesta a apoyarnos, la llevaremos.

**Sasuke:** muy bien…Vamos.

Y ambos se fueron hacia el campo #7.

Volviendo con Naruto se encontraba en camino a Iwa cuando vio a dos sujetos con las mismas ropas de Akatsuki solo que ellos traían a un a una mujer con el cabello rubio que vestía una camisa de color morado bajo y unos pantalones de color verde junto con un clip que cubría una parte de su cabello esta persona estaba siendo cargada casi inconsciente por los de Akatsuki, Naruto bajo rápidamente para ayudarla pero al ver que no eran ni Shisui ni Kisame se puso nervioso

- Oye tu mocoso quien eres - dijo un sujeto que tenía el cabellos de color gris vestía la mismas ropas que usan los de Akatsuki junto con su badana en el cuello y un collar de la religión Jashin

- Eso les debería yo preguntar a ustedes, no lo creen - dijo Naruto que se ponía serio

- Mejor vete mocoso o esto se pondrá feo para ti - dijo el compañero de este que cargaba a la rubia en su hombro derecho, tiene una máscara que cubre gran parte de su cara a acepción de sus ojos los cuales eran de color verde

-Ustedes deben ser de Akatsuki o me ¿equivoco? - Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los dos de Akatsuki

- En efecto mocoso somos de Akatsuki, pero como acerca de Akatsuki - dijo el sujeto de la guadaña

- No se los diré hasta que me digan sus nombres - dijo Naruto serio

- Hmp… Hidan es todo lo que necesitas saber - dijo el ahora identificado Hidan

- Kakuzu - dijo el compañero de este

- Bien Hidan, Kakuzu será mejor que dejen a la chica sola - dijo Naruto señalando a la chica

- No, qué pero serás un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama - dijo Hidan mientras sacaba su guadaña y se ponía en posición de ataque

- Hidan no quiero pelear pero si necesito de su ayuda - dijo Naruto

- ¿Que es lo que necesitas? - pregunto Kakuzu

- Es algo bastante simple un androide llamado Cell a llegado a la tierra para esclavizar al mundo - dijo Naruto a lo cual Hidan solo comenzó a reír como loco

- Haha de-de verdad crees que te creeremos eso en una tontería - dijo entre risas Hidan

- Ese es su problema no el mío, pero ahora que lo veo ustedes quieren a la chica para algo que es - pregunto Naruto

- Que te importa - respondió Hidan que se lanzo a Naruto con su guadaña mientras que este solo lo esquivo

- Bien Hidan quieres batalla, te daré batalla - dijo Naruto que hizo sellos a una gran velocidad

- Mokuton: moku bushin no Jutsu - dijo Naruto que hizo aparecer un clon de madera junto a el

- Tú ataca a Hidan y yo a Kakuzu - dijo Naruto recibiendo un "Hai" de parte del clon que se lanzo en una batalla de taijutsu contra Hidan

Mientras Naruto intentaba conectar un golpe a Kakuzu este los esquivaba

- Eres bueno Kakuzu, debo admitirlo- dijo Naruto que se separo a un par de metros de el

- Lo mismo digo pero pongámonos serios - dijo Kakuzu que hacia sellos

- Doton: Domu - dijo Kakuzu que lanzo una lanza de tierra que iba directo a Naruto que solo desapareció y apareció a un lado de donde había lanzado la lanza de tierra, el hacia un par de sellos

- Katon: hinoken - dijo Naruto usando su honoren para darle un tajo al pecho de Kakuzu mientras este solo sonreía

- Te ves sorprendido ¿verdad? - Pregunto Kakuzu

- La verdad es que si se suponía que mi hinoken debería matarte con el tajo que te di - dijo Naruto sorprendido

- Eso se debe a que acabaste con mi primer corazón que era el fuego pero tengo otros cuatro corazones - explico Kakuzu

- Eso es genial, pero aun así te voy a matar - dijo Naruto que usaba una técnica

- Kienzan - dijo Naruto que lanzo la técnica de Krilin hacia Kakuzu que solo lo esquivo con gran dificultad, mientras hacía sellos de manos

- Futon: Rekudan - dijo mientras de sus manos lanzaba una bala de aire comprimida que le dio a Naruto en lleno pero no lo movió ni un centímetro

- Decepcionante, raiton: raikiri no Kamehameha - dijo Naruto que lanzo su Kamehameha de rayos que le dio a Kakuzu exterminándolo de la faz de la tierra, cosa que dejo sorprendido a Hidan

- Como hiciste eso, se suponía que aún le quedaban cuatro corazones mas - dijo Hidan

- Mi técnica es tan poderosa que le destrozo los cuatro corazones que aún le quedaban - explico Naruto

- Esa técnica me hubiera sido útil con mis victimas para Jashin-sama - dijo Hidan un poco molesto

- Bueno ahora ves tú - dijo Naruto que hacía unos sellos de manos

- Katon: gouka mekkyaku - dijo Naruto lanzando una poderosa llamarada de su boca cosa que dejo sorprendido al seguidor de Jashin, que logro esquivar pero no del todo pues su brazo derecho fue completamente carbonizado por el ataque

- MALDITO AHORA DARE TU SANGRE A JASHIN-SAMA - grito furioso Hidan para atacar con su guadaña tratando de sacarle sangre al semi-Saiyajin , cosa que no resulto pues en el último momento le había dado un golpe en la mandíbula lanzándolo al aire, mientras que el en el piso formaba un ataque

- Katon:gokakyu no Kamehameha - dijo Naruto que lanzo primeramente su Kamehameha y luego lanzo una bola de fuego que se fusiono con el Kamehameha anteriormente creado insertando el fuego en el centro del Kamehameha haciendo que este comenzara a tomar un color rojo brillante intenso que al dar con Hidan se comenzó a salir de la estratosfera, cuando estaba más o menos fuera del planeta se comenzaba a quemar muy lento pues al no tener oxigeno este lo hacía más lento y doloroso, regresando con Naruto este se encontraba cuidando a la chica pues ella aun no despertaba y comenzaba a preocuparse, entonces recordó que tenia con él las semillas del ermitaño le dio una y en cuestión de minutos estaba perfectamente bien, ella comenzó a despertar poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios cosa que sonrojo un poco a la rubia

- Al fin despertaste creí que te nos habías adelantado - dijo Naruto con una mano detrás de la cabeza

- ¿Quien eres tú? - pregunto la chica

Continuara…


	26. El Nacimiento de equipo TAKA

Capitulo 14.3

**El Nacimiento de equipo TAKA**

_ - Anteriormente - _

_Ella comenzó a despertar poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios cosa que sonrojo un poco a la rubia._

_- al fin despertaste creí que te nos habías adelantado- dijo Naruto con una mano detrás de la cabeza_

_- ¿Quien eres tú? - pregunto la chica_

_- Continuamos - _

- que torpe eh sido mi nombre es son Naruto y el tuyo - dijo Naruto

- Mi nombre es yuguito Nii - respondió la chica ahora identificada como yugito

- Un gusto yuguito - dijo Naruto

- El gusto es mío - dijo yuguito que busco a Hidan y a Kakuzu pero al ver que no estaban ella se puso un poco confundida

- Esto Naruto donde están los tipos de Akatsuki - pregunto yuguito

- ese par de imbéciles, están muertos - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a yuguito

- Buena broma Naruto ya enserio donde están - dijo yuguito

- Bueno Kakuzu se encuentra hecho partículas y Hidan en este momento está siendo quemado en el espacio - dijo Naruto

- Un momento…entonces ellos están muertos - pregunto yuguito

- Si bien muertos- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa un poco psicópata

- Dime que hacías en este lugar - pregunto yuguito

- Yo iba a Iwa para buscar a un amigo - respondió Naruto viendo a yuguito

- Y como se llama- pregunto yuguito

- Su nombre es Ryo, Ryo Torayama - dijo Naruto

- es lindo- pregunto yuguito

- No sabría decirte pues no soy chica para decidir eso, a todo esto de dónde vienes digo cuál es tu aldea - pregunto Naruto, haciendo que yuguito bajara la cabeza

- Yo fui atacada por esos dos y mi aldea tal parece que se alegro por eso- dijo yuguito con un par de lágrimas en los ojos

- Lamento hacerte recordar cosas que son mejores no recordar] dijo Naruto que abrazo a yuguito sorprendiéndola

- Gracias Naruto ¿podría ir contigo a Iwa? - Pregunto yuguito

- Claro yuguito-san puedes venir - dijo para cargarla al estilo novia cosa que la sonrojo

- Eh Naruto porque me cargas de esa manera - dijo yuguito con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas

- Espera y veras- dijo Naruto para tomar vuelo y volar a una velocidad un poco rápida mientras se dirigían a Iwa por su amigo Ryo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales Naruto llego rápido a Iwa pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la torre, toco la puerta para ser respondido por un "pase", entro junto con una sorprendida yuguito en brazos

- Tsuchikage vengo a buscar a Ryo Torayama - dijo Naruto con cortesía

- Dime muchacho no te eh visto antes- pregunto Onoki

- Pues si la verdad es que usted me vio en la invasión a Konoha donde me pregunto si usaba junto y yo le dije que no - respondió Naruto haciendo que Onoki recordara el día en que conoció al muchacho

- Ah ya recuerdo en ese día donde murió el Sandaime hokage - dijo Onoki

- Si, ese mismo día pero hoy vengo a pedirle un par de favores - dijo Naruto con seriedad

- Y cuales son - pregunto Onoki

- La primera es que le dé un permiso especial a Ryo pues me lo llevare a entrenar conmigo y la segunda es que cuide a sus Jinchuuriki porque Akatsuki está comenzando con la caza de Bijus - dijo Naruto serio, sorprendiendo a Onoki

- Bien las condiciones me parecen bien, pero a donde te lo vas a llevar - pregunto Onoki

- Solo mire doragon aizu - dijo Naruto activando su doujutsu metiendo a Onoki dentro de un Genjutsu, todo se puso de color negro pero en ese momento apareció Naruto y el rededor del lugar comenzaba a cambiar a la montaña Paoz

- Aquí lo llevare Tsuchikage-sama- dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba su familia y los combates que tuvo con ellos

- Me sorprendes Naruto, me parece bien acepto con una condición enséñale a mi nieta Kurotsuchi a volar o al menos a usar eso que llamas Ki- dijo Onoki

- Volar no sería fácil y Ki me tomaría mas tiempo solo tenemos diez días antes del combate que definirá el destino del planeta - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo mas a Onoki

- De que combate hablas muchacho - pregunto Onoki

- este combate o mejor dicho "torneo" se llevara a cabo en diez días el que lo realizara es un androide de color verde capaz de usar el Ki y cero que el chacra pues ha estado absorbiendo los poderes de los Shinobi de distintas aldeas o afinidades elementales por lo que creo que puede usar todo y cuando digo todo es TODO tipo de elemento y sub-elemento de cualquier tipo y nosotros no lo podremos detener sin el entrenamiento adecuado, pero le diré una cosa hare un clon de sombras para que entrene a su nieta y sobre todo la ayudara a ustedes y a su aldea para que nadie tenga que matar o hacer daño otra vez yo seré el que traiga la paz al mundo y no la paz mediante el dolor si no la paz de la generosidad y confianza para que todas las naciones elementales queden bien ante los demás - dijo Naruto

- Bien Naruto déjame salir del Genjutsu para que pueda llamar a Ryo - pidió Onoki

- Oh si lo olvidaba - dijo Naruto mientras salían del Genjutsu

- Esto Naruto que sucedió no te moviste solo que tus ojos cambiaron de color - dijo yuguito

- Mira yuguito te lo diré en diez días el destino del planeta Shinobi estará en juego y debemos ir a mi mundo natal para que podamos entrenar en una habitación en la cual un día normal pasara un año en la habitación, se que suena imposible pero antes volar era imposible y ahora míranos yo y el tsuchikage podemos volar- dijo Naruto

- Muchacho llámame Onoki - dijo Onoki

- De acuerdo Onoki - dijo Naruto

- ANBU llamen a Ryo Torayama en este momento- dijo Onoki, pasaron los minutos y volvió a aparecer un Ambu con máscara de perro junto con Ryo que vestía una camisa de color negro con el cuello de color azul marino junto con unos pantalones de color negro junto con unas sandalias de color azul cielo, su cabello era castaño largo tanto que cubría uno de sus ojos que eran de color café claro, yuguito cuando lo vio se sonrojo pues le parecía guapo pero cierto bija en su interior le hablaba

-nya gatita harás lo que te diga llévate al muchacho castaño junto con el peli-negro a una habitación y móntalos hasta que ya no puedas mas nya- dijo Matatabi en el interior de yuguito mandándole imágenes nada santas a la chica que se sonrojo furiosamente

-nibi para ya apenas y los conozco y ya quieres que me los lleve a la habitación-pensaba yuguito

-nya gatita no importa eso tu hazlo y ya nya- dijo nibi

De regreso en la torre de Iwa alejados a los pensamientos de nibi y yuguito los demás platicaban animadamente, yuguito antes de que hablara con nibi recordó que solo estaba ella, Naruto, el tsuchikage y Ryo. Pero ahora estaba una mujer como de su edad de cabello corto negro, llevaba unas medias de color rojo y una falda negra encima de ellas junto con unas sandalias de color rojo

- Bien así se hará vamos para Konoha pero antes, Kage bushin no Jutsu - dijo Naruto creando dos clones que tomaron a Ryo y a la nieta de Onoki con dirección a Konoha…

En Konoha, específicamente en el Campo# 7, Kakashi y Sasuke se reunieron con Sakura.

**Sakura:** Kakashi sensei que paso ¿Por qué esas caras?

**Kakashi:** Por culpa de Naruto, mi sensei me degrado a Chunin.

**Sasuke:** Si…por culpa del dobe…no pude aprender sus técnicas…lo había vencido y sin embargo…el hokage declaro el combate nulo.

**Kakashi:** …y lo peor Sakura…que el maldito Namikaze, disolvió el equipo 7 y me echo de su casa.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, su sensei nunca se expresaba así del Hokage…lo malo es que si el equipo se disolvió, Sakura posiblemente no vería mas a Sasuke.

**Sakura:** Y… ¿ahora qué hacemos?

**Kakashi:** pediré ayuda al consejo civil…pero si no resulta…tendremos que marcharnos de la aldea.

**Sakura**: pero Sensei, si nos vamos de Konoha…seremos considerados Renegados.

**Kakashi:** Si estoy consciente de eso…así que dime Sakura estarías dispuesta a seguirnos….a ser una ninja renegada.

Sakura lo pensaba deseo con toda el alma estar con Sasuke y si él se iba de la aldea entonces ella se quedaría aquí si el amor de su vida.

…No…donde Sasuke vaya yo iré con el- pensaba la Haruno.

**Sakura:** … Si sensei me uniré a ustedes….

**Kakashi:** Sabia que podía contar contigo Sakura , entonces…a partir de este momento el nuevo equipo 7 se reunió, pero seremos llamado el equipo TAKA… este es el plan…Sakura…toma esta llave…es del armario de Jutsus médicos de Tsunade…se la robe a la vieja en un descuido… …ve y has copia de ellos… ya que habías empezado su entrenamiento con ella , te vamos a necesitar, podrás ayudarnos a curarnos durante los entrenamientos…cuando termines con esos jutsus, empaca tus cosas, que nos vamos dentro de 3 días.

**Sakura**: Hai, Sensei.

La Haruno se fue hacia el hospital.

**Sasuke**: …y yo Sensei.

**Kakashi:** para ti…esta otra llave es de la biblioteca de los Namikaze, ve y trata de aprender los Jutsus que puedas…si no…tráelos contigo…Mañana ellos se van…y la Mansión estará sola…de paso también empaca tus cosas… como le dije a Sakura, nos iremos en 3 días, yo pondré a los jefes del consejo al tanto de la situación.

**Sasuke:** Hai Sensei.

Y él se fue también.

**Kakashi:** Ya verás Konoha…el equipo Taka será el equipo imparable.

El Hatake se encamino a la casa de Homura.

Continuara…


	27. EL SECUESTRO DE SASUKE

Capitulo 15.1

**EL "SECUESTRO" DE SASUKE.**

Naruto junto con sus nuevos amigos habían llegado a Konoha, se dirigieron directamente a la casa del Yondaime hokage para que les dijera la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero al llegar a la casa la notaron un poco vacía, solo se encontraba Menma que comenzó a preguntar quién era las chicas, él le dijo que eran una amigas que necesitaban el entrenamiento, le había preguntado a su hermano donde se encontraba el Yondaime y los demás a lo cual él le había dicho que estaban en la torre hokage pues unos tipos habían llegado a la aldea para "secuestrar" a Sasuke.

Tomo vuelo y se voló a la torre hokage para ver la situación, llego en pocos minutos toco la puerta para ser recibido por un "pase", cuando entro vio que estaba Shikamaru Nara el que ascendió a Chunin en los exámenes de acenso Chunin

- Padre ¿que pasa aquí? - pregunto Naruto

- Naruto que bueno verte, mira han secuestrado a Sasuke Uchiha y necesitamos un grupo de personas para encontrarlo y esta será la primera misión de Shikamaru - dijo Minato un tanto preocupado

- Padre, si me permites ir en la misión - pidió Naruto

- de acuerdo Shikamaru tienes en mente algún equipo - pregunto Minato

- si partiremos en media hora - dijo Shikamaru

_**30 minutos después**_

Se encontraba el equipo de recuperación en la puerta oeste para ir en busca del Uchiha, emprendieron camino pero antes de irse cierta Kunoichis de cabello rosado se acerco a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos

- Naruto nunca te eh pedido nada pero por favor trae de vuelta a mi Sasuke-kun -

[_Ojala caiga en mi trampa_] pidió la Haruno con lagrimas en los ojos, Naruto solo se mantuvo serio

- Haruno deberías tomar enserio tu carrera Shinobi en vez de buscar la atención del Uchiha, pero lo traeré devuelta , pero no prometo que regrese bien - dijo Naruto que trato de alcanzar a los demás.

Eso espero maldito Baka, no sabes la que te espera con Sasuki – dijo la Haruno diabólicamente.

_**Tiempo después**_

Naruto se encontraba en el valle del fin justo sobre la cabeza de Hashirama Senju el primer hokage de Konoha, mientras que el Uchiha estaba en la cabeza de Madara Uchiha el mejor Uchiha que ha existido, el Uchiha miraba serio al semi-Saiyajin

- dobe que haces aquí vete o morirás - dijo Sasuke que activo su Sharingan y la marca de maldición

- teme le prometí a la tabla que te traería a la aldea - dijo Naruto que activaba en secreto su rinnegan pero lo mantenía oculto con un henge

- cállate dobe ahora que me voy te estoy haciendo un favor, ahora podrás salir con la estorbo - dijo con una sonrisa cosa que molesto a Naruto

- teme quien te dijo que me gusta Haruno, ella la considero un maldito bache en el entrenamiento - dijo Naruto

- ven aquí dobe vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas - dijo el Uchiha que activaba la fase dos de su sello maldito, las marcas ya cubrían la mitad del cuerpo del azabache, el solo corrió para darle un golpe al Saiyajin cosa que no le resulto ya que lo esquivo fácilmente haciendo enojar al Uchiha

- deja de moverte dobe - dijo y Naruto vio que su Sharingan maduro completamente esta vez el le intentaba dar un golpe pero el Uchiha lo esquivaba

- hmp que pasa dobe un Uchiha es muy rápido para ti - dijo con burla el Uchiha que le dio un golpe a Naruto en el rostro pero este no se movió ni un pelo

- veremos si continuas así teme, kaioken - dijo Naruto mientras un capa de Ki lo cubría y le dio un golpe en el estomago al Uchiha

- dobe ahora que viniste me ayudaras a conseguir nuevos ojos, pero los tuyos serán mejores si me los implanto, lo tengo te matare conseguiré tus técnicas y tus ojos, y luego buscare donde tienes ocultos tus contratos de invocación - dijo muy sincopadamente el Uchiha que activo la forma final de su sellos su piel se puso mas pálida, su cabello creció al igual que sus uñas y su nariz tenía una forma de "x" al mismo tiempo le brotaron unas manos de la espalda, su imagen era bastante grotesca

- como me veo dobe, mira bien porque será lo último que veras - dijo mientras creaba un Chidori de color negro, Naruto formaba un Rasengan en su mano

- Chidori - dijo mientras corría para darle su ataque al peli-negro

- katon: ryu Rasengan - dijo mientras también corría ya cuando estaban lo bastante cerca el uno del otro chocaron técnicas

- Chidori/Ryu Rasengan - dijeron mientras una especie de barrera los cubría dentro de ella los dos seguían con sus ataques pero paso algo inesperado el Uchiha desvió su ataque para darle en el pecho, los dos salieron disparados de la barrera el Uchiha estaba más o menos bien pero Naruto no el tenia un agujero en el pecho muy cerca de su corazón. Le dolía mucho pero no el no iba a morir no hoy y no ante el rápidamente saco una semilla del ermitaño y se la comió al momento que su cuerpo y energías también se restauraban sorprendiendo al Uchiha

- que pasa Uchiha-teme pareces sorprendido pero más sorprendido estarás en este momento. Bushido tensei - dijo Naruto mientras una fuerza extraña atraía al Uchiha pero antes de llegar el joven Saiyajin le dio un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar directo a la cabeza de Madara. El azabache se recupero con algo de dolor pero aun seguía de pie mientras hacía sellos

- Katon: gokakyu - dijo mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego al joven son

- hinoken - susurro para sacar su espada de fuego y absorber el fuego del ataque del Uchiha haciendo que la espada aumentara su tamaño considerablemente, mientras él hacia un sello de mano

- suiton: Chidori - dijo Naruto mientras formaba una copia del Chidori solo que esta en vez de lanzar rayos lanzaba pequeños chorros de agua mientras este se dirigía al Uchiha que solo hizo otros sellos de mano

- aléjate de mi, Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu - dijo mientras le lanzaba una nueva bola de fuego que Naruto recibió de llego quemándole la camisa pero siguió corriendo mientras hacia nuevos sellos de mano

- Suiton: Kojun mizu - dijo y lanzo un chorro de agua al Uchiha que lo logro esquivar mientras hacía nuevamente el Chidori

- Chidori - dijo Sasuke que formaba un Chidori nuevamente de color negro

- no cambias verdad teme, bueno terminemos con esto - dijo mientras hacia un sello

- genkoo taigasu no saigonoichigeki(golpe final de los tigres furiosos) - dijo Naruto mientras le daba un golpe en la cara al Uchiha que curiosamente logro ver un tigre con dientes muy grandes que le conectaban, pero antes de quedar inconsciente vio como Naruto también miraba al Uchiha pero con algo de lastima, lo cargo en su hombro y comenzó a volar con rumbo a Konoha no sin antes de dejar un clon de madera para cuidar a tayuyá que la había dejado en una cueva cerca del valle del fin.

Ya había llegado a Konoha dejo al Uchiha caer al piso pero no contaba que los demás novatos (sin incluir a los que estaban en el hospital) fueron a ver el estado del Uchiha mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos cayendo inconsciente por el uso prolongado del rinnegan lo último que vio fue a Sasuki ver el estado y comenzar a gritar al semi-Saiyajin.

_**Dos horas después**_

Naruto habría lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una cama de hospital, el se levanto rápido busco su ropa y decidió ir a la habitación del Uchiha, cuando entro vio como estaba Sakura y Sasuki preocupadas por el Uchiha. Naruto se acerco para hablar con Sasuki y tratar de confesarle lo que sentía por ella pero no se espero que ella le diera un golpe en el estomago y Sakura le diera un golpe en la cara mandándolo al muro que se encontraba detrás de el

- oye Sasuki-chan y eso como porque - pregunto adolorido el peli-negro solo para recibir una cachetada de parte de la Uchiha

- COMO PUDISTE TRAER A MI HERMANO EN ESTAS CONDICION RESPONDE - grito muy enojada Sasuki

Nadie noto que un sello brillaba levente en el cuello de Sasuki.

- oye si no lo hacía iba a irse con el Hebi para controlarlo que querías que hiciera - pregunto Naruto

- LO HUBIERAS TRAIDO POR LAS BUENAS BAKA TE ODIO NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA - grito Sasuki mientras que Sakura sonreía

- ahora Sasuki lo odia tanto o más que yo a eso se gana por golpear a mi Sasuke-kun- pensaba Sakura con malicia

- si eso es lo que quieres, muy bien - dijo Naruto muy serio sorprendiendo a la Uchiha y a la Haruno

- si no me quieres volver a ver me parece bien yo venía a decirte lo que sentía pero ahora con tus palabras lo acabas de matar…ah por cierto te iba a llevar a entrenar, paraqué te hicieras mas fuerte…pero ahora tu quedas eliminada de la lista - dijo Naruto mientras se tele-transportaba hacia la torre hokage para hablar con el Yondaime

Lo que no sabía Naruto era que unas horas antes, Sasuki salía de su casa, sintió un golpe y cayo inconsciente.

Kakashi aprovecho esa oportunidad y le puso un sello en el cuello de Sasuki, no era tan fuerte como los que había puesto anteriormente pero era lo suficiente, como para su plan se llevara a cabo.

Continuara…


	28. Entrevista con el Akatsuki

Capitulo 15.2

**La Entrevista con el Akatsuki**

_ - anteriormente - _

_- LO HUBIERAS TRAIDO POR LAS BUENAS BAKA TE ODIO NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA - grito Sasuki mientras que Sakura sonreía_

_-ahaja ahora Sasuki lo odia tanto o más que yo a eso se gana por golpear a mi Sasuke-kun- pensaba Sakura con malicia_

_- si eso quieres Sasuki, _ _muy bien - dijo Naruto muy serio sorprendiendo a la Uchiha y a la Haruno_

_- si no me quieres volver a ver me parece bien, yo venía a decirte lo que sentía pero ahora con tus palabras lo acabas de matar…ah por cierto te iba a llevar a entrenar, paraqué te hicieras mas fuerte…pero ahora tu quedas eliminada de la lista_ _- dijo Naruto mientras se tele-transportaba hacia la torre hokage para hablar con el Yondaime_

_Lo que no sabía Naruto era que unas horas antes, Sasuki salía de su casa, sintió un golpe y cayo inconsciente._

_Kakashi aprovecho esa oportunidad y le puso un sello en el cuello de Sasuki, no era tan fuerte como el que había puesto anteriormente pero era lo suficiente, como para su plan._

_- Continuamos - _

**{Torre hokage}**

Naruto había aparecido frente al escritorio del hokage solo para que este lo viera con orgullo, se levanto de su silla y le dio un abrazo a su hijo mientras le decía

- hijo lo has hecho regresaste con bien y eso era lo que nos preocupaba a mí y a tus hermanos sin contar a tu madre - dijo Minato de forma cariñosa, en ese momento se puso un poco decepcionado pues él creía que había fallado en la misión

- pero yo falle en la misión mis compañeros resultaron heridos - dijo Naruto decaído

- no te preocupes hijo no fue tu culpa no estuviste ahí para ayudarlos - dijo Minato

- pero si puedo salvarlos, iré a donde esta Tsunade y la ayudare con los chicos - dijo Naruto

- y como Naruto - pregunto Minato

- ya lo veras - dijo Naruto mientras volvía a tele-trasportarse con dirección al hospital, cuando llegaron buscaron a Tsunade para ver en que habitaciones estaban los demás, cuando por fin llegaron fueron directamente a la habitación de Chouji que era en que peor estado se encontraba, cuando llegaron lo encontraron conectado a un aparato, Naruto solo le dio una semilla del ermitaño para que se recuperara. Tsunade que se encontraba junto a ellos reviso a Chouji para verificar como se encontraba y su sorpresa fue tal que se sorprendió pues cuando llego estaba en estado crítico pero ahora estaba perfectamente bien, no cabe decir que Tsunade se desmayo ante el acontecimiento estas semillas podrían revolucionar la medicina ninja. El hokage y Naruto salieron del cuarto para ir a la habitación de Neji, pero antes de entrar Naruto le dio la semilla y le dijo que iba a ir por unos cuantos "invitados" cuando tomo vuelo para perderse en el horizonte

**Con Naruto**

Naruto se encontraba volando buscando un chacra en especifico cuando lo encontró incremento su velocidad para descender en una cueva, entro como si nada cuando logro ver a unos tipos iguales como Hidan y Kakuzu, reunidos frente a un chico que tenía el cabello de color anaranjado y tenía el rinnegan activo. Naruto se acerco para decirles lo que iba a ocurrir y/o contar con su ayuda cuando el que parecía el líder hablo

- Hidan y Kakuzu han muerto en la captura del nii, Shisui también fracaso en la captura del bubi, me decepcionan - dijo el líder

- oye ellos son geniales son mejores que tu - dijo un Naruto que apareció de entre las sombras con el doragon aizu activado

- y quien se supone que eres tu - pregunto el líder viendo a Naruto

- él es el jinchuriky del Kyuubi - dijo Kisame sorprendido

- eres el chico Kyuubi has venido por voluntad propia, ojala que todos los jinchurikys sean así no creen - dijo un chico con cabello rubio que le cubría un ojo vestía las mismas ropas que los demás de Akatsuki

- pero hay un pequeño y insignificante problema yo no soy el jinchurikys del cibui ellos son mis hermanos yo les mentí a Shisui y a Kisame porque quería una pelea con ellos - dijo Naruto con una mano en la cabeza pero después se puso serio

- pero ahora hay un problema mayor, dentro de diez días habrá un torneo que definirá el destino de la tierra y antes de que se rían de mi es verdad y he venido para pedir su ayuda porque si no ganamos ustedes no podrán conquistar la tierra y ese tipo es mucho más poderoso que recudo en su mejor tiempo - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los demás

- Tobi es un buen niño - dijo un tipo que tenía una máscara naranja en espiral

- cállate Tobi o conocerás mi arte - dijo el chico rubio asustando al tipo de la mascara

- a callar todos, dime porque debería confiar en ti - pregunto el líder

- porque si no lo hacen todos seremos esclavizados - dijo con simpleza Naruto

- antes que nada tu y yo hablaremos, todos ustedes váyanse ahora mismo] dijo el líder y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los demás integrantes de Akatsuki se habían ido a excepción de una chica de cabellos azules

-es muy bonita… pero qué carajo estoy diciendo ella me dobla la edad- pensaba Naruto que no dejaba de ver a la chica

- Konan dije que todos se fueran - dijo el líder

- no Nagato yo me quedare contigo- dijo Konan

- oigan pueden dejar su discusión para después, no me gusta interrumpir a las parejas cuando están peleando - dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

- él/ella no es mi novia/novio - dijeron los dos muy rojos

- pues a mí me parece que si - murmuro Naruto para que ellos no lo escucharan

- ya volviendo al tema que pasara exactamente en diez días - pregunto Nagato

- se realizara un "torneo" contra un malvado androide que hasta el día de hoy a comenzado a absorber las afinidades y técnicas de los ninjas que ah estado luchando - explico Naruto serio

- y eso nos debería importar como porque… - dijo Konan

- calmada chica linda que a eso voy - dijo Naruto sonrojando a Konan

- porque sé que ustedes quieren dominar al mundo pero o lo harán con ese sujeto por aquí el es demasiado poderoso pero si vienen conmigo a mi mundo les enseñare a como dominar el arte del Ki para que juntos les ganemos a ese androide nosotros traeremos la verdadera paz al mundo cuando acabemos con Cell - dijo Naruto

- aceptamos - dijo Nagato

- bien pero antes sal de tu escondite quiero hablar con el verdadero tu - dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los demás

- como - pregunto Nagato/pain

- fácil camino Deva o petra, ya no recuerdo pero tengo el rinnegan observen - dijo Naruto para que sus ojos cambiaran al rinnegan sorprendiendo a los dos, Konan le mostro donde se encontraba el verdadero Nagato, cuando lo vio su estado era pésimo estaba en una maquina todo flaco fácilmente se podría deducir como desnutrido, ahí Naruto saco una semilla y se la lanzo a Nagato que lo miro confundido

- y esto como para que - pregunto Nagato

- solo cómela y veras - dijo Naruto mientras Nagato se la comía y se comenzaba a poner mejor su piel estaba tomando color y lo demás estaba perfectamente bien

- Nagato es un milagro - dijo Konan sorprendida por la nueva apariencia de su "amigo"

- Nagato antes de que digas algo no eres un dios de acuerdo se que alguien importante para ustedes murió lo sé porque se refleja en sus miradas pero creen me ayuden a salvar al mundo como un favor - pidió Naruto

- bueno al ver cómo me curaste no me podría negar - dijo Nagato con una sonrisa sincera que ya hace mucho tiempo que no la mostraba

- partiremos mañana para que avises a los demás - dijo Naruto para desaparecer usando la tele-transportación para aparecer de nuevo junto con sus hermanos en la casa de sus padres

_**{Al día siguiente}**_

Hoy era el gran día hoy irían a entrenar en la sala del tiempo, Naruto había creado varios clones de madera para ir por los de Akatsuki que al verlo comprendieron para que venían, ya todos reunidos se tele-transportaron al planeta de Kaio-sama donde se sorprendieron al ver al Kaio del norte pero en ese momento Naruto les iba a contar su plan de entrenamiento

- bien como no tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar aquí entrenaran un día luego un día en la habitación del tiempo y a si hasta que terminen los diez días, y los que se quedan hoy serán los siguientes para que tengan el entrenamiento del primer y segundo hokage serán seis por equipo hoy estarán: Nagato, Konan, Deidara, Minato, Kushina, Menma y Kurotsuchi.

Ustedes se quedaran hoy y los siguientes entrenaran conmigo en la habitación del tiempo son Ryo, Naruko, Haku, Yugito, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Shisui, Itachi y Mikoto

- Iremos a la habitación del tiempo para entrenar nos vemos mañana, laosiana ya sabe que hacer - dijo Naruto mientras los mencionados se tele transportaban a la torre de Kami-sama…

Continuara…


	29. Entrenamiento – Parte 1

Capitulo 16.1

**Entrenamiento en la sala del tiempo – Parte 1**

Naruto junto con sus nuevos amigos se tele trasportaron a la torre de Dende (Kami-sama), cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un namekusei que vestía las mismas ropas que el antiguo con-sama el cual respondía al nombre de Dende junto con su amigo mr. Popo que los condujeron a la sala del tiempo, después de Dende les explicara lo que no se debía hacerse. Entraron a la habitación mientras vestían uniformes (iguales a las de Vegeta cuando entraron a la cámara en la saga Cell), Naruto veía a Kisame y a Tobi muy serio era buena idea traer a los de Akatsuki a la sala del tiempo para entrenar con ellos

Rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza no tendría porque desconfiar de ellos se supone que ayudaran en la batalla de Cell ¿verdad?

Entraron y Naruto les dijo como seria las cosas ellos entrenarían con un clon mientras hablaba con Tobi en una habitación alejada pues quería conocer a este sujeto por alguna razón le daba mala espina, lo llevo al dormitorio

-Tobi dime tu apellido- pregunto Naruto serio

-Tobi es un buen niño el apellido de Tobi es Uchiha- dijo Tobi con una voz infantil

- Tobi, Tobi, óbito un momento óbito el compañero de Hatake no se suponía que estabas muerto - pensaba Naruto mientras le quitaba la máscara a Tobi que por alguna razón no opuso resistencia revelando su cara (igual que el canon)

-tu nombre no es Tobi o ¿me equivoco?- pregunto Naruto mientras veía analíticamente a "Tobi"

-no, la verdad mi nombre es Óbito, Óbito Uchiha- se presento óbito

-dime Óbito porque si estabas vivo, no fuiste a Konoha- volvió a preguntar Naruto

-te lo diré, mi historia comienza cuando estábamos en nuestra misión pero algo salió mal y el lugar se comenzó a derrumbar y como Kakashi no era lo suficientemente rápido no lograba salir del apuro en que estaba, en ese momento yo lo aleje pero una gran roca me cayó encima dándome en la mitad de mi rostro en ese momento creí que iba a morir así que le di uno de mis ojos a Kakashi, pero no morí si no que me desperté en un lugar muy diferente donde me curo Madara Uchiha no sé porque pero ahora yo completare mi plan ojo de luna para liberar al Jubi y sumir al mundo en el tsukuyomi infinito donde traeré de regreso a mi amada Rin que fue asesinada a manos de Hatake y Tengo la sospecha que el hizo desaparecer a Takashi , su hermano - dijo óbito

-óbito no es por ofender, pero sabes el dolor que traerás al meter al mundo en el tsukuyomi solo por una persona a la cual yo podría traer además todo eso pasaría en tu cabeza- dijo Naruto haciendo enojar a óbito

-tu que sabes no conoces el dolor de perder a una persona amada- dijo óbito muy molesto

-oye tranquilo viejo mira voy a hablar con un amigo para ver si podemos traer de vuelta a rin sin que efectúes tu plan ok- dijo Naruto

-bien vamos a entrenar- dijo óbito mientras salían de la habitación para encontrarse con yugito peleando con Kisame y a punto de ser atacada por la espalda por una de las marionetas de Sasori que peleaba con Ryo mientras los demás estaban viendo la pelea. Cuando Naruto mato a la marioneta con un Kamehameha y le dio un golpe en la cara a Kisame mandándolo al suelo

-que les pasa a ustedes dos- dijo Naruto

-calmado solo estábamos entrenando Naruto-kun- dijo yugito sin saber cómo le había dicho a Naruto

-esto… yugito me acabas de decir Naruto-kun- pregunto Naruto mientras que cierta usuaria del hielo la mirara sospechosamente

-yo creo que si- dijo una muy colorada yugito

-bueno vamos a entrenar bien tenemos un año para entrenar y no lo vamos a desperdiciar- dijo Naruto mientras que los demás se acercaban

-primero entrenaremos con sus afinidades elementales y luego con el Ki- dijo Naruto

-y cómo vamos a entrenar con el Ki- pregunto Shisui

-buena pregunta Shisui alguno de ustedes se les hace familiar el Jutsu Kage bushin- dijo Naruto mientras los demás lo veían confundido

-claro que si Naruto ese Jutsu es de rango A obviamente la conocemos- dijo Mikoto

-bueno crearan clones para entrenar con el chacra y ustedes entrenaran el Ki así cuando disipen a los clones tendrán su conocimiento- dijo Naruto

-Kage bushin no Jutsu- exclamaron todos mientras aparecían los colones de cada uno

-bien ahora solo falto yo, mokuton: moku bushin no Jutsu- dijo Naruto mientras un clon de madera aparecía a su lado

-puedes usar mokuton- preguntaron todos menos óbito ya que el también usaba mokuton pero lo quería dejar oculto

-claro que si bueno a entrenar tendremos combates para la mejoría además de que les pondré sellos de gravedad para que puedan mejorar su velocidad además de enseñarles una técnica mía el kaioken- dijo Naruto

-que es el kaioken- pregunto óbito

-el kaioken es una técnica que te permite aumentar rápidamente tu poder y velocidad pero también tiene sus desventajas no pueden aumentarlo dos veces ya que si lo hacen sus huesos y piel comenzaran a desgastarse y los llevara a la muerte por lo cual esta técnica es tanto poderosa y peligrosa para el usuario, bueno quien quiere ser el primero en pelear- pregunto Naruto

-yo- dijo óbito

-bien óbito y con quien quieres pelear- dijo Naruto

-contigo- dijo óbito mientras activaba su eterno mangenkyo Sharingan en un ojo y en el otro tenía el rinnegan

-Hmm vas a pelear enserio desde el comienzo bueno yo también- dijo Naruto que activo el kaioken y el rinnegan

-cuando quieras óbito- dijo Naruto que se puso en pose de batalla mientras óbito en un estallido de velocidad se dirigió y dio un golpe a Naruto que lo mando al suelo a unos metros de el

-bueno golpe óbito ahora voy yo, Juicio final- dijo Naruto que atrajo a óbito hasta que logro acomodar un golpe que lo mando hacia arriba para ser recibido por un rodillazo en el abdomen y por ultimo una patada giratoria que lo mando al suelo, óbito a duras podía levantarse sin duda los golpes de Naruto si que le habían hecho mucho daño, pero él no se quedara atrás comenzó a hacer sellos de mano

-Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu - dijo óbito que le lanzo una gran bola de fuego a Naruto mientras este con la velocidad de su kaioken lo esquivo pero no conto el que óbito estuviera haciendo otro sello de manos

-amatreru- dijo óbito mientras que de su ojo comenzó a salir llamas de color negro que se dirigía a Naruto pero este reacciono rápido

-hinoken- dijo Naruto mientras que intentaba absorber las llamas del amatreru pero no funciono, lo que paso después fue que a Naruto se le comenzó a quemar la camisa hasta que

-shinra tensei- dijo Naruto usando el juicio divino para que las llamas desaparecieran lo cual funciono pero su camisa igual sacándole un sonrojo a todas la mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar bueno todos menos a su hermana naruko que solo cubrió sus ojos con las manos

-bueno Jutsu óbito- dijo Naruto viendo a un óbito que comenzaba a cansarse por el desgaste del amatretsu

-igualmente Naruto- dijo óbito respirando pesadamente, pero no se dio cuenta de que Naruto comenzaba a trazar sellos nuevamente

-futon: Sen katto no kaze no ken to- dijo Naruto que corría con una espada de aire para comenzar a darle tajos a óbito no habían pasado ni dos minutos para que óbito estuviera cortado y sus ropas con pequeños cortes de ellos, óbito callo rendido, levanto la mano izquierda

-espera Naruto ya no puedo continuar más- dijo óbito

-ok óbito, ya que perdiste te pondré los sellos de gravedad para que aumentes tu velocidad y resistencia- dijo Naruto mientras hacía sellos, ya pasaron algunos minutos y óbito se encontraba con un gran sello en la espalda

-y bien ahora quiero que hagas cuarenta lagartijas y cincuenta sentadillas y cuando acabes quiero que des diez vueltas por el campo- dijo Naruto mientras le enseñaba el lugar donde iba a correr

-estás loco o quieres matarme- grito óbito pues no se podía levantar del suelo

-ya llorón no te quejes solo llevas en tu cuerpo treinta kilos y con la gravedad de este lugar debes llevar unos sesenta kilos- dijo Naruto mientras los demás sudaban pues Naruto hizo esto como si lo hiciera todos los días

-y a los que pierdan les pondré lo mismo que a óbito, para que se esfuercen pero no vayan a matar a alguien y Sasori- dijo Naruto apuntado a Sasori

-que pasa- dijo Sasori

-no puedes usar tus marionetas- dijo Naruto arruinándole el plan a Sasori pues usaría sus marionetas para ganar

- Maldición y ahora me debo esforzar que problemático - pensaba fastidiado Sasori

-bien quien quiere el siguiente combate- dijo Naruto

-yo quiero pelear con yugito- dijo Haku mientras ponía una gran sonrisa

-ok yo seré el arbitro de esta pelea los demás observen bien porque todo aquel que haga trampa le pondré el doble de peso en sus sellos- dijo Naruto mandándoles un buen escalofrió

-Haime- dijo Naruto dando comienzo al combate

Haku comenzó con taijutsu mientras que yugito le lanzo una bola de fuego que Haku pudo esquivar a duras pero siguió corriendo hasta que le dio un golpe en el mentón a la jinchuriky que el mando al aire mientras ella comenzaba a trazar sellos

-Hyoton: Hyoryudan- dijo Haku lanzando un dragón de hielo que le dio directo a yugito para que ella desapareciera en una nube de humo y demostrara un tronco

- kawarimi pero cuando… - pensó Haku tratando de ver a su oponente cuando la vio en modo biju mostrando unas uñas de gato cuando comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad para arañar el estomago de Haku y luego una pierna para terminar para darle un arañazo en el pecho llevándose parte de su traje para que se pudiera ver una parte del sostén de Haku el cual era de color blanco, los hombres menos Naruto que no se fijo y óbito que estaba entrenando sufrieron una hemorragia nasal suprema dejando a las féminas con una gota de sudor en la nuca, regresando con Haku y yugito que se encontraba aun en su forma biju esta comenzó a formar sellos de mano

-Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu- dijo yugito lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego que Haku esquivo rápidamente

-hyoton: Hyoryudan- dijo nuevamente Haku lanzando un nuevo dragón de hielo que a la rubia le costaba un poco mas de trabajo esquivar, yugito pensó rápido y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro de Haku para después darle un arañazo con sus uñas de gato en la espalda (NA: en vez de ser una pelea de Naruto parece una pelea de gatos 77) dejándola inconsciente

-okey yugito ganaste pero de igual forma vas a hacer el ejercicio- dijo Naruto mientras le ponía sellos a Haku y a yugito con la ayuda de un clon

-ok harán lo mismo que óbito pero yugito no podrás usar chacra de Matatabi- dijo Naruto con voz seria

-Hai- dijo decaída yugito pues su "amigo" la puso hacer el ejercicio

-quien sigue- pregunto Naruto

-yo.- dijo Itachi

-y con quien quieres pelear Itachi- dijo Naruto

-con Shisui- dijo Itachi mientras activaba su Sharingan

-Shisui, Itachi ¿listos? Haime- dijo Naruto dando comienzo a la pelea de Uchihas

Itachi uso su taijutsu para tratar de golpear a Shisui pero este no le daba oportunidad hasta que al fin logro darle unos pues este tenía la guardia baja, lo mando a unos metros de Itachi mientras que este hacia sellos de mano a una gran velocidad

-katon: dai endan- dijo Itachi mandando una bala en llamas que Shisui trato de bloquear

-katon: karyudan endan- dijo Shisui lanzando una bala que tenia la apariencia de un dragón en llamas que logro cancelar la técnica de Itachi pero también la suya

-Hace años que no me divertía Shisui- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

-yo tampoco Itachi pero debemos acabar con esto- dijo Shisui que hacía unos sellos de mano

-Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu- dijo Shisui lanzando una bola de fuego que Itachi logro esquivar pero no se dio cuenta que alrededor de Shisui se comenzaba a formar un exoesqueleto que poco a poco se comenzaba a ver como un humanoide, este no era ni más ni menos que Susano que arremetió un poderoso golpe a Itachi que no pudo esquivar a tiempo dándole en lleno, Itachi cayo inconsciente después del ataque del Susano mientras este comenzaba a desaparecer

-Shisui has ganado pero con el desgaste que usaste para el Susano te dejare descansar unos días- dijo Naruto mientras miraba como Shisui respiraba muy pesadamente y finalmente se desplomo por el cansancio.

- va a hacer un largo año - pensaba Naruto.

Continuara…


	30. Entrenamiento – Parte 2

Capitulo 16.2

**Entrenamiento en la sala del tiempo – Parte 2**

_**{Un año después en la sala del tiempo}**_

Al fin se había cumplido un año en la sala del tiempo los demás amigos de Naruto junto con su padre Goku que había ido con Dende para entrenar y darse la sorpresa de que los ninjas estaban entrenando con Hashirama y Tobirama en el planeta de Kaio, cuando Goku llego pidió una explicación de lo que ocurría entonces Minato y Kushina le comenzaron a explicar sobre el androide que había hecho un torneo para definir el destino de la tierra, Goku solo se le vino una persona en la mente y esa persona era Cell pero como había resucitado esa era la pregunta de Goku, pregunto para ver en donde estaba Naruto y ellos le dijeron que en una sala del tiempo, Goku ente dio nuevamente lo que hizo a continuación fue llevarlos a todos al templo de Kami-sama donde se encontraba Naruto.

A los poco minutos de llegar notaron que la puerta del tiempo se comenzaba a abrir de la cual salieron Naruto y los demás con las ropas ya muy maltratadas y otras que solo cubrían lo necesario (en el caso de Haku, yugito que peleo después con Mikoto y Naruto), Goku comenzaba a pensar lo peor pero mejor decidió preguntar para no cometer una mala jugada, pero no contaba con el tiempo pues según le habían dicho en diez días llegaría la batalla de Cell

-bien el siguiente grupo entren pero pónganse estos uniformes- dijo Naruto mostrando unos nuevos uniformes de los cuales a algunas les quedaba bien y a otros no tanto

-tiene un año para comenzar yo les mandare los clones suficientes para que puedan dominar el Ki, síganme- dijo Naruto mientras el grupo B se metían en la sala del tiempo para entrenar

Ya una vez en la sala del tiempo Naruto les volvió a explicar las reglas que tenía este lugar, todos asintieron mientras Naruto les enseñaba el lugar que parecía nuevo, ya una vez que acabaron el recorrido Naruto comenzó a crear clones de madera

-mokuton:taju mokubushin no Jutsu- dijo Naruto mientras unos clones de madera comenzaban a surgir para ser específicos eran doscientos clones del semi-Saiyajin mientras el original salió para tratar de explicar a su padre sobre lo que ocurría en el mundo Shinobi, le conto todo sobre lo que ocurría y que aun debía hacer una cosa más antes de que peleara con Cell, le pidió a su padre que pudiera entrenar a los del grupo A mientras él no estaba, él le dijo que estaba bien ya que le emocionaba la idea de tener nuevos estudiantes.

En el mundo Shinobi Naruto había ido primero a Konoha porque necesitaba un objeto necesario, cuando llego lo primero que hicieron en Konoha fue… una junta del consejo si no pudiera ir a otro lugar sí que los seniles se quejaran de esto y del otro, llego y lo primero que logro observar era que Danzo no se encontraba en la junta pero los demás líderes de clanes estaban un poco caídos y otros con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a Naruto le recorrió un buen escalofrió en la columna vertebral por ver la sonrisa de los seniles

-Son Naruto que bueno que ha regresado, lo hemos mandado llamar porque tenemos un buen asunto que resolver- dijo Koharu

-y ese asunto es- pregunto Naruto

-el intento de asesinato de Uchiha-sama- dijo un civil gordo con gran barba

-cual de los dos Uchihas- dijo Naruto con indiferencia

-Sasuke Uchiha idiota- dijo una señora que tenía el cabello de color rubio y voz de gato atropellado, esta no era otra si no que era Mebuki Haruno madre de Sakura Haruno a.k.a tabla gritona

-oh ya recuerdo uci-teme como ha estado- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz

-se encuentra mejor ya que él y su hermana han estado mejor sin ti demonio, bueno a lo que venimos se te ha sentenciado por el intento de homicidio- dijo horma

-y el castigo- pregunto Naruto

-exilio pero antes debes darle tus técnicas a Uchiha-sama- dijo Homura con una sonrisa muy tenebrosa

-ok el exilio lo acepto , no quisiera estar con gente corrupta como ustedes pero no le daré las técnicas al Uchiha pues se acerca el combate que decidirá el destino del mundo y como no tengo tiempo ni ganas de verlos iré a entrenar porque ni su Uchiha-sama los salvara de el- dijo Naruto

-nos da igual si Uchiha-sama no puede con él para eso tenemos a Yondaime-sama para que nos proteja- dijo horma

-oh si como se me pudo pasa verán el hokage está entrenando en un lugar muy alejado de las naciones elementales junto con algunos ninjas de aquí y algunos de otras aldeas- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pero se fue al caño cuando sintió tres presencias

-Dobe sigues siendo un perdedor no importa lo que hagas no me ganaras nunca, aquella vez solo fue suerte ahora conozco la mejor técnica del Yondaime y tu no- dijo una voz de la cual salieron los dos Uchihas y Hatake

-baka, te atreviste a golpear a mi hermano porque sabias que era mejor que tu y aun así no pudiste aceptar que te dejara ganar y vuelves por una golpiza, en verdad eres tan patético- dijo Sasuki

-tal vez hiciste que Minato-sensei se pusiera en mi contra pero me las pagaras- dijo Kakashi con molestia

-mire ustedes Uchihas no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes y tu Hatake, si mi padre se puso en tu contra fue por tu propia mano, yo me largo, acepto ser un exiliado pónganme en el libro bingo, pero jamás y escuchen bien jamás ayudare a imbéciles como ustedes no sé como Hiruzen oji-san dio la vida por ustedes son unos malditos idiotas si el o los antiguos hokage vieran esto sentirían pena y lastima por ustedes- dijo Naruto para comenzar a caminar a la puerta pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro cuando volteo a ver de quien era la mano se llevo una gran decepción al ver que era Sasuki

-baka tu no saldrás de aquí en una pieza vamos afuera y arreglaremos esto de una maldita vez- dijo Sasuki con mucho enojo y rabia en su voz

"_Parece que mi sello todavía no se ha ido, perfecto_" – pensó el Hatake.

-Vamos entonces no pienso ser más generoso con ustedes- dijo Naruto saliendo de la sala del consejo con rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento más específicos el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 donde entrenaban el equipo 7, una vez ahí Naruto tomo pose de batalla mientras activaba el doragon aizu

Los otros tres oponentes tomaron pose de batalla con su Sharingan activo completamente maduro en el caso de los Uchihas y el mangenkyo en el caso de Hatake, cuando los tres se lanzaron en una batalla de taijutsu corta para separarse y comenzar a trazar sellos

-katon: endan- dijo Sasuki lanzando una bala en llamas

-Katon: gokakyu- dijo Sasuke que lanzo una bola de fuego

-katon: karyudan- dijo Kakashi lanzando un dragón de fuego

Los tres ataque de fuego iba hacia Naruto que solo hizo un sello de mano

-hinoken- murmuro Naruto mientras absorbía el fuego en su espada que al hacer contacto con el fuego comenzaba a crecer de manera considerable, Naruto desactivo la técnica y comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano

-kuchiyose no Jutsu- dijo Naruto mientras aparecía un pequeño fénix a lo cual Naruto se subió y entre los dos comenzaron a atacar

-Katon: fenikkusu no taika no Jutsu- dijeron los dos mientras lanzaban una buena cantidad de fuego hacia los oponentes que se ocultaban para no ser calcinados

-salgan cobardes- dijo Naruto mientras activaba el kaioken

-ahora Chidori- dijo Sasuke mientras usaba su Chidori

-Chidori- dijo Sasuki que también usaba el Chidori

-raikiri- dijo Kakashi que también usaba su raikiri

-hmp ustedes y sus ataques de raiton- dijo Naruto mientras el fénix desaparecía y el hacia sellos de mano

-raiton: raikiri no Kamehameha- dijo Naruto mientras usaba su Kamehameha con rayos que avanzaba muy rápido hacia ellos que lo esquivaron a duras y seguían con su ataque

- ustedes no se rendirán tan fácilmente verdad- dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía y aparecía detrás de Kakashi dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate al igual que Sasuke, solo quedaba Sasuki de pie pero con miedo a que le hiciera algo malo

-Sabes Sasuki cuando me dijiste en el hospital que no me querías volver a ver en tu vida, creía que te lo tomarías enserio, pero ahora veo que eran puras mentiras, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar contigo y en este momento te lo confieso yo estaba enamorado de ti pero aquel día ese sentimiento lo dejaste morir- dijo Naruto dejando en shock a Sasuki por tal revelación de parte de peli-negro que solo salió volando de ahí en busca de su nuevo encuentro

Sasuki, sintió un leve dolor en el cuello, el sello que Kakashi le había puesto desapareció por completo.

"Naruto-Kun… pero… ¿Qué he hecho?" – dijo la ahora triste Uchiha.

Continuara…


	31. El fin de Orochimaru y nueva amiga

Capitulo 17.1

_**El fin de Orochimaru y nueva amiga**_

_**_**_Anteriormente_

_Sasuki, sintió un leve dolor en el cuello, el sello que Kakashi le había puesto desapareció por completo._

"_Naruto-Kun… pero… ¿Qué he hecho?" – dijo la ahora triste Uchiha._

_Continuamos_

Naruto volaba a una gran velocidad mientras buscaba un chacra en especifico pues él había dejado a una de las seguidoras de Orochimaru en una cueva después de casi morir en las manos de Shikamaru y de Sabaku no Temari hermana del jinchuriky Gaara. Naruto cuando la localizo estaba ya muy lejos de la cueva en la que él la había dejado pues se encontraba en las cercanías de la guarida "secreta" de Orochimaru mientras esta parecía que estaba cojeando y vio que tenía una shuriken en la pierna muy cerca del muslo, Naruto descendió lo más rápido que pudo para que ella no fuera hacia ese lugar pues él no quería que ella siguiera siendo una de las tantas marionetas de la serpiente.

-oye no se suponía que debías estar descansando- dijo Naruto que ya estaba en tierra, Tayuyá cuando lo miro se puso muy nerviosa porque pensaba que intentaría abusar de ella

-no te acerques a mi- suplico una asustada Tayuyá

-porque si no pienso hacerte nada malo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras Tayuyá se sonrojaba

-nano te acerques, no pienso dejar que abuses de mi- dijo tayuyá que trataba de no sonrojarse

-oye no pienso hacer eso no sé ni tu nombre y ya quieres eso- dijo Naruto con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-eso es lo que quieres de mí, eso es lo que todos quieren de mi- dijo Tayuyá mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales Naruto seco con su pulgar y la abrazaba haciendo que se sonrojara

-si ellos querían eso de ti lo mato, no temas puedes venir conmigo a un lugar donde ya no tendrás que hacer nada que no quieras- dijo Naruto mientras Tayuyá no aguanto más y lloro en el hombro del semi-Saiyajin

-ellos, ellos querían abusar de mi y (sniff), yo no los deje pero llegaron mas y lo hicieron abusaron de mi pero llego Orochimaru-sama y los mato, el, él me había dicho que si me unía a él no me haría nada malo pero todo fue lo opuesto, el hizo que dos de sus hombres abusaran de mi- dijo la peli roja mientras que Naruto tenía ira contenida

- _MALDITA SERPIENTE RASTRERA_ - pensaba con ira Naruto

-ya Tayuyá-chan no te pasara nada malo estando conmigo, pero antes debemos hacer algo con esa marca en el cuello y esa shuriken en la pierna deja la saco- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba la shuriken de su pierna y le daba una semilla del ermitaño que curo su herida y mas aparte le quito la marca del cuello

-dime te duele algo- pregunto Naruto

-no me siento mejor que nunca- dijo Tayuyá sorprendida

-bien Tayuyá-chan quédate aquí yo voy por Orochimaru, voy a hacerle pagar lo que te hizo- dijo Naruto mientras activaba su doragon aizu

-espera yo iré contigo- dijo Tayuyá con una sonrojo pues no se había percatado de el sufijo que le había dado el semi-Saiyajin

-no Tayú-chan quédate en este lugar no quiero que salgas lastimada o peor aún, yo no soportaría perderte pues, esto, y, yo te considero muy bo…bo… bonita- dijo y tartamudeo Naruto haciendo que Tayuyá se sorprendiera pues nadie le había dicho bonita antes y eso le llenaba el corazón de algo que ella no sabía que era tal vez esto era ¿cariño?

-bien me quedare aquí a esperarte- dijo Tayuyá con una sonrisa

-bien al rato vuelvo- dijo Naruto mientras se encaminaba con rumbo a terminar de una vez por todas a Orochimaru, Tayuyá solo vio por donde se había ido pero ella tenía una mano en su corazón

- con el estaré segura eso es un hecho pero también es muy guapo y fuerte tal vez podamos ser algo más que amigos - pensaba Tayuyá con un furioso sonrojo adornando su cara.

Naruto ya había ingresado a la guarida de Orochimaru busco su chacra y ahí lo encontró en un cuarto mientras parecía que estaba enfermo, se acerco lo más silencioso que pudo hacia la puerta del cuarto cuando unas voces se escuchaban decidió oír antes de actuar

-juugo no has sabido nada de Tayuyá- pregunto el sanan de las serpientes

-no mi señor no he sabido nada de ella, pero como no sabe que ella murió en el momento que lucho con los ninjas- pregunto jugo

-eso es fácil yo le implante un sello que me permite ver si está muerta o no y como no se ha dado la noticia de su muerte debe seguir con vida, por otra parte me preocupo de que algo le llegara a pasar a mi rata de experimentación kuku- dijo el Sanín desatando en Naruto una gran ira hacia el Sannin de las serpiente.

Naruto entro a la habitación con una patada con la que rompió la puerta

-kuku pero si es Naruto-kun que te trae a mi guarida- pregunto Orochimaru

Naruto solo lanzo un yubisaki Kara no que le dio en el corazón a Juugo que al instante cayó muerto, Naruto poso sus ojos en Orochimaru cosa que lo asusto al ver esos ojos llenos de ira le daban miedo

-Orochimaru vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Tayuyá - chan- dijo Naruto mientras activaba el mafuba que se encontraba en la salida de la habitación, Naruto comenzaba a hacer trazos de manos

-Katon: gokakyu- dijo Naruto lanzando una bola de fuego al Sanín que la esquivo con facilidad

-necesitas más que eso para matarme Naruto-kun- dijo muy burlón Orochimaru

-cállate, hinoken- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su espada de fuego y arremetía contra el Sanín cortándole un brazo

-AHHHHHH MALDITO MI BRAZO- grito Orochimaru al sentir el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo

-es solo el comienzo Hebi-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa demoniaca

- vete al diablo Naruto-kun acabas de quitarme el brazo y dices que solo es el comienzo - pensaba Orochimaru sudando a mares

-raiton: raikiri- dijo Naruto haciendo la técnica que hizo tan famoso a Kakashi estaba ahora bajo la lista de técnicas de Naruto, Naruto le había dado el golpe en las partes nobles (NA: muajaja adiós partes hola hebi-chan) haciendo que Orochimaru gritara de dolor, Naruto solo lo saco de la habitación y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este se elevara

- Es ahora o nunca - pensaba Naruto mientras ponía el artefacto debajo de los pies de Orochimaru

-hasta aquí llegaste Orichi -Teme, MAFUBA- dijo Naruto mientras un luz salía del artefacto atrapando a Orochimaru que comenzaba a preocuparse hasta que la luz seso dejando a Orochimaru dentro del artefacto mientras gritaba

-OYE SACAME DE AQUÍ- dijo, o mejor dicho exigió Orochimaru

-veremos qué pasa cuando llegues al sol- dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba una esfera de Ki hacia el techo creando un agujero, entonces voló con dirección al sol, cuando estaba saliendo de la atmosfera lanzo el artefacto que se dirigía al sol.

Naruto volvió a tierra firme y salió de la guarida de Orochimaru buscando a Tayuyá que la encontró sentada en un árbol prácticamente dormida, Naruto vio esto con mucha ternura así que decidió llevarla en brazos al planeta de Kaio. Pero no conto que tayuyá estaba despierta mirando a Naruto pensaba en decirle que estaba despierta pero quería gozar el momento, fueron tele trasportados hacia el planeta de Kaio del norte para después buscar a su padre volvieron a tele trasportarse pero esta vez estaban en la montaña Paoz donde Goku les enseñaba a volar y también les enseñaba el Kamehameha, Naruto entro a casa de sus padres y vio como su madre Milk estaba cocinando Naruto le hablo para que se diera cuenta de su presencia el recibimiento de su madre fue una pregunta ¿Qué hacia esa chica en brazos de su hijo?, Naruto le había dicho que era una amiga que había si casi abusada por unos tipos y que él la había salvado de las garras de un pedófilo androfóbico, Milk como que no le cayó muy bien la respuesta de su hijo pero no le quedo de otra le dijo que la dejara en su cuarto mientras ella terminaba la cena, en la llevo a su cuarto la recostó en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente no conto que ella se moviera y le diera un beso en los labios mientras ella se comenzaba a "despertar" de su sueño viendo lo que hacia el peli- negro con ella se sonrojo pues era su primer beso con alguien que en verdad la quería y no un parasito urgido, ella le había dicho que estaba algo cansada a ver si eso lo convencía para su suerte nuestro semi-Saiyajin era muy despistado y a veces torpe en el sentido de sentimientos de una persona opuesta a él. Naruto salió para contarle a los demás lo que sucedía, una vez que lo hizo Óbito estaba enfurecido con su ex- compañero de equipo prometían que cuando volvieran tendrían una buena "charla" con Kakashi, Minato le prometió a Naruto que él se va a encargar de que Kakashi page lo que hizo, Naruto les dijo que ya habría tiempo para eso que ahora era el momento del entrenamiento al estilo "Son", los demás se asustaron un poco, si el entrenamiento seria igual que en la sala del tiempo les iba a doler mucho eso.

Continuara…


	32. Rin Regresa a la Vida

Capitulo 17.2

**Rin Regresa a la Vida**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Naruto y los demás se reencontraron y en ese tiempo habían pasado unas cosas por ejemplo Haku se había presentado como la novia de Naruto y Tayuyá le había sido más abierta con a tal punto de haberle confesado sus sentimientos por el que fueron correspondidos por el sami-Saiyajin que presento a sus novias a su madre cosa que no le agrado mucho que digamos, ella tomo una sartén y le dio un fuerte golpe a Naruto mientras le reprochaba de que no fuera por el camino de un mujeriego, Naruto y los demás tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza pues ella había mal interpretado las cosas, después de haberle contado que al ser uno de los últimos varones del clan se podría casar con muchas mujeres pero el dijo que solo se casaría con quien el amara de verdad, eso calmo a Milk mucho al menos su hijo no sería un mujeriego que dejaría embarazada a muchas que no estuvieran listas o preparabas para ser madre, Milk propuso que ellas además de entrenarse en la artes ninjas , deberán entrenarse para ser buenas esposas , Naruto se estremeció , porque sabía que a sus novias , las verían negras con su madre.

Decidieron que era tiempo de terminar con el entrenamiento de hoy pues ya habían pasado cuatro días los otros seis se dedicarían a mostrarle la Ciudad Satán a los demás para que la conocieran pues Naruto les había propuesto que vivera con el aquí para que no tengan que hacer más guerras y/o buscar jinchurikys para completar un plan, Naruto le había dicho a óbito que no siguiera con el plan pues él la podría revivir, óbito cuando escucho eso sacudió de una manera muy feroz a Naruto diciendo que si era mentira el mismo lo mataría, Naruto le dijo que no que salieran hacia afuera pues el proceso es un poco complicado de explicar suerte que si Shenlong no lo pudiera revivir el la traería por medio del Shinigami, Naruto salió caminando seguido por los demás a excepción de Roshi que estaba en este momento leyendo sus revistas con su nuevo amigo Hiruzen Sarutobi que era un pervertido de closet. Regresando con Naruto hizo un par de sellos

-kuchiyose no Jutsu- dijo Naruto invocando a Shenlong

-NARUTO CUANTAS VECES TE LO DEBO DECIR DEBES USAR LAS ESFERAS PARA PEDIR UN DESEO- dijo Shenlong un poco irritado pues el semi-Saiyajin no respetaba su trato

-calmado Shenlong que solo quiero dos cosas, una quiero que revivas a Rin notara- pidió Naruto

-ESO ES UN POCO DIFICIL NARUTO PERO LO INTENTARE- dijo Shenlong mientras sus ojos brillaban

-TU DESEO HA SIDO CONSEDIDO NARUTO- dijo Shenlong, pero ninguno la vio haciendo que óbito se ponga un poco molesto

-Naruto dijiste que la traerías a la vida y no está aquí- grito óbito tomando a Naruto por los hombros

-óbito calmado ella resucito pero, oh Kami, Shenlong deseo que Rin este aquí a nuestro lado- pidió Naruto

-ESE DESEO ES MUY FACIL DE CUMPLIR- dijo Shenlong mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar al momento que una chica de 13 años aparecía ella vestía una camisa negra con un cuello en "v" unos pantalones color café oscuro junto con unas sandalias de color azul marino

-donde estoy y quienes son ustedes- pregunto una desorientada Rin

-Rin eres tu- dijo Minato viendo a su estudiante

-eh Minato-sensei es usted- pregunto Rin viendo a su sensei

-si Rin soy yo y el es óbito- dijo mientras apuntaba a óbito que tenía una mirada muy feliz

-óbito eres tu como es que creciste mejor aun como es que estas vivo- pregunto rin viendo a su amigo

-rin yo no morí en aquella misión fui rescatado por un señor que se llamaba Madara Uchiha quien me curo- explico óbito mientras rin abría los ojos

-y tu quien eres- pregunto rin viendo a Naruto

-yo me llamo Naruto, son Naruto y es un gusto conocerte- dijo Naruto mientras hacia una reverencia hacia rin

-el gusto es mío Naruto, pero no debes inclinarte ante mi debemos tener la misma edad- dijo rin mientras Naruto se levantaba

-YO ME VOY HAS GASTADO TUS DESEOS NARUTO NO ME VUELVAS A INVOCAR SIN LAS ESFERAS ME HAS ESCUCHADO- dijo Shenlong mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

-y en donde estamos- pregunto rin viendo a los lados y no ver a Kakashi

-y Kakashi no me digan que se murió, no me gustaría perder a mi…- pero no pudo continuar rin pues fue interrumpida por óbito

-Rin, Kakashi es un maldito, ya no es el que conocías ahora es un sediento de poder incluso se atrevió a pelear con el hijo de su sensei- dijo óbito muy molesto

-no mientas óbito, Kakashi nunca haría algo así- dijo Rin defendiendo al tuerto

-Rin es hora de que sepas la verdad y yo te la enseñare- dijo Naruto activando su doragon aizu y metiendo en un Genjutsu a Rin mostrándole todo lo que había sucedido en Konoha y algunas cosas del hijo del colmillo blanco, cuando acabo Rin solo lloro en verdad su mejor amigo no su primer amor era tan idiota.

-calma Rin no debes de preocuparte por eso ahora Kakashi no estará aquí para hacerte daño y nunca te encontrara- dijo Naruto subiéndole el animo a Rin que solo lo abrazo

-gracias, gracias por traerme a la vida Naruto-kun- dijo Rin antes de darse cuenta en donde estaba la cara de Naruto, así es la cara de Naruto está en donde cualquier hombre quisiera estar en lo que Jiraya llamaría "almohadas celestiales", Rin soltó a Naruto que tomaba bocanadas de aire

-aire cuanto te extrañe- dijo Naruto mientras todos tenían una gota detrás de la nuca…

**Mientras en Konoha **

Kakashi salió furioso de la casa de Homura…después que les comunico a Koharu y Homura que Minato lo hecho de su casa…ellos lo reprendieron duramente… pero le dijeron que gracias a su intervención pudieron exiliar a Naruto y que después ellos se encargarían de Minato…que a partir de ahora Sasuke era su responsabilidad.

- _ya me canse de ustedes momias seniles…a partir de este momento… Sasuke y yo buscaremos nuestro destino fuera de esta aldea… será mejor que Sasuke, Sakura y yo nos marchemos…aunque eso significa convertirnos en ninjas renegados_ – pensó el Hatake caminando por la calle principal de Konoha.

En cuartel de los Ambus Yami, hay una habitación, la cual es una especie de cuarto de Hospital, ahí en una cama durante casi 7 años, una persona con una cara igual a la de Kakashi reposa, bajo la vigilancia de AMBUS Yami.

Muy pronto ese cuartel recibirá una visita inesperada.

Continuara…


	33. La Traición de Kakashi

Capitulo 18.1

_**Una novia para Óbito y La Traición de Kakashi**_

Después de recuperar el aire que le fue arrebatado por unos instantes que a él se le hacían años, Rin se había disculpado unas novecientas veces con Naruto por casi matarlo, él le había dicho que no habría problemas pero que ahora debían entrenar un poco mas y después ir a la ciudad para buscar algo en que se pudieran divertir en algo que no fuera el entrenamiento, después de enseñarle lo básico del Ki a Rin emprendieron camino a Los Ángeles.

Ya en el centro de la ciudad, Óbito había conocido a una mujer que le parecía muy atractiva, donde la había conocido bueno pues fueron a tomar un helado y la encontró muy triste por alguna razón óbito no le gustaba ver a las chicas tristes y más aun si eran tan lindas como ella, así que se dispuso a hablarle

-hola- saludo óbito ya con la cara reconstruida, le daba gracias a las semillas del ermitaño por reconstruir su cuerpo, ahora era completo de nuevo

-sniff, hola cómo te llamas- pregunto la chica

-mi nombre es Óbito, Óbito Uchiha- se presento óbito mientras hacia una reverencia

-un gusto óbito-san mi nombre es Yuna Aniko- se presento la chica que tenía el cabello de color negro que llegaba a media espalda, vestía de una camisa de color morado que resaltaba sus pechos de copa C, también llevaba un pantalón de color blanco semi ajustado y unos tenis de color morado bajo.

-el gusto es mío Yuna-san pero que haces aquí tan sola- pregunto óbito extrañado

-yo mi novio termino conmigo porque no quería hacer "eso" con el- dijo Yuna para comenzar a llorar de nuevo haciendo que Óbito le hierva la sangre, tenía ganas de buscar al tipo y meterlo en el tsukuyomi y darle la mayor tortura posible pero no este era un nuevo mundo, una nueva oportunidad y el no la iba a desperdiciar

-calma Yuna-chan ese idiota no te merecía- dijo óbito con cariño

-en verdad lo crees no me estarás mintiendo acaso- pregunto un tanto desconfiada Yuna.

-no Yuna no te miento yo digo que él no te merece y nunca lo hará- dijo óbito con una sonrisa autentica cosa que hizo sonrojar a Yuna.

-gracias por las palabras óbito-san pero, debo irme- dijo Yuna quien trataba de irse pero óbito no quiso

-espera Yuna, que te parece si tomamos un helado o algo- propuso óbito

-ok óbito-san vamos por un helado- dijo Yuna con una sonrisa que hacía que óbito se olvidara de que sucedía alrededor, ya paso tiempo en que óbito y Yuna se conocieron, óbito se dispuso a llevar a su amiga Yuna a su casa pero algo sucedió cuando llegaron Yuna le había dado un beso, si un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose a la altura del color de cabello de Kushina. Yuna entro con prisa a su casa azotando la puerta dándole a óbito en la cara pero el dolor no le importo aun seguía embobado por el beso que le habían dado anteriormente.

Ahora vamos con los que se encuentran en la montaña Paoz…

Naruto estaba muy pensativo pues una cosa pasaba continuamente en su cabeza esa era una muy simple y a la vez difícil pregunta ¿Por qué Sasuki se molestaría con él? Era su pregunta pues cuando se había ido ella era muy cariñosa y amable con él y cuando volvió de la misión era más molesta y gritona un momento ¿gritona? Ahora que lo recordaba cuando fue a ver al teme se encontraba Haruno en la misma habitación. Tal vez ella le haya metido ideas en la cabeza para que ella lo odiara esa respuesta comenzaba a formarse en la mente del semi-Saiyajin el debía aclarar esto de una vez por todas pero no lo podía hacer solo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien y quien mejor que el hokage de la aldea. Si esa era su entrada a la aldea busco a su padre para que él lo ayudara y cuando recordó de lo que el consejo había hecho a sus espaldas se puso tan furioso que comenzó a liberar mi en una gran cantidad que sorprendió un poco a Naruto pues no creía que Minato pudiera generar tal densidad de Ki, pero mejor dejo eso de lado y se tele trasporto junto con él al planeta de Kaio-sama para después volverse a tele trasportar al mundo Shinobi mas especifico cerca de la entrada de la aldea de Konoha donde entraron con un poco de complicación pues le habían dicho que Naruto era un renegado de Konoha y no debía entrar a la aldea ni al país del fuego pues fue catalogado en el libro bingo como criminal de rango "S" con una nota la cual decía: "es un peligro para cualquiera que tenga contacto con él, debe huir o de lo contrario morirá en sus manos" una nota que lo describía injustamente pues el no mataría a quien tuviera contacto con él, llegaron a la plaza principal donde cierta peli rosa mayor tuvo un contacto con él y Naruto

-hola Mina-kun- dijo Mebuki Haruno

-que deseas Mebuki- dijo Minato un poco irritado la venia a ayudar a su hijo y ella se opone

-lo que yo deseo Mina-kun es algo muy sencillo, quiero que dejes a esa arrastrada de Uzumaki y que te cases con alguien que te de todo como yo- dijo Mebuki comenzando a sacar de sus casillas a Minato

-Mebuki nunca le vuelvas a decir eso a Kushi-chan- dijo Minato

-pero Mina-kun yo te amo de verdad que tiene ella que no tenga yo- pregunto con unos ojos llorosos Mebuki

-Bondad, es lo que ella tienen su corazón, Kushina… ella es bondadosa y tu eres egoísta eso es lo que las distingue a las dos- dijo Minato con un medio tono de énfasis en las cosas buenas de Kushina pues si intentaba decir lo que era malo en ella se tomaría un año completo en decirlo

-Mina-kun yo soy mejor que ella en todo los sentidos- dijo Mebuki mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su parte de adelante tratando de provocar a Minato

-Señora deje eso por favor, se está poniendo en ridículo ya no tiene la edad ni a la persona correcta déjese de estupideces y váyase al demonio- dijo la voz fría de Naruto

-cállate maldito monstruo, ya se porque mi hija te odia tanto, te interpones en las cosas de los demás- dijo una enojada Mebuki

-usted y su hija degradan a las Kunoichis del mundo no son más que unas estorbos con demasiada suerte- dijo Naruto indiferente y cortante

-me las pagaras- dijo Mebuki dándole un golpe en el rostro pero Naruto no se inmuto, Naruto le había metido en un Genjutsu del cual no podría desaparecer en un buen rato, la había metido en el Genjutsu mas terrible para ella ver a su "enamorado" casándose con otra persona

Naruto y Minato caminaron a la torre hokage pidiendo una junta del consejo y en menos de diez minutos ya todos los del consejo se encontraban esperando la llegada de su hokage que no se hizo esperar al igual que Naruto, los lideres que pidieron el exilio pensaban que era una cruel broma y ya pensaban en las mentiras que le dirían al Yondaime

-para que nos mandaras llamar hokage-sama- dijo Koharu molesta y con el ceño fruncido

-cállate Koharu que de lo que tengo que hablar es muy impórtate- dijo Minato con voz de mando

-los he mandado llamar porque me siento muy decepcionado de ustedes y también les digo que tengo pensado renunciar a mi cargo de Hokage- dijo Minato sorprendiendo a todos

-y porque Minato, tu deber es protegernos- dijo Hiashi con enfado

-Hiashi… lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema y si renuncio es porque no pienso proteger a corruptos como ustedes- dijo Minato señalando a los ancianos Koharu y Homura.

-pero que cosas dices Minato nosotros no somos corruptos- dijo Homura.

-Ustedes exiliaron a Naruto mi hijo, sin consultarme a mi o a Danzo- grito Minato ya arto de las mentiras de los demás

-y si así lo hiciéramos que tiene, esa basura no merece vivir en Konoha- dijo Kakashi mostrándose.

- Aquí la única basura que no merece vivir en Konoha eres tú, eres un maldito malagradecido, te recibí en mi casa, te trate como uno más de mi familia, te di un hogar, te di todo mi apoyo… y con esto me pagas, Hatake…ahora mismo tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas – grito Minato furioso.

- Mire Hokage (_Sarcasmo_)… ya no me puede hacer nada…ahora que soy el sensei oficial de Sasuke Uchiha , tengo el apoyo y la protección del consejo civil y aunque usted sea el Hokage…no me podrá tocar…y en este momento rectifico mi apoyo al consejo civil de Konoha, para que Minato Namikaze sea removido de su cargo y si algún concejal se postula para ser el Gondaime Hokage, tiene mi voto – dijo Kakashi arrogantemente.

-Hatake, te voy a….- dijo Minato pero lo interrumpió Naruto.

-espera Padre, tú no te rebajes a pelear con él, tengo que venir con alguien que tiene una cuenta pendiente con Hatake, en un momento vuelvo- dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía, a los pocos minutos Naruto volvió a aparecer pero esta vez venia con… Óbito Uchiha

-hola Kakashi cuanto tiempo- dijo óbito fingiendo una sonrisa

-o, ob, obi, óbito se suponía que estabas muerto- dijo Kakashi casi al borde de la histeria – _Maldición debí haberme asegurado que estuviera bien muerto_ – pensó el Hatake

-no estoy muerto Hatake y me decepcionas así que he venido por mi ojo que te di en aquella misión- dijo óbito con enojo

-yo no pienso darte mi ojo, este ojo ha sido mi ojo original, desde que tuve este ojo logre usar mi mejor técnica y todo gracias a este ojo así que piérdete Óbito- dijo Kakashi con enojo y un poco de temor al perder lo que él pudiera usar con el Sharingan

-no me importa Kakashi dame tu…digo mi ojo- dijo óbito mientras que disimuladamente hacia un par de sellos

-no nunca lo haré- dijo Kakashi

-alto óbito mejor arreglen esto afuera, un combate el que pierda deberá dar su ojo al ganador- propuso Naruto

-me parece bien veamos quien es el mejor de los dos de una vez por todas Kakashi, o ¿tienes miedo?- dijo óbito con una sonrisa burlona

-no me asustas óbito, vamos- dijo Kakashi mientras él y los demás los seguían al campo de entrenamiento no.44 más conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Ya estaban en posición de ataque solo aguardaban la señal de Minato

-HAIME- exclamo Minato dando comienzo a la pelea

-terminare contigo óbito para tener el Sharingan completo- dijo Kakashi mientras se quitaba su badana de su ojo dejando ver su Sharingan

-vete al diablo Kakashi yo te acabare por lo que le hiciste a Rin y a Takashi- dijo óbito mientras el activaba el kaioken que había estado entrenando en su estadía en la habitación del tiempo

Óbito corrió y le dio un puñetazo con mucha fuerza en el mentón de Kakashi haciendo que este volara hacia el cielo donde fue recibido por una patada en la espalda y un rodillazo en el estomago, Kakashi cayó al suelo donde estaba retorciéndose en el dolor por los golpes recibidos pero rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a hacer sellos

-Raikiri- dijo Kakashi que corría para atravesar el pecho de su ex amigo y compañero

-mph con que esa es tu técnica que decepcionante, te mostrare una verdadera técnica- dijo óbito mientras hacía sellos

-kaiorasengan (Kaio en espiral)- exclamo óbito mientras formaba un Rasengan que contenía todo lo que uso en el kaioken y un toque de chacra junto con Ki, se lanzo también contra Kakashi

Las dos técnicas chocaron mientras Kakashi miraba a los ojos de óbito y este estaba más concentrado en atinar su técnica mientras la técnica de Kakashi perdía fuerza a tal punto en el que ya casi no aíslan rayos solo chacra comprimido que no iba a ser liberado, óbito no desaprovecho la oportunidad que se le había presentado así que le dio su técnica en el pecho de Kakashi mandándolo a volar a un árbol que estaba muy alejado del pero Kakashi ya no estaba consiente lo que demostraba que óbito ya había ganado el combate. Rápidamente creó un clon y le quito el ojo de Kakashi para trasplantarlo de nuevo a él, pero a Kakashi le dejo otra cosa, él le había dejado lo único que le podía dejar… él lo dejo vivir pues aunque le consideraba un maldito por matar a Rin y posiblemente mato a su hermano Takashi, no lo quiso matar pues sería igual o incluso peor que Kakashi, pero eso no quito que le dejara sin un ojo y uno que otro hueso roto.

Óbito ya había ganado su pelea y pidió a Naruto que lo llevara a la montaña Paoz para irse con Yuna, pues tenía una cita con ella y no quería llegar tarde, Naruto lo hizo pero lo mando con un clon para decirles a los demás que ellos regresarían mañana porque hoy tendrían unas cosas que hacer como conseguir unas técnicas de la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki para que no se queden atrás con el chacra.

Naruto y Minato se alejaban y Naruto volvió a ver a Kakashi.

**Naruto:** Padre… ¿Vas a dejar a Kakashi así?

**Minato:** que despierte por sí mismo, no sabe la que le tengo preparada cuando regrese a la aldea por apoyar a esos corruptos del consejo Civil, voy a humillarlo de la peor manera…ya lo veras.

Al rato Kakashi despertó, estaba más que molesto, no solo perdió el ojo de Óbito, sabía de antemano que si regresaba, Minato sería capaz de degradarlo a Genin por apoyar al consejo civil.

**Kakashi:** No me queda de otra, tendré que irme de la aldea, si regreso ese maldito Hokage me degradara, ni siquiera el consejo podía ayudarme, no es posible, toda mi carrera como ninja…se fue al diablo…pero yo sé quien fue el culpable...Naruto… fue Naruto…. NARUTO TE ODIO … TE ODIO MAS QUE NUNCA , PERO ME ENCARGARE QUE NO SEAS FELIZ … tengo un plan … si no puedo ser un ninja reconocido en Konoha , entonces seré un ninja renegado y ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo …LA DESTRUCCION DE KONOHA…me llevare a Sasuke y a Sakura, en este momento ella está robando jutsus médicos de la vieja borracha de Tsunade y a Sasuke está en la mansión Namikaze , tratando de apoderarse de los Jutsus con la llave que le di , será mejor que me vaya al punto de reunión .

Con dificultad Kakashi se levanto, no sin antes tomar su banda de ninja, saco un kunai y trazo una línea sobre el símbolo de Konoha, en ese momento Kakashi estaba rompiendo los vínculos con su aldea.

**Kakashi:** Ya verás Konoha…ME VENGARE. ..A partir de este momento el equipo 7 se ha reagrupado y ahora será el equipo Taka… por fortuna tuve la precaución de traer ropa y mis armas…y mi rollo especial… si fracaso lo usare… mi maestro Ranzo me advirtió que si usaba ese rollo…perderé la vida… pero si puedo destruir Konoha en el proceso …valdrá la pena.

Y así con dificultad el ahora ninja renegado Kakashi Hatake, se encamino al punto de reunión de su nuevo equipo.

Continuara…


	34. La Traición de Sasuke y Sakura

Capitulo 18.2

**La Traición de Sasuke y Sakura **

**Y la Huida de Mebuki Haruno.**

Naruto se despidió de Minato porque quería buscar a Sasuki para preguntarle sobre el porqué ha sido tan mala con él desde que regreso de la misión, pero vio una tienda de guitarras y no pudo resistir pues una le había llamado mucho la atención fue y se la compro cuando salió tenia la guitarra de color negro con bordes rojos de color carmesí, en medio había un circulo de color blanco y le llevaba en la espalda, ahora que tenia la guitarra fue a buscar a Sasuki y de paso idear alguna canción para el futuro.

Cuando la encontró ella estaba llorando debajo de un árbol, el se acerco y le seco sus lagrimas con el pulgar y le hizo que lo viera, cuando la vio tenía los ojos muy rojos de cómo no haber dejado de llorar en días

-Sasuki sabes porque estoy aquí- pregunto Naruto

-vienes a insultarme por cómo te eh tratado- respondió Sasuki

-no Sasuki yo vengo para saber el porqué te volviste mala conmigo- pregunto Naruto

-bueno todo comenzó cuando salieron de misión y Sakura me hablo- dijo Sasuki mientras recordaba

_**{Flash back}**_

Vemos a Sasuki buscando un bonito regalo para Naruto pues él se había portado muy bien con ella y su hermano Itachi, ella le quería agradecer por ser tan bueno con ella pero apareció una peli chicle con una sonrisa en su cara

- oh pero si es Sasuki la chica que ama a Naruto …Jeje pues ya no mas yo me voy a encargar de eso - pensaba la peli chicle mientras avanzaba hasta poder hablar con Sasuki

-oye Sasuki- dijo Sakura ganándose la atención de la Uchiha

-que pasa Sakura- dijo Sasuki

-Sasuki hace rato hable con Naruto acerca de que Sasuke-kun se había sido secuestrado por los seguidores de Orochimaru, yo le había pedido que lo trajera con bien pero él no quiso el dijo que lo oba a traer medio muerto y eso sería suerte, pues él le tiene un gran rencor por que por fin se dio cuenta de que Sasuke-kun es mejor que él- dijo Sakura

-no te equivocas Sakura el no le haría eso a mi hermano- dijo Sasuki tratando de creer que todo era mentira pero si lo era

-lo lamento Sasuki pero es verdad- dijo Sakura con lagrimas fingidas

-no, no me rehusó a pensar que Naruto-kun le haga eso a mi hermano- dijo Sasuki que derramaba lagrimas

-es la verdad Sasuki si no me crees lo comprobaras cuando regrese Sasuke-kun eso si es que regresa- dijo Sakura

-eso no puede ser cierto Naruto-kun no lo haría o ¿si? - pensaba Sasuki con un dolor en el pecho

_**{Fin del flash back}**_

-yo no creía eso, Naruto pero al ver como llego mi hermano yo, yo pensé lo peor, por favor perdóname Naruto- dijo Sasuki mientras derramaba lagrimas otra vez, Naruto solo la abrazo sorprendiendo a Sasuki.

-Sasuki entonces no fue tu culpa, Haruno te metió esas ideas en la cabeza- dijo Naruto muy cerca del oído de la Uchiha

-Naruto si no me quieres perdonar yo lo entenderé- dijo Sasuki con lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos

-Sasuki yo te perdono, pero solo podemos ser amigos nada más- dijo Naruto

-con tu amistad es un comienzo Naruto- dijo Sasuki separándose del abrazo

-donde está el teme- pregunto Naruto haciendo que Sasuki bajara la cabeza

-el está ahora en la mansión del Yondaime buscando la técnica del hirashin del Yondaime- dijo Sasuki

-comprendo Sasuki eh yo voy a tener una charla con él en este momento- dijo Naruto mientras ponía dos dedos en su frente y comenzaba a buscar el chacra del teme Uchiha

-Naruto por favor no le hagas daño- pidió Sasuki

-lo lamento Sasuki el está robando secretos de otro clan eso es un delito, yo no lo voy a matar dejare que el Yondaime decida- dijo Naruto mientras se tele transportaba

_**{Residencia Namikaze- Uzumaki}**_

Vemos a Naruto entrando por las habitaciones buscando al Uchiha y lo encontró en la biblioteca personal de Minato, Sasuke había usado la llave que Kakashi le dio, el Uchiha estaba practicando Jutsu que parecían de rango B

-que crees que haces Uchiha- pregunto serio Naruto

- Tu qué crees dobe, el Yondaime tiene jutsus de todos los elementos y yo estoy practicando para matarlo- dijo Sasuke que dejo de practicar el Jutsu que hacia

-eso es un delito y lo sabes bien Uchiha, vamos con el hokage para ver qué es lo que te pone- dijo Naruto

-no dobe yo no iré y menos contigo, pero aprovechando que está aquí te matare y me quedare con tus ojos- dijo Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan que parecía tener algo raro este era parecido al de óbito, Naruto no lo vio a los ojos porque sabía que su Sharingan había evolucionado al mangenkyo Sharingan (su Sharingan es igual que el canon)

-como conseguiste esos ojos se suponía que debías ver a alguien morir- dijo Naruto sorprendido

-hmp yo vio como la inútil de mi hermana se quedaba moribunda por como descubrió el engaño de Haruno y yo lo vi y con eso gane estos ojos ahora no me podrás ganar- dijo muy confiado el Uchiha

-eso crees eh eso está por verse doragon aizu- dijo Naruto mientras activaba su doujutsu

-vamos afuera dobe porque si peleamos aquí las técnicas que siempre debieron pertenecer al clan Uchiha se perderán- dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la biblioteca seguido por Naruto y se iban a las afueras de la residencia para después tomar pose de pelea

Naruto con su doujutsu activo corrió a una gran velocidad para darle un golpe en el estomago al Uchiha que lo recibió mandándolo a un árbol que estaba cercano pero antes de impactarse con el árbol recibió una patada ascendente de Naruto mandándolo al cielo para ser recibido por un codazo en la parte media de su estomago haciendo que este callera al suelo de forma estrepitosa, Naruto bajo y comenzaba a formar trazos esperando a que el Uchiha se levantara pero se sorprendió al ver un tronco de madera en el lugar en donde se suponía que se debía encontrar el Uchiha. Naruto fue encontrado con la guardia baja cosa que aprovecho el Uchiha para formar sellos de mano

-Katon: karyudan- dijo el Uchiha lanzando un dragón de fuego, Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia del Uchiha y volvió a trazar sellos

-mokuton: mokuryudan (elemento madera: dragón de madera)- dijo Naruto mientras un poderoso dragón de madera batallaba con el dragón de Sasuke

Los dragones comenzaban a perder fuerza hasta que ambos quedaron ya sin espacio y las técnicas se desactivaron, los dos Shinobi volvían a formar sellos

-Chidori- dijo Sasuke mientras una bola de rayos salía de su mano

-raiton: raikiri no Kamehameha- dijo Naruto mientras formaba un Kamehameha de rayos y lo lanzaba al azabache que logro esquivarlo pero no del todo pues su mano se encontraba en la dirección del ataque que este quemo su brazo casi por completo ahora estaba rostizado pero aun funcionaba y con la nueva técnica que había copiado de Naruto comenzó a formar el Kamehameha pero este era extraño tenía un color rojo carmesí, Naruto sin perder tiempo hizo lo mismo que Sasuke y formaba su ataque

-Kamehameha- dijo el Uchiha lanzando su Kamehameha hacia Naruto mientras el suyo aun no se encontraba listo pues al ver que el Kamehameha se veía poderoso

-kan me ha me ha- exclamo Naruto mientras lanzaba un Kamehameha mayor que el del azabache logrando erradicar el suyo.

Los minutos pasaban y el Uchiha no se encontraba, la única respuesta que encontró Naruto fue que no pudo resistir el Kamehameha y por lo cual fue desintegrado de la faz de la tierra.

Naruto se fue a buscar a Minato, Sasuke salió de su escondite , pudo ocultar su presencia ante el rubio , por desgracia tenía que irse de la aldea , corrió hacia la salida más cercana, aprovechando que los guardias estaba distraídos , el Uchida salió cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable , juro que el mataría a Naruto y buscaría a Shisui para matarlo y así vengar al clan , tomo un kunai e hizo una línea atravesando su banda de Konoha, convirtiéndose en un ninja renegado.

_**Tiempo después**_

Naruto fue en busca de Minato para ya irse pues se había llevado un par de pergaminos con unos clones a mandárselos a los demás y también a sus familiares y amigos para que pudieran hacer las combinaciones que él hacia puesto que si Cell se hubiera hecho más poderoso ellos no se quedaran atrás. Cuando encontró a Minato este estaba siendo agredido por Mebuki y su hija Sakura diciendo un sinfín de estupideces como "yo sería mejor esposa" en el caso de Mebuki y "el maldito idiota no debería acercarse a mi Sasuke-kun" en el caso de Sakura

Naruto decidió que era el momento perfecto para decir lo que había ocurrido, entonces se acerco lo suficiente como para que las dos personas de cabello rosado lo vieran y dijo

-Padre, Uchiha Sasuke intento o mejor dicho robo algunos secretos del clan como el Rasengan y otros jutsus los cuales no quisiera decir en este momento- dijo Naruto serio

-no es así baka-Naruto Sasuke-kun nunca robaría los secretos del yódaime- grito Sakura dándole un golpe en la mejilla a Naruto que solo lo paro con un dedo

-una cosa Haruno , nunca … nunca vuelvas a mentirle a Sasuki- dijo Naruto con odio a la peli rosada

-yo no le he mentido baka solo hice que viera la verdad, ella debe odiarte por como trajiste a Sasuke-kun después de aquella misión- dijo la peli rosada menor

-dame una razón para no matarte en este momento- dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados

-porque te considerarían un renegado- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante la peli rosada

-hmp, por si no te has dado cuenta ya soy un renegado, no tengo nada más que perder- dijo el joven son mientras activaba su nuevo y mejorado doraron aizu, ahora su ojo era de color verde y su iris de color rojo intenso, alrededor de la pupila se podía distinguir una garra muy pequeña de dragón apenas era notable pero cuando vio a Sakura la garra se había agrandado y sus ojos parecían brotar sangre de ellos. La peli rosa solo soltó un gigantesco grito el más fuerte que ha dado en toda su vida para después caer inconsciente

Naruto creía que se había sobre pasado pues solo la metió en un Genjutsu con sus nuevos ojos, pero le dio igual ahora era el turno de la peli rosa mayor que cuando volteo a ver en donde se encontraba ella ya no estaba en ese lugar acosando a Minato, Minato solo podía agradecer a Naruto por el gran favor que le había hecho, Naruto solo tenía una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime

Ellos se tele trasportaron con destino a la Montaña Paoz a descansar y practicar nuevas técnicas en los seis días que quedaban antes del gran día por el destino de la tierra…

Mientras Sakura despertó , Mebuki salió de su escondite , la pelirrosa le dijo a su madre que ya estaba harta de Naruto ,que en este momento se iba a ir de la aldea Mebuki la acompaño, ya en la casa Haruno , Sakura hizo una maleta y Mebuki le dio algo de dinero , la casa estaba situada junto a una de las murallas de la aldea , una de las tablas de la muralla estaba floja , la cual Mebuki movió para que Sakura se fuera del pueblo a cumplir con su destino.

**Mebuki:** Hija… estas consiente que si te vas de la aldea, serás una ninja renegada.

**Sakura :** lo estoy , pero yo no puedo estar aquí , robe algunos Jutsus médicos de la vieja bruja de Tsunade … cuando Kakashi nos dijo que el equipo 7 fue desarticulado por el maldito Hokage, me sentí morir , no quería sepárame de Sasuke- kun , Kakashi decidió que si no podemos ser el equipo poderoso, capaz de proteger a Konoha, seriamos el equipo que se encargaría de destruirla , Madre … Sasuke es el amor de mi vida …y a donde vaya el iré yo …por eso me voy …pero antes…

Sakura tomo un kunai e hizo una línea atravesando su banda de Konoha al igual que lo hizo Sasuke y Kakashi convirtiéndose en una Kunoichi renegada.

Mebuki sabía que esa rajadura en la banda era para simbolizar su vínculo roto con Konoha.

Luego Sakura se volvió a colocar la banda en su cabeza.

**Sakura:** Mama, quiero que en este momento, recojas tus cosas y te vayas de Konoha… porque en cuanto se enteren…vendrán aquí y serian capaz de mandarte a prisión por cubrirme…y eso no me lo perdonaría…será mejor que te vayas…y nunca regreses a Konoha.

**Mebuki**: Tienes Razón, ya no vale la pena pelear por el amor de Minato, el idiota ese prefiere a la cabeza de Tomate de Kushina…creo que será mejor que me vaya…recogeré todas mis cosas y sacare todo de dinero…tal vez un cambio no me hará mal… estaré en la casa de campo en la aldea de la Estrella…si vas allá te esperare.

**Sakura**: cuando me reúna con los demás…nos iremos a Amegakure, a la cueva de los antiguos Akatsuki.

**Mebuki:** Ten cuidado.

Sakura salió y se fue, Mebuki rápidamente recogió su ropa, joyas y otras cosas de valor, fue al banco, vaciando prácticamente la cuenta bancaria, contrato un carruaje y rápidamente salió inmediatamente de Konoha...para siempre.

Continuara…


	35. RECUERDOS DE UN RENEGADO

Capitulo 19.1

_**RECUERDOS DE UN RENEGADO**_

_-Anteriormente - _

_**Kakashi:**__ Ya verás Konoha…ME VENGARE. ..A partir de este momento el equipo 7 se ha reagrupado y ahora será el equipo Taka… por fortuna tuve la precaución de traer ropa y mis armas…y mi rollo especial… si fracaso lo usare… mi maestro Ranzo me advirtió que si usaba ese rollo…perderé la vida… pero si puedo destruir Konoha en el proceso …valdrá la pena._

_Y así con dificultad el ahora ninja renegado Takashi Hatake, se encamino al punto de reunión de su nuevo equipo._

_- Continuamos -_

Konoha, muy pronto serás destruida por el equipo Taka comandado por mí, Takashi Hatake Uchiha. – grito al aire mientras seguía su camino, Takashi se perdía en sus recuerdos.

**Takashi:** (RECUERDO) -_Aún recuerdo que durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, yo junto con mis compañeros de equipo, Óbito Uchiha y Rin Nonada, así como mi hermano Kakashi y Yo, formamos un pelotón liderado por nuestro sensei Minato Namikaze. En algún momento, el equipo fue perseguido por ninjas enemigos de la aldea de Iwa y se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos tendría que distraer a sus perseguidores. Con la esperanza de morir por sus compañeros, trate de ayudar pero de alguna forma quede paralizado por el miedo ante la perspectiva de mi muerte. Kakashi se ofreció voluntario antes de que pudiera recobrar la compostura._

_Enojado ante la perspectiva de que mi hermano hubiera ganado una vez más, comenzó a protestar, pero Minato decidió encargarse el mismo, gracias a su Rasengan, Minato elimino al ejército de ninjas de Iwa y todos pudimos regresar a Konoha con vida._

_Hiruzen anuncio que se retiraba como Hokage, los candidatos para sucederlo eran Orochimaru, Fugaku Uchiha y Minato Namikaze, después de unos días, Minato fue nombrado como el nuevo Hokage, el cual pidió ante el consejo la separación del escuadrón del ANBU Yami. Comandado por Ranzo Shimura, el hermano mayor de Danzo Shimura._

_Aunque el grupo se separó oficialmente más tarde por orden del Minato, puesto que investigo descubrió que los ninjas que se entrenaban en ese escuadrón , se reclutaba desde niños y mientras entrenaba se les despojaba de sus emociones ,les lavaba el cerebro y los hacían maquinas de matar , Danzo se sintió avergonzado por esa forma de entrenamiento ,puesto que él nunca se le fue informado, y le reclamo a su hermano, este dijo que lo hacía por el bien de Konoha , en una segunda reunión se dio el voto , para que ese grupo se disipara , sin embargo , mi maestro Ranzo lo mantuvo activo en secreto, nombrándome a mi comandante._

_Durante todo este tiempo, Ranzo supuestamente se mantuvo al margen de la situación en Konoha, incluso ante su hermano, yo siempre vi a Ranzo como su fuera lo más cercano a un padre, puesto que su verdadero padre Sakumó, le dedicaba más tiempo a Kakashi que a mí ._

_El único consuelo que tenía era el amor de mi madre Naoko Uchiha, pero tras su muerte, mi padre se dedico más a entrenar a Kakashi, puesto que según el seria el nuevo **"Colmillo Blanco"**, ahí yo le perdí todo el respeto._

_Mi padre fue un ninja muy venerado por Konoha, hasta que abandonó una misión crucial para el pueblo a fin de salvar las vidas de sus compañeros de equipo, lo que causó que los aldeanos, y hasta sus propios compañeros, lo deshonraran y por tal decidió suicidarse. Deseando evitar la misma deshonra de su padre, Kakashi y yo adoptamos la filosofía de que el éxito de una misión debe ser asegurado a toda costa._

_Después de la muerte de mi padre, Kakashi y yo nos mudamos a la casa del Hokage, ahí Minato y Kushina su esposa, nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero yo en realidad era un agente del consejo civil, ellos quería el control de Konoha, para así hacerse con el poder, y formar una conspiración para derrocar al daimio de fuego y tomar el control del país del fuego__._

_Después, Kakashi y yo fuimos asignados por __Minato Namikaze__, a llevar a cabo una misión que pudiera hacer que la guerra se volviera a favor de Konoha.__Cuando su compañera de equipo, Rin, fue capturada por el enemigo, Kakashi decidió seguir con la misión y luego ir en búsqueda de su compañera, pero__Óbito Uchiha__—nuestro otro compañero— rechazó esa alternativa e indicó «que aquellos que abandonan una misión son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que escoria».__Conmovido por las palabras de Óbito, va al rescate de su compañera, pero en una emboscada Kakashi pierde su ojo izquierdo.__Después de rescatar a Rin, aparentemente el enemigo detona la cueva donde se encontraban y la mitad derecha del cuerpo de Óbito termina aplastada. Sin embargo, este le dice a Rin que le implante su__Sharingan__a__ Kakashi, como regalo por haber sido ascendido a__jōnin__recientemente.__Con ayuda de su nuevo ojo, Kakashi logra salir de la cueva y cumplir con la misión, pero a la vez triste porque cree que su compañero había muerto, lo que no sabían era que el escuadrón YAMI fue el que detono los explosivos bajo mis órdenes. _

_Posteriormente, en otra misión , yo le confesé a Rin , mis sentimientos por ella , pero la muy perra me dijo que al que amaba era a Kakashi, me enoje tanto que la asesine a traición y de un golpe deje inconsciente a mi hermano , lo lleve al cuartel y mi maestro Ranzo , se le ocurrió que yo podía tomar el lugar de mi hermano , haciendo el Jutsu especial "Copia de Almas" , esa técnica consistía en tomar la esencia de la persona y tomar su personalidad , para evitar que Kakashi despertara , mi maestro y un equipo médico , lo tendrían en un coma inducido , paraqué nadie sospechara tuve que tomar las costumbres de mi hermano , cuando llegue a Konoha , le informe a Minato que a Rin fue capturada por una aldea rival y convertida en la jinchuriky del sambí, para que entrara a Konoha y así liberar la bestia con cola y destruir la aldea y que a Kakashi lo asesinaron algunos ninjas._

_Después de algún tiempo , Kushina dio a luz Naruto , algo me decía que era un niño muy simpático al principio, tiempo después Kushina , tuvo a Naruko y a Menma , ese día El Zorro de las 9 colas ataco Konoha , mi maestro Ranzo tenía la intención de apoderarse del poder del zorro , __pero algo salió mal ,lo que hizo fue despertar la ira del zorro , causando el ataque a Konoha, Minato logro sellarlo dentro de Naruko y Menma._

_De ahí en adelante comenzó el calvario para Naruto , Ranzo filtro la información que Naruto era el zorro y de ahí comenzaron las agresiones, gracias al que Ranzo me enseño una técnica que los antiguos Samanes de la oscuridad usaba , logre hacer sellos de control, pude poner sellos a los Namikaze y a los Sannin Jiraya y Tsunade , por esa razón Naruto fue prácticamente ignorado , la intención de mi Maestro era convertir a Naruto en un arma usando el odio que el chico desarrollaría en contra de su familia , lamentablemente los planes se fueron abajo , con la repentina muerte de mi maestro , no pude completar mi entrenamiento , antes de morir , me dio el control de su escuadrón y me dio el rollo negro, y me nombro su sucesor._

_Después vino la masacre Uchiha orquestada por Shisui , Fugaku Uchiha y su clan iba Tomar el poder mediante un golpe de estado para derrocar a Minato , cuando Fugaku fuera el Hokage , obligaría a los demás clanes, a cederles sus técnicas y sus fortunas y que el consejo civil ganara todavía más poder ,y nosostros saldriamos a la luz , pero no se pudo cuando llegamos , todos habían sido asesinados por Shisui , el cual huyo de Konoha , del clan solo quedo Mikoto , Itachi, Sasuki y Sasuke._

_Cuando Naruto desapareció, parecía que mis planes iban viento en popa, pensé que no lo volvería a ver, pero ese mocoso regreso, y todos mis planes se fueron al demonio._

_Ya no me queda Nada solo mi equipo , gracias a que uno de mis ANBU Yami esta infiltrado en la red de espionaje de Jiraya , supe que los Akatsuki se escondían en Amegakure , solo Sakura lo sabe , puesto que cuando recibi la informacion , ella estaba presente , se me informo que los Akatsuki se fueron de su cuartel y recogieron todas sus cosas decidí ir ahí para ver que información encontramos ._

_FIN Del RECUERDO_

Cuando llego Takashi, Sasuke y Sakura lo estaba esperando.

**Takashi**: Están preparados

Ambos chicos ascendieron con la cabeza.

**Takashi:** Vamos rumbo a Amegakure… - y comenzaron su viaje

Continuara…


	36. Los Juegos de Cell comienzan

Capitulo 19.2

**Los juegos de Cell comienzan**

Hoy es el gran día para los guerreros z y los Shinobi para luchar por su mundo y traer la paz de una vez por todas, vemos como todos se iban directo al mundo Shinobi siendo tele trasportados por Goku y clones de Naruto. Al llegar fueron a presentir el Ki de Cell pero algo era extraño en el, Naruto sintió una gran fuerza de Ki y chacra eso no le daba un mal presentimiento esperaba que no se haya encontrado con algún jinchuriky como sus hermanos o su amigo Gaara, todos juntos volaron a donde se efectuaría cuando llegaron encontraron a Cell parado sobre una plataforma y alrededor había unos cuerpos en descomposición alrededor del campo de batalla, Naruto al igual que los otro se pusieron furiosos hasta que Cell hablo

-ya pasaron diez días hmp ya era hora me estaba aburriendo de esperarlos- dijo Cell con aburrimiento

-Cell eres un maldito pero dime una cosa como es que tu chacra aumento- pregunto Naruto

-hmp te lo diré de igual forma morirás, me enfrente a un tipo que se hacía llamar un jinchuriky si mal recuerdo tenia encerrado el de siete colas, también el de cinco colas como su poder era un poco alto los absorbí y por eso soy tan fuerte- dijo Cell

-un momento el de cinco colas él era de Iwa, atacaste a un jinchuriky de Iwa- dijo Ryo con enojo

-si, piensan a quedar ahí todo el día o van a pelear- dijo Cell mientras elevaba su Ki

-yo peleare contigo- dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-Goku peleare contigo otra vez espero que se divertido- dijo Cell mientras se ponía en posición de ataque (la verdad la pelea es igual, Goku se rinde)

La pelea de Goku y Cell había terminado, Goku se había rendido por haber recibido una bola de fuego quemándole la camisa, ahora Cell buscaba un nuevo contrincante y escogió a Ryo el amigo de Naruto

Ryo se puso en posición de defensa mientras liberaba instinto asesino pues hoy vengaría a quien alguna vez fue su amigo, Cell libero Ki y una aura dorada se formaba a su alrededor y se dirigió a Ryo dándole un golpe en el estomago y una patada en la cara, Ryo se quedo separado de Cell entendía que un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo nunca le ganaría así que comenzó a trazar sellos a una gran velocidad

-Katon: Kuro hi kara no bimu (rayo del fuego negro)- dijo Ryo lanzando una rayo de la boca que era de color negro que al casi impactar con Cell este no se inmuto y comenzaba el a trazar mas sellos

-Futon: Rekudan- exclamo Cell lanzando una bala de aire comprimida que no le dio a Ryo pues lo esquivo alzándose en vuelo, Ryo que se encontraba en el cielo comenzó a crear a los caminos Deva y petra para que lo ayudaran, juntos comenzaron a trazar sellos

-yoso no yugo Katon, Doton y suiton :ryuermentaru(fusión de elementos fuego, tierra y agua: dragón elemental)- exclamaron Ryo y los caminos lanzando dragones los cuales se fusionaron y crearon un gran dragón de tierra que en sus alas tenia fuego y las garras hechas de agua, el dragón iba con un solo objetivo y ese objetivo era Cell

Ryo comenzaba a sacar más de sus caminos hasta que ya los tenia, ahí se encontraban los caminos y Ryo que ahora dominaban los cinco elementos, juntos comenzaron a hacer sellos

-yoso no yugo Katon, Doton, suiton, futon y raiton:gureto shoogakko bore(fusión elemental fuego, tierra, agua, viento y rayo: gran bola elemental)- dijeron todos que lanzaban bolas de los elementos formando una gigantesca bola que tenia agua en el centro seguido por una capa de aire junto a los demás elementos que creaban una capa alrededor de la bola de elemento que le dio de lleno a Cell junto con su antiguo ataque, Ryo estaba comenzando a cansarse pues usar los cinco elementos en un ataque era muy complicado y gastaba mucho chacra, así que decidió pasar al Ki

Cuando se despejo el humo creado por los ataques se podía ver a Cell parado como si nada le hubiera pasado levanto la vista y vio a Ryo tratando de crear una gekidama en una escala menor ya casi lista pues había usado la energía de los caminos y de los Shinobi de Iwa que comenzaron a levantar sus manos una por una hasta que toda Iwa comenzaba a darle energía a Ryo. Cell veía esto como una amenaza y como no hacerlo le iban a lanzar una gekidama, pero algo paso por su mente comenzó a juntar sus manos y concentrar Ki en ellas

-mocoso este será tu final- dijo Cell mientras aun comenzaba a crear Ki, Ryo ya le había lanzado la gekidama con destino Cell

-toma mocoso, Kamehameha- dijo Cell lanzando un Kamehameha que le hacía frente a una gekidama de un humano.

Las técnicas iba cabeza a cabeza la de Ryo comenzaba a ceder ante el Kamehameha de Cell hasta que por su mala suerte esta se dejo ceder por el ataque de Cell dándole el camino libre para darle a Ryo que a duras logro esquivarla, como lo hizo? Descendió rápidamente antes de que el ataque llegara a él.

Ryo volvía a crear sellos antes de exclamar junto con el camino que le quedaba

-yugo: rakurai ya Kasai no (fisión de rayo y fuego)- exclamaron ambos antes de lanzar una gran cantidad de fuego y rayos combinados formando una ráfaga de fuego y rayos que sobre salían del ataque. El ataque iba a una buena velocidad que le dio a Cell perforándole el pecho dejando un agujero en el centro cosa que se reconstruyo parecía como si nunca le hubieran dado el ataque. Ryo y el camino Deva comenzaron a asustarse si este era el poder que comenzaba a formarse no quisieran ver el poder completo de Cell.

-hmp eso es todo lo que puedes hacer que decepcionante- dijo Cell con una mirada aburrida y una sonrisa de terror

-te equivocas Cell no me rendiré jamás- grito Ryo mientras creaba nuevamente sus caminos y formaban sellos

-yoso no yugo: gogyo misairu (fusión de elementos: misil de cinco elementos)- dijeron todos los caminos de Ryo lanzando misiles de los elementos dando a Cell en diferentes dirección mientras Ryo se concentraba pues sabía que ese ataque no le mataría

-Bansío tensei- dijo Ryo tratando de hacer que Cell se acercara cosa que funciono, cuando estaba lo bastante cerca le dio un golpe con todo lo que podía, Cell salió volando pero no por el golpe que apenas lo había tocado sino que para que le diera a Ryo una muy pequeña esperanza

Ya en el cielo Cell comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano a una velocidad algo baja pues aun no se acostumbraba (NA: recuerden que Cell tiene a todos los elementos y sub-elementos)

-Katon: Karyudan- dijo Cell lanzando un dragón de fuego que Ryo contrarresto con un dragón de agua las dos técnicas hicieron vapor para que pudieran ver menos

-futon: júa repu sho- dijo Ryo lanzando una oleadas por la palma de sus manos haciendo que el vapor desapareciera dejando su vista mejor, Ryo comenzó a buscar a Cell pues no lo veía por ningún lado cuando lo vio estaba detrás de él.

Cell le dio una patada y luego sujeto su cuello con la mano y con la otra comenzaba a darle puñetazos haciendo que en cada puñetazo escupiera sangre. En otro lado Naruto estaba que hervía pues su amigo era masacrado a golpes en sus ojos y el no podría hacer nada con la furia acumulada se transformo en súper Saiyajin fase 1 y se lanzo a la batalla no le importaba que no tuviera la fuerza necesaria o el poder para rivalizar a Cell.

Naruto había llegado a donde Cell se encontraba y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que soltara a Ryo, cuando vio a Ryo tenia la boca ensangrentada y unos huesos rotos lo noto porque algunos se lograban divisar otra vez de su piel, eso enojo a Naruto a niveles que no creyó que llegaría se había vuelto a trasformar en súper Saiyajin fase 2 cosa que no había hecho desde que mataron a Hiruzen, activo su doragon aizu mejorado(NA: nombre mejorado tentai Ryu no me /ojos de dragón celestial) y se lanzo contra Cell con toda la ira reprimida que tenia.

Goku que llevaba las semillas del ermitaño voló hacia Ryo y le dio una para que se recuperara, cuando estaba lo suficientemente bien debido a la pérdida de sangre y sus huesos en su lugar se puso de pie y fue a ayudar a Naruto que en este momento estaba golpeando a Cell con un golpe ascendente que mando al cielo a Cell para después bajar con una patada giratoria.

Naruto cegado por la furia comenzaba a hacer trazos a una velocidad gigantesca creando dos clones de madera quienes fueron a distraes a Cell mientras Naruto se quedaba haciendo trazos, los clones de madera fueron aniquilados con facilidad pero Cell no notaba que Naruto seguía en sus trazos hasta que era muy tarde

-yoso no yugo Katon, mokuton: kamokuryudan (fusión de elementos fuego y madera: dragón de fuego y madera)- dijo Naruto lanzando un gran y poderoso dragón hecho de madera y bordes de fuego que se dirigió hacia Cell para impactar en uno de sus brazos pero este se regenero al instante

Naruto comenzaba a darle golpes a Cell que los esquivaba a una gran velocidad pero Naruto lo atrapo con la guardia baja y le dio un golpe en el centro del estomago haciendo que escupiera a un jinchuriky(NA: es igual a como paso con A-18)el jinchuriky que salió del vio-androide era una chica de pelo verde vestía una camisa de color verde claro que se ajustaba a sus pechos copa CC, unos pantalones ANBU de color verde bajo y unas sandalias de color negro esta jinchuriky era fue la jinchuriky de Chomei el biju de siete colas que en este momento se encontraba inconsciente, Naruto rápidamente creó un clon de madera que llevo a fue hacia donde se encontraban los otros

Naruto vio como el chacra de Cell bajo considerablemente pero aun no estaba al tamaño de Cell, Naruto rápidamente se lanzo contra Cell una vez más para una pelea de taijutsu pero esta vez no le fue tan bien pues Cell le había dado una bola de Ki en el pecho mandándolo a volar hacia donde estaban sus amigos y familiares observando la pelea.

Gohan exploto de furia activando su fase dos del súper Saiyajin para ir a donde estaba Cell y darle un golpe que Cell esquivo con agilidad, se dieron unos pasos hacia atrás para comenzar a hacer sellos

-hyoton: Hyoryudan- dijo Cell lanzando un dragón de hielo gohan solo termino de hacer sellos

-Katon: gouka mekkyaku- dijo gohan lanzando el ataque que caracterizo a Madara Uchiha

Las técnicas colisionaron formándose un gran agujero en medio de las técnicas para después desaparecer juntas, gohan aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacar a Cell pero fue inútil pues Cell ya estaba creando Cell ir. Que salieron a atacar a los gurreros Z pero solo a los guerreros z pues sabía de lo que eran capaces el dejaría a los Shinobi para su diversión para después pero ahora debía acabar con los guerreros z pero no se percato de que gohan estaba acabando con los Cell jr. Y vio a Naruto mirándolo serio y con su fase de súper Saiyajin 1

Ambos se miraban con desprecio pero Naruto fue quien quiso dar el primer golpe comenzó a hacer sellos de manos para después decir

-katon: Kasai suwaru (elemento fuego: remolino de fuego)- exclamo Naruto lanzando una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia los Cell jr. Que desaparecieron como si hubieran sido clones

Todos estaban cansados los Cell Jr Había hecho mucho daño al guerrero todos los Shinobi que se encontraban en ese lugar solo quedaban unos cuantos ninjas aparate de Naruto estos eran: Minato, Óbito, Ryo y Nagato. Los demás en este momento se encuentran en las pésimas condiciones, Naruto se acerco a ellos y les dijo

-chicos no creo que podamos ganarle así como estamos, solo quiero decirles que fue un honor haber peleado con ustedes con todos ustedes si tienen que decir algo a alguna persona háganlo ahora- dijo Naruto

- Kurotsuchi-chan te amo- dijo Ryo diciendo sus sentimientos a la nieta del tsuchikage


	37. Naruto VS Cell

Capítulo 20

**Los juegos de Cell comienzan **

**parte 2**

**Naruto vs Cell**

_ anteriormente_

Kurotsuchi-chan te amo- dijo Ryo diciendo sus sentimientos a la nieta del tsuchikage

_ continuamos_

Kurotsuchi estaba confundida por un lado su amigo se le había declarado y triste de que fueran en estas condiciones. Naruto veía como los demás se despedían así que él había hecho una decisión una decisión que cambiaria la vida de los demás, el iba a luchar con Cell hasta que uno de los dos muera, le dijo a los demás sobre su decisión y al parecer los demás no estaban de acuerdo con su decisión sobre la loca idea de Naruto pero Naruto les dio sus motivos y una oración de la cual les dio un alivio la cual era "yo jamás me rendiré ante nadie".

Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Cell recordando los momentos vividos y los recientes, sobre como recordaba cómo les había dicho a Mikoto y Itachi sobre lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke y a Sasuki sobre como lo había matado

_**{Flash back}**_

Estaba Naruto frente a los familiares de Sasuke con una mirada seria y unos ojos con un poco de temor por lo que le harían cuando supieran la verdad.

-para que nos hayas mandado llamar Naruto-kun- pregunto Sasuki

-bueno ah *suspiro* Sasuke robo secretos del Yondaime y unas técnicas de mi padre, quiso pelear conmigo para obtener mis ojos y poder matar a Shisui y yo lo tuve que matar lo lamento mucho pero no tenía otra elección espero que puedan perdonarme- se disculpo Naruto a los Uchiha presentes

-Naruto-kun no te preocupes él era malo conmigo tal vez se lo merecía pero aun así no debía morir- dijo Sasuki con una sonrisa triste pues sabía que había robado técnicas pero no debía morir

-Naruto mi tonto hermanito menor no debía morir pero solo el Yondaime lo hubiera decidió- dijo Itachi

-Naruto como mi alumno estoy orgullosa de ti pero como madre no tanto Sasuke era mi bebe y ahora murió- dijo Mikoto mientras lagrimas traiciones bajaban por sus mejillas

-yo la verdad lo lamento mucho pero puedo traerlo a la vida con las esferas del dragón pero ustedes deben hacer que deje su faceta de arrogante y su obsesión de venganza (NA: todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad)

-lo intentaremos Naruto-kun- dijo Sasuki abrazando a Naruto que se puso rojo

-te perdonamos Naruto- dijeron Itachi y Mikoto

_**{Fin del flash back}**_

Naruto se encontraba ya a unos centímetros de Cell cuando activo su rinnegan y comenzaban a salir los caminos, pero estos eran diferentes primero tenían el tentai Ryu no me activo pero solo la mitad los otros tenían activado el doragon aizu normal cosa que era bastante extraño.

Cell miraba esto con unos ojos calculadores si el mocoso pudiera hacer eso el podría liberar al jinchuriky del cinco colas que aun estaba en el, comenzó a liberar una cola y luego otra hasta que tenía tres de las cinco cola, ahora tenía más poder que antes y eso le gustaba comenzó a crear sellos de manos para después de un rato decir

-Doton: Doryudan- Cell exclamo para lanzarle un dragón de tierra a Naruto que solo lo esquivo

-hinoken- susurro Naruto mientras disimuladamente sacaba su espada de fuego para tratar de darle un golpe a Cell

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraban los guerreros Z y los Shinobi estaban estos veían lo que pudieron e Itachi tenía el Sharingan activado para no perder detalle de la pelea cuando vio que los caminos de Naruto hacían sellos de mano a una gran velocidad.

-yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki (fusión de elementos: golpe elemental) (creada derechos reservados)- dijo el camino Deva mientras en su puño se encontraban los núcleos de todos los elementos para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Cell para darle su golpe que afortunadamente le dio en el estomago y Naruto le corto una pierna y prosiguió con la mano derecha, para alejarse y comenzar a hacer sellos mientras que el camino Deva se alejaba

-yoso no yugo:erementarusodo (fusión de elementos: espada elemental)- dijo Naruto que creaba una espada de los elementos principales para darle un golpe en la cabeza a un recuperado Cell que detuvo con una mano el ataque del semi- Saiyajin y darle un golpe en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse con los caminos

Naruto y los caminos comenzaron a crear sellos y tenían un solo pensamiento en la cabeza el cual era "acabar con él" de una vez y para siempre, cosa que no podían hacer aun pues debían sacar al jinchuriky del Gobi antes de acabar con Cell pues si acaban con el primero el jinchuriky y el biju desaparecerán aunque este último no se regenerara y volverá tal y como era antes pero su contenedor no, Naruto debía pensar bien como sacar al tipo que estaba en el antes de que se fusione con Cell

Naruto se estaba quedando sin ideas para sacar al jinchuriky de Cell, se le ocurrió una gran idea él iba a sacar a Gobi haciendo que usara todo el poder biju que tuviera ya después reviviría al jinchuriky para que viva en paz al igual que el biju

Comenzó a hacer sellos de manos y los caminos comenzaban a hacer gestos que enojaron a Cell de una manera que saco una nueva cola y su apariencia era como de un perro con cuatro colas, entonces Naruto ya había acabado de hacer sellos

-yoso no yugo: hyoton, suiton: misairufurozu°riba (fusión de elementos: hielo y agua: misil del rio congelado)- dijo Naruto lanzando un poderoso misil del cual era hielo y el núcleo era de agua que comenzaba a congelarse desde adentro, cuando llego a Cell este comenzaba a congelarse poco a poco hasta que se congelo completamente, Naruto no muy satisfecho comenzó a crear sellos nuevamente y sus caminos comenzaban a desaparecer, cuando desaparecieron se podía observar a Naruto con un ojo con el rinnegan activo y en el otro era una nueva combinación de doragon aizu y tentai Ryu no me, ahora Naruto sentía un nuevo poder que no había sentido.

Naruto seguía con sus sellos de manos hasta que exclamo

-yoso no yugo: erementarukuro (fusión de elementos: garra elemental) – dijo Naruto mientras que su mano aparecían muchos elementos los cuales se fusionaron dando a ver la mano de un color entre rojo y azul con detalles de color café y vientos rodeándola, Naruto corrió en dirección a un congelado Cell para darle con su garra

La garra de Naruto llego pero no le había dado a Cell sino a un pedazo de tronco que se encontraba congelado Naruto solo tenía un pensamiento.

- uso el kawarimi y henge, que astuto - pensaba Naruto buscando a Cell que se encontraba en un árbol muy alejado de ahí mientras este comenzaba a hacer clones de sombra para una emboscada que tenía planeada, rápidamente el junto con aproximadamente veinte clones fueron hacia Naruto. Lo clones se detuvieron y comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos una velocidad moderada

-Katon: gokakyu- dijo un clon lanzando una bola de fuego

-suiton: suijinheki- dijo otro clon lanzando agua por la boca

-Doton: Domu- dijeron diez clones que lanzaron lanzas de tierra

-raiton: rantsu-a denki (elemento rayo: lanza eléctrica) – dijeron cinco clones dispararon cinco lanzas de rayos

-futon: furyudan (elemento aire: dragón de aire) (no sé si este bien escrito)- dijeron los demás que lanzaron dragones de aire

Todos los ataques hecho por los clones de Cell iban a un objetivo en común ese objetivo era Naruto… Naruto rápidamente hizo dos clones mientras preparaba un ataque que detendría a los ataques

-yoso no yugo:erementaru saibansho (fisión de elementos: corte elemental)- dijo un clon(1) lanzando un corte de todos los elementos que acabaron con diez clones y terminaba con todos los ataques

-aitemu-bi: taiyo sufia (elemento sol: esfera solar) – dijo el clon (2) que creó una esfera con la energía que había reunido anteriormente de la luz solar, para correr y terminar con los clones que faltaban

Cuando los ataques terminaron se podía ver a Cell que había dejado de usar el chacra del Gobi por el desgaste de energía que le provocaba pues ya estaba un buen rato en estado de tres colas y al no estar familiarizado con la energía biju le dificultaba un poco seguir en ese estado, los dos se miraron antes de hacer sellos de manos

-Yami no ken (espada de oscuridad)- dijo Cell usando un poco de chacra melton para lograr sacar una espada hecha de oscuridad

-es una espada de oscuridad, eso es genial pero no me quedare atrás hinoken- dijo Naruto que usaba su espada de fuego para correr hacia Cell que hacía lo mismo

Los dos corrían muy rápido por suerte ambos estaban a varios metros uno del otro, cuando por fin los dos estaban lo suficientemente cerca dieron un tajo su espada y fue detenida por la espada del contrario, los dos comenzaron a cansarse pues el desgaste de energía de los dos se estaba viendo muy notorio en ambos, los dos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas para rápidamente hacer sellos de manos

-kuchiyose no Jutsu- dijo Naruto mientras invocaba a fiore y se subía a su lomo(o lo que sea que tenga) y ambos hicieron sellos

-Katon: endan- dijo Cell lanzando una bala de fuego hacia Naruto y fiore que habían terminado de hacer sellos

-aitemu-bi: sorafuratta (elemento solar: aleteo solar)- dijo Naruto que lanzaba un poderoso rayo de sol combinado con los aleteo de fiore creando una muy efectiva ráfaga solar que dio con la bala en llamas de Cell haciendo que esta se desactivara y diera con Cell quemando una gran parte de su cuerpo. Cell no lo podía creer un niño, un niño le estaba ganando eso le molestaba y mucho entonces comenzó a hacer una pose de manos y comenzar con la técnica

- Kaa, me, ha, me- comenzaba a decir Cell mientras preparaba una Kamehameha

- un Kamehameha lo detendré - pensaba Naruto mientras también hacia sellos de manos y comenzar a decir

-raiton: raikiri no Kamehameha- dijo Naruto lanzando un Kamehameha con rayos que salió disparaba de las manos de Naruto

-Haaaaaa- dijo Cell lanzando un Kamehameha ordinario que choco con el de Naruto haciendo que estos comenzaran a batallar por ganar terreno del contrincante, ambas técnicas se comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y ambos se encontraban respirando agitadamente cuando un nuevo ataque salió de la nada, este ataque era un Katon: gokakyu que había lanzado gohan desde su lugar para ayudar a su hermano cosa que funciono el Jutsu de fuego se fusiono con el Kamehameha de Naruto haciendo que este tuviera un núcleo de fuego en su interior, la técnica de Naruto gano un gran impulso haciendo que el ataque de Cell comenzara a perder terreno mientras que el de Naruto ganaba más que un simple impulso el ataque de Naruto era en secreto un clon que había hecho antes de lanzar el ataque. El Kamehameha de Naruto ya había llegado a Cell pero antes de darle el golpe final este se convirtió en un clon con llamas que le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago de Cell que le quito el aire, este con gran dificultad podía respirar y saliva salía de su boca y después bilis haciendo que tuviera que ponerse una mano en la boca para que no "vomitara" al individuo que tenía en su interior, su garganta se agrando mientras que Cell ya no podía mas y vomito al jinchuriky que tenía en su interior

El jinchuriky salió lleno de baba y otras secreciones que no quisiera saber después el estaba inconsciente (no recuerdo como era), Naruto creó un clon y lo mando hacia donde estaba fue y sus amigos. Naruto vio que Cell ya no tenía el poder de un jinchuriky ya no tenía la ventaja de chacra y comenzó a hacer sellos de mano

- aitemu-bi:sorasutoraikudorira (elemento solar: golpe solar perforador) – dijo Naruto mientras que su mano se volvía de color amarrilla y este desaparecía y aparecía detrás de Cell y darle su golpe en la espalda haciéndole un agujero en el centro de este, comenzó a retroceder y hacer sellos de manos

-yoso no yugo: genso dangan (fusión de elementos: bala elemental) – exclamo Naruto mandando una bala de los elementos principales dándole paso a otro gran agujero en el estomago de Cell que comenzaba a regenerarse, en ese momento Naruto se le acababan las ideas

-sabu yoso no gappei: shoogakko sabu o fuku (fusión de sub elementos: golpe sub elemental) – dijo Naruto mandando un nuevo golpe pero esta vez tenían a todos los sub elementos y en la otra mano hacia un nuevo golpe elemental

-yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki- dijo Naruto mientras en la otra mano comenzaba a crear el golpe elemental

Corrió y salto, estando en vuelo comenzó a juntar los puños y dar vueltas en sí mismos con los puños adelante para dar con la espalda de Cell que aun estaba en recuperación, cuando llego a su destino este sintió como lo agarraban de las manos y dejo de girar para levantar la cabeza y ver a Cell con las manos ocupadas y le dio una patada en el plexo haciendo que este saliera de donde se encontraba dejando unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de su boca, Naruto ya un poco mas recuperado no entendía el cómo se suponía que no pudiera detener su ataque combinado con los elementos y sub-elementos dejo eso de lado y hizo otra técnica

-Kienzan- grito Naruto lanzando una cierra de color amarrilla que hacia un sonido, mientras que uso un nuevo ataque conformado por dos clones.

-futon: rasenshuriken- dijo Naruto que lanzo su rasenshuriken que fue al otro lado de donde se encontraba el kienza que había lanzado antes haciendo que Cell se cortara la parte media de su cuerpo con el kienza y la su rasenshuriken ya también había impactado con Cell haciendo que esta se comenzara a inflarse hasta tal punto que parecía que iba a explotar pero no lo hizo, Cell comenzó a des-hincharse y hacia sellos de manos a una gran velocidad

-katon: housenka- dijo Cell lanzo fuego de su boca

-yoso no yugo: futon, hyoton: Ryu tentai (fusión de elementos: aire y hielo: dragón celestial)- dijo Naruto que lanzo un dragón de hielo y con una ráfaga de aire acompañándolo mientras comenzaba a brillar para impactar a Cell que no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo dándole directo, Cell comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco en las fauces del dragón pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de que Cell se había arrancado una mano completa lanzándola discretamente a otro lugar muy alejado de donde se encontraba

Cell había "desaparecido" de donde se encontraba, Naruto y todos pensaron que ya no estaba pues no sentían su Ki, lo dieron por muerto y comenzó a irse en lugar de donde estaba los demás, pero cuando llego se había desmayado. Los demás que estaba se preocuparon por el sobre esfuerzo que a Naruto le había tomado "vencer" al androide, ellos se lo llevaron a donde estaba Tsunade

_**{Konoha}**_

Los guerreros Z junto con los demás llegaron al hospital donde pidieron atención de la mejor medico que había y les había dicho que Tsunade se encontraba en este momento curando un paciente que ya llevaba varios días en mal estado (Jiraya por pervertido), unas horas después Tsunade con un gran sorpresa pues vio como Minato y Kushina estaba con algunos renegados de la hoja y otras personas que ella no había visto antes, pregunto acerca de que había pasado.

Ellos les contaron lo que había pasado, les conto sobre el "torneo" que había hecho un vio androide llamado Cell que amenazaba con esclavizar a la tierra solo por un capricho del cual nadie entendía porque, decir que Tsunade estaba sorprendía era poco pero había preguntado porque Naruto estaba en ese estado, Goku le había dicho acerca de cómo dio todo por proteger a los demás poniendo su salud de por medio los demás le dieron la razón y como había sido la batalla

Ahora Naruto estaba en recuperación por el estado en que se encontraba pues era un agotamiento total en su sistema de chacra y Ki,

En otro lado vemos al Bioandroide siendo recuperado por unos tipos que estaban alrededor de el

-quien es el- dijo uno de los sujetos que tenía una capucha tapándole la cara

-debemos esperar para ver a como nos puede ayudar en nuestro plan- dijo otro que también tenía una capucha tapándole los ojos y parte de la cara

-pero debemos curarlo pues se ve que peleo con alguien sumamente poderoso- dijo una voz femenina que también tenía la capucha

-sea quien sea lo detendremos y nadie nos detendrá- dijo el que parecía el líder de ellos

-hmp como sea- dijo otro con desinterés…

Continuara...


	38. Misión a Yuki no Kuni

Capitulo 21

Misión a Yuki no Kuni

Han pasado varios meses desde que Naruto peleo con Cell, ahora él se encontraba regresando de una misión pues resulta que Minato le ingreso nuevamente al programa Shinobi de la aldea solo que ahora el es Chunin al igual que Gohan los demás guerreros Z eran jonin ya que al no tener un lugar en el mundo Shinobi el les ofreció a quedarse pero debían ser ninjas para que puedan usar los gastos de sus misiones. Goku y Vegeta aceptaron de inmediato pues querían saber más sobre los ninjas de las demás aldeas. Ryo y Kurotsuchi volvieron a Iwa pero les dijeron que para cualquier problema les avisaran.

Naruto estaba en la torre hokage pues quería otra misión ya que la ultima no era muy emocionante solo la eliminación de ninjas, bandidos, etc. Cuando volvió se encontraba hablando con el representante de Yuki una actriz que iba a hacer su nueva película en un lugar llamado Yuki no Kuni, Naruto fue a casa del su familia que habían encapsulado por una de las capsulas de Bulma una vez ahí comenzó a empacar lo que necesitaba al igual que Gohan pues él había llegado en el último momento para una misión y ahora los dos harían la misma misión, paso una media hora y los dos semi saiyajines se encontraba ya caminando hasta llegar a un barco.

En el barco se seguía filmando la película, hasta que el director vio un iceberg y comento que sería perfecta para grabar, así que todos bajaron junto con el equipo de grabación. Después de empezar a grabar, una explosión en una parte alta de la isla congelada alerto de un ataque. Tres siluetas se fueron vistas, traían unos trajes raros, dos hombres y una mujer

-regresen al barco esto será peligroso- grito Naruto mientras el equipo de grabación regresaba al barco

- miren nada mas tenemos a la princesa Koyuki, deberíamos darle la bienvenida a Yuki no Kuni - dijo la mujer del grupo mientras Gohan abría los ojos con sorpresa

-¿princesa Koyuki?- dijo con sorpresa mientras la princesa estaba en shock recordando su pasado. El rubio y su hermano se pusieron en guardia

-hmp dos Chunin, díganme que tan mal esta Konoha- dijo con burla uno de los hombres

-Naruto esto será divertido- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

-claro solo no dejemos que se acerquen a la princesa- dijo Naruto con su tentai Ryu aizu activo

En el barco el director de la película estaba muy emocionado pues si lograba grabar la pelea sin duda su película será la mejor de todas.

-MÁS LES VALE QUE GRABEN LA PELEA- grito el director y los demás grababan

-fuera de mi camino mocoso- dijo el sujeto mientras se enfrascaban en un duelo de taijutsu. En otro momento se veía a Gohan teniendo un duelo con la mujer del grupo y un clon de Naruto con el último integrante del grupo

-princesa será nuestra, dejen de resistirse- dijo la mujer mientras se iba a unos metros de donde estaba Gohan

- no puedes asegurarlo Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu- dijo Gohan lanzando una bola de fuego hacia la mujer

-hyoton: koriheki- dijo la mujer que de un muro salió a protegerla

El último de los integrantes del equipo se encontraba batallando con el clon de Naruto dándole un poco de problemas a Naruto clon y el tipo del grupo corría en dirección a donde se encontraba kabuki mientras hacia una secuencia de manos.

- suiton: suiryudan no Jutsu - dijo creando un dragón de agua que iba directo a Koyuki pero el clon de Naruto cambio de doujutsu ahora tenía el rinnegan activado y dio un shinra tensei al dragón para que se fuera, kabuki estaba en shock por la noticia recibida por el grupo.

Gohan estaba aun en su pelea pues no quería lastimar a una mujer pero ella no pensaba lo mismo, ella hacia una secuencia de manos muy rápida para el ojo humano común

- hyoton: korikubijinheki (elemento hielo: prisión de hielo) - dijo y unas estacas cuadradas de hielo surgían hacia Gohan que esquivaba ágilmente los ataques del agresor. Desde los aires lanzo unos kunai con cables sujetando a la mujer

-katon: ryuka no Jutsu- dijo Gohan e hizo correr fuego por lo cables, mientras la mujer intentaba soltarse. La mujer en un intento por soltarse despego unas alas escondidas en su armadura remontando el vuelo y escapando de la gran llamarada y Mikoto solo pudo poner una mueca de desagrado

Con el rubio origina le iba muy bien pues el sujeto por más que lo intentaba no lograba darle un golpe al rubio hasta que ambos tomaron distancia.

- eres bueno mocoso, pero aun no estás a mi altura - dijo arrogante el sujeto

- y me lo dice el sujeto que tiene la nariz rota - dijo muy burlón Naruto

- me las pagaras mocoso prueba esto hyoton: hayu moko (elemento hielo: ráfaga de dragón contra tigre) - dijo y un dragón con cara y patas de tigre se abalanzo contra el rubio que solo esquivo el ataque poniéndose a salvo

El rubio solo lo miro con interés

- pereces sorprendido ahora esto hyoton:itsukaki hakuegei (elemento hielo: ballena de hielo) - y una enorme ballena de hielo con un cuerno surgió del mar en contra del rubio que logro esquivar el ataque con gran dificultad

- katon: gokakyu no Jutsu - dijo Gohan que lanzaba de nuevo su ataque en contra de la mujer que también le lanzo un ataque

- hyoton:tsubame fubiki - y unas golondrinas de hielo se encontraban con las bolas de fuego anulando ambos ataques

- eres buena - dijo Gohan

- lo mismo digo - dijo la mujer. El otro integrante de los ninjas atacantes era golpeado por una bola hecha de Ki de la cual Naruto clon creo y esta que le daba en los brazos pero este parecía que ni se inmutaba, hasta que le dio en el pecho dejándole una quemadura grande para después regresar al barco de manera rápida

-hora de irnos Gohan- dijo Naruto mientras hacía sellos de mano y Gohan solo asentía mientras iba volando hacia el barco sorprendiendo a todos

-yoso no yugo: ganso dangan- exclamo Naruto mandando una bala de los elementos principales que iban directo al trió que se cubrieron del ataque con un muro de hielo, mientras él iba volando al barco.

-escaparon Rouge- hablo uno de los hombre

-¿los seguimos?- pregunto la chica

-no Fubuki deja que se vallan- dijo Rouga

-vámonos Fubuki, Mizore- y desaparecieron en una nube de humo

En el barco Gohan hablaba su hermano sobre la técnica que acababa de hacer, él le explico que debía fusionar todos los elementos que tenían en su dominio para crearla y así hacer el ataque que uno deseara, en ese momento apareció la princesa

-princesa Koyuki- hablo Sandayu

-hay algo que nos quieran decir- dijo Naruto serio

-verán las cosas son así…- y comenzó a hablar sobre el relato a los dos semi saiyajines que solo pusieron atención a cada palabra que ella decía

-Así que doto quiere la llave hexagonal para obtener el tesoro de Yuki no Kuni- pregunto Gohan a lo que Sandayu asintió con la cabeza

-seguiremos la misión, les ayudaremos a vencer a doto- dijo Naruto, Koyuki estaba incrédula ante la actitud del rubio, como si estuviera seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien, incluso su serenidad la llenaba de tranquilidad algo que la intrigaba

A la mañana siguiente, el barco arribo a Yuki no Kuni, habiendo bajado todo el equipo de filmación se procedió a grabar la otra parte de la película. En eso se puede distinguir unos rieles que se calentaron con chacra para derretir la nieve que los cubría

-Algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán interesantes- murmuro Naruto para que nadie lo oyera

De pronto se escucho un sonido y los presentes se dirigieron su vista al lugar del cual provenía, y lo que vieron fue un tren que poco a poco se detenía frente a todos. Del mismo salió doto junto a Rouge, Fubuki y Mizore (sobrevivieron por que usaron el kawarimi no Jutsu)

- princesa Koyuki que gusto volver a verla- dijo doto

Koyuki se tenso un poco, pero en ese momento los semi saiyajines caminaron lentamente hasta ponerse frente a ella de manera protectora

-no la tocaras- dijo Naruto, doto solo sonrió ante esto

-no sabes en que en metes mocoso- dijo doto con arrogancia pero el rubio no respondió, solo lo miro de manera penetrante, incluso le dio un bonito escalofrió a doto

- este mocoso no es normal - pensó doto

Rouge tomo el momento para tomar a Koyuki como prisionera, cuando Gohan intento ayudar, Fubuki y Mizore le cortaron el camino haciéndola maldecir mentalmente. El peli negro se percato de eso, pero no podía dejar de detener el ataque que le lanzo el vagón del tren que lanzaba kunai, ya que sandayu y algunos hombres de Yuki estaban en el lugar, habían venido con la esperanza de derrotar a doto. La oleada de kunais término permitiéndole al semi-Saiyajin un momento para actuar, hizo un par de sellos y grito

-yoso no yugo: futon, hyoton: Ryu tentai (fusión de elementos: aire y hielo: dragón celestial)-exclamo Naruto que lanzo un dragón de hielo y con una ráfaga de aire acompañándolo mientras comenzaba a brillar para impactar a vagón solo para que este se estuviera congelando por fuera y no por dentro

- este pequeño mocoso es hábil - pensó doto. Pero el vagón principal empezó a marcharse, con el trió de ninjas de la nieve junto a su prisionera kabuki

-princesa- grito Sandayu mientras el tren se perdía de vista

Los presentes tenían expresiones de derrota, mientras que Naruto y Gohan apretaban los puños

-esto no puede estar sucediendo- grito Sandayu con frustración

-calmado aun tenemos tiempo para rescatarla- dijo Gohan que dejo de apretar los puños

- están demasiados tranquilos jóvenes- dijo el director

- de nada va a servir que perdamos la cabeza esto tiene una solución debemos marcharnos para rescatarla- dijo Naruto

ESE ES UN HEROE DE VERDAD- grito el director con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los demás asentían y los dos semi saiyajines tenían una gota en la nuca

-cual es el plan Naruto- pregunto Gohan

- fácil yo iré para hacerle un poco de ruido a doto en lo que ustedes rescatan a la princesa- respondió Naruto

-me parece bien Naruto- dijo Gohan

Al poco tiempo se ve a Naruto frente a una fortaleza, el hizo sellos de mano y mandaba dragones de fuego haciendo que los guardias salieran de uno en uno hasta que solo quedo doto.

-eres una molestia mocoso ¿lo sabía?- dijo rouge mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

-si lo sabia pero no me ganaras doto- dijo Naruto a lo que doto sonreía y se quitaba la gabardina que tenia puesta mostrando una armadura de chacra

- tu armadura de chacra no te protegerá de esto- dijo Naruto que hacia sellos de manos

- aitemu-bi: sorasutoraikudorira (elemento solar: golpe solar perforador) – dijo Naruto mientras que su mano se volvía de color amarrilla y corría en dirección a donde se encontraba doto y darle un golpe en el plexo que al principio no quería destruir la armadura de chacra pero después la agrieto

- maldición Hyoton: rouge nadare- dijo y unos lobos de nieve se lanzaron contra Naruto que solo lanzo esferas de Ki para acabarlos y caminaba en dirección a doto

-aquí mueres rouge, yoso no yugo: sabe yoso no guapea: shoogakko sabe o fuku (fusión de sub elementos: golpe sub elemental) – dijo Naruto mandando un nuevo golpe pero esta vez tenían a todos los sub elementos y le daba a doto en la grieta que había formado antes, doto cayó al suelo ya sin vida mientras el rubio volaba a donde se encontraba Gohan y una koyuki ya rescatada que en este momento se detuvieron.

-pero miren que tenemos aquí- fue la voz femenina que hablo

-debemos acabarlos- dijo otra voz

-como quieras- respondió la chica

- que hago, ya se - pensó Gohan que lanzo unas granadas de humo al piso y el junto con Koyuki volaban hacia donde se encontraba doto

-diablos- fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir antes de cubrirse tras dos muros de hielo cuando la etiqueta exploto fue el sonido de la explosión. Cuando se disipo frente a ellos ya no había nadie

-escaparon maldición- exclamo irritado Mizore

-debemos seguirlos- dijo Fubuki mientras empezaban a moverse en persecución

Ya se encontraba cerca de doto cuando Naruto bajo del cielo y miraba a los dos con una mirada de preocupación

-todo bien- pregunto Naruto

-todo bien- respondió Gohan

Cuando Fubuki y Mizore atacaban por la espalda a los demás, Gohan se quedo para acabarlos de una vez por todas y Naruto y koyuki fueron por doto

- quédese aquí no tardo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sacándole un sonrojo a koyuki

-ten cuidado- dijo Koyuki con preocupación

-lo tendré- dijo Naruto mientras iba por doto

-princesa- escucho a alguien gritar, cuando se volteo pudo ver al director de la película junto al equipo de grabación además de sandayu

-que hacen ustedes aquí- pregunto la princesa

El rubio estaba frente a doto a una buena distancia

-mocoso eres una molestia para mis planes- dijo doto que se quito las prendas para que pudieran ver su armadura

-tu también usas esas armaduras de chacra- pregunto Naruto

-jamás me ganaras- dijo de una forma arrogante antes de hacer sellos

Hyoton: kokuryu bofuusetsu- dijo y lanzo de su puño un dragón negro hecho de viento congelado, Naruto solo se puso en pose de ataque y haga sellos

- yoso no yugo: genso dangan (fusión de elementos: bala elemental) – exclamo Naruto mandando una bala de los elementos principales que iba hacia doto que lo esquivo con dificultad

-co, como lograste hacer eso- dijo doto con asombro

-tonto, yoso no yugo: katon, Doton: Ryu no Kamehameha (combinación de elementos: fuego y tierra: dragón Kamehameha)- dijo Naruto que lanzo un Kamehameha que tenia forma de dragón este tenía un color rojo oscuro, doto solo se cubrió con un muro de hielo pero eso no basto para que detuviera el ataque sin embargo el no salió lastimado por el ataque

[Este chico es impresionante] pensó doto al ver que su muro de hielo se había eliminado el comenzó a hacer sellos para después hacer mas sellos

-hyoton: soyo bofuusetsu (elemento hielo: ventisca de dragones gemelos)- y de sus puños salieron dos dragones negros en contra del rubio que pudo esquivar uno pero el segundo le dio directo

-ahhhh- grito de dolor Naruto pues le dio mucho frio y un poco de dolor al recibir el ataque

-te dolió mocoso apenas comenzaba- dijo burlón doto

-hmp toma esto, big bang attack- dijo Naruto lanzando su big bang attack que le dio a doto en lleno haciendo que la vida se fuera perdiendo poco a poco hasta que cayó al suelo ya sin vida

-lo logro- exclamaron todos impresionados de la habilidad de Naruto

Doto había usado antes de la pelea la llave hexagonal pudo darse cuenta, sin embargo con la lucha no había prestado atención a lo que ocurría, cuando la maquina donde estaba insertada la llave hizo un pequeño sonido que lo hizo alzar las cejas. Entonces paso, las grandes montañas empezaron a derretirse para mostrar cinco grandes espejos, para que luego la temperatura del lugar empezara a aumentar y el paisaje cambiara poco a poco. La nieve se derretía rápidamente dando paso a un verde primaveral, todo el mundo estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo

-hagámoslo en tricolor- exclamo el director de cine de manera graciosa. En medio del lugar, la maquina relejo un holograma donde estaba Koyuki mas pequeña junto a su padre.

Todo el mundo termino de ver la grabación del padre de kabuki y no pudieron evitar sonreír, una nueva era se acercaba con el generador de calor, kabuki se acerco a nuestro héroe Saiyajin antes de abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras repetía un "gracias", pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que Naruto estaba en un lugar en donde muchos quisieran estar

-graben este momento para la posteridad- dijo el director mientras enfocaban a la princesa

-esto princesa, debería soltarlo o lo va a matar- dijo algo dudoso Sandayu, kabuki se dio cuenta de donde lo tenía y se sonrojo furiosamente mientras los demás hombres tenían un pensamiento compartido

- maldito suertudo - pensaron los hombres, si efectivamente Naruto estaba en medio de cierta anatomía humana de la princesa mientras este manoteaba un poco y se ponía azul

Koyuki lo soltó disculpándose por casi matarlo, después de retomar la serenidad, regresaron a la ciudad donde Kabuki Kazahana se convirtió en la gobernante de haru no Kuni, además de hacer a Naruto y los demás héroes de Yuki/haru no Kuni, hecho que apeno a los semi-saiyajines , pero que le hizo sentir orgulloso

-otosan mírame- era el pensamiento de Gohan y Naruto que miraban al cielo

Koyuki seguiría siendo actriz, para sorpresa de todos, su siguiente película seria la del icha icha Paradise, antes de irse de haru no Kuni, el rubio le pidió un autógrafo a la princesa, para presumirlo a los demás, a lo que kabuki accedió, sacando de entre su kimono una foto del "casi asesinato" algo que los sonrojo a sobre manera, pero que el rubio acepto gustoso. Koyuki se despidió de él con un beso en los labios cosa que hizo enfurecer a Hitomi y dejo perplejo a todo el mundo

- vuelve pronto Naruto-kun - dijo y escribió en una foto del momento que tomaron dejándolo con los ojos como platos, sin duda esas fotografías serian sus mejores atesoraciones y así una Mikoto un tanto enojada y una Hitomi muy pero muy molestas regresaron a Konoha.

Mientras en Konoha, más exacto en el cuartel general de los Ambus Yami, estaba a punto de tener una visita.

Los primos Uzumaki , averiguaron que el Kakashi que habían vigilado por varios meses, era en realidad Takashi Hatake , era el hermano gemelo de Kakashi y que para obtener sus poderes y apariencia , Takashi estaba usando una técnica llamada "_**Ejecución de Esencia**_" esa técnica consiste en hacer que una persona se parezca a otra tomando su esencia , pero la persona tiene que estar inconsciente o en estado de coma , Ryu y Natan descubrieron mucha información , que implicaba la Homura y Koharu y al resto del consejo civil , ahora que sabían la verdad ,iban a rescatar al verdadero Kakashi Hatake.

Mientras en la entrad del cuartel Yami, Ryu Uzcategi, llego para hacer un rescate.

Continuara…


	39. El Rescate del Verdadero Kakashi

Capitulo 22

_**El Rescate del Verdadero Kakashi.**_

_- Anteriormente_**-_**_

_Mientras en Konoha, más exacto en el cuartel general de los Ambus Yami, estaba a punto de tener una visita._

_Los primos Uzumaki , averiguaron que el Kakashi que estaban vigilando por varios meses era en realidad Takashi Hatake , era el hermano gemelo de Kakashi y que para obtener sus poderes y apariencia , Takashi estaba usando una técnica llamada "__**Ejecución de Esencia**__" esa técnica consiste en hacer que una persona se parezca a otra tomando su esencia , pero la persona tiene que estar inconsciente o en estado de coma , Ryu y Natan descubrieron mucha información que involucraba a Homura , Koharu y al resto del consejo civil , ahora que sabían la verdad ,iban a rescatar al verdadero Kakashi Hatake._

_Mientras en la entrad del cuartel Yami, Ryu Uzcategi, llego para hacer un rescate._

_- Continuamos_**- _**_

_**Konoha, Base del los Ambus Yami.**_

Ryu Uzumaki decidió intervenir, él y Natan habían vigilado a Kakashi y descubrieron que el Kakashi que estaban vigilando era en realidad era Takashi, el hermano gemelo de Kakashi y que por medio de un Jutsu, Takashi usurpo el lugar de su hermano y que además Takashi era el comandante de los Ambus Yami, fue el legado que Ranzo Shimura le había dejado, cuando este murió.

Ryu estaba frente a unas puertas, cuando oyó el sonido de la multitud.

**Ambu Yami:** Márchese de aquí, esto es zona restringida... Ríndase y entréguese.

**Ryu:** ¡Muy buena broma!

Ryu dio una palmada al Ambu Yami e hizo que el Ambu se estrellara contra la puesta y se rompiera.

**Ambu** [_Antes de desmayarse_]: Maldito

**Ryu:** gracias por abrirme la puerta y pensar que tienen tan buena hospitalidad... Kakashi-san ya voy.

Ryu se infiltra... mejor dicho entra en las instalaciones secretas del cuartel Yami. El diseño de el complejo es bastante oscuro, largos pasillos y estrechos. La entrada del Uzcategi Uzumaki provocó las alarmas y poco a poco fueron llegando más y más agentes Yami

**Ryu**: O vamos chicos ¡No hacía falta que vinieseis todos a recibirme! Siento no haber traído unas galletas.

**Ambu Yami 1:** Queda arrestado en nombre de Konoha. ¿Que se supone que haces aquí?

**Ryu:** venía a despertar a alguien, pero creo que voy a cerrar este "bonito" local.

El Ambu Yami fue el primero en intentar atacar, como si fueran todos a cámara lenta. El peli rojo comenzó a esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques que recibía. Con su constante movimiento, logró atravesar la multitud sin necesidad de golpear]

**Ambu Yami 2:**Maldita sea. [_Comenzó a hacer sellos_] Katon: ¡Gogyaku no Jutsu!

Ryu se quedo en el lugar, no realizó ninguna técnica para esquivar. Con una mirada simple, usando su mano izquierda con la palma extendida, imitando a una espada de fuego, dividió el Katon en dos.

**Ryu:** Bonita técnica de fuego, mi turno. "Centella mágica de Fuego"

De la mano derecha, se formo una esfera de fuego comprimida. Ryu lanzo la pequeña esfera hacía los Ambu Yami. Al impactar, la pequeña esfera se expandió... calcinando todo a su paso. Dejando un rastro de cenizas donde antes estaban los ninjas. El Uzcategi prosiguió su camino a un ritmo calmado, sin prisa. Tras unos minutos caminando entró en una gran sala, de la que tenía dos grandes características. La primera, era la señal al final de la sala mostrando el camino a los laboratorios/ enfermería y la segunda, en el centro de la sala estaba un hombre de mediana edad... era el sub- líder de Yami, Hyo.

**Hyo:** (_Este muchacho es fuerte, tal vez pueda convertirlo en el arma perfecta para el jefe Takashi_) Has llegado muy lejos, muchacho, ¿Qué tal si te rindes y me ahorras las molestias?

**Ryo:** Lo siento, pero no.

**Hyo:** ¿No te gustaría trabajar para mí? (_voy a utilizar el Sharingan que medio el jefe Takashi para tenerlo a mi merced con el Genjutsu_).

**Ryo**: Antes de nada, tu Sharingan no funcionará conmigo y además se que el maldito de Takashi Hatake es el verdadero líder de Yami.

**Hyo**: Es imposible, ¿Como sabes eso?

**Ryo:** El conocimiento es poder, lo siento es un secreto. Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte... espera voy a matarte. (_Mejor no jugar con él, puede ser una molestia_)

**Hyo:** Mocoso engreído.

**Ryo:** RAYO MAGICO

Un potente rayo de energía salió de la mano de Ryo, Hyo no tuvo tiempo para esquivar lo suficiente, el ataque le desintegró el brazo izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Hyo tomo una medida desesperada, fue a la sala especial, la sala de explosivos, activo el sistema de auto destrucción y en 5 minutos el cuartel estallo, Ryu uso su escudo mágico para proteger el lugar donde estaba el verdadero Kakashi.

Al final, la explosión fue contenida por Ryu y solo se notó un ligero temblor en la tierra.

Ahora que el escuadrón Yami está muerto, no quedaba nada de él. Lo único que quedaba era encontrar al hombre durmiente. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo ahora que no había ningún Ambu Yami.

Ryu se acerco a la que a diferencia de las típicas salas de hospital, era una habitación oscura y no muy agradable. Varias máquinas estaban conectadas al durmiente Hatake, algunas eran para mantenerlo con vida y otras eran para evitar que se despertarla. Aunque parecía increíble, se las habían arreglado para evitar que los músculos del ninja se atrofiaran por la inactividad.

**Ryu**: Veamos, debe de haber algún registro por aquí.

Como si hubiera tenido ayuda divina, encontró un cuaderno de instrucciones. Tras echar un vistazo al memorándum, comenzó a desconectar las maquinas.

Esperó varios minutos hasta que por fin el Hatake comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

En Amegakure, Takashi y el equipo Taka, estaba planeando como obtener fondos para destruir a Konoha, Cuando Takashi de pronto puso sus manos en la cabeza, sentía un gran dolor en ese momento.

**Takashi: **AHHHH, AHHHH, duele.

**Sakura:** Kakashi sensei ¿que pasa?

Cuando el dolor paso, Sasuke y Sakura, vieron que a su sensei lucia distinto, su cabello era ahora negro y su ojo también.

**Takashi**: - Pensando - _Maldición, despertaron a mi hermano, mi técnica se termino, como voy a explica esto ahora_.

_**De Vuelta al antiguo cuartel de los Yami.**_

**Kakashi**: ¿Dónde estoy?... estaba en misión y…Óbito, Rin

**Ryu**: Cálmate, estas a salvo.

Kakashi se fijó en el muchacho, aparentaba una edad de 25. Pelo rojo y unos curiosos ojos ámbar, parecía reflejar una expresión de serenidad. Empezó a fijarse en la zona, no parecía la típica sala de hospital. Esto le generaba más dudas.

**Kakashi:** ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

**Ryu:** Me llamo Ryu Uzcategi Uzumaki, estas en la base de los Ambus Yami. He venido a rescatarlo, joven

**Kakashi:** ¿Rescatarme?

Ryu le explico a Kakashi todo lo que pasó, sobra decir que él se sintió avergonzado de su hermano, pero lo que más le dolía era que se sentía como un traidor ante su sensei.

Ryu, fue a una bodega secreta y ahí obtuvo mucha información la cual sello en un de rollo

(_**Jorgecr72:**__ Recuerden que es el hijo de Doremi Uzumaki, los Uzumaki son expertos en el arte del sellado_)

Ryu, le dijo que para evitar complicaciones lo llevaría a un lugar, lo transporto a la montaña Paoz, ahí Ryu le explico a todos lo que sucedía, Kakashi estaba feliz de que Óbito y Rin estuvieran vivos.

Los Namikaze- Uzumaki que estaba con ellos en ese momento, se emociono al saber que este Kakashi era el verdadero y le prometió que iba a hacerle pagar a Takashi lo que hizo, Natan también les conto sobre su investigación y Ryu trajo mucha información del cuartel Yami, la cual se pusieron a revisar , revelando muchas cosas sucias del consejo civil , especialmente de Homura y Koharu.

Kakashi le pidió perdón a Naruto,por no habelo protegido cuando era mas niño .

Naruto le dijo que él no era culpable de nada, puesto que todo fue un plan de Takashi y del consejo civil de Konoha.

Óbito también le pidió perdón a Kakashi, porque él creyó que había traicionado la amistad que ellos tenían.

Kakashi le dijo que no tenía nada que perdonar, que su hermano fue el culpable.

Rin se emociono al ver a Kakashi, pero cuando Kakashi el saludo, se puso roja y juntaba los dedos nerviosamente (_**Jorgecr72:**__ Vaya le_ _pasa_ _lo mismo que le pasa a Hinata con Naruto_)

Gracias a la ayuda de Óbito, Natan preparo un sortilegio y ahora Kakashi tiene un Sharingan similar al de Óbito, que a diferencia del original, será una parte de él.

Los primos Uzumaki, le dijeron a Kakashi, que por su seguridad era mejor que se quedara aquí, así Takashi pensaría que estaba muerto, así no correría peligro.

Kakashi acepto, no tenía el mismo nivel que sus compañeros, así podría ponerse al día con ellos.

En Amegakure, Takashi tuvo que confesarle a sus alumnos, parte de la verdad, que esa era su verdadera apariencia , que la razón por la que apoyaba a Sasuke era por la memoria de su madre era una Uchiha y que también apoyaba el golpe de estado que el padre de Sasuke y el Clan Uchiha planeaban hacer, antes de ser asesinados por Shisui, que se sintió humillado porque el Sandaime escogió al Minato y no a Fugaku y que él era el espía del consejo civil en la casa Namikaze.

Sobra decir que ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos…en especial Sasuke, que ahora quería ver a Konoha , pagar por la humillación y muerte de su clan, ahora más que nada quería ver a la aldea destruida .

Continuara…


	40. El inicio de una nueva batalla

Capitulo 23

_**El inicio y una batalla con la nueva organización**_

Naruto y Gohan ya habían llegado de Yuki no kuna, cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la aldea se separaron pues Gohan tenía una cita con… Hinata Naruto le parecía bien pues ya era hora de que su hermano tuviera una novia para variar, ahora Naruto fue a casa de sus padres pero solo noto una nota en la puerta

-"Naruto sabemos que es malo de nuestra parte pero esta vez era importante porque Kaio nos llamo con urgencia lamentamos no estar contigo pero le pedimos a Minato y Kushina para que te cuidaran"- leyó Naruto la nota al principio no entendía porque Kaio los llamo pero luego lo asimilo, Naruto fue a la torre del hokage.

Cuando lo vio este estaba haciendo el papeleo siempre el odioso papeleo, Naruto como que le daba pena ver a su ex padre pero luego recordó el cómo lo ayudo en los últimos días, Naruto veía a Minato muy estresado más de lo normal

-oye Padre… ¿que te sucede?- pregunto Naruto

A Minato le emociono que Naruto lo llamaba padre.

-ah nada ha digo Naruto es que ha surgido una nueva organización y nosotros no sabemos nada sobre ella y eso nos preocupa- respondió Minato

-yo creía que era por el papeleo- dijo Naruto

-en parte- dijo Minato

- yo conozco un truco para acabar con el papeleo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa

-dime Naruto dime el secreto- dijo Minato

-es muy simple …dos palabras Kage bushin- dijo Naruto, Minato solo fue a un rincón y comenzó a dibujar círculos en el piso mientras murmuraba cosas como "todos estoy años y la respuesta estaba ahí" o "como no se me ocurrió antes" y cosas por el estilo

Naruto solo tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza pues no creyó que Minato no lo supiera pero no era algo que lo sorprendió pues hasta ahora ninguno de los Kages sabia el secreto, dejo eso de lado y comenzó a leer el documento que tenia Minato cuando lo leyó pudo ver que un grupo de ninjas renegados estaban matando a gente de muchas aldeas , prácticamente Kusa y Taki y otros pueblos pequeños fueron arrasados y exterminados ,en esas aldeas habían matado a muchos inocentes y algún jinchurikys, ya habían matado al jinchurikys del seis colas. Naruto se puso furioso tanto que activo inconscientemente su cabello comenzaba a ponerse rubio, Naruto se había trasformado en súper Saiyajin fase 1, Naruto se calmo pues no sería bueno enojarse en frente de Minato ya que el por haber entrenado con Picoro le había enseñado a no dejarse guiar tan fácil con sus emociones.

Naruto salió de esa habitación con destino a buscar a esos malnacidos, rápidamente activo el bukujutsu y salió volando para encontrar al culpable de esto, rápidamente y después de unos minutos estaba en Amegakure donde era anteriormente Nagato vivía busco por toda la aldea hasta encontrar la energía que habitaban en ellos pues si pudieron matar a un jinchurikys debían tener una buena cantidad de chacra, siguió hasta una cueva y comenzó a aumentar su Ki. De la cueva se podían ver tres personas de pie y una acostada, Naruto vio quien era la persona y se sorprendió al ver que era… Cell. Pero como si Naruto había matado a Cell en esa batalla, Naruto trato de irse y de avisarle a los demás pero una persona le impedía el paso y esa persona era alguien que él creía muerto ese alguien era Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto solo lo veía con algo de sorpresa pero el Uchiha hablo.

-dobe que sorpresa, justamente de ti estábamos hablando- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa espeluznante

-te, teme estas vivo pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Naruto con sorpresa

-fácil dobe yo me cambie con un tronco antes de que tu ataque me diera y por eso es que estoy vivo y además tengo el poder para matarte, serás asesinado por el guerrero más poderoso de la organización Taka , después que acabe contigo , arrasare Konoha…y luego buscare el pueblo donde te criaste para conseguir todos los contratos de invocación que me negaste , los tomare y luego podre destruirlo también y así no solo todos sabrán lo poderoso que soy …sino que me apoderare del mundo Shinobi muajajajajaja - dijo Sasuke sicóticamente con un kunai en mano, Naruto solo le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándolo de la cueva (ojo está lloviendo en ame), ambos salieron y se pusieron en guardia, Sasuke estaba haciendo sellos de mano a una gran velocidad.

-Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu- grito Sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego hacia Naruto que lo evito y también hacia sellos.

-aitemuruna: munpuraimari dangan (elemento lunar: bala lunar primaria)- exclamo Naruto lanzando una especie de bala de color blanca que el Uchiha con mucha dificultad logro esquivar, cuando el Uchiha estuvo fuera de peligro hizo nuevamente sellos de mano.

-Katon: karyudan no Jutsu- dijo Naruto lanzando un dragón de fuego

- elemento lunar: dragón lunar- dijo Naruto que también lanzo un dragón blanco que choco con el dragón de Sasuke haciendo que estos dos comenzaran a desaparecer.

Yoso no yugo: taiyo to tsuki: de-yuaru taiyo to tsuki no Ryu (fusión de elementos: solar y lunar: doble dragón solar y lunar)- dijo Naruto lanzando un dragón de sol seguido por uno lunar, ambos dragones tenían como objetivo a Sasuke pero algo ocurrió los dragones comenzaron a fusionarse y ahora era un gran dragón de color blanco con destellos de color amarrillo, el ataque del semi - Saiyajin impacto pero no con Sasuke sino con el otro sujeto que era un pelinegro.

-Asi que esa es tu verdadero color de cabello, Takashi – penso Naruto

Takashi se había interpuesto en el camino del ataque de Naruto. Takashi estaba mal , tenía una herida en el estomago y el comenzaba a ver borroso

Takashi estaba ya en el piso pero una peli rosa estaba tratando de curarlo y una peli roja de anteojos estaba dando su brazo para que lo pudiera curar ellas eran Sakura Haruno y Karin. Naruto estaba aun más sorprendido pues el chicle estaba con el Uchiha pero ¿Cuándo aprendió ninjutsu medico? Se preguntaba el semi Saiyajin que la miraba confundida pero eso se fue cuando el Uchiha exclamo algo.

-Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu- exclamo Sasuke lanzando otra bola de fuego que iba a dirección a Naruto

- aitemu-bi: soratiranosaurusu (elemento solar: tiranosaurio solar)- grito Naruto lanzando de su palma una gran cantidad de energía solar que poco a poco se trasformaba en un colosal tiranosaurio que logro deshacer la bola de fuego de Sasuke y continuando con su paso, a Sasuke le preocupaba como terminaría todo esto

-Katon: housenka no Jutsu- grito el azabache que lanzo muchas bolas pequeñas de fuego que le dieron al tiranosaurio pero este parecía que no se inmutaba en eso decidió usar su nueva técnica con su nuevo Sharingan

-Susano- dijo Sasuke mientras un exoesqueleto comenzaba a formarse hasta que quedo como un gran tipo de color morado que tenia arco y flecha, en eso Sasuke lanzo una flecha hacia el tiranosaurio que finalmente lo había logrado deshacer pero aun así le lanzo una a Naruto que activo su rinnegan

-shinra tensei- dijo Naruto deshaciendo la flecha que estaba a unos metros de darle, Naruto junto con Sasuke hicieron sellos de manos al mismo tiempo

-Katon: goruypa no Jutsu- dijo Sasuke que lanzo varios proyectiles llameantes de considerable tamaño

- aitemuruna: niji getsumen bara (elemento lunar: bala lunar secundaria) – dijo Naruto lanzando dos balas de color blanco que dieron justo donde iban los proyectiles del Uchiha

-esto es muy peligroso Sasuke me voy – [_debo informarle a Gohan-nii que Cell aun vive_]- pensaba Naruto mientras hacia nuevos sellos de mano

-no te irás dobe, Chidori- dijo Sasuke que usaba su Chidori y corría hacia Naruto

- aitemu-bi: taiyo sufia (elemento sol: esfera solar)- dijo Naruto que saco una bola de color amarrillo y se lanzaba contra el azabache

-Chidori/taiyo sufia- gritaron ambos al momento de colisionar sus técnicas y formar un pequeñísimo carácter debajo de ellos, en eso Naruto comenzaba a darle mas chacra a su técnica logrando darle a Sasuke en el estomago y lanzándolo hacia dentro de la cueva. Naruto aprovecho ese momento para salir volando de ahí pero antes de que pudiera elevarse escucho otra técnica que provenía de Kakashi

-Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu- grito Kakashi al momento de lanzarle una bola de fuego al peli negro que solo trazo un sello

-Katon: gouka mekkyaku- dijo Naruto lanzando una llamarada de su boca lo bastante pequeña como para crear una distracción y salir volando de ahí, Naruto se fue volando a una gran velocidad de Amegakure sin importar que los demás aldeanos lo vieran. Naruto a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba en Konoha creó un clon de madera para que le informara a Gohan de lo que sucedía y el iba hacia el hokage. Una vez dentro de la torre hokage entro a la oficina del hokage que se encontraba con su familia y unos cuantos clones haciendo el papeleo

-Padre, Madre- dijo Naruto tratando de no interrumpir el momento del hokage

-¿que pasa Naruto-chan?- dijo Kushina con algo de preocupación al verlo tan acelerado

-surgió una nueva organización y yo conozco los nombres de ellos- dijo Naruto tratando de sonar tranquilo

-debo llamar al consejo para…- pero no logro terminar pues los ancianos vegetes entraron en una bola de humo

-mocoso que le hiciste a Kakashi Hatake- dijo molesto Homura

-si mocoso, que le pasó también a Sakura Haruno - exigió saber Koharu

Naruto gracias a sus primos, se entero que fueron ellos los que ayudaron a Sasuke a escapar de Konoha, que Takashi era el espía de ellos y otras cosas más

- cállense los dos, ya me tiene harto, háganos un favor ambos MUERANCE, Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu- dijo Naruto lanzándoles una bola de fuego a los dos concejales exterminándoles la vida a ambos

- oye padre… eso no me meterá en la cárcel o ¿si?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa espeluznante

-no, no claro que no Naruto, de todos modos ya era hora que ellos descansaran…en Paz…tu me entiendes, Jeje - dijo rápidamente Minato moviendo los brazos despreocupadamente, Naruto sonrió y luego se puso serio

-bueno les diré los nombres de algunos miembros de los que están en esa organización-, – son Takashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno- acabo de decir Naruto sorprendiendo a los presentes

-¿ como es que Sasuke está vivo?- pregunto Naruko

-tal parece que se cambio por un tronco antes de que el ataque llegara a su destino- explico Naruto

-bueno Mmm, Naruto creo que debes hablar con Gohan- dijo Kushina

-hay algo mas también estaba alguien en una cama ese alguien era…Cell el mismo que según yo mate ese día pero el muy maldito se las arreglo para escapar de mi último ataque, aun así cuando vuelva estaré listo- dijo Naruto con determinación

- y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte Naruto- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-y donde esta Menma- pregunto Naruto

-Menma está en casa él en este momento está siendo entrenado por óbito (volvió para ayudar, hace como unas horas) con el aprendizaje de unos nuevo jutsus que él ha querido crear y también quiere llevar a una mejora el Rasengan- dijo Minato con orgullo

-es bueno que Menma-nii este entrenando pero hmp yo creía que el entrenaría con Nagato- dijo Naruto

-y porque con Nagato- pregunto Naruko

-bueno el lo podría instruir en nuevos jutsus para su arsenal, además yo quisiera salir en una misión con mis hermanos- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-yo también eh querido ir a una misión contigo nisan- dijo una voz detrás de Naruto que resulta ser Menma que estaba sonriendo

-y que esperamos Menma, Naruko pero no les molesta que Gohan venga con nosotros verdad- dijo Naruto

-no claro que no nisan- dijo naruko

-pero ahora deben entrenar para ser los mejores, Jeje y una cosa más, Padre- dijo Naruto mirando a Minato que comenzaba a sudar

-que ocurre Naruto- dijo Minato

-que te parecería si después de que el ataque de esta organización llevamos a Konoha y todos su habitantes a la ciudad de Uzu y tal vez tú quieras vivir en la montaña Paoz para comenzar una nueva vida- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a sus padres

-pero como aremos eso- pregunto Kushina

-simple Madre…llevamos a todos con clones y después podemos dejar a los habitantes en Uzu o creamos una nueva aldea en la Montaña Paoz, donde todos serian aldeanos y ya no tendrían que usar su formación de Shinobi y además también a algunos de los cuales algunos pueden ser de otras aldeas como Onoki y algunos otros ¿Qué opinan?- pregunto Naruto mirando a los demás

-Naruto esto es sumamente delicado pero si , nosotros aceptamos- dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-Voy a poder regresar a la montaña Paoz, ese lugar es tan relajante y tranquilo- dijo Menma y Naruko y los demás solo asintieron pues en su estadía en la Montaña Paoz se sentían en calma y paz, una paz que no podían describir y si Naruto les pedía a ellos y a otros a vivir ahí o cerca ellos podrían morir en paz.

Naruto salió de la oficina del hokage pero sin antes haberse despedido de la familia Namikaze, minutos después recibió la información de su clon y se sorprendió pues Gohan había logrado algo con Hinata que Naruto no pudo haberse imaginado…beso a Hinata en su cita, Naruto sonrió pues Gohan por fin había conseguido "una" novia por así decirlo porque Gohan tenia a algunas "amigas" de las cuales Naruto no conocía aun.

Naruto fue a entrenar en un campo de entrenamiento pues antes de querer ir a una cita con Haku o yugito quería entrenar con su nuevo elemento y sus nuevas técnicas de Ki, Naruto ya después de unas horas de entrenamiento fue con Haku para su cita esa cita era muy buena en su opinión pues su cita era muy como decirlo mágica pues Haku y el habían ido al monte hokage para ver la puesta de sol fue a dejarla en su casa y después de una muy larga explicación para Zabuza fue a su departamento para dormir esperando el día de mañana…

Continuara…

_**Nota : debido a que Ryu Mendez , no ha actualizado el fic original , este sera el ultimo capitulo ...por ahora...en cuanto el actualize su fic seguire con la adaptacion de esta maravillosa Historia, para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores**_

_**Jorgecr72**_

.


	41. La eliminación de la nueva organización

Capitulo 41

**__Nota__**

**_Bueno amigos aqui esta otro capitulo de esta historia_**

**_perdonen por el retraso, _**

**_no hace mucho Ryu Mendez actualizo la historia , lo felicito , aqui les traigo otro emocionante capitulo_**

**_ATT_**

**_Jorgecr72_**

**_Costa Rica_**

**La eliminación de la nueva organización y la decisión de Takashi**

Naruto ya había hablado con Gohan acerca de Cell y también le dijo que tal vez Cell volvería a atacar en un futuro no muy distante, también le dijo que el solo lucharía contra los de Taka, Gohan no se opuso pues sabía que era algo que el debía hacer solo. Naruto hablo con Minato de que era lo que debía hacer con los renegados y el solo le contesto que debía eliminarlos pues si Sasuke o Takashi revelaban secretos de Konoha ellos estarían en grandes problemas

Menma y naruko querían ir con su hermano y después de tanto insistir Naruto les dijo que podían ir pero si estaba muy peligroso debían irse antes de que ellos les ganara, Naruto, Menma, Naruko y Kushina que también quería ir fueron hacia Amegakure para terminar con Taka antes de que le hicieran más daño a la humanidad, ya iban a medio camino cuando Naruto se detuvo de repente y comenzó a ponerse serio y apunto hacia enfrente donde un grupo de personas iban caminando hacia ellos pero llevaban un cuerpo arrastrando eso cuerpo le pertenecía a un ninja de Iwa, Naruto se puso un poco molesto pues ahora Sasuke sabia técnicas que no debería saber y Kakashi tiene más jutsus que nadie en esa organización, Kushina saco su espada y Menma y naruko se pusieron en guardia pero Naruto les dijo que no era necesario pues él se encargaría de Sasuke y que ellos solo debían intervenir si es que algún otro ninja se interponga, ellos a regañadientes aceptaron y se escondieron, la organización estaba ya muy cerca de Naruto que activo su rinnegan y miro hacia ellos que se detuvieron.

-teme, dime donde esta Cell– pregunto Naruto pero solo se gano una risa de Sasuke

-a dobe ese sujeto esta en este momento matando gente– dijo el Uchiha

–hmp veo que no eres más que un baka Uchiha no creí que necesitas a un tuerto, una tabla pero me da curiosidad quien es la pelirroja- pregunto Naruto viendo a la pelirroja que se puso nerviosa y un poco ¿sonrojada?

-me llamo Karin– dijo la ahora identificada Karin

–Dobe ahora si te matare porque yo soy un VENGADOR– grito Sasuke que hizo sellos de mano y grito –Katon: gokakyu no Jutsu- dijo y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el pelo negro que solo la evadió y también comenzó a hacer sellos de manos

-yoso no yugo: shoogakko dageki- dijo Naruto que se lanzo con su puño cubierto de todos los elementos que le dio al Uchiha en el estomago lanzándolo a unos metros atrás.

–Maldito te matare, Kamehameha- exclamo el Uchiha que lanzo un Kamehameha muy débil en comparación a como lo hizo Goku su primera vez, Naruto solo hizo sellos de manos

- aitemu-bi: soratiranosaurusu- dijo y al momento lanzo un tiranosaurio gigantesco que evaporizo el Kamehameha de Sasuke y seguía con rumbo hacia el pero algo pasó… Kakashi se había interpuesto en el camino del tiranosaurio y uso un Jutsu Katon pero fue inútil, el tiranosaurio no se inmuto y siguió pero este le dio a Kakashi en lleno y eso lo mando a unos metro pero ya solo estaba su cuerpo sin vida aparentemente, Sasuke estaba molesto y feliz a la vez molesto porque ese poder le pertenecía y feliz porque ya no tendría que cargar con un peso muerto como lo era Kakashi

-Susano- dijo y un exoesqueleto comenzó a formarse y lograr detener al tiranosaurio y lograr darle un potente golpe a Naruto que lo mando al piso, Sasuke comenzaba a realizar sellos a una velocidad tremenda

-Katon: karyudan- dijo el Uchiha que lanzo un dragón de fuego con dirección a Naruto pero Kushina salió de su escondite y neutralizo el Jutsu de Sasuke con un tempodama

-Kushina les dije que no intervinieran- dijo Naruto con un puchero

-oh vamos Sochi digo Naruto déjame algo de diversión- dijo Kushina

-baka Naruto yo misma te matare- grito Sakura que hacia sellos de mano (su elemento será Doton) – Doton: doma- dijo y lanzo una lanza de tierra pero Menma le lanzo un Rasengan destruyendo el ataque de la Haruno

-hola Haruno ¿me recuerdas? Porque yo a ti no- dijo Menma con una sonrisa algo espeluznante

-Namikaze, yo te admiraba a ti, antes eras tan col como Sasuke pero ahora eres un fracasado como tú hermano y a ti también te matare, Doton: Doryudan- grito mientras lanzaba un dragón de tierra pero naruko también salió de su escondite

–suiton: suijinheki- dijo esta que lanzo un potente muro de agua que neutralizo al dragón de la Haruno

-ustedes me dan asco sobre todo tu Uchiha te matare y después hare de tu piel un abrigo- dijo muy sicótico Naruto antes de comenzar a hacer sellos –aitemu-bi: sora yokuryu- dijo Naruto al momento que sus antebrazos tenían una especie de alas de color amarrillo y se lanzo contra el Uchiha dándole en el brazo

-AUUUUUUUUUU, MALDITO DOBE TE MATARE- grito mientras creaba su Rasengan, – Rasengan- dijo y se lanzo contra Naruto que solo podía ver el cielo y noto que un poco de los rayos del sol llegaban a su cara en eso comenzó a hacer sellos de manos y trato de crear una bola solar pero aun así no podía porque necesitaba más sol pero aun así logro hacer su Rasengan de elemento sol

-aitemu-bi: rasentaiyo- dijo al momento que creó un pequeño pero poderosa bola giratoria de energía amarillezca y también corría hacia el Uchiha

–Rasengan/rasentaiyo– gritaron ambos que chocaron sus técnicas y ambos eran rodeados por un campo de energía mientras dentro de ella ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante el otro pero al final el ataque de Naruto se debilitaba pues al no tener la energía solar suficiente esta se debilitaba y el perdía fuerza, el Uchiha sonreía pues finalmente mataría al dobe y se quedaría con sus ojos pero ocurrió algo… Naruto levanto la mano y grito, –shinra tensei- y logro absorber toda la energía de Sasuke más el campo de energía que los rodeaba y lanzaba al Uchiha lejos de su alcance

En otro lado Menma y Naruko luchaban contra Sakura y Kushina contra una muy asustada Karin pues ella al no saber muchos jutsus no le haría nada de daño a la habanero sangriento así que mejor se rindió pues no quería ser golpeada o peor aun muerta, Sakura estaba en pésimas condiciones pues ella no tenia las reservas de chacra de un Uzumaki por lo cual se canso rápidamente perdió y ellos o iban a matarla pues su padre era el que decidiría eso.

Naruto estaba comenzando a cansarse de cómo iba la cosa asique decidió que iba a terminar rápido con esto comenzó a crear sellos a una rápida velocidad y dijo,– de esta no te escaparas teme, maja yoso: tsuki to taiyo: randamu kyoryu (fusión de elementos: luna y sol: dinosaurio aleatorio)- dijo Naruto que saco diferentes dinosaurios de sus manos y Sasuke esquivaba los que podía pero de las manos del semi Saiyajin salió un ankylosaurio, triceratops y un t-rex que iban al Uchiha rápidamente el no lo pudo esquivar y esos ataques le dieron en lleno dejando un cuerpo sin vida que cayó a un lado del ataque del peli negro. Sakura lloraba por la pérdida de "su" amado Uchiha y Karin solo se desmayo como si en un Genjutsu estuviera, Naruto camino hacia la Haruno que no paraba de gritar cosas como "eres un demonio" "debiste ser tu el que muriera" y cosas por el estilo

Naruto solo saco una espada que tenia y le dio a Sakura en un costado de su abdomen y pidió que se llevaran a Karin a la aldea mientras él se ocupaba de la Haruno que estaba aterrada, la familia salió corriendo pues no querían ver a Naruto cuando se enoja y definitivamente no querían ver lo que él le haría a la Haruno. Naruto saco su espada del abdomen de la Haruno y se lo clavo en su hombro izquierdo haciendo que esta diera un potente grito de dolor pero eso no le importaba a Naruto que volvió a sacar su espada y se la entero en la pierna derecha y después en el estomago otra vez pero esta vez le dio un tajo de derecha a izquierda haciendo que la sangre comenzara a salir, Naruto metió una mano buscando algo dentro de la Haruno cuando lo encontró lo saco y se lo mostro a la Haruno que vio con horror él como el semi Saiyajin tenia… su corazón, si su corazón ensangrentado todavía palpitando. Naruto dejo caer el corazón de la Haruno y con una daga de hielo le dio en el seno haciendo que gritara mas de dolor, Naruto lo saco y para que por fin se callara le dio con su daga en el cuello más específicos en la vena yugular y con el mismo le dio en la sien de la Haruno haciendo que ella muriera de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible. Naruto quemo el cuerpo de la Haruno y se fue feliz a alcanzar a su familia que tenían una cara muy pero muy blanca pues lograron escuchar los gritos de dolor de la Haruno.

Naruto solo caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado y pregunto si Karin estaba despierta y ellos les respondieron que no, Naruto la cargo y junto con su familia usaron el bukujutsu y salieron con rumbo a Konoha para buscar el cómo y cuándo atacaría Cell, Naruto se quedo pensando sobre si Cell hubiera tenido que atrapar a mas jinchurikys, en eso recordó como sus amigos estaban en peligro creo unos clones de madera y les dio la orden de ir por los jinchurikys y que los llevaran a la montaña Paoz, los clones salieron a cumplir con su tarea mientras que los demás ya estaban en Konoha y fueron a darle el informe al hokage quien no podía creer que su hijo por fin los había perdonado pero no podían ser una familia nuevamente porque ahora eran una mejor familia que antes pues ahora que Naruto los perdono ellos podrían ser amigos de Goku y los demás y eso les hacía muy feliz. Naruto en este momento estaba buscando a Gohan cuando lo vio hablando con Hinata y ¿Anko? Porque Anko estaría con Gohan pero todas sus dudas se fueron cuando lo vio recibir un beso de ella y después otro de Hinata que parecía feliz pues estaba con Gohan y no le importaba compartirlo con Anko y eso le alegraba el corazón a Gohan, Naruto quería burlarse un rato de su hermano Gohan pero recordó que había quedado con Haku para tomar un helado y llevarla de compras donde eso ultimo le dio un escalofrío porque aun recordó la última vez que había ido de compras con Haku porque llego con su cartera repleta de billetes y salió como una mula de carga pues no solo tuvo que cargar las cosas de Haku sino que también se quedo sin dinero para sus cosas o comida y debía trabajar más duro y hacer mas misiones para reponer su dinero y además de estar prevenido para la siguiente vez en que Haku lo llevaría a comprar y tal parece que su día había llegado el había ahorrado más de 3500 ríos y sabia que todo eso se iría el día de hoy, sin más fue con la cabeza baja a casa de Haku para esperar su … día de diversión con ella.

De vuelta en el campo de Batalla Takashi despertó aturdido, estaba muy golpeado y con una profunda herida en el costado.

Cuando fijo su vista en el cofre que traía se dio cuenta que las almas de Sasuke y Sakura estaba en el.

"Ya no tengo nada, mi prestigio, mi carrera de ninja, mi equipo, todo lo perdí…todo lo perdí…POR TU CULPA SON NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, YO…TAKASHI HATAKE UCHIHA… TE ODIO…te odio…te odio" – gritaba el tuerto, para luego llorar amargamente.

De pronto sintió un brillo y saco el pergamino la caja que llevaba y al abrirla noto que el rollo negro brillaba y recordó la palabras de su maestro Ranzo Shimura en su lecho de muerte.

"Cuando ya no tengas nada que perder , que solo tu vida te queda , este rollo brillara , si quieres usarlo… tendrás que ir al templo oscuro en la montaña cementerio que está en la frontera norte del país del fuego …es un rollo de invocación, puedes invocar a Baal el demonio de la destrucción y a Paradax el demonio del miedo… pero te lo advierto Takashi , si usas este rollo puede ser el fin de este mundo…este cofre es un cofre recoge almas …recogerá cada alma que este cerca de él…con estas almas …podrás activarlo…invocaras a ambos demonios, pero tendrás que dar tu vida a cambio de tu deseo…pero recuerda …si ya no tienes nada que perder…entonces úsalo y has que el mundo sufra su propia destrucción "

Takashi recordó las palabras de su maestro, con dificultad se levanto.

"Muy bien, ya no tengo nada que perder , si tengo que dar mi vida no solo para destruir Konoha si no para destruir este mundo, entonces que así sea, primero tengo que recuperarme, iré a la cueva a abastecerme de alimentos y a recoger mis cosas…después me encaminare al templo oscuro…PREPARATE PARA TU DESTRUCCION MUNDO NINJA… TUS DIAS ESTAN CONTADOS MUAJAJAJA…"

Takashi camino de regreso a Amegakure.

Continuara….


End file.
